Eyes on Fire
by Marityme
Summary: For years I've been able to see demons, not knowing what they were and not being able to do anything about them. I was a worthless, weak girl with no real purpose in life. Finally I can be something that I'm proud of. My name is Mio Honda and I'm training to be an exorcist. Manga spoilers. Previously titled "Life Only Comes Once." Rated M for language and possible mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**The new and improved first chapter! It's shortened considerably but I think it flows better. I've done some serious editing and a little re-writing in the early chapters, so if you would, please re-read them and tell me what you think!**

LOCO Chapter 1

No one else, as far I had known, could see them. The demons, I mean.

That day in particular was nothing special, a day during my summer break during my first year of high school. The small church I'd gone into a couple times was my destination since the demons were particularly bold that day, tugging on my hair and stealing things. I'm not really religious but demons don't enter church grounds for obvious reasons. They were gone once I entered the gates.

"First thing to remember about hobgoblins is that if you try to fight back, they'll only be more persistent. The best way to get rid of them is to just ignore them and they'll eventually go away on their own." A priest holding a broom on the steps of the church was standing there and had seen the whole thing. This was how I met Father Fujimoto. It was the first time I had officially met him. I had only seen him once or twice in passing.

"You can see them?" I had asked warily.

"Of course! I wouldn't be much of an exorcist if I couldn't."

I was dubious. "Exorcist? You're kidding right?" I looked him up and down. He had looked like a regular old guy. The thought that he might have been crazy crossed my mind.

"Why don't you come inside where we can talk? Maybe I can help you. I am a priest after all." He smiled. He didn't honestly look or act much like a priest. Not that I'd ever really met one.

"Tell me about yourself, Ms.—"

"Honda Mio."

"Ms. Honda, I've noticed you stop by before but we have never met. You have quite the arm. I've seen you take out a goblin with your fist!" He laughed loudly. "That's pretty gutsy of you. How long have you been able to see demons?" He took a seat on the stairs in front of the altar with his arms crossed in his lap. His lack of decorum really helped me relax. I was glad he didn't tell me to sit in the confessional.

I hummed a little and pondered whether I really should tell him. "A while," I finally said.

"I see." He didn't seem to mind my vague reply. "Have you told your parents?"

"Sort of. But then it continued all the way up until the beginning of junior high. They thought I needed professional help. My parents are sort of well-off and so they had to keep a lid on me so I wouldn't cause them to lose face. Eventually they just started to tell me to stay in my room while company was over.

"After a while I started lying to them, pretending that I couldn't see them anymore. So now they pretty much let me do whatever I want…

"You're the first person I've really been able to talk to…"

"Fujimoto Shiro. That's my name." He grinned at me. He stood up from his seat and made his way to me. Out of his robe, he pulled out a four-leaf clover charm and holds it out to me. "Remember that I'll be here if you want to talk."

"…Thanks."

I left shortly after that and then frequently visited him and the church. Even after school started up again, I would take the train back so that I could say hi and ask questions. Father Fujimoto was really the only guy I could talk to about my demon troubles. I never did meet the sons he often talked about, though I never learned their names.

It was a few months later after I had met him that I started asking about becoming an exorcist. I was sure that I wanted to be able to fight for myself and not have to rely on Fujimoto forever.

"Mio, becoming an exorcist is a very important decision. It's committing your life to fighting and killing. As a girl coming from your particular background, I'm not sure if becoming an exorcist is the right choice for you," he told me.

"So you're saying that because I come from a sheltered lifestyle that I shouldn't become an exorcist?" I couldn't help but bristle at the accusation. I thought he had known me better. "I'm not some spoiled rich kid," I snapped.

He sighed again and didn't say anything at first. "I didn't mean that. What I meant is that it's not for the faint hearted."

"Father Fujimoto," I started, still irritated, "I… it's true that I was pretty sheltered as a kid but… that doesn't mean that I'm incompetent or don't know what I'm getting myself into."

His laughter caught me completely off guard. I stared at him.

"Even if I say no, you'd just keep coming back, am I right? I can see it in your eyes." He kept on laughing in his seat on the steps. I narrowed my eyes and stared at him, annoyed. 'What was so funny?' I thought.

Finally, he stops laughing and wipes a tear from his eye. "I'll help you. Or at least get you in the right place. But you have to tell your parents."

"Why? They've never listened to me before."

"Make them listen. If you are really serious about this, then you will do that." I pursed my lips and said nothing.

"But how will I convince them?"

"This is your decision, Mio. You need to take responsibility of it." I nodded, looking at the floor boards. Then I thanked him for his time and left the church.

A few nights later I finally sat my parents down in the living room. I couldn't say anything at first. They asked me what was wrong; Mom even felt my head for a fever. After what seemed like forever of my arguing to myself mentally, I said it. I told them that I had never stopped seeing the monsters from all those years ago. At first they stared at me for a long moment, probably waiting for me to tell them that if was some sick joke, but when I didn't, they looked at each other with equal expressions of worry. That expression is what really set me off. All of the frustrations that I had bottled in suddenly let lose all at once. I shouted them about how I was pissed off about how they never listened to me and how I wanted to choose my own future, about how I want to be an exorcist. I realize now that I really must have seemed childish. But my dad sat there without making a sound while I burned off steam.

When I was done I was out of breath and tears were stinging my eyes. I refused to walk away. I was not going to show him any weakness. I needed to show him that I was completely serious and hopefully that I didn't need a shrink, again.

"An exorcist…" He had finally said. "Who did you talk to that put that ridiculous idea into your head?" I almost went off again but I took a deep breath.

"No one put it in my head. I decided it for myself." He hums and leans back with a frown.

"Don't you need to be religious to be an exorcist?"

"No," I answered curtly. I actually didn't know whether I had to be religious or not but I didn't want to tell him that. My dad sighed and checked his blackberry.

"I have someone willing to help me but I needed to tell you and get your permission first."

"Do what you want." I wasn't expecting much of a fight but I felt a slight twinge at the thought that he didn't care at all about what I did. Mom didn't even say anything at all.

"That's it?" He holds up a hand to silence me.

"On the condition that you continue to prepare to take over the company someday. Whatever hobby or whatever you want on the side is fine."

After that I returned to Fujimoto's church and told him about what had happened. He made a few calls and had me enrolled in the cram school at True Cross.

Which leads to today.

The True Cross Academy now looms over me and the other incoming students returning for a new year. I narrow my eyes and watch the other students crowd into the large entry way, shuffling my feet almost anxiously. I wonder how many of these kids are exorcists in training…?

The idea is still ridiculous to me. True Cross Academy is one of the top high schools in Japan, ran by Johann Faust V, some rich foreigner. I had heard he was a freak but I never would have guessed he was the head of the Japanese branch of exorcists. I hadn't even known exorcists were for real until I met Fujimoto. Of course, I had learned early on that telling people about seeing demons was a bad idea. I had thought there was something wrong with me. Thinking back, that's probably where I went wrong. I ended up shutting myself away and became a delinquent, falling in with the wrong people. But somehow, by some miracle, AKA my dad's money, I landed myself in True Cross, as a regular student. And it wasn't until a month ago that I learned about the True Cross Knights. I play with the idea that it was fate.

I wave away the car that my parents hired and advance to the tallest of the mountainous group of buildings that made up the school. I have to find the principal's office to receive the cram school information. I wonder what he will be like.

I also wonder what would have happened if I never met Father Fujimoto.

I had agreed with my father's proposition. I would continue to train to someday take over the family business. But until then, I could also train to become an exorcist at the cram school here. Maybe if I became successful enough he would recognize me for me and not just that estranged daughter who dyed her hair and only got in trouble I junior high.

The receptionist points me to the elevator which I take to the top floor. I look around while walking. The hallway is pretty ornate and sort of gaudy, just like the rest of the school. Again, I wonder about the personality of Mr. Faust, or rather, Sir Pheles. Mephisto Pheles… What a weird name.

The doors I arrive at are the largest ones in the corridor and the gilt nameplate reads principal so I know I am in the right place. I almost hesitate to knock but school my expression to that of confidence and knock firmly.

I hear the assent to enter and I open the door and walk into the office warily. It's just as gaudy, even more so, than outside. Behind the mahogany wood desk sat the principal.

"Welcome, Ms. Honda. I've been expecting you. Shiro has told me much about you. You're quite the firecracker, I hear." I stare at him. What exactly did Fujimoto say about me?

He looks at me expectantly. "Oh. Uh, yes. It's nice to meet you sir…" I bow slightly. Ugh, I hate speaking so formally. But this guy kind of controls my future right now.

"You may call me Sir Pheles here."

"Yes sir." He beckons me forward. I try not to make a weird face. How ridiculous. What's with his outfit? Must not say anything rude… He looks like a clown… and are those pointed ears? He can't be… I see the hint of pointed teeth in his smile…

"Are you a demon?" I ask. I snap my mouth shut quickly. Shit. I've done it now.

"How rude, Ms. Honda. Not a very good first impression." And yet his grin widens, showing more teeth.

"Er… sorry. I wasn't thinking." He waves his hand.

"It's not uncommon to find demons and half-demons who have switched sides to defend Assiah. I am, however, an oddity who has found myself in a position of power."

"Uh-huh…" The hell? Having a demon heading an exorcist school… Even if he is on our side. Is he possessing that body or is it his?

I had seen demons like him walking around the city. They look more human but they have pointed ears and teeth and usually sometimes something else distinguishing them from humans. They don't bother me and I avoid them when I can. They're much more dangerous than the simple hobgoblins and coal tar that I see around.

"Now now, Ms. Honda, first rule to remember is to never question in Vatican." He waves a finger and I frown. "Back to business. I have a skeleton key for you so that you can get to the cram school building—don't lose it—and your schedule of classes. " He sets them on his desk in front of me and I advance to collect them.

"If that's all, I'll be leaving… I need to unpack my bags." He is really making me nervous…

"Very well. Your father has made many great contributions to this school so it is my pleasure to welcome you to the Order of True Cross Knights, Ms. Honda. Would you like an escort down?" No! My teeth grind together. He's looking down on me isn't he? Ugh! I'm not some spoiled, rich _brat_!

"Thanks and no," I manage to bite out. "I can find my way out." Just get me out of here.

"Very well then. 'Till we meet again, then, Ms. Honda." I bow and turn to leave, letting my poker face slide. How creepy…

"Remember, cram school starts today!"

"Got it, thanks." I leave the office and shut the door with a snap behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm posting all the revises chapters at once so you guys can read the chapters consecutively :D Please review and thanks for reading! **

LOCO chapter 2

I clutch the cram school key and look at my schedule. Wow… Cool classes. Grimoire Lit… Demonology… Anti-demon Pharmaceuticals? What even is that?

Back in the dorms, I unpack the few things I brought back home with me over break before I have to head to cram school. I see the belongings of the new girl who's going to be moving in.

I check my watch and see that I still have a good twenty or so minutes until cram school classes begin. I look around the room and sigh. I guess I'll just go early. There's nothing wrong with going early. I shrug my blazer back on. I told myself that I would wear the stupid blazer for today only for formality's sake.

Closing the door and locking it, I look down the hall. It's pretty loud with all the girls moving in. None of them talk to me when I pass, not that I mind. I'm kind of used to girls, and people in general, not talking to me. I don't exactly seem approachable.

Once I was passed the busy halls and away from the other students, I found a door with a key lock. Looking around and seeing no one, I turn the key until I hear a click and push the door open. I look around one last time and walk in.

"Wow…" More over-the-top décor. This time it's Wonderland theme. It takes a little bit of walking before I remember that I don't even know the room number…

"I'm a damn idiot!" What do I do now? I look around. 1123, 1121, 1119… hmm… Maybe I'll see another student or teacher.

A little ways up, I see someone enter a door. Since it's the only door I had seen opened I decide to go and check it out. First, I hold an ear up to the door but I hear nothing.

"Can I help you?" I spin around. A boy with short hair and glasses holding a suit case looks at me curiously.

"Uh… I'm looking for the beginner's exorcist class." I brush my hair off my shoulders.

"This is the right place," he tells me. He opens the door for me. I smile in thanks and walk into the classroom.

What a dump. It looks like this place was abandoned.

There are only eight people in the room: a guy with a pink bunny puppet, a boy with dark hair—with a dog?, a delinquent with a bunch of piercings, a pink haired guy, a really short guy with glasses, a person in dark clothing in the back, and two girls up front. I take a seat at the middle table in the second row, brushing aside some cables that were left there. The boy I met outside—I should have asked his name walks in after me and strides to the front podium.

"Good afternoon. I am your teacher, Okumura Yukio." The boy sitting in front of me sputters something and points at him. What's his problem? It's not that much of an issue that he's our age. Maybe he just has a really huge ego.

"Y-Yukio?"

"It's nice to meet you. I am a new teacher here and I will be teaching Anti-Demon Pharmacology starting today." Students called their greetings. I stay silent and watch the guy in front of me.

"Wait! Yukio?"

"What's the matter?" Mr. Okumura looks at him with calm eyes.

"Don't give me that crap? What're you doing here?"

Mr. Okumura ignores him again and continues, "Although I am the same age as all of you, I've been studying Exorcism since I was seven. I finished my studies two years ago. So please address me accordingly in class." The stupid guy still stands there like an idiot. He seems to be in shock.

"Is there anyone among you who has yet to receive a Spirit Wound?" He takes count. "Then let us start the first class with the Ceremony of the Spirit Wound. This classroom is usually vacant so it has become a nest for goblins."

"Are we going to be alright?" calls the short haired girl to my right.

"Don't worry; they are low class demons without any power in particular." Mr. Okumura opens his briefcase and rummages around for something.

"Hey, Yukio!" The boy suddenly stands up again. What is his problem? I want to punch him the face! Shut the hell up already!

"You are in class. Sit down."

Okumura starts talking about the goblins again, something about rotten animal blood I guess, but I keep my eyes on the other boy, tapping my pencil on the desk. He starts up again, finally going up to grab him by the sleeve. "Yukio, what the hell's going on? Explain to me!"

"What do you mean?"

"Stop screwing with me!" Wow, what a way to begin cram school.

"I guess I can't be helped…" Mr. Okumura mutters to himself and then he addresses the class, "I'm sorry, but please wait outside while I have a little chat with Okumura."

They're related! No wonder the idiot was having such a bitch fit.

"Annoying brat!" spits out the delinquent as he gets up from his seat. I stand up as well and follow the other students out. Passing the two—are they brothers?—I could feel the tangible tension between them.

In the hall, the other students are in a buzz. Of course the sole topic is the two bickering idiots just behind the doors. As soon as the doors close for the last time, my ears were immediately pressed against the door. Only mumbling… Damn.

"Should you really be doing that? You could get in trouble," asks the girl with the short hair.

"I will if I get caught." I press my ear against the wood again. Is that… Mephisto's voice? Where the hell did he come from?

"What's his deal? Is he stupid or something?" The delinquent scrunches his face like he smelled something bad. "Can you hear anything?" he asks.

"No, nothing." I sigh, giving up.

"Whatever," shrugs the guy with pink hair. "It's none of our business anyway." He smiles at me. "I'm Shima Renzou. What's yours?"

"Err… Honda Mio…"

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance! Maybe after class we can go and—"

"Not interested. Sorry." He drops his head in defeat.

"Ouch," states the delinquent flatly.

"Renzou… you should really let go of your worldly desire," says the short kid. "You are a monk."

"I cannot! I am simply dazzled by the ladies!" I grimace. Just what I needed. A womanizing moron in the class. He trots off to talk to the other girls to try his luck. Good luck, buddy. That one girl looks like she would beat your ass.

I look at the other kids in the hallway. Not including the three stooges, there are the two girls—one with long black hair in pig tails, the other with short brown hair—a blonde haired guy with a… rabbit puppet, and another guy with a black hoodie pulled up. What a bunch of misfits. I best try my luck with the pierced guy and the shorty if I want to make any friends in this class.

"I'm Honda Mio," I say to them, holding a hand out. The delinquent nods and he grasps my hand to shake it.

"Suguro Ryuuji. This is Miwa Konekomaru." I try a smile. Need to make a good first impression.

"You guys are first years right? Where are you from—?" I'm cut off my gunshots being fired in the classroom.

"What the hell?" My first reaction is to go reach for the door knob.

"Stop! Mr. Okumura told us to stay outside. He's the teacher, you'll only get in the way," nags the girl with pig tails.

I frown at her and then look back at the door. "Tch, whatever." I move away from the door and lean against the wall. Even if there was any real trouble, it's not like I would be of any help.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Honda Mio. You?"

"Kamiki Izumo. Don't get in my way. You're obviously a dimwit yankee." Then she has the nerve to turn up her nose and ignores me.

"What did you just say to me?" I'm about to pummel her face in when Suguro and Miwa grabs my arm to hold me back.

"Please calm down!" cries Miwa.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm gonna kill her!"

"Don't cause trouble on the first day!" chastises Suguro with a disapproving look. I think about it and figure she isn't worth my time anyway and relax. I throw a glare at her for good measure. She better not think I wouldn't hit her, 'cause I definitely would.

I lean and slide down the wall to sit. Gun fire is still being fired in the classroom but all we can do is wait. Just what the hell is going on in there? Are they shooting at each other? Everyone is mostly silent as we wait to be let back into the classroom.

"Hey, Bon, doesn't seem like it's quieted down?" Shima asks.

"Yeah. It's over whatever was going on." Suguro's arms are crossed over his chest, a scowl set on his face.

It had gotten eerily quiet. Everyone in the hallway had gone still listening for signs of movement inside the classroom and waiting for Mr. Okumura to let us back in. After what seemed like forever, really it was only ten minutes; the door suddenly opens inward revealing Mr. Okumura.

"Sorry for making you wait. Let's continue class," he says with an unrevealing smile. I stare at his face looking for some hint at what had happened between the two boys but came up with zilch.

The classroom, when we all walk back in is in a state of utter disrepair, desks toppled, dust flying and books and belongings lying on the floor.

"What the hell happened in here?" I exclaim, looking around. The other Okumura is leaning against a desk all nonchalant like there's nothing wrong. Suguro _tsks_.

So the next half hour is spent rearranging the room back to where it was. It's explained that the hobgoblins went into frenzy when the vial of fermented blood got knocked over. The situation was taken care of and nobody was hurt obviously. I wish I could have seen it. But what was the other Okumura doing? Was he just standing there the whole time while Mr. Okumura took care of it? I wonder what's going on with them. But whatever tension they had before seems to be gone. That's good at least.

By the time the first session is over, we all had just finished cleaning up. Mr. Okumura leaves after assigning our first assignment and is replaced by the next exorcist. Time to get serious. I can't waste time being distracted by morons.

The next couple days go by in a blur. Cram school classes have been swirl of information that seems to go through one ear and out the other. I've embarrassed myself a number of times being called on and not being able to produce an answer. Suguro thinks I'm an idiot—not that I care. At least I seem to be doing better than Okumura. He's a hopeless case if I've ever seen one. It was like he didn't know _anything_ about exorcism. I found out that Mr. Okumura is his bother and not only that—his twin! Where the hell did that go wrong? None of it really made any sense. But whatever. It's really none of my business. What I really need to do is find someone to help me out with this stupid ridiculous homework! And Okumura is definitely not the person to ask, he's been too preoccupied with that new girl anyway—Moriyama was it? Well, not that I blame him. She is pretty cute, in that air-headed sort of way.

I tap my pen against my mouth and stare out the window. It was getting dark and my homework from cram school my regular classes lay unfinished on the desk in front of me. Mr. Okumura is relentless with his homework. My roommate is sitting at her desk as well doing just fine with _her_ work.

I knew I was going to get a first year or transfer as a roommate but to get _Kamiki_ out of all people… I wanted to bang my head against my desk. The idea of asking her for help had come and gone the day before. "Leave me alone. I'm studying; do it yourself, Yankee" was what she told me. Yankee? Seriously? Sure, I wear my uniform a little loosely and I did dye my hair and I have been called intimidating before—but Yankee? I had barely resisted the urge to slap her even for just sheer unoriginality.

I look resentfully at her from my desk. Who had died and made her queen? She notices my glare and returns it ten-fold.

"What are you looking at? Shouldn't you be studying? You're going to drag the class behind, Yankee."

"What the hell is you problem?" I stand up in anger and point a finger at her. "I am trying to catch up! Just because you're a little smart, doesn't make you better than everyone else! The least you could do is help me out a little! I'm your upper classman, respect me!"

Kamiki held my glare unwavering, "That's your problem if you can't keep up. And if you want respect as an upper classman, try acting your age." Then she promptly turns back in her seat and ignores me. Fuming, I deep breathe for a little bit longer and then plop back down in my chair with a sigh. I guess tomorrow I'll ask Suguro since he at least seems friendly enough. There's no point trying to ask Kamiki anymore.

So I finish the rest of my regular homework and bullshit my way through cram school homework and change into my night clothes—a baggy t-shirt and shorts. Kamiki has already gone to bed, having finished her homework long before I had. By the time I'm finish the clock reads three in the morning. "Ugh, fuck my life," I grumble as I climb into bed and pull the sheets over myself. My eyelids close like dead weights.

The next thing I knew sunlight was shining from behind my eyelids. Birds were chirping from somewhere outside the window. I roll over and pull the sheets tighter around myself.

"Wait? Sunshine?" I always have to get up at the crack of dawn to get ready for classes. Sunlight should _not _be on my face. "Oh _shit_." Kamiki's bed has already been made and her book bag is gone. "Augh! I can't believe she didn't even try to wake me up!" I realize that I had forgotten to set the alarm last night. I check the clock. "9:00? _Shit_!" In five minutes flat I had dressed, stuffed my homework in my bag and shot out the door. I didn't even brush my hair or my teeth. I pop a stick of gum as I charge through the halls and out the door.

The first two sessions have ended by the time I arrive to class and I am sent to stand outside the classroom. "How stupid," I grumble, leaning against the wall. "Stupid Kamiki. Stupid alarm clock" Suddenly a blur rushes passed me, cursing to itself. It looks like Okumura. I guess I wasn't the only one to oversleep. That's a relief I guess.

I am let back inside the classroom a little after that and ignore the giggles that come from my classmates. I forgot that I hadn't brushed my hair. It must be a bushy mess… I try to brush it down with my hand self-consciously and try to take notes.

After doing my best and not falling asleep it's time for cram school; I'm so dog tired from rushing around that morning and then trying not to fall asleep during regular class it's going to be a miracle if I can just keep my eyes open. I trudge into the classroom sending a scathing glare at Kamiki on the way to my seat and plopping down with a sigh. Okumura and Shiemi are already sitting together, chatting animatedly. Well, Okumura was talking and Shiemi was listening politely and laughing when he said something funny. I admit that I wish it was me that was sitting with him. I hadn't really made any friends in cram school yet and everyone was already in their little cliques. Well, except for Takara and Yamada… Like hell that was going to happen.

"Oi, Honda! You look awful! What happened to you?" Shima asks from his table.

"Don't even talk to me Shima," I groan, "I've had the worst day ever." I lean back in my chair and stretch, yawning loudly.

"Oh, poor Honda! Maybe I can—"

I send him a look. Shima was nice but only because he was a giant fucking flirt.

"Damn, Shima, I think you should just give up on this one," states Suguro, crossing his arms behind his head. Suguro was cordial in his own way but didn't really seem interested in a friendship and Miwa next to Suguro is too quiet.

"I could never, Bon! To give up is to let go of the beautiful feelings I have for Honda."

"Shima, you have beautiful feelings for half the girls in school, you idiot."

"Lies, Bon. All lies. Honda is the only one for me!"

"You say that about all the girls including Kamiki and Moriyama and they're in this class you damn hypocrite." I twitch in my seat. I should punch him.

"Bon, you're so mean!" Shima cries, dramatically waving his arms.

The door opens and the teacher walks in. I mentally slap myself awake and gear up for another few more hours' worth of trying to pay attention.

A shout of "Sukiyaki!" brings me out of my doze an hour later and I notice that I've been holding my book upside down and fix it quickly. The shout had come from Okumura in front of me; the old man who was our teacher of the hour was scolding him about falling asleep in class. A sound of annoyance came from Suguro across the aisle. "What the hell is he doing here?" he grumbles angrily. It seems to capture Okumura's attention and he peers back at him. Weirdly enough, his eyes seem to light up with admiration. Then he turns around and started chuckling to himself. What a freak… Another shout from the teacher and Okumura snapped out of it and class continues.

Throughout the day Okumura is continuously zoning out and getting yelled at by the teacher and further ticking off Suguro. He's seething at this point. The first incident had woken me from my stupor and now I am actually taking notes on what's being taught. But I can't help but notice the changes in Suguro across the aisle from me. It's very entertaining. Every time Okumura dozes off or says something stupid, he seems to visibly tense and has to restrain himself from beating the shit out of Okumura.

Now it's time for Mr. Okumura's session. We had just taken a test a couple days ago. I don't think I did too badly. I at least had studied my ass off the night beforehand.

"Okay! Time to pass back the tests from earlier," calls Mr. Okumura. He starts listing names for collection. My name is called and I go up for my turn.

"Decent job, Honda, but review the parts you made mistakes on," remarks Mr. Okumura. I nod with a smile and return to my seat, 80 points! Better than I had thought. My studying pulled off. What a relief. Kamiki is called next. I catch a glimpse of her paper; 90 points! Fuck! I mask my irritation with indifference and take a breath. Calm down. No point in getting mad. I'll just study more, that's all; beating the crap out of Kamiki will just justify the lovely nickname she has gifted me with. I set my attention forward.

Shiemi is wiggling in anticipation in her seat. "What's up, Shiemi? Why are you smiling so much?" asks Okumura.

"I'm confident!" she says.

"Oh yeah. You live in a pharmacy, you would know this stuff!"

"Yes! One only for exorcists, so this is sort of my specialty." Her name is called and she jumps up to collect it. Mr. Okumura didn't seem to share her excitement. She slumps back into her seat after Mr. Okumura had explained what went wrong.

Then Okumura's name is called. "This was gut wrenching," was all that his brother had to say. I sigh. I wonder if Okumura is actually serious about becoming an exorcist.

" "Two points? I couldn't do that bad if I wanted to," Suguro spits at Okumura. "It's because you're always showing off to that chick. Makes me sick."

"What?" Okumura freezes where he stands and shakes with anger.

"You did well, Suguro," says Mr. Okumura as he hands Suguro's test to him. He smugly shows Okumura his score.

"What? How can a guy like you get 98 points?" yells Okumura rushing up to him.

"What does that mean? I come to school to do my best so I can take the exorcist exam!" Mr. Okumura nods in agreement. "Everyone here is serious about becoming an exorcist! Someone like you who comes here to slack off should get lost already."

Okumura gets really angry at this and gets in Suguro's face. They're both getting riled up shouting insults at each other and Miwa and Shima have to pull Suguro back while Mr. Okumura holds his brother.

Ugh, I want to be I bed…

"I want to be an exorcist too!" shouts Okumura. "I'm just more the practical type. I'm no good at this book cramming!"

"You should listen to Suguro. He's right," says the younger twin with an unreadable smile.

"Whose side are you on, Yukio?"

"I wonder…"

The bell rings overhead signaling the end of class.

"Okay, everyone! That's it for today." Everyone gets up to leave. I pack up my things and glance at Suguro. He's still pissed off from his fight with Okumura. I still want to ask him to help me study… I decide to follow him and Miwa and Shima and wait until he calms down a little. It's not stalking; I just didn't want to be flat out refused because he's in a bad mood…

Miwa and Shima are trying to cheer him up as they walk away. I follow covertly, pretending to look preoccupied while walking instead of listening to everything they were saying. It continued like this for another few minutes. Suguro looked calm by now and I was about to go up to ask until—

"Honda, why are you following us?" Suguro asks suddenly turning to face me. I almost fall flat on my face.

"Eh? I'm not following you stupid; I'm just heading in the same direction…" I catch myself from stuttering. Damn, I shouldn't have lied, now it'll just look suspicious.

"In the direction to the boy's changing room?" asks Shima suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"No!" I yell. "I just had something to ask Suguro!" Oh, I said it.

"Oh no, she's going to confess to Bon! You stole away Honda! How could you~"

"What the hell, Shima? You didn't own her in the first place," Neither of us blush at the accusation. We just look irritated at his stupidity.

"Don't be an idiot, Shima!" I scream at him advancing on him and seizing the front of his shirt, he puts his hands up in surrender and laughs nervously.

"Wow, you're scary when you want to be, Honda!" I glare at him.

"What did you really want to ask me, Honda?" asks Suguro sighing. He's obviously used to Shima. I release hiss shirt and take a deep breath.

"I was just going to ask you if you would… since you're really smart and everything, help me study for cram school…" I mumble the last part and look to the side. There is an awkward silence.

"Wow, is that all? Sure, that's no problem." I look up. Suguro looks surprised and relieved at my question. "But," I look back up at him, "If that was all that you were going to ask, why all the theatrics?"

"Oh, uh… you just seemed really angry after your fight with Okumura so… I didn't want to ask you when you were so… scary looking…" I finish. Suguro grimaces.

"I don't mean to look so scary lookin'," he says scratching the side of his face .

"So, Honda, since you're not confessing your love for Bon, how about we—"

"Do you want to get punched?"

"Oh, scary!"

"Shut up, Shima!"

"Where're you headed, Honda?" asks Suguro when we start walking again. Shima is rubbing his now bruised arm, sulking.

"Nowhere in particular. Not until PE starts," I say after thinking.

"Do you want to hang out with us? You don't really talk with anyone from cram school."

"Oh," I laugh, "Yeah I guess I don't."

"What class are you in? I don't see you around during school."

"I'm a second year actually, I just found out about cram school this year."

"Only just this year? I thought only people with familial connections could get into the cram school."

"I got in because a friend of mine helped me out and since I was already attending True Cross as a regular student; he said he could get me signed up for cram school because he knew the headmaster. I had already been able to see demons since I was little but I didn't even know exorcists even existed until recently."

"Oh, what made you decide to become an exorcist?" This time Miwa, who had until now been too shy to speak, asks.

"Hm, I guess it was because when I was little no one would believe that could see the things I could, so I was lonely a lot of the time until I started lying about it. I don't want little kids to have to go through that anymore so I wanted to be able to take care of myself and them. Pretty lame, am I right?"

"Yeah, sort of," laughs Shima which earns him another slap upside the head.

"How did you guys become friends? You seem pretty tight-knit," I ask after a while.

"We come from the same temple in Kyoto. We all came to study together to become exorcists," answers Miwa.

"Wow…" I say. Suguro scratches his head. "That's pretty cool."

"Not really," Suguro says with a grin. They smile at each other in a way that makes me feel lonely. I don't really have any childhood friends that have suck around.

We were outside of the cram school building now and the courtyard had opened up in front of us. But we weren't alone; Okumura and Moriyama were there too by the fountain. And Moriyama is holding Okumura's hands. And of course Suguro had to get riled up again and pick a fight.

"See you guys in PE," I call out to them. I have to go get changed anyway. Suguro and Okumura don't even notice me leaving; they're so enthralled in their little squabble but Shima and Miwa wave at me as I walk away. I decide I'll just talk to Suguro later about setting times for tutoring me.


	3. Chapter 3

LOCO chapter 3

"Oh my gooooood!" I scream running frantically from the leaping frog thing behind me. _This_ is fucking exorcist PE? Paku, the mousey short haired girl, is running behind me barley keeping up. I hear Shima, Suguro and Okumura laughing their goddam asses off while I'm about to have a heart attack. Those bastards. I must look pretty fucking hilarious to those idiots.

"Don't just run from them!" calls Mr. Tsubaki from the middle of the arena, "pay attention to the movements of the Leapers and use that to your advantage!" Excuse me; I'm a little busy trying to not get eaten!

Finally, Mr. Tsubaki reels the Leaper back to the middle so the Paku and I can get back up to the deck to where the other students are waiting. My adrenaline is still pumping through my veins and my whole body is shaking.

"You okay, Honda," Shima asks still stifling his giggles. I shoot him a scathing glare.

"Traumatizing," I mutter to myself.

"Huh? What was that? Didn't catch that."

"That was traumatizing!" I point at them. "And all you _morons_ were laughing at me!"

"Sorry, Honda, but you did look pretty stupid out there," Suguro says trying not to grin. "Were you serious?"

"Yes! Fine then! You guys suck." I stalk off to sit with Moriyama; she at least won't make fun of me. Shima and Suguro start laughing again at my turned back. My face flushes again in embarrassment. I flip them off.

"Pathetic," sniffs Kamiki when I pass her. Paku is sitting next to her still huffing from exertion.

"What was that? Do you want to start something?" I yell at her, getting in her face.

"Hey, Honda. Calm down!" Okumura, who's closest to me, holds me back before I can jump her. I'm so pissed! No one fucking takes me seriously!

"If this was a real life situation, you would have been killed. You should start taking this seriously."

"I'm gonna kill her!"

"Okay everyone! Calm down, time for the next couple of students. Okumura and Suguro!" calls the professor from the middle.

"Ah, hell yeah! I'm gonna kick his ass!" calls Okumura releasing me and forgetting me completely. I throw Kamiki one last glare and sit next to Moriyama. Okumura stares daggers at Suguro and they climb down into the pit with the Leapers.

"You can try, Asswipe!" retorts Suguro at the starting line.

"Ready! Set! Go!" The Leapers are released and Okumura and Suguro charge in an all-out race. Okumura has the lead and taunts Suguro.

"You may be smart in the classroom, but you're no good at the real thing!"

"Try saying that again!" Suguro, pissed, gains speed.

"Hey! This is not a foot race! Adjust your body to the movements of the demon," yells Tsubaki.

"Bon's not slow either. Okumura's pretty good!" remarks Shima. I huff but mentally agree with him. Those guys are booking it. Moriyama has stood to watch Okumura with her hands clasped together. What a damsel-in-distress, I think to myself, rolling my eyes.

"In real combat the last one standing wins!" cries Suguro as he leaps into the air and kicks Okumura from behind sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Now you're not that—" Suguro seems to have forgotten about what they were running from in the first place…

"Hey!" Tsubaki jerks the Leaper back just before it was going to swallow Suguro. "Do you guys want to die?"

Suguro says something to Okumura that riles him up and starts a fight. They start duking it out and Shima and Miwa go down to try to break it up with Tsubaki.

"What complete idiots." I set my chin my hand and lean forward to watch the proceedings. They may be idiots but they were at least fun to watch.

"H-Honda…" I turn my head, Moriyama is standing behind me twiddling her fingers and looking towards the ground. Unlike everyone else, she's wearing some kind of retro temple wear. I guess this is better for running in then her usual restrictive kimono.

"What's up, Moriyama?"

"U-um, you were really great out there…" I try not to make a weird face in front of her. She has to be joking! But she really didn't seem the type to screw around with people like that. She's still nervously looking around until she seems to gain resolve and meets my eyes and comes forward to kneel next to me. "I really admire you!"

"W-what?" She really must be an air-head! "Me, Moriyama? Seriously?"

"Yes! You're so outgoing with our classmates and you seem really determined to become an exorcist!" She garbs my hands in earnest. "I want to become just like you!"

"E-eh whatever you say, Moriyama…" I smile weakly at her and she beams at me.

"Okay next pair! Kamiki and Moriyama!" Oh, I guess the fight was broken up. Darn I missed it.

"Okay!" Moriyama stands at attention, game face on, and marches to the ladder behind Kamiki to have her turn being chased by the demon frogs. Moriyama's sort of cute in an awkward sort of way. Kind of like what I would think a little sister should be like.

I'm immediately ticked off at how nonchalant Kamiki looks at the start line. I remember how I must've looked, nearly pissing myself. My hands clench. That girl is the bane of my existence! I've always thought of myself as pretty level-headed until _she_ waltzed into my life.

"Start!" calls Tsubaki, releasing the Leapers. From the beginning it's clear that Kamiki has the advantage, from her superior running form to overall speed. Moriyama however has terrible form, flailing her arms and getting her feet tangled in her hakama pants.

After about the third time jerking the Leaper back from attacking Moriyama, Tsubaki calls out, "How many times are you going to trip? Why aren't you wearing a jersey like everyone else?"

"I'm sorry! These are the only clothes I own that are somewhat suitable for sports…"

"What era do you live in? Next, Shima and Yamada!" Moriyama drops her head and walks to the ladder to climb back up. She is about to climb up when Kamiki taps her shoulder and says something before climbing ahead of her. Kamiki better not start picking on Moriyama, or I swear I'll rip her a new one.

Kamiki plops down next to Paku once she is up the ladder. "Good job," says Paku with a smile. I wonder how Paku and Kamiki ended up friends… They're like polar opposites.

"It wasn't that hard." Kamiki lifts her nose with an arrogant smile. She has the gall to glance at me with that holier-than-thou smirk, making me bristle with anger.

Suddenly, a cell phone rings loudly, echoing through the arena. For a second I freeze up thinking it's mine before remembering mine is in the changing room lockers.

"Whose phone is that? Jeez, we're in the middle of class!" Suguro glances around with a scowl.

"Yes, it's me!" announces Tsubaki answering _his_ cell phone.

Tsubaki has a short conversation and snaps his phone shut announcing, "Okay, everyone, practice for themselves! Leapers are generally docile demons, but they can attack by reading your minds! Don't go down into the race court until I come back! Got it? Good!" Then he races out the door shouting something like 'I'm coming, Kitten!'

Everyone starts complaining about Tsubaki but I'm just glad for the break. I fall back and stare at the ceiling. I hear Okumura and Suguro yelling at each other again. What morons. They're so alike and they don't even realize it.

"Then prove your determination! Go and touch the Leaper and if it doesn't attack you, I'll believe you," I sit up again. Suguro is demanding some kind of stupid challenge to rile up Okumura. Does he want to die or something? "Of course I'll do it too and I'll win. How about it?"

"Fine, sounds interesting, I'm in—" I open my mouth to protest. "—is what you'd thought I'd say? You idiot. I'm not doing it, what if you made a mistake and died? I have my own goal just like you." Suguro rages at Miwa and Shima, something about telling Okumura something they weren't supposed to.

"Goal my ass! You're just scared!"

"Say whatever you want to say," replies Okumura coolly. I'm surprised at his matureness. Suguro's fists clench, I can't see his eyes because he's standing with his back towards me, but his whole body is stiff.

He starts muttering something and shouts, "Fine, I'll do it! You just stand and watch!" Then he slides down the side into the pit where the Leaper is sitting.

"Hey, stop!" shouts Okumura. Shima and Miwa call out to him but he ignores them.

"Is her really going to do it?" asks Paku worriedly.

"He'll turn back, that idiot," sniffs Kamiki.

"Hey, Suguro! This is taking it too far! Come back!" I finally yell, getting up. Of course he ignores me too.

Suguro stands in front of the Leaper. "I will become a real exorcist and defeat Satan!" Everyone is silent for a little bit.

Kamiki stats to laugh. "Defeat Satan? Don't be stupid, you're not a kid anymore!" She is still laughing. I twitch getting angrier by the second and then I snap.

"Kamiki, I've had just about enough of you! What the hell is your problem?" I take her by the collar. Paku and Shima jump up and try to hold me back. Kamiki starts to fight back until a loud roar echoes through the arena. The Leaper had sensed Suguro's now anxious feelings and decided to attack.

"Suguro!" I and everyone shout. Okumura immediately acts and a jump into the pit and takes his's hit, getting chomped down by the Leaper.

"Fucking hell." They're going to die!

There is a cloud of dust and no one moves from their spot, breathing held. The cloud clears; the Leaper has Okumura in its mouth but is standing still. I watch but don't believe when the Leaper slowly sits back on its haunches and releases Okumura without a scratch. It even looks nervous.

"Don't be stupid," starts Okumura, "The one to defeat Satan is me! You get lost!" This starts up another fight and they go nose to nose with each other. Everyone releases their held breath and sighs and relief.

However, no one seems to be questioning just why the Leaper spat Okumura out like that. What the hell happened in that dust cloud? Is Okumura really just a normal kid?

A week has passed since the Leaper incident during PE. To say the least, Kamiki and I have not been talking, or making eye contact or doing anything that had anything to do with the other. I'd thought about apologizing but quickly shot it down when she started pointedly ignoring me in the dorm and during class. I've been avoiding going to the dorm as much as possible to avoid any kind of confrontation with her.

I have been watching Okumura a little bit more closely since the incident. That thing with the Leaper was too weird. I mean I'm glad he wasn't hurt or anything but it was too unreal how the Leaper was so careful letting him go, almost like it was subservient or something. But I'm probably just paranoid. Okumura is his same idiot self. He and Suguro have gotten somewhat friendlier though. Well, friendly enough that they're not trying to snap each other's necks every second.

Suguro has begun tutoring me one or two days a week and it's helped a great deal. I'm now able to keep up with both high school classes and cram school. We received forms for a summer camp in preparation for our Exwire exams. I'm really sure what I was going to choose as my field. Aria sounded easy enough, I would only have to memorize bible scriptures and the like. But it also sounded boring… Summoning sounded cool, provided I could actually summon a demon and tame it, which was not likely in the least. Dragoon sounded the coolest by far. I loved the idea of fighting demons with guns and Mr. Okumura looked so awesome walking around with his holsters

"Hey, Honda, stop spacing! We're in class!" Suguro flicks a paper ball at me across the aisle and I jolt and focus my attention to the front.

"Hey, Suguro stop flirting with Honda in class!" teases Okumura quietly from in front with a sly smile. Suguro grits his teeth in frustration. I roll my eyes. I don't think about Suguro like that. I don't think about any boy like that. I swore off boys for the time being since my last relationship went down the drain. I still appreciate them though; I steal a glance at Suguro. He may not be most girls' type but I like the whole tough guy look. You never know. Maybe someday…

"Okay, now Mr. Neuhaus is going to demonstrate summoning a demon and then we're going to see whether any of you have the ability to summon one as a familiar. This is very rare so don't get your hopes up too high," announces the teacher of the hour before leaving the room. Mr. Neuhaus comes in shortly after and starts drawing a diagram on the floor with chalk. He's so intimidating with his eye patch and scary demeanor.

"Everyone, gather into a circle around the diagram," he announces when he finishes drawing. "Now I am going to summon a demon." Everyone unconsciously moves a little closer, curious.

"Don't step on the diagram," he snaps at Okumura, "It loses its power if it's altered." He starts to describe summoning and how it works by using your own blood and an incantation. Then he demonstrates it. An unnatural wind picks up and something starts to form in the middle of the circle. The smell of sulphur comes along with it and I wrinkle my nose. A dog, a big dog, emerges from the mist inside the circle. I believe it's called a Naberi-something?

"It's a Naberius!" exclaims Miwa, answering my question. Everyone is staring wide-eyed at it; no one had seen one before in person.

"There are very few people who can summon demons as their familiars. A strong will is necessary to tame a demon. This can't be learned, you have to have the talent. Now we will test to see if any of you have that talent." Everyone takes out the small sheets of paper with circles drawn on them that he had given us. I eye mine warily. I honestly don't really know if I want a demon to come out of it.

Kamiki is the first to attempt. She pricks her finger with a needle and whispers her chant. That wind picks up again and _two _demons appear. You know what, Kamiki? Fuck you. Kamiki smiles confidently with her nose up in the air.

"Two spirit foxes at once, well done Kamiki Izumo," praises Neuhaus.

"That's amazing, Izumo! I can't do it…" admits Paku holding her paper.

"It's only natural. I am a decedent of a shrine maiden!" Kamiki says haughtily. My face scrunches up. I bite my thumb drawing blood and smear it across the surface if the paper. I wait. Nothing. No words come to mind and no wind picks up. I growl and glare at Kamiki, jealousy getting the better of me. I'll show her! I'll become the best damn whatever-I-choose there ever was! Kamiki smirks at me, she's won this battle but she hasn't won the war, no she hasn't.

"I can't do it," grumbles Suguro with a scowl. He's already signed up for dragoon and aria. I can't imagine him wanting to be a summoner as well anyway.

"I can't either," says Miwa and Shima shrugs with a smile when he is asked.

"I-I'll try I too!" exclaims Moriyama with determination. She says something to her circle and waits. A light suddenly appears and something small and green pops out and floats down to stand on the tip of Moriyama's paper. A look of wonderment spreads across her face.

"It looks like a Greenman spirit, splendid, Moriyama," Neuhaus says actually looking somewhat impressed. Doesn't look like much to me. It's cute though. I look over to Kamiki and am pleased to see that she looks put-off now that the spot light is on someone else.

Moriyama looks up excitedly and says "I could do it too, Kamiki!"

"Amazing, it's tiny as a bean and cutesy. Nice going." Kamiki's voice is laced with thick sarcasm that somehow Moriyama misses and she thanks her for the praise with a smile.

After class, meet up with Suguro and his friends. Okumura is with them too surprisingly, they seem to have really patched things up since that incident last week.

"Hey, Bon, I have some questions about today's lesson, can we meet up after class sometime?" I ask when I catch up with them.

"Yeah, sure."

"You sure that's all you want to ask Bon, Honda?" says Okumura with that smile again. I scowl at him which he laughs off.

"So you guys are good now? No more trying to rip each other's faces off?" I ask. Neither Suguro nor Okumura say anything; just look away not meeting each other's eyes. Of course neither would admit to being okay with one another, their egos are too large and manly for that.

"Don't worry about them, Honda. They don't want to admit how much they _like_ each other," says Shima grinning. I almost spit out the gum I was chewing, laughing. Miwa has to calm down Suguro so he didn't beat Shima into a bloody pulp. Okumura face is white and horrified and he looks like he swallowed something wrong.

"I. was. Just. Kidding!" gasps Shima in between breaths while Suguro is choking him. He lets him go after Shima looks about to pass out.

We walk out of the classroom into the hallway; I pat Shima on the back comfortingly. He's sulking and rubbing the fresh bruises on his neck.

"Huh, what's this? Shiemi's become one of Eyebrows' followers?" Okumura is looking behind us.

"Eyebrows?" asks Miwa.

"Kamiki." I grit my teeth and clench my fists.

"Calm down, Honda. They're just playing," says Suguro slapping my shoulder. "Sure she's a little bit of a show off but what is it about her that gets you so worked up? I still can't believe you took her down last week. Wish I could have seen it." He laughs.

I twitch. "I didn't mean to really… She just rubs me the wrong way. Pisses me off! Like you can say anything anyway, look at how you were acting with Okumura just last week."

"I see why Kamiki calls her 'Yankee'," whispers Shima to Suguro, loud enough that I could hear.

"Do you want to say that to my face?"

"Kidding, Honda. Jeez! Don't kill me!" I huff and flick my hair over my shoulder.

It's so obvious that Kamiki is taking advantage of Moriyama. I can tell that Okumura is about to blow a gasket. I tried to confront Kamiki one night but she brushed me off with a, 'It's none of your business, Yankee. It's not like I'm not making her do anything.' It makes me kind of sad that Moriyama hasn't asked me to be her friend yet. Maybe I really am intimidating. So I decide that I would just go up and ask her myself the next day. Maybe I could break her free from Kamiki. Besides, I kind of want to be her friend anyway. I don't have any female friends in cram school and I didn't want to hang out with Suguro and Okumura all the time, their idiocy would rub off on me. I sure as hell wasn't going to be best buds with Kamiki and her lackey either.

The bell rings overhead signaling the end of class. I pack up my things and watch Moriyama closely. She is about to follow Kamiki and Paku when I call out to her. "Hey, Moriyama!" Moriyama looks back at me and so does Kamiki with narrowed eyes. She was about to hand her bag over for Moriyama to carry.

"Yes, Honda?" she asks.

"I need to talk to you, can you hold on a minute?" Moriyama nods and smiles, then looks back at Kamiki who just shrugs and turns away.

"Whatever, let's go Paku." Moriyama looks sad for a moment, looking down.

"I'll walk with you, Moriyama. I'm heading the same way as you. I just had something to ask you real fast." We walk out into the hallway together.

"What is it, Honda?"

"Do you want to be friends?" I ask. She looks up surprised. Why is she surprised? It's like I hate her or something. Moriyama's way of thinking is so beyond me…

"Y-yes, of course! You really want to be my friend, Honda?"

"Why not? I promise I won't make you hold my bag like Kamiki does either."

"Kamiki doesn't make me hold her bag, I do it because she my friend and that's what friends do!" She gets that determined look in her eyes again. I almost roll my eyes.

"Whatever you say, Moriyama," I laugh "Hey, you can call me Mio if you want, since we're friends now." She looks so excited that it's almost embarrassing.

"R-really? Then you can call me Shiemi!"

"Honda~ Can I call you Mio too? We're friends, right?" Shima appears next to me and puts an arm around my shoulders.

"No fucking way, Shima. Go away." I make a face at him.

"You're so mean, Honda!" Shima cries and Suguro pats his back.

"Let's go, Shiemi. Are you hungry? We can go get yogurt or somewhere!"

"Sure!" Shiemi is positively glowing. I don't really know how to respond.

Later that evening I'm back in the dorm, Kamiki is in there studying and I ignore her and start to pack for the training camp.

"If you think you're getting at me by being friends with Moriyama, you're wrong. It doesn't matter to me who she's friends with."

"Ooh, her highness acknowledges me. I feel honored," I state flatly. I see her stiffen at her desk. "I didn't become friends with Shiemi because I thought it would bother you, don't flatter yourself. I became friends with her because she's nice and honest, things you, unfortunately, are lacking in the personality department."

"Yeah, whatever, Yankee." I smirk to myself and finish packing. I can tell she's gritting her teeth in annoyance across the room.

I mind my own business for the rest of the evening, studying and preparing for the training. I know Mr. Okumura is going to be giving some crazy tests so I might as well get ahead. I have started learning some basic scriptures that can be used in defense against certain types of demons. I had finally decided on signing up as a dragoon as my field but I figure it would be handy to know at least a few defense spells. I figure that I'm more of an offensive type of person than defensive. I'm not sure how well I would be able to recite scriptures in battle either, based on the way I perform on tests… I wonder if Mr. Okumura will be able to teach me stuff about guns.

It starts to get late, Kamiki's already in bed, so I shut off my desk light and change into my pajamas. "'Night, Your Highness," I call. I hear a _tsk_ come from the other side of the room and crawl under the sheets with a grin. She can be a bitch, but Cram school wouldn't be the same without her.


	4. Chapter 4

LOCO chapter 4

I'm jittery throughout regular classes. My grades have actually been slipping slightly because I have been focused so much on cram school. I still haven't found that balance between them yet. I've found that courses that previously had intrigued me have become tedious and just boring compared to cram school, I mean how can I compare Traditional History to Demonology? I can't let my grades slip though. My parents would take me out of cram school so fast; I wouldn't even know what hit me. That was not going to happen. I'm still just happy that Dad allowed it in the first place. I'm still pretty sure that he's still dubious on the whole demon thing. He did tell me that he had talked to Mephisto about my involvement in cram school and was assured of my "utmost safety as a valued student attending True Cross." In other words, I'm getting special treatment because I'm the daughter of money. I can just picture Mephisto flattering my dad to no end in that damned flamboyant voice. And those creepy calculating eyes… He's so… ugh.

I think I'm making weird faces while I'm thinking because my classmates are starting to look at me funny… Need to focus… I hear the bell ring overhead. Dammit, I daydreamed through regular classes again. I look at my notebook and see that I've been scribbling pictures of demons and stupid top hats where my notes are supposed to be. Ah crap. I sigh and push my pencil and notebook into my book bag.

"Hey, Honda, you've seemed pretty distracted lately. Are you doing okay?" The guy I sit next to, was it Takayama or Nakayama? He's looking at me curiously. "Those were some pretty weird doodles; you have a wild imagination don't you?" He laughs.

"Eheh…" I laugh with a forced smile, "Yeah, I guess you could say that…" I scoop up my bag and retreat to the door. "See ya later Takayama."

"Wait! It's—" I hear him call but I'm already out the door. Takayama or whatever has been kind of nosey lately. As a student at the cram school, I have to keep the cram school a secret from the other students. He was kind of annoying anyway I had no qualms making up excuses to get away from spending too much time with him.

"Ms. Honda." Ugh, what now… I turn around. It's my English teacher. Uh-oh. I know I didn't do well on that test.

"Yes, Ms. Tachibana?" I force another smile as I turn around to face her. She doesn't return the gesture.

"Ms. Honda, follow me to the teacher's office." she leads the way with a grim face and glasses glaring. I gulp audibly and follow nervously. I hear some of the girls from class giggling behind me so I send them a scary look.

Inside the office she sits down and organizes the papers she was carrying with her, making me sweat. She knows exactly what she's doing, making me stand here and wait for her.

"Ms. Honda," Ms. Tachibana's voice cuts through my psyche like a knife. Screw demons, my English teacher is fucking scary! "I've noticed that you have been falling behind the rest of your classmates. You have not been performing adequately on your tests either. If this continues, I will have no choice but to have you take remedial lessons after school hours. I will also have to contact your parents." Her voice is cool but also has that subtle tone of sadistic pleasure that puts chills down my back.

My face has long lost its color and I gulp again at her intense gaze. "Yes ma'am. I'll do my best! I'm sorry for all of the trouble!" I bow low hiding my face. If she contacts my parents… I'd be in a shit ton of trouble.

"Yes yes, be sure you do. Take these extra assignments. You're dismissed," from my bow I can see her turn in her chair and start grading papers. I straighten my back and all but run out of the office.

Outside the office, I sigh in relief. I've had trouble with Ms. Tachibana in the past. I don't what her problem is. Well, I do. She made it clear to me the first time I met with her that she is a strict traditionalist and does not approve of dyed hair and the way I wear my uniform. She also always made sure to call on me during class every time I wasn't paying attention, which in her credit, was frequently. At least she doesn't care about who my dad is.

I pay attention through cram school and answer questions correctly when I am called on which lifts me from my sullen mood left from regular classes. At least I am doing well in something. I sigh. Then my mood takes a plunge when I spot Shima trying to get Kamiki's number. She refuses of course but it still annoys me that he has the gall to flirt with me and then my enemy right in front of me. I think for a moment. Enemy? Is that what Kamiki is? I guess she's more like a rival that's a pain in the ass.

Okumura and I have been getting along more as well. Suguro, Shima, Miwa, Okumura and I have this regular thing now. We sit together on breaks and study together every once and a while. I have invited Shiemi to sit with us but she unfortunately is adamant about doing what Kamiki tells her.

Finally, cram school is over and I say bye to the guys and head back to the dorm for a good night's rest so that I'm prepared for whatever Mr. Okumura was going to dish out the next day. Kamiki, of course, is heading in the same direction but we don't say anything to each other, naturally. I'm still mad at her for using Shiemi, but I'm not about to attack her again because of it. She really wasn't forcing her to do anything and I figure Shiemi will learn over time.

Once we arrive I change out of my uniform and finish any homework for my other classes so I won't be cramming when we get back from training. After that, I collapse into my bed and force myself to sleep.

The next morning Kamiki and I leave our dorm with our overnight bags and head to the dorm that Okumura and his brother were staying in…alone.

"Suguro!" I call out to him when I see him exiting his dorm building with Shima and Miwa. Suguro holds up a hand in greeting.

"'Sup, Honda."

"Guess what! I memorized ten scriptures last night! See? I can be smart too." Admittedly, they are pretty short, but they are useful.

"That's great, Honda!" He smirks, "Just think, another couple hundred and you'll be up to my level." I almost trip.

"No fucking way!"

"Bon has been studying scriptures since we were kids, Honda," exclaims Miwa.

"Yeah, none of us are at his level so don't beat yourself up," grins Shima.

"Speak for yourself. Just because he's memorized a little doesn't mean he's anything special," quips Kamiki ahead of us. Before either I or Suguro can snap at her, she spots Paku and runs to catch up with her. I flip her off even though her back is to me. Suguro shakes his head and growls.

Okumura is waiting outside, sitting on the steps. The appearance of the dorm was… disconcerting at best.

"What is this? It looks like a haunted hotel!" exclaims Suguro. Everyone agrees silently and stared at the dorm warily.

"I don't like it. It's creepy. Can't we have stayed somewhere nicer?" Kamiki asks with a grimace. She hands Shiemi her school bag.

"Are the accommodations not to your liking, Your Highness? Perhaps I can escort you to the nearest five star," I jab with a sarcastic grin. I sling an arm over Shiemi's shoulders. "You even have your own bell boy to carry your bags, right Shiemi?" Shiemi only looks confused. Miwa coughs and Okumura frowns. Clearly he's not amused with Kamiki's little charade with Shiemi. Kamiki ignores me and walks ahead a little ways. I can see her face flushed with embarrassment though. I really shouldn't say anything; I'd be lying if I said I wasn't used to nicer living arrangements.

"Moriyama, you can just tell her that you do mind carrying her things…" says Paku.

"But I don't mind! I'm helping out a friend!" Shiemi relies brightly. I snort and remove my arm from her shoulders to walk up the steps of the building. Walking passed Okumura, I offer a smile. It makes me happy that happy that Shiemi has a friend like him to look out for her.

Later that night, everyone is taking one of Okumura's crazy tests around a low table. I scratch my head and sigh, I had studied my ass off but this is way too much…

"Okay, pencils down and pass your papers up," Mr. Okumura's voice breaks the silence and everyone groans.

"Finally it's over."

"I wanna die."

"I'm going outside for some fresh air…" Okumura gets up and slouches out of the room. From his face, he hadn't done too well either.

"Tomorrow, we're waking up at six so get plenty of sleep tonight. We will have a short quiz covered by this test."

"You're a sadist, Mr. Okumura…" I mumble.

"Got something to say, Honda?" our teacher says with a scary smile.

"Of course not, sir!" I put my hands up in denial with a forced smile. He's pretty scary when he wants to be.

Kamiki stands up from the table. "Paku, let's go take a bath." Paku nods and gets up from her seat on the floor.

"Me too!" says Shiemi standing as well. They leave and shut the door behind them.

"Oh, girls' bath time…! I get the feeling that we'll have to go take a peak!" says Shima.

"O~K, that's my cue to leave, have fun, boys." I stand up quickly and grab my bag, eye twitching.

"Shima, you dumbass, you're a monk! And did you forget that Honda was sitting right there?" Suguro exclaims.

"You damn pervert," I say simply and leave the room.

"Those bad habits again…" I hear Miwa say from the hallway.

I take a deep breath to calm myself. These guys I go to cram school with have done a number on my temperament. I swear I wasn't this violent before. Maybe a bath would be good to relax…

I walk in the direction of the girls baths. Shiemi is coming from the opposite direction, no doubt going to do one of Kamiki's errands.

"Shiemi, let's go! Didn't you want to go for a bath?" She stops and looks at me. She's upset.

"I-I'm going to buy fruit milk…" Then she continues walking. I sigh again and head for the baths again. Then I see Okumura running in the direction Shiemi is going. He's probably going to try to talk some sense into her.

Walking up to the door, I hear Paku and Kamiki talking. It sounds like they're having an intervention or something. I don't really want to walk in on that… I decide to wait until they're done and sit against the wall outside.

"KYAAA!" I jolt, startled and jump up, leaving my bag and rush through the door. Weird sounds are coming from the changing room.

I pale. "W-what is…?" Some kind of demon_ thing _is leaning over Paku who is on the ground. Is she dead? It's so horrifying that my throat constricts and my heart feels like it drops to my stomach. The thing is secreting something that burns through Paku's clothes. Kamiki, in her underwear, has her summoning circles out and is smearing her blood on the paper to summon her familiars. I'm too shocked to move, too scared to remember anything of use from class. The demon's a naberius, I remember suddenly. What have I learned about those?

Kamiki's familiars have appeared but Kamiki seems to have frozen as well, her back stiff and shaking. Wait what was it that Neuhaus said about familiars? Something about strong will? Oh shit—

"Kamiki!" I call shaken out of my paralysis. I lurch forward ready to push her away, "Don't hesitate! Your familiars are going to—" The demon foxes turn and lunge for Kamiki, their teeth bared and eyes wide with fury. She flinches away, eyes scrunched shut.

Okumura rushes passed me and whacks the foxes away. Kamiki falls to her knees gasping. "Tear the paper! The paper, Kamiki!" She tears it and her familiars fade away. I go up to her and kneel to hold her steady. Okumura runs forward to push the demon away from Paku.

"You okay, Kamiki?" She turns to look at me, glares and pushes me away. I'm about to snap at her but she interrupts.

"I'm fine, Yankee! Go help Okumura."

"No! You two stay back!" Okumura is standing facing the ghoul in a defensive stance. He seems hesitant about something. I stand up.

"Okumura, you dumbass, you can't take that thing alone!" I yell at him and begin to move forward.

"I told you stay back!" I falter. What was I going to do anyway? I had frozen up just a moment ago.

"Rin, Mio!" Shiemi calls and runs in to stands next to me.

"Shiemi?" Shiemi interrupts Okumura before he says anything more.

"Rin, hold the demon back while I treat Paku!" she leaves my side and goes to where Paku is unconscious. I sigh. Not dead, unconscious.

"That's easier said than done! Honda, protect Shiemi!" I jolt, what was that scripture? It's just a basic shield to ward away lesser demons… Goddamit! Why can't I remember? I knew it wouldn't hold long against a demon like a ghoul but it was something!

Okumura growls and starts to hit the ghoul's head with his sword sheath, making it move away from Shiemi and Paku. I stand in front of Shiemi, hands in the meditative pose, ready to defend her. The scripture starts to form in my mind but the words still evade me but I won't back down! Shiemi and Okumura are doing their best so I'll at least protect Shiemi while she helps Paku, even if I have to use my body! I didn't decide to become an exorcist just so I run away like a child!

"It's a spirit wound caused by a ghoul! She'll die in minutes!" calls Kamiki.

"Then I have to hurry! I need Sancho!" I tune them out and focus on trying to remember the spell. I close my eyes, ghouls… spells… defense…

"I remember!" I scream, eyes popping open. None too soon either.

Okumura is grabbed by the face and thrown through the glass into the shower area by the demon.

"Rin!" Shiemi shouts from behind me.

"Don't come here!" The demon has Okumura by the neck now, blocking his wind pipe.

"Screw that, Okumura!"

"Honda, don't!" I ignore Okumura and I leave Shiemi and run towards the demon. I have to get that thing off of Okumura! I see a mop leaning against the wall and snatch it. Just chanting a scripture won't be enough at this point. I start to mutter the scripture under my breath. I take the mop and, as hard as I can, slam the wood of the mop handle against the wall divider. It splinters so I break it in half over my knee. I throw a half away, keeping the sharpest. Before I can hesitate, I charge with the map handle raised despite Okumura's screaming at me. First chance I get, I plunge the splintered wood into the ghoul, still chanting, the defense circles light up in front of me burning where I inflicted the wound. I hear it hiss and writhe in pain in front of me, it has let go of Okumura and turned its ugly heads towards me so I chant louder. I start to shake, my resolve breaking. And then I screw up a verse.

"Honda!" I see it but I don't move in time. Suddenly I feel a blow to my side that sends me flying into the tiled wall. Burning across my stomach has me screaming in pain. The ghoul had swiped me away with one of its other appendages like a fly, whatever it's secreting eating away at my skin. The room spins, I can barely make out the ghoul and Okumura. I… can't go… unconscious. Blackness swims at the corner of my eyes. The pain is unbearable.

"Stay awake, Honda!" I refuse to die like this. I can hear myself whimpering and crying from the pain still.

Gun shots shake me from my near unconsciousness. Mr. Okumura has arrived driving off the injured ghoul. "Rin!" Our teacher calls out to his brother.

"Ignore me! Go help Honda!"

"Oh shit, Honda!" I hear someone's voice—Shima's?—but I can't see anything, everything has gone blurry, the blackness creeping closer. "Moriyama! Come here, hurry! Honda, try to stay awake!" My body is moved from its awkward position on the wall and I moan in pain. I can't resist any longer and let the darkness overtake me.


	5. Chapter 5

LOCO chapter 5

When I wake up, the sun is shining in my eyes. I see that I'm in bed in an empty dorm room. I try to move but the pain in my lower abdomen leaves me gasping.

The door opens behind the bed I'm in and Mr. Okumura walks into my field of vision. His brother and Shiemi are also there. Mr. Okumura sets his briefcase on a side table and smiles at me in that teacher-y way of his. It's hard to remember that he's younger than me sometimes.

"It's good to see you awake, Honda, that was quite a hit you took from that ghoul last night." I don't say anything as he opens up his briefcase and takes out a syringe filled with some yellowish substance. The older twin is strangely silent and avoids my eyes. I watch him closely as the syringe is put into my arm. It's obvious he wants to say something.

"The fever will go down in a day or two and then you can return to your classes and continue training, we will still have to continue re-wrapping you injury however."

"What happened to the ghoul?"

"It escaped unfortunately, but we have exorcists on the lookout for it on campus," the younger Okumura snaps his briefcase shut. "Get some rest, Honda." Then he leaves, leaving me alone with Shiemi and his brother.

"Mio, are you feeling okay?" asks Shiemi as she kneels next to me bed.

"I'm fine, Shiemi, it's no big deal. It takes more than this to get me down." I wink at her and grin.

"It is a big deal, stupid!" We both look at Okumura who standing with his hands clenched at his sides. "That was really dangerous, Honda, you could have gotten yourself killed!" The fu—? I fume and sit up, ignoring the spike of pain.

"Well, I didn't! A 'thank you' would have been nice, dickwad, you could have died too!" I point an accusatory finger at him.

"I would've been fine! I told you to stay back!" Okumura's eyes blaze with anger. I glare at him as well.

"Why would you tell me that in the first place?! You're not all powerful! We're all on the same fucking boat here! Fine, then! Sorry I tried to save your ass. If all you're going to do is yell at me go away," I fall back onto the bed and flip over facing the wall.

I hear Okumura mumble angrily, something about a stupid stubborn girl, and curse to himself while shuffling his feet. He leaves after that and Shiemi follows him shortly after wishing me well. I'm glad they left; I didn't want them to see me cry. Dammit…

I need to get stronger. I need to be able to protect people.

The next day I feel a lot better but there is still a subtle pain that's pretty irritating. I ignore it and keep on walking. It looked ghastly in the mirror that morning. It's probably going to scar, unfortunately. Just a reminder of how weak I am.

I sit through classes. Takayama bothers me about where I was the previous day and whether I needed anything. I slap a fake smile and tell him that my grandma died. That shuts him up. It wasn't like it was a lie either. My grandma did die… last year.

Ms. Tachibana is obviously annoyed that I "skipped" class and assigns me extra homework to do. I resist pulling my shirt up and showing her why exactly I wasn't in school yesterday. How annoying. This day is getting better and better…

I turn the key to get to cram school and enter the hallway. I trudge down the hall with my arms hanging loosely and face in a scowl. I just want to go home and sleep.

Inside the classroom, everyone is their normal selves. Paku is missing from Kamiki's side though. I wonder if she's ok. Shiemi waves at me; Okumura notices me and waves awkwardly. I ignore him and sit in my normal seat. I'm still mad at him for bitching at me yesterday.

"How're you feeling, Honda?" asks Miwa from next to Suguro.

"Like shit."

"O-oh, I'm sorry," he's lost for words, which is fine with me. I'm tired of people asking if I'm alright today.

"Don't be a bitch, Honda, he was just asking," growls Suguro. "We were all worried about you."

I sigh, "Sorry, Miwa. I've just had a rough day."

"T-that's okay…" Suguro _tsk_s at my lame apology and ignores me. Shima smiles in my direction but doesn't say anything. I try to lay my head on the desk but almost cry at how bad that hurt, leaning over is a no-no, so I sit back in my chair and stare at the ceiling, counting cracks.

Our teacher walks in. It's this ridiculous looking old lady with a cat on her shoulder and a French accent. I try my hardest to keep a straight face and take notes. She teaches us about spells and Aria magic. Way to rub salt on a wound, just when I needed this information a couple days ago. Towards the end of the hour she calls on Kamiki to recite a particular verse from memory. She fails after the third line. Kamiki seems a little preoccupied today. I wonder if it's because of Paku's absence.

"This is unusual for you, Ms. Kamiki," admonishes our teacher, "Mr. Suguro, help her out please."

Suguro amazes the class with his amazing memorization skills, as he should; he is signed up as an Aria. I trace the cracks in the desk with my finger. Why can't I have remembered the spell that quickly when the time called for it? I glare at the desk wishing it would spontaneously combust.

The bell rings shortly after. Shiemi and Okumura are still looking at Suguro in admiration.

"That was amazing!" she exclaims.

"Yeah, I was really surprised," says Okumura.

"Surprised?! What's that supposed to mean?" Suguro asks angrily, glaring at Okumura. I zone out and continue reading my textbook. The shouting gets louder around me, to my annoyance. Kamiki spits something offensive which of course riles up Suguro.

I'm jarred out of my thoughts when Kamiki's angry voice echoes through the classroom. "It's not that I can't! I just choose not to remember! Arias are totally defenseless while they are chanting so they need to be protected by their team. They're just luggage. Why do think the Yankee got injured? It's because she was she couldn't defend herself while chanting, how stupid and weak." I stiffen in my seat. I am stupid and weak… Okumura and Kamiki are right. My eyes burn. Dammit.

I hear Suguro stand up from his seat in anger. "You know, we're aiming for Aria! Be a little grateful, Honda was there protecting your ass!"

"How scary! Look now the Yankee's about to cry. If you want to hit me go ahead," her sarcastic voice is the end of my resolve. I force myself to not punch Kamiki in the face and jump up from my seat and rush out the door and into the hallway. I pass Mr. Okumura in tears. He's about to stop me when shouts echo from the classroom and he runs in that direction instead. I continue to the courtyard where I collapse into a heap next to the fountain. I ignore the pain and kick the side of the fountain. What a horrible fucking day. This sucks.

"Oh~ what's this? It's Ms. Honda." My eye twitches. I know that voice. "Whatever could be the matter?" I look up and sure enough it's that freaky demon headmaster as a dog. My day just got worse. He's sitting in the ledge of the fountain on his haunches, his droopy eyes staring at me with that stupid, irritating hidden smirk. He's not really concerned; he's just making fun of me.

"Don't want to talk about it." I turn away from him and quickly wipe the tears away with a scowl.

"That's no good, Ms. Honda. It's unhealthy to bottle up your emotions."

"What would a demon know about emotions?"

"Touché, Ms. Honda. But I have been living around humans for quite a while now. I would say I know a bit about them."

"Is that so?" I state flatly.

"I heard you had quite the scare a couple days ago, trying to protect Mr. Okumura. Could you be feeling sorry for yourself because you were too weak?"

"Word travels fast." The twitch is back. I decide to ignore how spot on the question was.

"You didn't answer my question, Ms. Honda." I turn to look at him with a scowl. If he was in his human form I bet he would be grinning.

"It's none of your business."

"Quite the contrary, the mental states of my students are always my business as the headmaster!"

"I'm not going insane."

"I wonder…" I growl and stand up, brushing the grass from my skirt.

"Like you should be talking about sanity…" I mumble. If he hears he doesn't show it. "What are you doing out of your office anyway? Don't you have headmaster duties to attend to?"

"Is it not normal to want to take a walk around my beautiful school?" I don't answer; instead I look up towards the sky. Neither of us says anything but I feel his eyes. "Shirou saw something in you, Ms. Honda. He wouldn't have helped you if he hadn't." My eyebrows scrunch together.

"What are your motives, Pheles? Why would a demon want to become an exorcist?"

"That's Sir Pheles, Ms. Honda. Watch your manners." I look back down at him. Instead of that annoying expression he usually has, his eyes hold a different meaning now. Something I can't read; something a little bit more sinister. "Careful of those perceptive eyes of yours, Ms. Honda, they may get you in trouble someday. 'Till next time." And with that, he jumps down from the fountain edge and walks away. I think that last comment would have been creepier if he hadn't had been a small fluffy dog…

I sit on the fountain ledge where Mephisto was just a moment ago and take a couple deep breaths. I'm going to head back to the classroom in a little bit. I just want to sit and calm down a little bit longer. My eyes are probably puffy. I may not trust Mephisto, but he did get me to stop feeling sorry for myself whether that was his motive or not.

After that, I walk back to the classroom, taking my time. It was tempting to just skip out but I don't want to look weaker than I already do. Back in the classroom, I refuse to meet anyone's eyes and sit down calmly. Mr. Okumura is even nice enough to not comment and ignores my interruption and continues teaching.

"You guys are stupid," I dead pan. This is all Kamiki's and Suguro's fault. I can't believe we are all getting punished for stupid shit that they did. I'm sitting against the adjacent wall from them with a small table, textbooks, paper and a pen in front of me. Unlike them I don't have a stone demon on my lap crushing me. Instead I have to write a four page essay about possible defenses in combat against types of high level demons, like ghouls. I think I would prefer the stone demon.

"Shut up, Honda. You would be suffering too if you weren't injured," growls Suguro. "Show some sympathy. I was sticking up for you today." I open my mouth to snap at him but Mr. Okumura interrupts me.

"Honda is getting punished as well, just with something not as straining on her body," says Mr. Okumura. "This is collective responsibility. It would be pointless if she were exempted. We just can't have her passing out from pain." He clears his throat, "There is another point to this camp besides studying. You need to strengthen you bonds with each other."

"I don't want to have any bonds with these people," Kamiki sniffs. Suguro glares at her from next to Okumura.

"You need to get along with one another!" Mr. Okumura says raising his voice. "Exorcists cannot fight alone!" Everyone freezes and bows their heads. "Support each other's abilities and cover each other's weaknesses. In actual battle, a fight between members of a team can lead to death. Think about that. I will be gone for a three hours on a mission. Due to the incident with the ghoul, I will be locking all entrances to the dormitory. Strong barriers will also be put up."

"Strong barriers?" asks Suguro. "How will we get out?"

"There will be no need for any of you to leave. In the three hours I will be gone; everyone will get along well and cool their heads." He then leaves us alone in the room.

I try to focus on the essay at hand while the dumbasses start fighting again. In my free time since the incident, I have been memorizing every verse I can.

When the shouting was reaching its peak I stand up and bash Kamiki's, Okumura's and Suguro's head with my fist. "Would you guys shut up?! I'm trying to work on that damn essay I got assigned because of you! We're in this situation because of you three!"

"What gives, Honda?! I didn't do anything!" whines Okumura. I'm about to hit him again when the lights go off suddenly. The stone demons apparently fall off their laps as well. Everyone jumps and starts talking at once.

"What happened? Did Mr. Okumura turn off the lights too?"

"No, that can't be it!"

"Is it a black out then?"

"No, the lights outside are on!"

"Ow, Honda, you're stepping on my foot!"

"Sorry."

"Is this the only building without power?"

"No! The other buildings outside have power."

"We should get out then," suggests Shima getting up and moving towards the door.

"Be careful, Shima," warns Miwa.

"Don't worry, stuff like this gets me all hyped up! A real test of courage." He laughs and slides the door open. He looks and then closes it and rubs his eyes. "Huh, must not have gotten enough sleep…" My stomach twists in anxiety.

The door in front of Shima crashes open and an arm reaches to grab him which he evades just barely. He runs frantically back to us and collapses on the floor behind Okumura.

That ghoul from two days ago puts a hand inside the room and stares at us with its hideous heads. My burn spikes in pain just from looking at it.

"It's that ghoul!" shouts Kamiki.

"How did it get passed the barriers!?" asks Miwa shaking.

The ghoul has advanced into the room; its second head's skin is bulging and then splits open sending globs of _something_ spurting everywhere. Its new face is a sick parody of a flower with its split skin looking like grotesque petals.

"Ugh, what is this?!" I ask scrunching up my face in disgust, black stuff had landed on my face.

"It's miasma!" Everyone is cornered into the back of the room. Okumura has sort of gotten into stance in front.

Shit shit shit! What's going to happen now? I'm shaking where I'm standing and incoherent thoughts rush through my mind. I have to _do_ something!

"Ni! Can you give me oona-oona?" Shiemi asks her familiar in her hand. A tree bursts from the greenman's stomach and spears the ghoul right in the middle. The tree continues to grow into a makeshift wall separating us from the ghoul.

"You really saved us, Shiemi," says Okumura as he walks up to the tree. The victory is short lives though. A groaning sound comes from behind the tree and then a disgusting splitting noise.

"What is that?!" I rush up to Okumura and peer into the branches. I almost throw up at the sight. The ghoul had split itself into two and now a half is heading straight towards us ripping at the branches in its way.

"It's coming!" shouts Shima.

"It's really lively for a corpse," spits Okumura, grimacing.

"Ghouls are more active in the dark," explains Suguro, kind of uselessly.

I start coughing all of a sudden and fall to my knees. Shiemi follows shortly after. I couldn't breathe, everything is burning.

"What's going on?"

"I feel dizzy…" Shiemi doesn't look so good. I steady her shoulders with an arm and cover my coughs with my other.

"It's the miasma!" says Kamiki. Everyone is choking now, all suffering from the effects from the miasma, except Okumura for some reason. Her gets on the phone to call his brother but there is no answer.

"Dammit! No answer!" he curses and shoves his phone into him pocket.

"If Moriyama loses strength, the barrier will come down…" I look worriedly at Shiemi, stifling more coughing. My burn is stinging from all the fluctuations in my diaphragm.

"Where are you going?" Suguro asks. I look away from Shiemi. Okumura looks like he's about to climb into the branches with the ghoul. But that would just be stupid.

"I'm going in to lure it away. If it follows, you guys run." He is Okumura I guess.

"What are you talking about?!" Suguro is about to follow Okumura.

"Don't worry about me. I'm stronger than I look." Okumura smiles and then climbs into the tree.

"That's bullshit Okumura! Don't be such an idiot!" I yell and try to get up before coughing again.

"Wait! Okumura, you idiot come back!" Suguro yells but he is already gone. "Dammit. What a guy," Suguro growls. But it seems like it worked. Everything is quiet. I sigh I relief.

"Shiemi, you can let go of the barricade now," I tell her. She looks ready to pass out.

More crashing suddenly sounds in the tree and then head of the ghoul appears. This time there's only one head. I realize it's one of the halves from when it split to release its self from being skewered by the tree limb.

"Only a half of it went to follow Okumura!" I exclaim, face going pale.

"Y-you're kidding!" Miwa stutters. The ghoul starts fighting harder than ever trying to get through the branches.

"I can't just let it get through," says Suguro through gritted teeth. "Let's kill it with fatal chants!"

"But Bon! Do you know its fatal verse?" asks Miwa.

"No but ghoul type demons' fatal verses come from the Gospel of John." Dammit I can't help them with that. The chants I've memorized are only for basic defense. I hadn't memorized any fatal verses mainly because they were for hardcore Arias. "I have it all memorized so if I just recite it, then I'll hit the right one eventually!" Suguro's eyes have a desperate look in them now. All of ours do. There isn't anything for us to do. We're cornered with a rampaging Naberius headed straight towards us.

"That's more than 20 chapters!" Shima says turning to Suguro.

"I have one through ten memorized. Let me help, Bon," implores Miwa.

"Okay, let's do this Konekomaru."

"Wait a sec! Who's going to protect you when you're chanting?!" shouts Kamiki.

"A girl is protecting us! I can't just wait!"

"You're a real man, Bon. I'll hold it off," says Shima connecting a Buddhist staff that he had stashed inside of his clothes.

"I don't have a mop this time but I can use that same chant!" I say hopefully. "It seemed to have some effect and it could keep at bay for a little bit."

"That'll work to hold it off for a little bit. Thanks, Honda."

"You are all stupid!" screams Kamiki.

"Shut up! You act all tough in class but now that we're in the real thing, you piss yourself!" That shuts her up and she turns around, her face turning red in embarrassment and shame. Suguro turns from her and addressed Miwa. "I'll start from eleven. You recite from one. Honda, go ahead and begin that defense spell you have."

I nod and stand up, letting Shiemi lean against my legs for support. She's doing her best so I'm going to do all I can! Suguro and Miwa sit against the wall and begin reciting John. Shima gets into a stance a little ways away from me. The ghoul has almost broken through. I begin chanting and doing the gestures just as I had done the last time. The glowing magic circles of protection appear in front of us but they only seem to only slow it down a little but I keep on going, seat pouring down my forehead. I just have to hold it off long enough so that Suguro and Miwa can find that fatal verse. I have to concentrate! I'm shaking I notice. I'm scared, really scared.

After about ten minutes of the same nerve wracking tension, Miwa has finished his ten verses and Suguro is almost done, but then I feel the pressure on my legs from where Shiemi was leaning disappear. I hear a thump but I don't dare stop chanting despite knowing what was going to happen next. I hear Miwa call Shiemi's name. The tree that the ghoul had been fighting to free itself from disappears in a puff of smoke and is left standing in front of Shima and I. My voice stutters mid-verse in fear, my lungs constricting on themselves. Dammit! The power of my chanting wavers and the ghoul attacks. Shima jumps into action and beats it off with his staff.

Kamiki comes up next to Shiemi and tries to rouse her. I move around the two to stand in front of them and leave it to Kamiki to take care of Shiemi and start up the spell again so that Shima can fight against it better. I almost get too close and it swats at me. I almost have a heart attack but start chanting again. "Don't be scared, Honda! You're doing great!" calls Shima beating off the ghoul harder now that it's been weakened. "You almost done, Bon?!"

I see Kamiki stand up from next to Shiemi from the corner of my eye and she set up her summoning circles. The determination is back in her eyes. She orders her familiars to attack the ghoul and they surround it but are quickly batted away. Next Shima is overpowered and swatted to the side. I'm screaming my verses now but they have lost their effect because my concentration is gone, fear has taken over my mind. It's right in front of me now. Suguro is still reciting, his voice unchanging. The ghoul now reaches out to us and grabs onto our faces. I stop chanting and scream, clawing at the thing's hand, its nails cut into my forehead. I hear our names called. It's lifted Suguro up by his head off the floor but he still doesn't stop. I'm thrown aside as it focuses its attention on Suguro. I skid across the floor and hit the desks hard with my back. Still Suguro continues as it leans in and almost takes a bite out of him but the lights blink back on.

The light has an immediate effect on the ghoul. It still doesn't let go of Suguro but it clutches its head with its other arm and cries in pain. Suguro has to be nearing the end of reciting. Just as the ghoul is about to attack him again, he does it. He finally recites its fatal verse and it decimates into thin air in a burst of air current. Suguro falls to the floor from where he was suspended just a second ago. Miwa rushes over to him to see if he is okay. He's obviously shaken but all right.

"Is it finally over?" I ask. I use the surface of the desk to pull myself up; I clutch my abdomen and cough a couple times.

"You okay, Honda?" asks Shima a few feet away.

"I thought I was going to die and I'm permanently scarred for life but I'm alright." He smiles wearily.

Okumura decided to run in right then, completely unharmed I might add, and shouts, "Was there another one here?" He takes in the state of the room and smiles sheepishly. "Guess so…"

"Y-you took out the other one?" stutters Suguro, shocked.

"Yeah, you did too! Amazing!" Suguro rushes Okumura and takes him down.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Do you want to die?!" Ugh they're at it again. I sigh and sit on the desk with my back leaning against the window. I'm beat.

I look over to where Kamiki is helping Shiemi up. They seem to be getting along. Well, more like Kamiki is warming up to Shiemi. That's good. Shima goes with Miwa to get Suguro to cool down. Everyone is finally running out of adrenaline.

Mr. Okumura finally walks through the gaping hole in the wall followed by Neuhaus. It's about damn time. I stand up from the desk. The older Okumura is standing open mouthed at something.

"Yukio, that guy is the e—"

The ceiling panels above Okumura busts inward and a couple of purple striped legs come down to kick Okumura square on the head and sending him sprawling. What the—what is _he_ doing here?

"Mephisto?!" Rin shouts incredulously. Sure enough the rest of him comes down from the ceiling and lands with splendor and a swish of his stupid cape.

"Well done, Pages. Thanks for all of your hard work!"

"Principal?!" exclaims Suguro.

"What's going on?" asks Shima. I have a bad feeling about this… No fucking way, just no, please no.

"Do you think I would let any demons over mid-level into the Academy?" he points out.

"Why would you let any demons into the Academy?" I mutter. If he hears, he doesn't show it. He only snaps his fingers and a whole slew of exorcists appear throughout the room. "What the hell?" I say when I see one come out from under the floorboards.

"Doctors, please take care of the wounded." I see one pick up Shiemi.

"Miss, if you could come with me," a male exorcist has come up to me.

"I'm fine," I say agitated.

"You just had a severe spirit wound a couple days ago. You could have irritated it." He starts to push me in the direction of the door much to my frustration. I make sure to send a nasty glare at Mephisto when I pass. Again, he ignores is. I can hear his stupidly flamboyant voice all the way down the hall.

I'm taken, as well as Shiemi, to a nursing bay. They lay Shiemi down and put an IV in her arm. The male doctor takes me behind a curtain where he has me lay down and pull my shirt up so that he can examine the spirit wound. Much to my embarrassment, it looks much worse than from this morning. I'm also bleeding from my forehead where the ghoul's nails had cut me. How stupid, I'm the most wounded out of everyone in class. Okumura doesn't even have a scratch on him, the bastard. And he even took on a half of the demon himself!

After rebinding my stomach and wrapping my forehead, I can go and sit near Shiemi with my IV. Soon everyone is there. My guess is also proven true: this whole time we've been here in this dorm has been the Exwire Exam. I want to shoot myself. I must've looked awful fumbling around and getting my assed kicked. Well, at least I didn't do nothing like Takara and Yamada.

Everyone congratulates Shiemi because she is the most likely out of all of us to get promoted to Exwire. Kamiki looks the most depressed out of all of us. I try to talk to her but she brushes me off. I don't try too hard, I'm still pissed at her for earlier.

"By the way, Okumura, how did you defeat that other ghoul?" This question perks my interest. I've been wondering the same thing since he ran in to find us all beat up without a scratch on him. Very suspicious… His reply is very evasive and vague. At least Miwa seems to find it believable. I agree with Suguro, Okumura really is the greatest mystery indeed.

"You did well too, Honda." I'm shaken from my thoughts by Shima.

"Eh?! I got so beat up though!" I raise my hands up in denial, "I'm the most beat up out of all of you!"

"Only because you didn't listen to me," mumbles Okumura. His eyebrows scrunch together. That little punk; I raise my fist to hit him.

"But seriously, Honda, I wouldn't have been able to hold off the ghoul that long if you hadn't been there." Shima scratches his head with a smile.

"I screamed like a girl when that thing grabbed my face though. Suguro was such a badass to be able to keep reciting through all of that."

"You are a girl, dumbass," says Suguro looking at me like I'm stupid.

"I know that!" I shout, embarrassed. A nurse peaks her head in and tell me to keep my voice down which of course only serves to embarrass me more. They laugh at me of course, the assholes.


	6. Chapter 6

LOCO chapter 6

I can't sleep after we are allowed to return to our prospective dorms. The faces of the ghoul in my mind have me tossing and turning all night. The feeling of its nails cutting into my head had me griping my sheets. I have to force myself to not scream. When I finally do fall asleep I wake up an hour later screaming anyway, much to the annoyance of Kamiki.

After hours of nothing, I decide to forget it and go for a walk on campus. The sun is going to rise soon anyway. I slip on some sweats and trainers, grab my music player and head out the door into the quiet hallway. No one in their right mind would be up this hour. Right mind… ha. Ever since I enrolled in this crazy cram school I haven't been in my right mind.

The air outside is damp and cool, refreshing on my clammy skin. It's still dark but the greyness of predawn lights up enough the way so I I'm not fumbling my way through campus.

True Cross, having been built on a mountain/hill thing, naturally has lots and lots of stairs. I want to get to the bridge walkway that's on the east side of the hill. I've heard it has the best view of the sunrise and since I am up at this ridiculously early hour, I decide I should go see it. The dorm buildings are towards the bottom of the hill so I walk up what seems like hundreds of stairs until I find it. I've never been up here. The bridge looks down into the forest that is used for exorcist training and the like. Beyond the forest, the sun is just about to peak over the mountains, clouds beginning to turn pink.

I go up and lean against the railing, absently twisting a lock of hair with my fingers. The red dye is fading, I notice, light brown showing through.

I breathe in the cool air and exhale slowly. I should do this more often. Come up here I mean. It's so peaceful. The most peace I've had since school started between balancing classes and being beaten up by demons.

Those ghouls… That definitely was more than just a fucking exwire exam… That was way too hard for a bunch of kids only into their second month of exorcist training. What in the hell was that Mephisto thinking? I grit my teeth just thinking about him. How can anyone believe a single word that comes out of his mouth? He definitely has some alternative motive. But what the hell do _I _know about demons like him?

And then there's that Okumura kid. There's definitely something going on about him too. There's no way a dumbass like him could defeat a ghoul, well half a ghoul, by himself unscathed. The rest of us barely got away with our sanity intact. And I have a pretty goddam good feeling that Mephisto knows exactly what's going on.

The sun had crested the mountains in a burst of color that temporarily clears my mind of the puzzles surrounding me. Soon I can't look at the sun anymore without hurting my eyes so I sit on the stone ground and lean against the rail. Another sigh escapes. Oh yeah…

My parents called last night before I went to bed. They're going to some charity event next week that they want me to appear at. What a drag… But I know I have to do it. Part of the reason they're letting me train to be an exorcist is because I promised that I would go to all of their damn company functions and act like a proper heiress. Dad's company isn't huge but it makes a good amount of money and it does have a fairly high standing in the business world. So I know I have to make a good impression. I also know part of the reason I got into True Cross in the first place is because of the large sum of money that my Dad not so discreetly donated to the school right after I took the entrance exam. I like to believe that I got in solely on my grades but that was just wishful thinking. But I guess I do owe him in the end even though he wouldn't have had it any other way.

After about fifteen more minutes of being lost in my thoughts I decide it's time to head back to the dorms and change into my uniform. The results for the exwire exam is going to be announced today… Ah well… I wonder what will happen in I don't pass. I'd probably be forced to focus solely on taking over the company someday. What a drag. I'd much rather be beaten up by demons than be stuffed in a dress suit.

The day passes without incident, regular classes are still a drag but I finished the ridiculous extra homework that Ms. Tachibana assigned me so she didn't pick on me as much. The head bandage has attracted more attention than I would have liked. Rumors have started going around, the most popular being that I'm involved in gang fights… Kamiki's 'affectionate' nickname for me has risen in popularity. I often hear girls whispering behind their hands about the 'scary red-headed yankee.' What a joke. But suddenly the small social standing I had before has suddenly become nonexistent. The few people that had started talking to regularly have stopped talking to me because they're afraid I'll beat them up or some shit. Now I have zero friends excluding Shiemi and the guys from cram school, all of whom are younger than me… Hell, even Nakayama has stopped bothering me in class. I never thought I would miss his annoying chatter. I guess this is a sign from above to get my ass into gear and start studying more. I really want to get started with guns too. And possibly take some more martial arts. I really need to talk to Mr. Okumura about those extra lessons…

I walk down the hall to cram school classroom and I spot Okumura heading the same direction. I haven't really given much more thought into the whole Okumura mystery. He's a weird kid but he seems harmless enough. Maybe he's just super strong underneath his less-than impressive exterior? Ah… well I guess it doesn't matter right now anyway. I call out to him and wave which he returns with a guilty smile. He's still guilty about yelling at me then… Well, I'm still mad at him but I can use that to my advantage. He has to be nice to me now. He's one of the only people who talk to me at this point so no point in being suspicious over nothing.

"Hey, Honda. What's up?" he asks once I catch up to him.

"Nothing really," I smile. "You?" Be nice. Be nice. Be nice. He's one of your only friends now.

"Eh… me too," he laughs scratching his head and then eyes me out the corner of her peripheral. "You're… not mad at me are you? I'm sorry about yelling at you."

I wave it off. "Nah, I had it coming. I need an attitude adjustment anyways. I was stupid back there."

"You were actually pretty cool! That was awesome how you came to help. I was just… frustrated that I couldn't do anything more… or something."

"It's cool, Okumura."

We walk into the classroom together and sit in our respective seats. Everyone else has already arrived. I finally learn that Paku has dropped cram school. That's what she had been discussing with Kamiki in the changing room before the whole ghoul incident.

The door opens and Mr. Okumura walks in followed by Mephisto. Oh… the results of the Exwire Exam… My heartbeat accelerates. Everyone else has snapped to attention too, and waits anxiously.

"Eins, zwei, drei! You all passed! Congratulations, Exwires!" Mephisto announces in flourish. A banner and streamers pop out of seemingly nowhere. At first I didn't even comprehend what was going on. Everyone passed? Suguro brings me back to reality by slapping my back with a grin. Wait… I passed! I'm an exwire!

To say I am relieved that the understatement of the year. Kamiki looks just as relieved. While the guys cheer, we're just taking the breath we've been holding all day. "And to celebrate… Pancakes!"

Mephisto and Mr. Okumura take us to a local Japanese style pancake place. Mephisto has a costume change and is now sporting a traditional _yukata_ and waving around an _uchiwa_ fan. He seems pretty enthralled with Japanese culture, like those crazy foreigners with their cameras and weird ass stereotypes. Who would've thought?

Everyone sits down around a large table, we're served drinks and mix for the pancakes is provided for us. Okumura is crazy good at pancake making! I admittedly suck at all things cooking. Toast even. It's pathetic really and Okumura has to make my pancakes because I can't even manage to flip them correctly.

"Ha! Some girl you are, Honda. You can't even flip pancakes!" laughs Suguro.

"Hey, shut up! Watch those sexist comments, Suguro. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can cook and sew and clean and shit," I bite back.

"Better watch it. No one's going to want to marry you, Honda! Not with your snippy attitude," snickers Okumura.

"Well, you know what? I don't even want to marry someday. Boys are stupid right, Shiemi? Who needs 'em." I sling an arm over Shiemi's shoulder but she only flushes in embarrassment and stutters. Even funnier is that Okumura looks kind of worried that Shiemi would agree with me.

Everyone laughs and it's a great atmosphere. I haven't laughed this much in a long time.

I glance behind me where Mr. Okumura and Mephisto are chatting about something. It looks important from what I can tell. I sigh. More mysteries, just great, as if my mind wasn't already mess already. What am I missing? What's going on that's so big?

"Hey, Yukio!" calls Okumura to his brother. "Is lemonade okay?" The younger twin calls back his affirmative and soon joins us. I watch Mephisto from the corner of my eye. He's on the phone now. Who could he be talking to? There's no way of knowing of course.

"Hey, it's done!" Shima exclaims. I push all of the mysteries to the back of my mind and grab some pancakes before the guys eat them all. Mephisto scrambles in to get his share as well.

Today is for celebrating. Not for pondering endless puzzles. I'm an exwire now and I've taken the next step to getting stronger! I'm going to show Dad that I can become a freaking awesome exorcist so that he won't have any regrets letting me join cram school.

"Heeeeey, Mio. Snap out of it. I'm going to eat all the food," jibes Okumura.

"Oh, hell no! And who the hell told you that you could call me by my first name? I'm your elder!" Okumura shrugs and grins slyly before scooping up a big pile and stuffing it in his mouth, much to the irritation of Mephisto who had barely gotten any. "Hey, you little skeez!" I complain and wave a fork at him.

"Quit bitching, Honda. Lord knows you should be more feminine and not to mention act your own age," states Suguro with a mouthful of pancake.

"That's not true! I am plenty feminine for your information, you asshole," I growl while shoveling pancake into my mouth. I can be feminine if I want to. Suguro rolls his eyes.

"Besides, Mio is a cute name!" exclaims Shima. "You should want people to address you as that!"

"Fine! Call me Mio for all I care, you bunch of disrespectful first years." I take a gulp from my soda.

"That's the spirit, Mio!" says Okumura slapping me on the back. While I'm choking he continues, "And you can call me Rin now since we're friends."

"Great…" I say sarcastically. But he grins. Stupid cheeky brat with that infectious smile.

"You're so mean, Mio," he complains. "Bon's right, you do need to act more feminine!"

"Try saying that again! I'll beat your ass!"

"Honda, watch your language, or have you forgotten that your teacher and headmaster are sitting right here." Mr. Okumura's calm voice sends chills done my spine.

"Yes, sorry, Mr. Okumura, Sir Pheles!" Rin and Shima laugh at me and I discreetly flip them off. I avoid Mephisto's weird grin.

I hear Kamiki mumble 'Yankee' under her breath and I shoot her a scathing look which she of course ignores.

"Shiemi, you're the only one who respects me!" I cry, leaning my head onto her shoulder. She stutters and awkwardly pats my back.

I complain about being called Mio, but… it's a good feeling to be called my first name by my friends. They may laugh at me and disrespect me as an upperclassmen but I feel like I belong here which is more than I could say for the past sixteen years of my life.

"Oh, Mio, stop complaining. It's a lovely dress!" My mother stands with me in front of a mirror in the fitting room at some dress store in the city. How did I get here again? Ugh…

That charity event that I have to go to is in the a couple days, Sunday to be exact, and so after classes today Mom's dragged me out to find new dresses for the occasion. It is good to see her though.

"But, Mom, it's so… frilly," I moan. Don't get me wrong. I have nothing against dresses, in fact I like dressing up every once and a while, despite my outward disposition, but my mother's particular fashion sense does not… agree with mine to say the least. I check the price tag discreetly. Oh damn. Mom's going all out today.

"You look adorable." And with that I knew there is no use arguing anymore. I drop my head in defeat and Mom calls over the sales rep and asks her to ring up the dress, atrocity I should say. I push Mom out of the fitting room stall so I could free myself. At first she was confused about my shyness to undress in front of her. I had never felt any qualms about it before. So I lied and told her that I have been feeling more self-conscious about my body lately and she dropped it. Really, I just didn't want her to see the fucking scar on my abdomen. God knows she would have a heart attack if she saw.

At the cashier Mom pays and we leave together. It's been a while since I've been out with her like this. It's kind of nice actually. I never thought I would miss her as much as I have. Last year I didn't miss her this much. Maybe it's because of all the shit that's happened so far. She really had no say when I decided to train as an exorcist. She really tries to stay out of any disagreement that my father and I have. After I started lying to them about the demons, mom and I had an ok relationship. But now that I'm out to them, I can, at least to my mom, be a little more open, even though she doesn't really understand.

We sit down in a small uppity French café for drinks and snacks. A waitress comes to take our order. She makes it completely obvious with her accusatory glances and basically ignoring me that she doesn't approve of my appearance. Yeah, I didn't really fix myself up after classes and my shirt's all askew from tugging it back on in the fitting room. But to spite her I order something complicated with lots of alterations. She'll probably spit in my food but it's worth seeing her struggle to get it in order. When she leaves I waggle my fingers at her. Good luck with that, bitch.

I lean back in my chair and face mom again. She fiddles with her designer bag for a minute. It's obvious she wants to say something.

"Mio…" She starts.

"Yeah, Mom? What's wrong?" She puts down her purse and grasps my hands from across the table.

"You are… happy in school right? This exorcism stuff… It's dangerous isn't it? You know how I feel about it all. We can still pull you out if you're not happy." She looks earnestly into my eyes, looking for any sign of weakness. I know she wants me to quit, she worries about me as mothers should.

"Mom, I really do like cram school. Seriously. It's the best thing I've ever done. And I have some real friends that I connect with. Don't be worried about me too much. Yeah, it is dangerous at times but I'll always be careful." She sighs and sits back in her chair. The gray in her hair stands out in the lighting making her look older than she actually is.

"I love you, Mio, so much. You know that right?"

"Yeah, Mom."

"'Yes, Mother.' What happened to those manners of yours?" She smiles. "Make sure to be in your best behavior during the charity gala. We want to make your father proud don't we?"

"Yes, Mother." I grin.

"And what are we going to do with that hair of yours? That red is garish. Maybe an up do will tone down the color…"

"I'm thinking about cutting it."

"Yes, an up do will look—wait what? Absolutely not! Your hair is lovely. Why in the world would you want to cut it?"

"Well, I'm training to be an exorcist and that involves a certain amount of close range combat where… long hair would be a hindrance…"

She hums and narrows her eyes at me. I fidget in my seat. "Close range combat? You aren't doing anything reckless are you, Mio?" My mind flashes to the ghoul for an instant.

"No! Of course not, Mom—Mother. It's just that, I think it would be prudent to… free myself from these hindrances to prevent future damage to myself…" Wow, I do not sound convincing. Mom doesn't say anything. She's obviously suspicious. I sip my coffee nervously and avoid her eyes.

"It's your hair, Mio. Just don't blame me if you regret it later."

"Of course not, Mother," I say and smile at her. She nods her hair seriously and takes a refined sip of her tea.

"You say you have friends in cram school? What are their names?"

"You say you have friends in cram school? What are their names?"

"Well, there's Moriyama Shiemi. She's kind of an air head but really nice. Suguro Ryuuji, he helps me with homework and stuff. He came from Kyoto with two of his friends to study to become exorcists. Okumura Rin is pretty cool but he's kind of weird… He has a twin who's really smart."

"How wonderful. It's nice to see that you have some real friends now." I nod slightly. That reminds me…

"I want to go and visit Father Fujimoto sometime. You remember him right? I've really wanted to stop by the church and thank him again but I've gotten really busy because of school and stuff." She doesn't say anything at first, she looks surprised.

"Mio… You mean you don't know?" Across from me she leans back, her eyes sad.

"Know what?"

"Father Fujimoto died right before you left for school, almost two months ago."

"_What_?" I nearly drop my coffee. "That's not possible! He was so healthy and he…" But how…? "How…did it happen?" I ask, my voice shakes.

"Well, from what I heard, it was a heart attack. But I've also heard strange rumors about the night he died. Someone had driven a _semi _right into the front of the church. I don't even know how that could possibly happen but I saw the damage myself. The shock of it all must've stopped his heart! He wasn't a young man after all."

I listen but my mind is elsewhere. It just doesn't make any sense. Father Fujimoto was not the type of guy to just up and die from shock. He was a freaking exorcist, the goddam _paladin_ from what I heard. Now that I think of it. I did hear former paladin but I guess I figured he was retired or something. But nothing should be able to shock him that much. There's something else going on here. Mephisto Pheles will definitely know. _Why didn't he fucking tell me?_

"I'm so sorry, Mio. I know you really liked talking to him. Perhaps we can visit his grave later if you would like?" I nod numbly and brush a hand over my face.

Father Fujimoto is—_was—_the reason that I found out that I could do more with this damned ability to see demons. I could protect people and be more than just Honda Mio, that stupid, rebellious rich girl. I'm doing something I believe in now. Something I genuinely _wa_nt to do.

"Mio, are you okay? Do you want to go home?" My mom's voice brings me back to reality.

I shake my head. "No, I'm okay… It was just a shock. You still need to find something to wear right?"

"I understand, honey. But are you sure? I can always go shopping while you're in school." I look down at my lap and twist my uniform skirt. Going home is tempting but I don't want to hide in a corner and feel sorry for myself.

"No, I'm sure. It's not often we get to go out together like this. We should enjoy it." When I look back up, Mom's eyes are watering and her colored lips are trembling. "Mom, are you okay?" I ask concerned and stand up to go to her side.

"Y-yes," she says and dabs her eyes with a handkerchief and sniffles. "It's just I'm so… so happy to be with you like this. I never thought we could have this type of mother-daughter relationship. Y-you were always so distant and I thought y-you hated me!" And with that she started crying, loudly, in the middle of the café.

"H-hey, Mom! It's okay, really, I don't hate you!" I rub her back and glance around the room. Yeah, people were staring. "Mom, you're causing a scene…"

"I…" she hiccups, "I know, I'm sorry. I'm probably embarrassing you." She hiccups again and wipes her eyes, smearing makeup in the process.

"No, of course not, Mom." Why haven't I noticed before how utterly ridiculous my mother is? She's hopelessly emotional and impulsive, the absolute opposite of my father.

She stops sniffling and looks up at me with a pathetic expression on her face. "I love you so much, Mio. I'm sorry for being a bad mother."

"I know, Mom. Now, let's go get you cleaned up so we can find you a dress."


	7. Chapter 7

LOCO Chapter 7

Suguro? I look towards him. Nope, too intimidating… Shima? Definitely not, he would just hit on all the girls. Miwa's nice but he's kind of short. Rin…? I lean up from my seat and take a peek at what he's doing… sleeping and drooling. That's a big hell fucking no. He's probably the worst out of all of them. He probably even has his brother knotting his tie in the morning.

I sigh. This is hopeless. I want to bang my head against my desk. Why _why_ did this have to happen?

"_Do I really, Mom?"_

"_Yes, Mio! You're an adult now; you should have a date to escort you." Mom was back to herself after we had gone to the ladies room and cleaned her up. _

"_But… Since I'm an adult shouldn't I be able to escort myself?" You just want me to look good in front of your friends…_

"_No buts, Mio. With formal events like these, escorts are necessary, even if it's only friend. You said you have friends from cram school, why don't you invite one of them?" My face goes pale. I can't imagine any of those morons at a formal event. _

"_Eh… About that…" I start. How do I explain that my guy friends are just too damn socially retarded and unrefined to appear at an event like this? _

"_Do you not have any friends that can go? Well, I can always set you up with one of my friends' sons."_

"_No! No no no. That's fine! I'll find someone."_

I sigh. Maybe I can ask someone from my regular classes to go with me. Well, maybe not. I'm pretty sure they're all scared of me… Maybe I can threaten someone into going with me. Ugh, that'll just instigate the rumors… I hold up the book we're supposed to be reading to hide the fact I'm looking around the room. There has to be someone… Takara…? No, not a chance, he would scare all of the guests with his creepy ventriloquism. I look behind me. Wait a minute… Yamada! He's perfect! He's quiet so he won't embarrass me and he doesn't have any… eccentric mannerisms, well not that I know anything about him. But who cares? I'm saved! I'll just have to get that hoody off of him and stuff him in a suit… That shouldn't be a problem though I can always bribe him or something. I'll ask him after class today—case closed.

I sigh in relief and sag in my seat earning a weird glance from Suguro from across the aisle. I don't care. I'm safe! I hope Yamada's at least a little good-looking underneath that hoody.

The bell rings overhead. Class is over. I pack up quickly, stuffing my books into my bag. I look behind me. Where'd he go? I frantically look around to see the classroom door snap shut. Damn, he's already gone! I shrug my bag onto my shoulder quickly and scramble to the door.

"Hey, Mio, where you off to so fast?" Rin's voice calls behind me. I just wave an apology before slipping into the hallway. Which way did he go? There! I see something black in my peripheral and dart in that direction. I have to catch up to him! He needs to be my date! He disappears around a corner. He's fast! Where's he going to so fast? I'm running but I haven't caught up to him yet. I can't call out his name because there are classes going on.

I turn a few more corners; just how big _is _this building? He's still ahead of me. The doors blur passed me. Wait he's stopped. Oh shit! Slow down!

In slow motion, at least that what it seems to me, Yamada turns around, his _pouty_ lips turned in surprise; I try to skid to a halt, end up tripping and crash straight into him sending the two of us sprawling to the floor.

"Ugh, jeez I'm sorry about that…" I notice the position we're in. I put my hands to his chest to lift myself up. Wait a second… That's an awfully squishy chest for a guy.

I light bulb goes off. "Oh…" A pair of fiery violet eyes glare at me from the ground. "Oh…"

"Would ya mind gettin' off a me?" He—_she—_growls. I get off slowly. She stands up and brushes off her pants. I hear a frustrated sigh.

"Um…" I start. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to find out…" She rushes me and puts a hand to my mouth to shut me up. My eyes go wide. What's she going to do?

Then I hear it. Footsteps down the hall. She pulls me a few meters the opposite direction and into an empty classroom. She lets go of me, closes the door with a quiet _snap_ and listens until the footsteps outside pass. I tensely stand behind her, thoughts racing. Why was Yamada in drag? Is Yamada even her real name? If not, who the fuck is she?

Once a few moments had passed in silence she turns to face me.

"What were ya doin' following me?" she adjusts her hood and crosses her arms.

I can't say anything at first. My face heats up. I was about to ask a _girl _to be my date to a charity gala. But that's not my top priority now…

"Um, well… I was… It's a long story…" I stammer. I can't tell _her._

"I have time, girly. Out with it or I'll assume the worst and have to kill you." I gulp audibly and back a few steps automatically. She doesn't move. She doesn't have to, we're in a classroom. Motherfuck. I groan, what have I gotten myself into now?

"I don't have all day, Hurry it up!" she snaps. I can't see most of her face except her lips which were set in a snarl.

"Uh… I was going to ask you if you would be my date to this thing… for my parents…" Oh god. I want to die. She should just kill me. This is awful.

She stands there for a moment, shocked I presume because I can't see her face.

"Pfft… Are you serious? My act was that good that it made you fall for me? Nyahaha!" I want to disappear. She's laughing hysterically now, keeled over and everything.

"Don't be stupid!" I shout but then remember that we're in a school building. "You were just the best person to ask. I couldn't ask Suguro or god forbid Rin to this thing. It's a fancy charity event that my mom told me I needed an escort for. Those other guys are morons and I thought you would be… you know… not." She starts laughing again. "Stop laughing!"

"Oh, that's really funny! I can't stop!"

"Well, try to! I'm serious! Who are you anyway?" She laughs a little bit more than sobers up and stands up straight and puts a hand on her hip.

"I'm Yamada."

"Are you really?" My eyebrow rises in suspicion. "Does Mr. Okumura know about you? You know… that you're a girl?"

"That wimpy four eyes doesn't know shit. And you're not going tell him." Her lips curl up into a smirk. Wow, how have I not noticed how girly they are? I guess I haven't really paid much attention to Yamada before today.

"Why shouldn't I?" I narrow my eyes rising to the challenge.

"'Cause if you do, I'll kill you." The seriousness of the statement makes me flinch a little bit.

"You won't really. You're bluffing." I keep the nervousness out of my voice.

"Try me, girly. You don't know shit about me except that I have boobs."

"Okay, okay fine. I won't tell him. I have no reason to anyway." I sigh. "But what are you doing here? You seem pretty serious about keeping that secret of yours."

"That's classified information."

"I see… You were sent here then… by who? Someone higher up? Mephisto? No, this doesn't seem like something he would do." I wasn't positive about anything. I was just throwing possibilities out there to get _something_. Change of expression even.

"I told you, that's classified. Don't go diggin' yer nose into things where it's not wanted." She frowns. "Go home and forget that this happened."

"Fine. One more question though…" I have a hunch that I have to clarify and this is the perfect opportunity to test it. "Does all of this have anything to do with Okumura Rin?"

Her lip twitches just barely in annoyance that tells me everything. My eyes widen. "So, it's true! There is something going on with him. I knew it." Before I know it, the girl has grabbed my wrist tightly. I wince slightly at the pressure.

"Listen here, girly, this isn't somethin' someone like you should be messin' with. Go home to yer mommy and daddy and go to yer fancy party. But stay out of this got it?" Her dead serious tone puts me on edge and I nod stiffly. I resent that mommy and daddy comment though and have to bite my tongue so I wouldn't retort something that would get me into more trouble. From my deductions, she's some kind of higher up come to spy on the class. Sent by whom, I don't know yet.

"I must say though," she says letting go of my wrist, "you're pretty perceptive for a brat aren't you? You'll make a good investigator someday… if you don't get yourself killed before then."

"…Thanks, I guess." I rub my wrist and eye her warily.

"Well~ Gotta bounce. See you around, girly. I'll have my eyes on you." Before I could say anything more, she was gone.

"Don't call me girly…" I mutter under my breath. That was pretty intense. I learned something though. There is _definitely_ something going on with Okumura Rin, that is for sure now. And now I know that Mephisto didn't send her either, because he already knows whatever Rin's hiding.

"Ah _shit_! I still have to find a date…"

That night I collapse onto my bed exhausted. What am I going to do…? I'm so stupid. I really need to learn to mind my own business…

"Where were you, Yankee?"

"Gah! Where'd you come from?" I didn't even notice Kamiki sitting at her desk. Her eyebrows scrunch together in annoyance. What's with people being annoyed with me today?

"I've been here. I should ask you that. The idiots were whining that you ran off without saying anything."

"Aw, were you worried about me, Kamiki~?" I flip over on my bed to face her. Her eyes go wide and she turns away quickly and starts scribbling something.

"Of course not, idiot, don't be stupid." I hum in amusement and watch her as she does her homework with a frown set.

"I need to find a date to this charity thing that my parents want me to go to… But I haven't had very much luck. The guys in cram school are too…stupid to ask." Kamiki continues to do homework and doesn't say anything but I can tell she's listening. "Plus the guys in my regular classes are scared of me, all because I came to class with those bandages from the exam. They think that I'm involved with a gang or something stupid like that."

"Is that really surprising? You're not feminine at all, you act all tough and you curse a lot. You don't even wear your uniform properly."

"Hey…" I protest half-heartedly. I'm too tired to start anything tonight. "But anyway, now I'm screwed 'cause I don't have a date and my mom's going to kill me."

She doesn't say anything for a while and I focus my attention out the window. Her voice comes suddenly, "Mr. Okumura's our age and doesn't act like an idiot." I tense up. I didn't even think about Mr. Okumura…

"Ugh, he's so scary though… And he acts like he has a stick up his ass all the time."

"It was only a suggestion."

"You're right. I should ask Mr. Okumura. I at least know he wouldn't embarrass me. And he would impress my parents with his impeccable test scores. Hm…" That's so awkward! He's my teacher… Isn't that illegal? Well, he's still a minor so I guess not. I don't really see the harm in asking. And beggars can't be choosers… He is cute I guess when he isn't acting all uptight and maybe if he really smiled instead of that 'I'll kill you if you don't do what I say' smile he would be actually kind of fun to be around.

The sound of Kamiki writing in her notebook fills the quiet.

"Can I start calling you Izumo?" I ask suddenly on impulse. "You can call me Mio if you want."

Her back goes frigid. She looks up at me, her face scrunched in surprise and embarrassment. "Why would I want that? We're not friends!"

I laugh. "Sure we are. I mean yeah we fight a lot but it's not really serious fighting now. It's more like… playful banter. Admit it; you actually like me on some level don't you? But anyway, it's been almost two months and we're roommates so I think we should at least be on first name basis."

"Yeah, whatever, Yankee. Do what you want." She turns around a bright blush across her cheeks.

"Izumo~!" I tease.

"Shut up and die!" She screeches. I laugh again and fall back on the mattress. "Annoying," she mumbles.

"Hey, Izumo."

"_What_?"

"…Never mind."

"Tch! Don't bug me, I'm trying to study. If you've forgotten, we have a test tomorrow."

"_Shit_. I forgot! You would think those freaking teachers would give us a break. We just found out that we were promoted to exwires."

"You complain too much. Just shut up already!"

"Whatever, Izumo!"

My hands wring the bottom of my shirt nervously. This is so bad. I can't believe I'm going to ask him…

I'm standing outside the exorcist teachers' office nervously. I really don't want to do this but Mom would never live me down if I didn't get a fucking date to this thing. What happened to that hard-ass resolve that I had leaving the dorm?

I spent last night after talking to Kamiki debating whether to ask Mr. Okumura to be my…date—escort whatever… to the charity event. Finally, after sitting through classes all day and pretty much ripping my hair out, I decided to do it. Worst he can do is say no… and flunk me, but he's above that, right? So after I went back to the dorm to drop off my books, I headed straight for the exorcist teachers' office to find him. And here I am…

"It's now or never…" I mutter to myself and turn the knob.

I peer in through the crack in the door. I see a few teachers. Tsubaki and that weird French lady are talking by the coffee machine. The blonde one with the glasses is doing some paperwork at a desk. There are a few others that I don't recognize walking around and doing various things. But Mr. Okumura is nowhere in sight. I open the door a little wider and step in.

"Uh… excuse me," I ask the nearest teacher, an older looking man with a balding problem. He seems nice enough.

"Yes, how can I help you?" He looks up from the copier with a polite smile.

"Um, I need to find Mr. Okumura. Do you know where he is?" He thinks for a moment and hums to himself.

"He was in here about thirty minutes ago. I believe he said something about going to the training room."

"Okay thanks a bunch!" I'm about to turn and leave but I realize that I have no idea where the training room is. I didn't even know there was a training room.

"I'm sorry, could you tell me where that is?" I ask with a sheepish smile.

"Of course! Once you leave this building, it's towards the library on the left. You can't miss it."

"Okay, thanks." I bow politely and leave the room, closing the door behind me.

My pace to the training room is deliberately slow, my nerves getting the better of me. I was grabbed by the face by a fucking demon last week, why am I so damn worried about asking a guy, a younger guy, to escort me to some dumb party? It's wasn't like I was asking him to be my boyfriend or something.

Somehow I end up at the right building and walk in. Inside, there is a long hallway with large double doors spread pretty far apart from each other. There are multiple training rooms, I deduce. I guess I'll have to check all of them. I deep breathe. I have to do this. Ugh… I think I'm going to be sick. My stomach rolls around anxiously.

I stiffly walk up to the first door and look in. No Mr. Okumura. I guess I should be able to call him just Okumura since we're not in class…

The sound of gun shots echo through the hallway. There must be a target room down there. That would be where Okumura is. I head to where the sounds originated and end up towards the end of the hall. I hesitate before the door, hand on the knob. I suck in a breath and open with my game face on. No chickening out for me.

Okumura is standing at one of the end stalls. I was really expecting more of a regular shooting range type of room, but it looks like he's standing in a batting cage shooting at baseballs. I stand there for a second just watching him. He looks pretty cool all concentrated and stuff. I would feel bad if I bothered him when he's in the zone like this. I should wait until he's done…

At least I thought I would until the door slams shut behind me. The jarring sound breaks Okumura's focus making him hesitate and a ball hits him right in the face. Oh… Woops.

"Dammit," he curses to himself, rubbing his forehead before shutting off the machine.

"Uh… sorry, Mr. Okumura," I pipe up. My voice cracks. How embarrassing. Have to get this mess over with...

He looks my way with an irritated look on his face but it disappears quickly. "Oh, Honda, good afternoon. Are you here to practice? You're signed up as a dragoon aren't you?"

"Uh, no. I mean yes but no." Great start, Mio. "I mean, I didn't even know this was here… Uh… Dammit, I was looking for you!" There's an awkward silence. He's obviously startled and confused about my flustered attitude. I close my eyes in frustration. "Ah jeez, I asked the teachers' office and they said you would be here so I came and I just have a question I need to ask you."

"Oh okay, what can I help you with?" He puts his gun into his holster and walks out of the batting cage-looking area. Okay, Mio. You can do this. He's just a stupid guy. Not your teacher, just a guy. No need to get flustered.

"Uh, you see, my parents want me to go to this charity thing on Sunday but I have a slight problem…" His face moves from blank to confused and mildly worried. "They told me I need an escort—well a date—but I don't have anyone to ask…" I hesitate. Oh no, my face is flushing. He's going to laugh at me I know it! But he doesn't laugh, only waits patiently for me to continue. "Well, all of the guys from my regular classes are too scared of me for me to ask and the guys from cram school are too embarrassing to introduce to my parents and so I thought maybe…" I gulp. He we go. "Maybe I could ask… you if you would go with me…"

His expression doesn't change for a moment and then becomes distinctly uncomfortable and he adjusts his glasses.

"Honda, as your teacher, I don't think it would be… appropriate for us to—"

"No!" I burst. "Oh my god. I didn't mean like that! I meant just as friends not even that, just acquaintances. I don't think of you like that. Not at all. No offense. I just don't have anyone else to ask. Believe me; this is just as awkward for me as it is for you probably. But my mom was adamant about me having someone come with me. We can just forget it ever happened afterward."

He relaxes. Oh yeah, I remember hearing that Okumura was pretty popular with the other girls. Even my classmates and other upperclassmen were excited when they heard about a handsome freshman. I guess he gets this a lot.

"It'll just be for a night, a few hours really," I plead. "It'll be over before you know it."

He sighs and rubs his temples. "Honda, this isn't a good idea… It still isn't very appropriate. If any of the other teachers heard about this, I would lose all of my credibility which is hard enough to come by."

"I promise, swear to god, that I won't tell anyone. We can even leave at different times so it doesn't look suspicious. My parents can set up a ride for you off campus."

"I don't have anything to wear to something like that."

"No problem. I can take care of that. You can even change off campus."

"Fine," he says defeated. "It's just one night and no one can know about this, got it, Honda?" His look sends chill down my back. I nod rapidly and he sighs again.

"Thank you so much, Okumura!" I bow low. "You have no idea how much this means to me. I owe you so big!"

"Just do better on the tests and we can forget about it," he says while adjusting his glasses again.

"You got it, teach!" I give him a thumb up and a smile.

"Don't call me that, it makes this even more awkward than it already is…"

I laugh nervously. Oh boy, this is going to be fun…


	8. Chapter 8

LOCO chapter 8

The music playing over the speakers has my eyes drooping. Okumura or _Yukio_ as I've been calling him tonight has to jab me in the ribs to keep me awake. We're standing off to the side of the refreshment table trying to not be noticed as much as possible. I had somehow led us through introductions and idle small talk. Okumura is even more stiff than usual; clearly he has not been to this kind of thing before.

"Lighten up, Oku—_Yukio_. It's a party, relax." I stifle a yawn.

"I think it's you that's relaxing a little too much," he bit out. "Don't you think you're being a little impolite being so blatantly disinterested?"

"Yeah, yeah. But know ones watching. I've been to these things before. Everyone's too interested in their small talk and boasting about their insane amounts of cash to notice a couple of teenagers off to the side. We got through all of the awkward intros and diplomatic jargon. I made my daddy proud; I didn't embarrass him and pretended to be a perfect heiress, so my job here is done." I twirl my fingers in the air sarcastically.

"That's all well and good but _I don't believe I remember you mentioning to me that Sir Pheles would be here_." I glance to the right of my peripheral vision where Mephisto is flattering some important businessmen with hooded eyes and a buttery voice.

"Eh… About that… I'm really sorry but I seriously didn't know either!" I cough awkwardly and peer up at his eyes. He's pretty tall for a fifteen year old. His eyes are narrowed dangerously.

"Honda, I don't think you realize the gravity of the situation here."

"You're reading too much into it, Okumura. Besides, he looked more amused than anything else." Okumura doesn't look convinced in the least. "You're only fifteen anyway, don't act so much like an old man. It's not like this is a crime." The comment only seemed to irritate him more, his eye is twitching now.

I look around the ballroom deciding to just let Okumura be for a little bit. There are a few other kids here. I notice a gaggle of girls eyeing the two of us enviously_. They_ don't have dates, I notice. Stupid Mom only wanted to show me off to her friends. I guess Okumura does look pretty snazzy in his tux. But if only they knew the hell I was going through…

Mephisto catches my attention again… He looks perfectly at home charming people with his smile and immaculate manners. He knows just what to say to the right people. Just what the hell is he doing here anyway? Oh… I guess the charity of this event is donating to international scholarship funds. The principal of a school like True Cross would be invited to something like this. I could definitely tell he's enjoying himself even if it's at the expense of the humans surrounding him. I don't show it, but his presence here really does bother me. Whatever that girl is investigating in his school, he is probably at the center of it. I wouldn't doubt that he knows that she's there either. He seems to have eyes everywhere.

Oh? Mom's waving me over, probably to show me and Okumura off to some more of her friends. Mom _loves_ Okumura. She was immediately taken with his polite mannerisms and good looks. Even my dad seemed to approve of him. _Thanks Kamiki_, I pray silently, you're really a life saver. I would never have thought about asking Okumura to be my date tonight.

I nudge my escort. "My mom's waving us over. Let's go put on a show, _Yukio._" He frowns at me.

"You know we probably don't need to be using our given names," he states.

"I know but it's not often that I'll be able to call my teacher by his given name. I want to take advantage of that!" I grin cheekily at his not-so-amused expression. I loop my arm through his and lead him over to my mother. She's standing with another wealthy couple obviously having the time of her life. These types of social events are definitely her cup of tea.

I school my expression into something calm and collected. "You called, Mother?" I ask when I arrive at her side. I bow politely in the direction of the couple and Yukio does the same. He has that natural all-together vibe that immediately pleases them.

"Oh, Mio, Yukio," she begins, "This is Mr. and Mrs. Honami. Mio, the Honami's are a very important business partner of your father's." This of course translates to 'Don't screw this up or your life is over.' I plaster a perfectly fake smile and bow again to them. It's really just like a game to me. A 'See how long you pull this off' game.

Mom then turns to the couple. "This is my daughter Mio and her escort Okumura Yukio, who is a classmate of hers. He is in fact a recipient of the very scholarship fund we are donating to tonight."

"How exciting!" exclaims Mrs. Honami, "You must be quite the smart boy, Mr. Okumura. Congratulations on your achievement."

"I really must thank you and everyone here for the opportunity that I have been given, Mrs. Honami. I promise that I will use it to my fullest potential." Good going Okumura! You can really knock their socks off.

"What a lovely young man! You're a lucky girl, Ms. Mio. He is quite handsome as well," giggles Mrs. Honami.

I lightly wave off the compliment with a smile, silently enjoying Okumura's discomfort. "Thank you, Mrs. Honami. I am indeed very lucky to have Yukio at my side tonight."

"And how has your schooling been progressing, Ms. Honda?" Pipes up Mr. Honami. He doesn't seem very fond of idle chatter. "Since you are the sole heir to your father's business, I assume you have been preparing to someday succeed him?" The question completely takes me by surprise and I don't say anything at first. Oh no! I'm losing my cool! Of course none of these people know about my decision to become an exorcist.

"I—"

"Ms. Honda is very much a prized pupil of my school!" interrupts a voice directly behind me. Both Okumura and I go rigid. "She has contributed much to the academy." I feel a glove hand cover my shoulder and I peer up trying not to make a not-so flattering face. It's _him_. What the hell is he up to?

"Oh, Principal Faust! How nice of you to join us," says Mrs. Honami.

"Of course! When I heard Ms. Honda was the topic of the conversation, I just had to come and join." That grin gives me the chills… "You see she is the very essence of what the academy needs, a fresh outlook and open eyes. You see nothing gets by Ms. Honda." He sends me a look that freezes me to my spot. What could he know? I narrow my eyes at him but no one seems to notice the exchange.

"You must be her mother, Mrs. Honda. It is so nice to meet you. You are just as lovely as your daughter," he says turning to Mom, with a devilish grin.

"Oh my!" flusters Mom. "You're too kind, Principal Faust."

"Not at all! As the mother of one of my precious students, you are to be held in the highest regard to have raised such an inspiring offspring." He sends me another one of those all-knowing smiles.

"Oh my goodness! You flatter me too much!" Is he… trying to _goad_ me using my mother? Or am I just being paranoid? What have I done to warrant this sort of attention from him? Unless… he thinks I'm on to something that I shouldn't know… He's proving to me that I can't do anything against him. That I will always just be one of his game pieces to move around as he pleases. That damned demon.

Okumura notices my tightening grip on his arm and looks down at me concerned. I shake my head and loosen up. I can't do anything. I'm powerless. And worst of all I don't have any proof in the first place. And what would I do even if I had proof? Mephisto is just too damn powerful.

My mother is obviously eating out of the palm of his hand. I grit my teeth. How dare he flaunt his influence like that in front of me. He pisses me off! I turn away and mumble something about being thirsty to Okumura and head back to the refreshment table where I pour myself some spiked lemonade. No one's looking and I really need something to take the edge off. All Mephisto's is doing is making me want to know what he's up to even more than before. What could it be that he's hiding that he has put me in my place like that? I pour myself another cup after I down the first one in one go. I can hold my alcohol; I've had plenty of experience in the past.

A while later, and a good four or five cups in, Okumura finds me.

"Honda? Isn't there alcohol in that? What do you think you're doing?" I turn to face Okumura. His face is turned in disapproval.

"Oh, shove it, Okumura. You're not my teacher tonight." I help myself to a refill. "You need to lighten up."

"What's the matter with you? Why are you so upset?" He tries to take the glass from my hands but I turn around and walk to the open window. I need some fresh air. He follows me and grabs my arm. "Honda, answer me."

"Don't tell me what to do. I can do what I want." His face loses its collectiveness and I see suppressed anger. "Ooh, Mister Teacher can lose his cool hee hee," I taunt.

"Don't be a brat, Honda. I'm only worried about you. What are you hiding?"

"Like you can talk to me about hiding things. You've got your own share of secrets, don't you, _Yukio_?" I laugh and stumble.

He stiffens, "What do you mean, Honda?"

"Ah ah ah!, you're supposed to call me Mio while you're here~" I move to take another drink from the glass in my hand but Okumura takes it out of my hand and puts it on a side table.

"You're drunk."

"Am not! I can hold my drinks just fine!" I try slip past him but he tightens his hand on my arm.

"Listen to me, Honda. What do you know? Answer me!" I peer up into his eyes but find it's a little hard to focus. Guess I am a little tipsy.

"Oh nothing," I say and turn my nose. "Only that there's something a little different about your twin, something that's between you two and Mephisto and probably Father Fujimoto. And that there's something big going on at the academy. Enough that Mephisto seems to think he needs to put me in my place by using my family." Okumura's hand goes slack on my arm. I draw it to my chest and rub where his grip and probably bruised lightly.

"You bruised my wrist, how mean!" I pout and try to glare at him but can't seem to focus on his face. He's not looking at me though. His hands are clenched at his sides. I can't see his eyes because there's a glare off his glasses. I shrug and reach for my glass. Again, Okumura stops me.

"I think you've had enough for tonight."

"Aw, but I was just getting started," I whine. His intense eyes leave no room for argument and I shut up.

"You stay right here. I'm going to tell your mother to have someone take us home." I wave him off and lean against the wall, what a party pooper. He turns away his expression still dark. Oh dear I seem to bring the worst out of him. I hope he won't flunk me! I giggle to myself. And hold the curtain by the window to keep from falling over.

I look out at the people mingling. Mephisto always stands out from everyone else, with those stupid clothes of his. But… he isn't bad looking, almost devilishly good-looking. I giggle again. I do have a thing for bad boy types. Though he is a bit old. A few hundred years too old. Oh well! A fit of giggles sends me grasping my stomach.

"Honda," Okumura walks back up to me, "Your mother has called a cab to take us back to the dorms. Let's go."

"Aw okay!" I take a step but lose my balance and fall into Okumura's chest. "Hee hee! I'm sorry, Yu-ki-o~ I guess I am an itty bitty drunk. Hee hee!" His frown deepens and he takes my arm and straightens me up. "Why so serious, Yu-ki-o? It's a pa~rty!"

"Quit talking, Honda. You're going to embarrass yourself." He leads me past the party goers and out the door of the ballroom.

"Yukio~ I have a question!" I sing and lean against him heavily.

"The night is over, Honda. Address me appropriately from now on." His stride down the hallway is stiff and formal while I'm swaying and falling over myself.

"Meanie! How 'bout I call you Yuki like Shiemi does!" I slur my words and try to focus on his face.

"You'll do no such thing," is his short reply but I can see a small blush touching his cheeks. I laugh giddily.

"Aw, do you have a thing for Shiemi? Oh! I forgot my question!" I knock my head with my fist. I think I hear Yukio growl to himself.

We leave the convention center and the cab is waiting for us on the curbside.

"I told your mother that you weren't feeling well so she's going to call you in the morning," says Yukio. He opens the cab door and all but shoves me in. He gets in on the other side and tells the driver where to go.

"Yukio, I remember the question!" I almost shout. The driver tells Yukio to control his girlfriend. I laugh at his annoyed expression.

"Yukio is too serious to be my type!" I giggle some more when he twitches irritated. "Oh! My question! Um… uh oh I forgot again! Hee hee!"

"Honda, kindly shut up!" He glares at me and I have to cover my mouth to stifle my laughing. It continues like this until my eyes droop and I feel my body tilt over until I fall onto a shoulder. I hear an annoyed sigh and then nothing.

I wake up when the alarm goes off by my head. I nearly chuck it out the window just to stop the god awful noise.

"Oh, my head," I groan and life myself up off the mattress. The world spins for a few moments before settling. Izumo is getting ready to leave. "What happened?"

"I should be asking you that. You look like shit," Izumo's voice has me gripping my head in pain. I fall back onto my bed.

"Oh god, make it stop!"

"Do you… have a hangover, Yankee?" Uh, her voice is getting closer.

"I… don't remember," I moan. "Where did I go last night?" Izumo sighs exasperatedly.

"You had that charity thing with your parents. actually carried you in here at god knows what time and put you in bed. Just what the hell happened last night?"

"Oh _shit_." Memories from last night come rushing back. "Oh my _god_. I'm so stupid.

"Yes, I know that, Yankee," deadpans Izumo. "Well, I'm leaving. See you in cram school." I barely notice the door close.

"I want to die!" Everything that happened runs through my mind at light speed. Okumura must think I'm some kind of delinquent! Not only that, I told him that I know something's up with his _twin_! Oh shit I'm screwed. What's he going to do to me? Flunking me is the least of my problems. And I acted like such a complete idiot around him… What the hell was I thinking? I knew that alcohol makes me run my mouth like some gossip obsessed middle schooler and yet I go ahead and do it… Augh!

I feel the color drain from my face. I-I thought that _demon,_ Mephisto, as… devilishly good-looking? I think I'm going to throw up…

"Augh!" I clutch my head and bury it into my pillow. "And I asked him if I could call him Yuki… Now I'll never get those shooting lessons…" I look at the wall and check the time. "Why…?" It's almost time for class. I'm tempted—so tempted—to call in sick but if I miss another day, Ms. Tachibana will have my head.

I decide to get my ass up and I finally notice that I'm still in the dress from last night. It really isn't that bad actually. I did look pretty nice last night. Okumura's face when he saw me… that was priceless. I'll definitely hold that against him. Well, maybe not. I did act like a total bitch to him last night after he had agreed to do it in the first place. I'll let this one slide. Plus he did a fantastic job around all the rich people. I need to apologize…

"I also need a shower," I mumble after running a hand through my hair. Ew… greasy. The carefully done up hairstyle that Mom had paid for had ruined in my drunken slumber. I run a brush through it quickly and braid it. I'll just have to go to class like this. Oh joy another wonderful day ahead of me. I almost scream when I look at my face in the mirror. Talk about horrifying. All the makeup seems to have been smeared, making my face look like some vengeful, crazy ex-girlfriend come to get her revenge. Have to get changed fast. I yank the dress off quickly and tug on my uniform, not bothering to smooth the wrinkles, and then quickly rush to the restroom to wash my face so I don't look like I've gone off the deep end when I go to class. I'm tugging on my white thigh-highs as I close the door.

My hangover only seems to get worse as the day progresses. Every time I hear a voice, I have to restrain myself from visibly wincing. I thank the lord above that I finished all the weekend homework before the party-fiasco, so Ms. Tachibana didn't have any more reason to pick on me. My other classmates look even more scared of me today though, probably because of my deep-set frown and dark bags under my eyes. It's pretty goddam obvious to them that I had gotten drunk off my ass last night. For once I was glad for the quiet around my desk at lunch time.

Regular classes finally end and I breathe a sigh of relief but suck it back in abruptly. Time for cram school… and facing Okumura… Should I play dumb and pretend I don't remember anything from last night? No probably not. Okumura's smarter than that anyway. He's going to want an explanation. What do I tell him? I can't tell him about Yamada. She might kill me. Will he report me to Mephisto? Well, probably. Yukio's a pretty straight edge kid and straight edge kids talk. Then what's Mephisto going to do now? Ugh, all this thinking is not doing much for my head… Mephisto already basically warned me not to go sticking my nose into other people's business. But I didn't really do it on purpose! Well, yeah I did, I am really curious as to what's going on and I did probe Yamada a little into confirming a few suspicions…

I'm royally screwed, that's all there is too it.

I exit the classroom and wander through the hallways aimlessly before I have to head to cram school. Other kids move around me and typically move out of my way. I must have a pretty scary look on my face. I smile evilly at the thought which freaks out a couple girls standing next to a different classroom. It's good to be the one feared every once and a while instead of being the one scared. Does that make me sadistic? I shrug to myself and continue walking. I should find an empty hallway so that I can get to cram school. I look around discreetly and turn off the more populated hallway.

Once I've found a door, I use the key and enter the cram school hallway. As usual, it's quiet and almost eerie. The halls echo my heavy footsteps as I walk passed the many doors.

I stand outside the door of 1106 wringing my hands. He's probably not here yet. He's never here yet. What am I doing just standing here? This is stupid… Schooling my face, I walk in.

Most everyone is here with the exception of Rin, his brother, and Shiemi. I sigh audibly and make my way to my seat. I wave at Izumo and she nods in acknowledgment. Good enough for me.

"Woah, Honda, you look like_ shit_. What were you doing last night?" asks Suguro leaning back in his chair. I send an annoyed glare in his direction.

"Thank you, Suguro, for that enlightening comment. I've had a long weekend," I snap. "I have a mind blowing hangover if that answers your question."

"Man, that's rough. Didn't know you were such a partier," suggests Shima with a grin.

I sigh, "I'm not."

"Do you need to go to the nurse, Honda? You should probably get some rest," Miwa asks concerned, bless him.

"Thank you, Miwa, you're a real gentleman. But I've made it this far. I can cut it a little bit longer."

The door opens and I immediately tense up but it's only Rin and Shiemi. They take their seats in front of me. Rin turns around and looks at me about to comment.

"Say anything about how I look and I'll kill you," I state darkly. He gulps with wide eyes and turns around quickly.

"Honda, sure is scary," whispers Shima. I ignore him. He's only teasing me. Instead I take out my homework from the weekend and set in on my desk.

The first teacher of the day, the blonde teacher—whatever his name is—walks in and calls class to order.

I sit through the first few sessions and take notes and listen attentively despite the raging pounding in my head. But before long it's the final lesson, Okumura's lesson.

I decide I'm going to be a perfect student today for Okumura. I'll be attentive and take good notes and be able to answer the questions he asks. I groan rub my temples. I really need to apologize to him after class today even though I can't really make up for accusing his brother of—well I don't really know what I accused him of. I just know something's going on that I really shouldn't know. I hope he doesn't make me do extra lessons or something, or give me extra homework.

The door to the classroom opens and Okumura walks in with his usual briefcase. There's something off about him though…

"Rin, what's the matter with Yuki? He seems upset," whispers Shiemi to Rin.

"No idea. He's been like this since he got back to the dorm last night and he won't tell me anything," shrugs Rin.

I wince. It's all my fault that the stick up Okumura's ass is even higher today. His smile seems forced when he addresses the class and begins the lesson. He purposefully avoids my eyes. Ugh, this tension is stifling how am I going to get through the rest of class in this atmosphere?

I can tell everyone else feels the tense vibe emitting from Okumura by the way they warily take notes and eye him like they're expecting him to blow a gasket. This side of Okumura sure is scary.

_Snap_. The sound makes me jump probably half a meter in the air. The chalk Okumura was using on the chalkboard suddenly snapped in half. I gulp audibly as he stands there for a second, He looks like he wants the now tiny piece of chalk to spontaneously combust by the way he's looking at but he only sighs and rummages around for a new piece of chalk while the class sits in silence. I'm pretty sure everyone is too scared to say anything.

Thankfully, Okumura's time is up after another thirty minutes, the bell signaling freedom. Pretty much everyone rushes out the door, ready to escape the god-awful atmosphere of the classroom, everyone except Yamada, who hangs back and eyes us before leaving. I hesitate and watch Okumura carefully. He stiffly packs up homework papers and sharply closes his briefcase.

I stand up slowly and make my way to the front desk. We're alone now.

"Uh…" I start intelligently.

"Honda," he acknowledges without looking up.

"Okumura… look I'm really sorry about last night… You were so awesome for agreeing to come with me but I was completely out of line. I was just upset and when I'm upset, I tend to act out…"

Okumura sighs and rubs his temples in agitation. "Honda, its fine. I'd rather forget it ever happened honestly."

I don't say anything and watch him. "About what I said about your brother… I honestly don't know anything else. I'm really sorry for being insensitive. Everyone has their secrets and I had no right to pry." He meets my eyes for the first time all day. I see weariness and untold stress. Whatever he's keeping secret, it's serious and really taking a toll on him.

"You… haven't told anyone else, have you?" he asks carefully.

"No! I promise I haven't." A weight seems to leave his shoulders.

"Okay, Honda. Just please don't look into it anymore."

"I won't, swear to god." He nods and stands up, collecting his bag. He waits at the door as I pick up my own bag and follow suit. He locks the classroom behind us.

"Well then… see you tomorrow, Okumura," I offer with a small smile.

"Likewise," he nods and we go our separate ways.

I finally feel like I can breathe again after all that. Time to move on and forget that ever happened. I put a hand to my forehead. Who am I kidding? I'm never going to be able to live that down. Not when I have to look at Okumura's face every day.


	9. Chapter 9

LOCO chapter 9

"Just why in the hell are we shoveling _shit_? They call this a mission? More like they don't want to pay for anyone to do it, those sons of—"

"C-calm down, Honda!" Miwa calls from the other side of the cage in the process of scooping up a load of Leaper excrement.

"Why should I calm down? This isn't a goddam mission!"

"We should be happy we have missions at all, shouldn't we? And you should keep your voice down. What if a teacher hears you?"

"Then they'll hear me!" I cry and stamp my feet. "Why were we stuck with this while Suguro and Shima only have to do courier stuff? This shits nasty." I scrunch my nose. "My hair's going to smell for days." I lean against the handle of my shovel and sigh. Honestly I was excited to get my first mission. I thought I would finally start to be able to do something useful like put all the stuff we've learned into action and actually help people.

"It's… not the most exciting job in the world but at least it's something, right?" Miwa smiles slightly while he works. I glance at him and a smile tugs at my mouth. He's such a nice kid. I've always wished that I could be like that but I always seem to run my mouth or do something stupid.

"Yeah," I agree with another sigh. "But I hope we get something real next time."

"Me too," he admits.

Cleaning out the Leaper cages was the unfortunate task given to Miwa and me. I have a feeling its revenge from Okumura that Miwa unfortunately got caught up in.

"'_Character building_' he says. What a load of shit," I mumble. "Literally. He's such a hypocrite. 'Forget it happened' my ass."

"Did you say something, Honda?" asks Miwa walking up to me.

"Ah, no. Just talking to myself," I laugh.

"I'm all finished with my side. Do you need any help over here?"

"Oh no thanks, Miwa. I've been complaining more than I've been working so I'll pull my own weight. I don't have much left anyway."

He looks around skeptically. I did have a lot more to do. "…Okay, well then, I'm going to head out. See you in class." He waves, walking out of the cage and takes off the rubber boots we were given then signs out on the roster and leaves the room.

"Augh, stupid pride," I curse to myself. "I should've accepted his help. This is going to take forever." I look around the cage. I had barely done anything. "Stupid!"

"Hey, hurry up and stop yammering. I want to get home." The exorcist that was stuck watching us grumbles and flips a page of his magazine. They don't trust us enough to be left alone with the Leapers.

"Yeah, yeah," I huff and get to work. Idly, I wonder what Mom would think about me cleaning animal cages… Ha. I can imagine her face all scrunched up in distaste and getting into the faces of the teachers. 'Why are you having my daughter do this worthless menial labor?' She would say. I snicker to myself.

I amuse myself by thinking of all kinds of ways I can get back at Okumura for putting me through this. But I know I can't actually go through with them because in fact I actually do deserve whatever revenge that he dishes out to me. A girl can dream.

Another half hour passes and I check the time. "Ah dammit, I'm going to be late for dinner!" I look over my work. It's not nearly as clean as Miwa's side, but it'll do. I can say honestly that never cleaned while I was living with my parents, not even in school as I went to a more westernized private middle school that hired janitors. I jump out of the cage and kick off the rubber boots.

"Can I go now?" I whine at the exorcist. He jolts out of his doze and looks around dazed. The magazine falls to the floor.

"Huh? Oh. You finished?" He gets up and walks over to the cage and looks around.

"How useless are you? It's not nearly as clean as the other kid's part and he did it in half the time! Get back to work. I'll give you ten minutes and if you're not done in that time I'll assign you a month of menial labor and take you off the missions list."

"This already is menial labor! This isn't a mission!" I yell.

"Stop complaining. Take your job seriously. Everybody has to do this in the beginning. Just because you come from money doesn't put you above everybody else." With one last contemptuous look he turns around and sits back in his seat and picks up the magazine again. I can clearly hear him growling something about babysitting rich brats.

I almost scream in frustration. I'm not a rich brat! I'll show him! With renewed vigor, I tie up my hair and brandish my shovel like a warrior and get to work with a battle cry.

"I'm. Not. Some. Stupid. Spoiled. Rich. Kid," I bite out and scrub the floor so hard the wood of the handle creaks and the metal screeches against the floor. "Why does everybody seem to think that?" I do take my job seriously dammit. I want to become an exorcist, not a fucking janitor. I thought at least in cram school, I would just be Mio, someone who's studying to become an exorcist just like everyone else. I wasn't complaining because I thought I was above everyone else, I just don't see the point of cleaning cages when I should be training to help people!

Through my anger and frustration I get the rest of the cage clean in time even though I was sweating, huffing and ready to punch something. Not even the exorcist had anything to say to my face once he made sure I had done my work, just let me go after I had signed the roster. I shouldered my bag and walked out into the cool night air. The time read that dinner had started in the cafeteria but I had lost my appetite. Well, that's a lie, my stomach is growling like a beast but I really don't want to go to dinner smelling like this and I feel like if a person looked at me wrong I would deck them right there. I had food stashed in the dorm anyway.

I kick a rock on the path and send it flying. It's kind of a long walk back to the dorms from the exorcist halls with, again, a lot of stairs.

The moon is a waxing gibbous that glows from behind the wispy clouds. The extra light is welcoming, there aren't that many sidewalk lamps to light my way. I pass the main school building. It sure is creepy at night. I remember the first time I saw Academy city last year. I was at awe with the architecture and air of elegance. Of course, I was used to such things, but I couldn't help but gape at the amazing school structure. I looked like an idiot. Last year seems like so long ago… I've changed a lot since then too. I don't really give a shit anymore. I'm still a rebellious brat but now I feel so much more at home with myself.

A breeze blows down the lonely street sending goose bumps down my arms. I'm suddenly aware of eyes on me. The dorms are in eyeshot now. I stop and glance around warily. It's quiet. All I can hear is the thumping of my heart beat. If it's someone trying to pick a fight, they've chosen the wrong night to mess with me. I'm gross, tired, and pissed off.

People step out of the shadows a little ways ahead of me. They step into the light.

It's only a few girls that I've known since middle school. They'd always had a problem with me, probably because I was dating the object of their affections at the time: the douchebag that screwed me over.

"Honda," one of them acknowledges; the leader I guess.

"Uh…sorry. I don't remember your names…" I sigh. What the fuck could they want? They sneer at my bored attitude.

"You've got some nerve walking around school like you own the place. We've put up with you long enough. It's time for you to learn your place."

"My _place_? Put up with me? What the fuck are you talking about?" I put my hand on my hip.

"Don't act stupid, yankee bitch. You always act so high and mighty. It pisses us off! You think you're so much better than everybody just because you screwed around with Yusuke back in middle school."

"Is that what this is about? That's ancient news!" I laugh. Yusuke, that son of a bitch, always gave my more trouble than he was worth.

"And now you've set your eyes on Okumura Yukio! You slut!" They advance a few steps but I hold my ground. They must be joking thinking they can intimidate me.

I do a double take. "Wait, _what_?"

"You heard me! I heard you and Yukio went somewhere together last Sunday night."

"_Dammit_! Fucking hell, Okumura's going to kill me. If this gets out…" I grab my face and sigh raggedly. "Okay guys, this is one big misunderstanding. Okumura and I aren't together. We frankly don't even like each other all that much."

"You're such a liar!" The girl to the right shouts and moves to slap my face. I grab her wrist on reflex and squeeze. She shuts her eyes and whimpers. The other girls move to attack but I glare intensely at them and they hesitate. Fear shows on their faces that I take pleasure in.

"Listen here, you fucking annoyances, you've picked the wrong night to start something with me. Okumura is nothing. Got that? You can have him or whatever. And Yusuke, wherever the fuck he is, can go fuck himself. I kicked his ass, I can kick yours. So scram." I release the wrist and toss it aside. The girls take one last look at me and spit some more curses and leave running. They'll probably want revenge now. If they're really unoriginal, they'll probably get some guys to rough me up a little bit…

"Goddammit, as if I needed more rumors circulating about me…" I wave away a coal tar floating near my face and continue towards the dorms. Huh, haven't seen those lately. Maybe it's an omen… Great, more bad luck, just what I need.

I didn't actually kick my ex's ass. That was a bluff, I've thought about it many times though, but I'm sure I could've taken a few girls. I'm really all bark and no bite, most of the time.

The girls' dormitory is quiet when I walk in, of course, because everyone is in the cafeteria eating dinner. My stomach growls angrily at me for my stubbornness. I don't want to deal with people right now. I just want to hole up in my room and sleep.

Surprisingly, Izumo is already there when I open the door.

"Hey," I greet casually. She mumbles her own acknowledgement from her desk.

"Did you have dinner already?" I ask as I shrug off my book bag.

"Yeah, I don't like lingering there. People piss me off and Paku isn't feeling well today."

I hummed my agreement. "Paku's sick? That's too bad. I never really got to know her but she seemed nice."

"Paku's the nicest person I know," she says with a small smile. I don't think I've ever seen her smile like that before. But as fast as it appeared, it was gone again. She turns to face me with an embarrassed blush. "What are you staring at me for?"

"Nothing!" I raise my hands in denial.

She grunts and turns back around. "Ugh, what's that awful smell?"

I groan. "That would be my first mission: cleaning the Leaper cages…" Izumo makes a disgusted sound. "What was your first mission?"

"Running errands for Mr. Tsubaki and organizing his library…"

"What the hell? These aren't goddam missions! They're fucking odd jobs!" She nods with her arms crossed.

"I heard we may get a real mission in the next couple days," mentions Izumo.

"Really? That's awesome!" I exclaim.

"Mhm, when I was in the teacher's office, they were talking about it. I couldn't hear what it was about though. But whatever it is, you better not hold me back, Yankee."

"You better not hold _me_ back, princess," I retort.

"Princess?" she fumes and stands up from her chair to face me, "How unoriginal, stupid, smelly Yankee."

"I'm unoriginal? 'Yankee' is the most unoriginal nickname I've ever heard!"

"Fine, you disgusting monkey! Go take a shower; you're stinking up the whole room!"

"Monkey? Do you want to start something?" I move towards her to get in her face.

"Ew, get away from me!" She throws her hands out.

"You've got some nerve talking to me like that! I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Try it! You're too weak to do anything!"

My hand rises to push her but an idea comes to mind suddenly. "Okay then, we'll see who the better one is. During the next mission. Whoever proves the most useful wins."

"I'm not going to agree to some stupid bet with you."

"Oh, you're scared that you'd lose then," I grin behind the back of my hand.

"Am not! Fine! I'll do it and I'll win."

"Oh ho! Now look who grew some balls! Are you sure about that?"

I take great amusement at Izumo's raging blush at my comment. I have to bite my lip from laughing. "You filthy Yankee! Don't you have any class?"

"Class? I don't believe that word is in my vocabulary. Sorry~" She glares at me long and hard, her face bright red in anger and embarrassment.

"Well, whatever. I'm going to go take a shower. Izumo, you should work on that anger of yours. That shade of red is really unbecoming on you." I collect my bath items and leave the room and Izumo with a gaping mouth.

I hear a scream of rage from all the way down the hall and laugh.

The next day, we are in fact informed of a new mission and told to go to the on-campus amusement park Mepphyland (a name that before now meant nothing to me). Mepphyland… Mehphisto… he's so… annoying. There's even a ride, a rollercoaster named 'Go to Hell.' He really does make himself laugh doesn't he?

The guys and I are sitting around by the giant gaudy statue at the entrance of the amusement park with Mr. Okumura and Mr. Tsubaki. Shiemi and Izumo haven't arrived yet.

I was stoked when I found out there was a freaking amusement park right within walking distance of the dorms last year, of course I didn't have a boyfriend or anything to take me but the idea was still pretty awesome.

But in reality, I actually have only been in the park once since I was accepted into True Cross. And that was with the rest of the freshmen during an orientation gathering.

"I still can't believe that those two are exwires…" I hear Suguro grumble angrily motioning to Yamada and Takara.

"Maybe they're putting in the effort when we're not looking?" adds Shima.

Hmm… Yamada or whoever she is must be pulling strings somewhere to be promoted when she hasn't done anything to prove herself. And what about Takara? Is he a spy too? It's all so suspicious.

"Honda, you're zoning out again. What's up?"

"Huh?" I stand up straight and turn towards Suguro and the others. "Nothing really. I was just thinking about how I'm going to kick Izumo's ass at this mission today!" I pump my fist in the air in finality.

"Haha! Mio's awesome!" Exclaims Rin slinging an arm over my shoulders. "What a badass!"

"Too right I am!" I shout.

"What's got you so riled up, Honda?" asks Miwa.

"Just a little bet in between us girls." I smirk evilly.

"Oh! What's the penalty?" asks Shima excited.

"Lay off it, fucking pervert." I punch him in the arm. "It's just to prove who the better out of the two of us is! Which, of course, is me."

"Boring!" sighs Shima. "It should at least be something like sneaking into the boys dormitory or skinny dipping or…" I cut him off with a kick to the side.

"Only you would think that, Shima," grunts Suguro and crosses his arms.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Oh… my.

"Kamiki was helping me put on my uniform!" Shimei calls, running up to us. My eyes almost bulge out of my sockets. Who knew Shiemi had such big tits under that constrictive kimono she usually wears!

"S-Shiemi, what happened to your kimono?" stutters Rin; his eyes are not where they are supposed to be…

"Oh! The principal issued me a uniform because it's more suitable for missions," she replies brightly. It must be nice to be so ignorant… "Does it look weird?"

"No!" The boy's voices are nearly in unison. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"You look great Moriyama," comments Shima with a thumbs up and a grin. I elbow him in the gut.

"H-Honda, what the hell was that for…?" he gasps.

"Oops, slipped I guess," I grind out and glare at the others until they look away sheepishly. Even Sugiro for Christ's sake has a stupid look on his face.

I see Rin mumble something to his brother which earns him a whack in the face with his clipboard.

"You look cute Shiemi," I say with a forced smile. The fact that I'm a measly B cup is suddenly shoved in my face once again. Shiemi has the curves of a fucking goddess! I'm taller but I have the curves of a 13 year old.

My earlier mood deflates until I see the determination on Izumo's face. I braid my hair back furiously and jog in place to get pumped up again.

"Now that everyone is gathered, I'll be dividing you into groups. Since there are an odd number of people, there will be one group of three," announces Okumura peering onto his clipboard. "Yamada and Suguro, Moriyama and Okumura, Shima and Kamiki, and the group of three are Miwa, Takara and Honda."

I high-five Miwa and grin. I know he's reliable so I'm ready to take this mission by the balls. Takara… I have no idea what to expect from him.

Okumura explains that there have been sightings of a ghost wandering around the park and that it's our job as exwires to find it and contact the teachers as soon as it's found.

"It appears in the form of a small boy. All he's done so far is pull on park goer's arms and legs but if not dealt with soon, there is a chance that it can become evil and dangerous…"

This is cake! All we have to do is find a ghost! I rub my hands together in excitement and look into the entrance of the park not bothering listening to the rest of the briefing. But something catches my eyes in my peripheral vision. What is that? A person? There's someone standing on the rollercoaster looking down on us. It's too far away to make out anything though… Hmm. I look away for a moment but when I look back the figure has disappeared. I rub my eyes. It must've been a trick of the eye or something.

"Okay, if there aren't any other questions… you are dismissed!" Everyone jumps into action and heads to the entrance.

"Ah!" I grab Miwa's and Takara's arms and lead them into the park without further notice.

"Honda! Slow down!" cries Miwa.

"Lay your hands off me, you filthy girl!" yells Takara…'s puppet… It's not the first time I've heard Takara, or rather his puppet speak, but it's still unnerving and I let go of them as soon as we're a good distance inside.

"Okay guys! We need a plan of action!" I announce smacking a fist into my palm. "Any ideas?"

"Well," starts Miwa, "Everyone should all be looking in different directions so we cover more ground faster. We have an extra person in our group so that gives us the advantage over the other groups."

"Good! How about you Takara?"

"I've got nothing to say to you, hag!"

"Why you stupid little motherfu—"

"Honda! Calm down! We need to get going or we're going to be left behind."

I breathe in and exhale. Okay, no more anger, I'll take care of puppet boy later. I nod at Miwa.

"Let's head in this direction," suggests Miwa, motioning towards the far side of the rollercoaster. My stomach twists unexpectedly when I remember the figure standing up there. It was only your imagination, Mio. Calm down. I nod stiffly and follow his lead. Takara follows behind slowly, taking his sweet time. I remember Shiemi and Rin heading towards the rollercoaster as well but on the other side of it. We are passed the merry-go-round and closer to the back of the park.

Fifteen minutes in I'm tired, sweaty and ready to punch Takara's face in. He. Wouldn't. stop. Calling. Me. Hag. God damn! The atmosphere is choking poor Miwa.

"I have an idea," I grumble. "How 'bout we split up again. We'll cover even more ground that way."

"I don't know, Honda. I think we're supposed to stay together," says Miwa.

"What's going to happen? We're in a freaking theme park. I have my cell phone if anything does happen." I shifted my eyes to Takara. He's not paying attention of course, the turd.

"Oi, Takara, did you hear me?"

"Stop talking to me, Hag!"

"Ok, that's it! Miwa, I'm going this way. If this continues, Takara's going to end up with his mouth ripped out."

"Like you could do that, weakling!" I glare at him, but and wave at Miwa before tromping off in the opposite direction.

There has been no sign of any ghost. I idly look around at the different attractions. Mephisto is _everywhere_… On signs, on rides, on toys, everywhere! So annoying!

I'm walking along the side of the coaster now, the slopes towering above me. When was the last time I was on a rollercoaster? It's been forever. With Yusuke…? No. I don't want to think about that. Those stupid girls bringing up those bad memories…

"_Don't fuck with me_!"

"What the hell?" I say, startled. Where did that come from? It sounded like Rin's voice. I look around but I don't see anyone around me. I hear more shouts and sounds of violent contact but don't know where it's coming from. I finger my cell phone in my pocket vaguely worried. This definitely doesn't sound like something dealing with a ghost. Sounds of splitting wood draw my attention upward and I see _blue_.


	10. Chapter 10

LOCO chapter 10

Is that…? No it can't be.

Who is that?

"Brother_, _follow the clapping sound!" There's someone up there. There are two people and one of them looks a little like Rin but on fire—and a tail? What the hell did I walk in on? The figures seem to be chasing each other up the coaster, the glowing blue one following the other. Isn't that the person I saw earlier?

I can only stand and watch stupefied as they reach the top and suddenly the blue one is sent careening to the ground smashing wood supports in the process. I have to jump out of the way to avoid being smashed. A few splinters nick my arms and face. The person falls behind the barrier followed by the other who is punching the living daylights out of him so I can't get a very good look at who they are. I quickly hide behind a stall and watch.

Oh god… what do I do? They aren't human! Demons? They must be upper-class demons… I need to call the teachers… I'm not stupid enough to think I can take care of these guys by myself. Not even by a longshot.

I pull out my cell phone but hesitate, my hand is shaking so much that I can't dial the buttons properly. And then the barrier where the two demons fell bursts outward and one of them is thrown in my direction.

"Augh!" I scream, dropping my cell in the process and double back but I'm caught in the force that pushes me back onto my stomach. On my hands and knees I crawl out of the way, thanking the lord that they haven't noticed me. I push my back in a corner where I can hide. If I run, it'll only draw attention. Stupid, stupid me for not running sooner. I peer around the corner.

A gasp of horror struggles to release but I clamp my hand around my mouth. "R-Rin…. It's Rin!" I gasp. It's Rin but not Rin. His ears are elongated to sharp points and fire rages around him furiously. Blue flames… Blue flames represent Satan… right? Rin is… related to Satan? I clutch my head between my hands. I would never ever have guessed something like this. Rin… a demon? The thought is infeasible. Was infeasible.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" I look around the corner again. It's the other demon. The one with green hair. He seems _excited _to be fighting Rin.

The sounds that Rin is making… those animalistic noises… they resound straight to my bones. It's horrifying.

The ground trembles under my feet and I clutch the side of the food stand. Earthquake? No, it's the other demon. He's causing it by pounding the ground with his fist. What kind of power does he have? The skeletal structure of the coaster above us moans and more support beams come crashing down.

"Kyaa!" Shiemi's voice! I can't see her from where I am but Rin can and in a flash sends a blast of blue fire in that direction. In a moment of horror I think that he's going to kill her but soon after I hear Shiemi's voice and breathe a sigh of relief. Rin saved her. I lean out a little further to see what's happening. The green demon kicks Rin and sends him flying back towards the coaster.

"What happened?" he asks. "Are you done already?" I'm so tempted to move to help Rin, so tempted, but fear glues me to the spot. Of whom I'm not even sure myself. The green demon is so close; I can make out the details of his outfit, which is strange just like Mephisto's only in a different sort of way, more dark. "How boring." His words are intense and chills roll down my spine. They are so depraved and empty.

I see him crouch before Rin holding a sword, is that Rin's sword? I'd never seen it drawn. "Although older brother tries to stop you, now that you've become like this, should we break your sword?" Older brother? What's the sword's significance in all of this?

"S-stop!" gasps Rin. I clutch my mouth again. Rin's bleeding so badly. Even though he's a demon… No I can't believe that yet. Maybe he's possessed. Yeah. I shut my eyes and try to calm down but my breathing is ragged and it's hard to catch my breath.

"'Devour the seven princesses, slay the serpent!'" A black figure jumps down in between Rin and the other demon, separating them.

"Yamada!" I whisper. What's she doing here? Did she just pull a sword out of her boobs? I'm clearly losing my mind right now.

"Who're you?" asks the green demon.

"You're Amaimon, the Earth King," she states instead of answering. "How'd a big shot like you get into the academy? Did Mephisto help you?" Mephisto! That's right! What the hell happened to his wards? He would be the only one who could let in a demon like a fucking demon prince. Mephisto! What the hell is he up to?

"You're in my way," says Amaimon, the Earth King. Holy shit. I never thought I would ever see a demon prince.

"Yer in my way," spits Yamada. Her gaze focuses behind Amaimon for a brief second and meets mine. My heart leaps to my throat. Her lip twitches slightly. Ah damn, she's going to kill me. I pull back into my corner quickly and try to slow my heart beat. What's going to happen to me now?

Slowly, I peek again. Amaimon doesn't seem to want to fight anymore. He sheaths the sword which, to my surprise, seems directly related to the flames surrounding Rin and even causes his ears to shrink back down. After throwing it in Rin's direction, he jumps into the air and disappears. I collapse and can finally breathe somewhat regularly. I use the side of the food stand to get myself off the ground so I can stand steadily on my feet. My knees are shaking.

I hear Yamada say something to Rin so I take the opportunity to try to slip away. A hand comes down on my shoulder and I'm pretty sure I have a mini heart attack. I turn around slowly my face paling.

"Y-Yamada… Fancy meeting you here, eheh…"

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, princess," she growls and takes me by the collar and drags me out of my corner.

"Ow! God, stop! I'm sorry!" I struggle to get free.

"M-Mio?" I freeze. Rin's voice. It sounds mildly horrified.

"U-uh…" I don't know what to say. What is there to say? I don't meet his eyes.

"Mio!" Shiemi stands up from Rin's side.

"Uh, hey Shiemi," I say lamely. Yamada lets go of my collar and I just stand there awkwardly not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Shiemi! What happened?" Uh oh. I know that voice…

"Yuki! Rin's hurt! I need to treat him!"

"What happened, Rin?" Okumura asks his brother. His eyes briefly meet mine and widen in surprise before darkening at my guilty look.

"You're late, Yukio, you were too slow, I had to step in," Yamada interjects.

"You!" Okumura's eyes light up in recognition. They do know each other! I had kind of guessed from how Yamada acted when I had mentioned him in our last meeting.

"Long time no see," she smirks underneath her hood. "I was getting tired of this look anyway." She begins to strip off her black hoodie, leaving nothing but a bikini top and some bindings behind. Does she walk around like this all the time? Her tits are fucking huge! And that bikini top looks about five sizes too small. "I am Kirigakure Shura, senior exorcist first class."

"So you're not actually Yamada!" I point out uselessly.

"You knew she was here, Honda?" asks Okumura with a slightly dangerous undertone. I decide to shrug and avoid his gaze.

"The Vatican headquarters of the Knights of the True Cross dispatched me as a senior investigator… to uncover _dangerous elements_ at the branch." I shiver at the connotations of that statement. Dangerous elements such as Rin being a demon perhaps? Seeing that his sword is the key to his powers, I dismissed the hopeful idea that he was possessed… He really is a demon after all. But why? What am I supposed to think of this? Rin has been my classmate and friend for almost three months now. And he's a demon? The very thing that we are supposed to be training to kill? Not to mention those blue flames that represents Satan.

"I'm taking this guy back to base. Send the other students back to their dorms. And you," Shura says, slapping my back, "Have some major explaining to do." I jump up and gulp audibly. The look that Okumura is giving me is wreaking havoc on my nerves. Tsubaki looks grim.

She pulls Rin to his feet and puts him in a head lock. "On your feet, I've got questions for you, punk." He stumbles up and tries to object but his face is being smothered by her giant boobs.

Oh god, why is this happening? I move to get Shura's attention. "But I didn't do anything! I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Well, that's some damned bad luck, ain't it?" Shura says simply. I groan.

"W-wait! Rin's hurt, could he get some help first?" asks Shiemi. Did she see anything? I guess not because of the way she's so confused by the situation.

"Nah, he'll be fine, step off, girlie." Shura moves passed her with Rin in tow. I'm left standing there a minute before Okumura grabs my arm and leads me in the same direction. His grip is almost painful but I don't dare complain. I close my eyes and mentally scream at myself. Why did this have to happen after I had promised him that I wouldn't look into it anymore?

"There's no going back now that you know. You were warned not to dig any deeper, Honda." I flinch at the accusation in his voice. I didn't _mean_ to find out… I really didn't. I feel Rin's eyes on me as we're pulled through the park. I don't want to see the expression on his face. I don't know what to think about him anymore.

"You are going to have to be put under surveillance. This is something only a select few know about here in the school." My mouth sets in a frown but again I don't say anything.

"Hmm, we'll see about that, won't we? I said that I was here on orders to investigate from the Vatican didn't I? What do you think will happen if I submit my report about something like this?" Adds Shura from the front. I feel Okumura's grip tighten even more on my arm and wince slightly.

It wasn't until I heard Okumura announcing that the mission was over that I realize that we had arrived at the entrance gates. Everyone had gathered and was looking at us in curiosity and suspicion especially Suguro and Izumo. When they attempted to ask me questions I only shake my head and shrug with an apologetic smile. But soon we leave them behind and Shura leads us to an employee entrance.

"Where are you taking me?" asks Rin still stumbling along trying to walk properly while in his head lock. I decide to stay silent and just follow. I'm in deep enough shit as it is.

"That's right; you've never been to the base before." Okumura temporarily releases my arm to take out his key ring to select one and inserted it into the lock. I rub my wrist discreetly. I think he bruised it, again. I just keep making him pissed at me don't I? I resist the urge to run away and hide.

I'm lead into a cavernous room with towering pillars and gothic looking arches and décor. There is water all around us beyond the stone walkways. The only things lighting our way are hundreds of candles set in chandeliers high above us and a couple of lanterns set in front of us leading to a walkway that is elevated from the water leading to a different part of the building.

"What is this place?" asks Rin voicing my thoughts.

"It's the center of the Japan Branch of the Knights of the True Cross," answers Shura before jerking him forward. I look longingly back at the door that led to nowhere without a key. Okumura gives me a look and I trudge forward behind them, not having anywhere else to go.

Shura begins telling the long winded history of the Knights of the True Cross. I zone out and look around warily. It's cold and I rub my arms to stave off the goose bumps. Okumura glances at me once but looks away soon after. Jerk… How does Shura walk around in nothing but a couple scraps of cloth? I tug the ponytail out of my hair and let it fall over my shoulders.

"We've been protecting the world from demons for 2000 years," finishes Shura. It doesn't look like Rin was paying much attention. He was too preoccupied trying to walk properly.

"That's right!" My stomach drops. "That's us—Knights of the True Cross! It's been too long, Shura." Mephisto is waiting for us in the next room with Tsubaki in tow. How he got there so fast, I have no idea. "I had no idea you had snuck into the cram school…to observe!" I don't know if Shura bought that, but it didn't sound convincing to me in the least. His eyes met mine for a brief second as if sensing my thoughts. Oh, he knew this was coming didn't he? It was in his plans all along, wasn't it? I scrunch my eyebrows accusingly at him and he smiles in a creepy, knowing sort of way.

"I'm going to be straight up with you, Mephisto," begins Shura, "What are you planning?"

"Why nothing! It's true that I took him in… But only for the good of the order! To raise the child of Satan as a _weapon_ for the Knights…" _What?_ He's the _child of Satan_? I know he's a demon but… those flames. This is what they represent. Did he say this in front of me on purpose? Why would he do that if it was such a big secret…? There's definitely more to this than he's letting on.

They're talking about Rin like he's not standing there… I shift uncomfortably. Why am I here? My ears prick at the mention of Father Fujimoto's name. He was in on everything. He raised Rin. And Okumura. Wait… Okumura? Well, that's a question for later… But anyway, Rin and Okumura are Father Fujimoto's sons. Rin's been my friend since school started. Who am I to judge him about his origins? A picture of when he lost it earlier flashes across my mind and I shiver. Is he actually dangerous? He wouldn't hurt his brother or Shiemi or Suguro or anyone else from school would he? I shake my head. Of course he wouldn't! Rin isn't that sort of guy! He may be stupid sometimes and he's pretty impulsive but he's not _bad_, he's really _good_ actually, amazing really. And I do owe it to Father Fujimoto. If he raised him, he can't be that bad, right?

"I will have to report this but first I want to question him… in a holding cell." What will happen to Rin if she reports him to the Vatican?

"As you please," waves Mephisto. Shura tugs on Rin in another direction. I finally meet his eyes. I offer a barely there smile. His mouth tugs slightly but is soon pulled out of view. Okumura tries to go explain everything instead of Rin but Shura denies him and says something about how he hasn't changed. He's left standing with his hands clenched.

I stand there in silence staring at the door that Rin disappeared into. Rin isn't bad. Rin isn't bad. Rin isn't bad. I just have to keep telling myself that.

"Well then! It's seems our Ms. Honda has gotten herself in a bit of trouble." I nearly jump out of my skin when Mephisto starts to speak. Okumura sighs and massages his temples.

"Uh…" I start and shuffle my feet. I need to confront Mephisto on my suspicions. If it's true that he let in that Amaimon guy, than he purposefully made Rin release his powers and go berserk. I can't forgive that for Father Fujimoto's sake. I will not deny that Rin scares me a whole lot more than before but I also can't deny that he's Father Fujimoto's son. With that decision done, I stare at him straight on, my face set firm. "I did witness Rin go… crazy but—"

"Tut tut, Ms. Honda! What did I say about those eyes of yours? And I believe Mr. Okumura here made it clear to you that this was something that you should not go digging your nose into."

"I didn't mean to see it!" I glance at Okumura but his back is still facing me.

"And I heard that you already knew that Shura was here investigating. I'm positive you figured out what her purpose here was. I wonder why you didn't report it. Were you helping her I wonder?" A taps a finger against his chin.

"Of course not!" I shout. "I admit I did use her a little to solidify some of my theories but that's all I promise!"

"I'm not sure we are in a position where we can take your word, Ms. Honda." He grins slightly. "Why don't we adjourn to my office where we can discuss the appropriate measures for this situation? Mr. Okumura?"

"If you don't mind, sir, I would like to stay here and wait for Rin."

"Of course." Okumura nods curtly. His glasses are glared so I can't see his eyes.

"Okumura…" I say. He finally turns to face me. The look on his face freezes any words from surfacing. His eyes hold a deep exhaustion that I can't even guess at.

"Honda, see you in class," is all he says and turns away with that soul crushing expression on his face.

"I—"

"Come come, Ms. Honda," beckons Mephisto gesturing to the path behind him. I take a step without taking my eyes from Okumura. His back looks so tense.

"I'm sorry, Okumura…" I whisper. He doesn't hear it but I'm sure Mephisto does by his humored look. I pass Mephisto without meeting his eyes and wait a little ways up. He dismisses Tsubaki before meeting me and beginss to lead the way.

The walk is silent and awkward… until he starts whistling. My hands clench in annoyance but I don't say anything. He's using this on purpose isn't he? Of course he is—the asshole. He wants this to be as painful and awkward as possible.

My mind wanders to Rin again. Shura, or whatever, said that she would report him… What does that mean?

"…What's going to happen to Rin?" I ask hesitantly. He stops whistling and pretends to give some thought to the question. I know he's already got everything planned out in his head.

"Hmm, I suppose if Shura reports Mr. Okumura to the Vatican then he will be arrested and put on trial."

"And then…? Now that Father Fujimoto's dead, who is Rin's… guardian? Who's going to stand up for him? What happens if…" I trail off. We've arrived at a door. Mephisto pulls out a key and twists the knob and opens up to reveal his office. He holds the door open for me and I enter. He follows behind, closing the door, taking off his cape before sitting at his desk. He closes his fingers and rests his chin on them, watching me.

"You didn't answer my questions…"

"You don't understand the position you are in do you, Ms. Honda? No one was supposed to find out about Mr. Okumura's abilities until he was ready to be revealed."

"You make him sound like some side-show. He's human you know!"

"I beg to differ; he is in fact not human as you have witnessed. Or have you forgotten already?" He grins. I flinch. I have not forgotten, not in the least.

"N-no."

"Are you not afraid of him? He was a sight to see wasn't he?" I swallow thickly and decide not to answer.

"Now as for what's going to happen to you… You are now under suspicion of being a spy and possible traitor to True Cross. And as such—"

"Traitor?" I cup him off sharply, "How am I the traitor?"

"You were caught on the scene of where Mr. Okumura lost control of himself. We can't help but believe that you were spying especially when it was clear that you were digging into the matter beforehand…"

"I'm not a spy! I was there on accident! Anyone of the other exwires could have witnessed it as well!"

"None of the exwires knew that Shura was here investigating now did they?"

"Again, accident," I frown thinking of Shura. "And on the topic of traitors, how about you explain how a fucking demon prince wound up on campus."

"Language, Ms. Honda," he says dangerously. His smirk is gone but I continue too outraged at my accusations.

"Don't give me that! You are the only one who can allow such a high class demon passed the wards. It was your plan all along to have Rin expose his powers wasn't it?"

"You aren't defending your cause very well. By accusing me of these things are you not just further proving that you are a threat?"

I stiffen and shut my mouth. I glare at him. "I thought you were Father Fujimoto's friend. How can you endanger Rin like this?"

He regards my silently, his expression unreadable. My hands twitch.

"You will be moved into the same boy's dormitory that the Okumura's occupy so that Mr. Okumura can keep a proper eye on you. Now that you know Okumura Rin's secret, there is no longer any reason for him to hide his nature from you."

My eyes bulge. "T-the boys' dorm? Are you kidding?"

"This is no joking matter, Ms. Honda. You very well know that. You will be on a different floor for privacy however." I sway a little. How the hell am I supposed to face those two? We're basically going to be living together!

"For now an exorcist will be tailing you from the shadows during the day." I begin to object but he holds up a hand. "Only temporarily. If you truly are not a spy or traitor to the academy, than it shouldn't be a problem, right?" My mouth tightens but I nod.

"Now then, you have the rest of the day to pack up your belongings and I will have a couple teachers help you move into your new dorm."

"But what will I tell Izumo, my roommate?" I ask sullenly. There's no getting out of this.

"You're a smart girl. You can come up with something." He grins. I barely resist groaning. This can't get any worse. "You are dismissed. I will notify Mr. Okumura of your new living arrangements." I sigh and nod before bowing. A sudden exhaustion overtakes me. This has been one fucking long day. I stand up straight and head back to the door of his office without looking back. He doesn't move from his desk as I open the door and exit. But right as soon as the door closes, in that second, I see a flash of green.


	11. Chapter 11

LOCO chapter 11

"What?" Izumo was already in the dorm by the time I got back from Mephisto's office. "You're seriously moving into that boys' dorm? Why?"

"Uh… I got into some trouble…" I drawl. I haven't really come up with a good excuse yet so I leave it at that.

"What kind of trouble?" she asks suspiciously. "Does it have anything to do with Okumura? You were both dragged away by Mr. Okumura and that other woman. Was that really Yamada?"

"Yeah, that's Yamada. Her real name is Kirigakure Shura though," I answer hoping that she'll forget her first question.

"Why was she sitting in class with is in a disguise then? Did you know about her?" Her small eyebrows scrunch together.

"Yeah, sort of. Only by accident though." I pack more stuff into boxes ready to be hauled over to the boys' dorm. I'm kind of sad to leave it. I've been in the same dorm since freshman year. That also meant it was more of a pain in the ass to pack everything up. I tend to let my stuff clutter over time.

Izumo's silent, mulling over the new information. "You didn't answer my first question, Yankee. Why are you in trouble?"

I curse to myself. "You see… I can't really tell you…"

"Why not?"

"I… promised Sir Pheles to keep my mouth shut." She frowns but seems to believe me and sits at her desk chair.

"Aren't you going to offer to help me?" I ask with puppy eyes.

"No."

"Aw, why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Cause you're my friend! We've been roommates for almost three months now!"

Izumo flushes at the friends comment and turns away. I smile slightly and continue packing. I'll miss having Izumo as a roommate even though it will be cool having an entire floor to myself, although… it will be sort of a prison now that I think about it. I get chills just thinking about living within the same vicinity of Okumura…

I pause to stare out the window. The sun's setting. Mephisto told me to be in the Okumura's dorm by today… And those teachers who were supposed to help me haven't arrived yet. And I haven't done any homework yet. I sigh and drop my head in defeat. Why does this shit have to happen to me? I just wanted to become an exorcist. Why did I have to get myself mixed up with all this conspiracy crap?

A knock comes from the door and Izumo gets up to answer it. I shove the last bits of my stuff into boxes and stand up to brush my skirt off. I hear Izumo greet the teachers and let them in. They enter and eye me warily like I'm some kind of criminal. I force a smile and pick up a box. They follow suit and together we exit the girl's dorm. There's a cart waiting outside to wheel the boxes and save us a few trips.

I wave to a few other girls that are peeking out of their dorms curiously. They don't return the favor. Guess I'm still a pariah. Those girls must've spread some pretty nasty rumors about me. I shrug it off and go back to pick up another box.

After saying my last good-byes to Izumo, which was rather one-sided because Izumo refused to show any sort of sadness. I pinched her cheek to tease her about being too stiff and then she griped at me in annoyance but at least seemed a tiny bit bummed when the last of my things were moved out. But in reality, it wasn't like we'd never see each other again. We have class everyday together.

The boy's dorm rises up ominously before me as I walk across the bridge that led to it. I gulp semi-audibly and pray that neither brother were in. But the hope was short-lived when I see the lights on in the second story window.

The front entry-way is empty when we walk in fortunately.

"Uh… what room am I in?" I ask the teacher next to me.

"304," he replies shortly. I nod slowly and advance to the stairs—no elevator so we have to carry everything by hand. It's an older building.

"Thanks for helping…" I add. They grunt in acknowledgment but make no effort in starting a conversation. I sigh and make my slow assent up the stairs.

On the second floor landing, I almost have a heart-attack when I bump into Rin—literally. I almost fall down the stairs.

"Ack!" I drop the box in my hand and flail my arms before Rin grabs my wrist and holds me steady. The two teachers look back mildly concerned at us before continuing on.

"Hey… Mio," he greets with a fake-ish smile.

"Hey…" Rin and I stand there awkwardly for a moment at loss for what to say. He scratches his head and looks to the ceiling.

This is so stupid. Why am I acting like this? I set my chin firmly and meet his eyes. "Uh…" I begin, "that person, Shura, didn't hurt you or anything did she? Is she going to report you…?"

"Naw, she's decided that she wants to train me instead… to use my sword and stuff…" he leaves the rest to my imagination. She's going to teach him to control his powers in other words.

The guys helping come back down the stairs to get another load of my stuff. We wait for them to pass.

"That's cool, right? You got yourself a personal trainer! I still need to find someone to help me to train to become a dragoon." I almost cringe at how fake and forced my words sound but he doesn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, I guess. She's kind of weird though," he grins a little less tensely and I relax a little. "Dragoon… that means guns right? You really are a Yankee, Mio." He laughs a little. "Yukio uses guns, you should ask him to help you." My face freezes and my nose scrunches up a little.

"Okumura and I… Aren't really on friendly terms right now…"

"Ah…" He seems to get the picture and another awkward silence settles.

"Where is he by the way?"

"Some meeting or something."

"I see," I sigh in relief.

Rin gets this oddly serious face and looks at me, "Hey Mio… Just cause I'm the way I am doesn't mean that I'm any different than before okay? I still want to be friends." My eyes widen. And then I break eye contact.

"I-I'm sorry, Rin. I don't mean to be like this… It's just hard to you know… accept this I guess? I still want to be friends too but it's a lot to handle at once." He nods solemnly and a little sadly. "But! It'll just take some time okay? I know that you're a good person. And I know Father Fujimoto was a good person too, so how bad could you be?" He looks confused.

"You knew my dad?"

"Yeah… he's the one who helped me out when I needed it. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here." He smiles sadly.

"Sounds like him."

I bend down to pick up the fallen box and he kneels down to help. "Do you need any help moving in?"

"I think we've got it. I can probably get the last of it from the cart down there after I take this one up."

"Okay, then… I'll see you around 'k?" He grins and walks down the stairs and turns into what I think was the hallway that led to the kitchen and dining hall, which is weird because there shouldn't be anyone working in that kitchen since the Okumura brothers and now me are the only ones living here.

Maybe he cooks…? Naw. He's probably just getting a snack or something.

My two helpers leave soon after that once they finished lugging my stuff to my new room. I stand in the hallway of the third floor. My room is midway between the stairs and the other side if the building. It was so… quiet compared to the girls' dorm. Kind of eerie really. Memories of the ghoul demon especially make the goose bumps rise on my arms. My scar ached dully at the thought.

I sweep my hair into a ponytail and walk into my new room to ditch my uniform for some shorts and tank top before starting to put things away. The layout of the room is the exact same as my last one only this time I have a lot more room to put stuff because I don't have a roommate to share it with. I put on some loud music to fill the silence—the first time I've been able to in a long time. Izumo always told me it bugged her while studying. I can't go to sleep without listening to music so I always had to put on headphones.

After thirty minutes I'm tired and bored of unpacking and stand to stretch my limbs. My stomach growls loudly. The clock reads that it's almost the end of dinner time and I curse to myself. I guess I can make a trip to the convenient store.

I exit into the quiet hallway, wallet and mp3 in hand. Homework can wait, stomach comes first.

Down the stairs and in the entryway, the smell of food, good food, overtakes me. My eyes glaze over as my stomach rumbles. The smell's coming from the kitchen. Hmm…

I decide to follow the smell which brings me to very strange sight of Rin in an apron, sipping at a sample plate.

I cough to get his attention. He almost chokes and looks at me with wide eyes and a blush.

"You can cook?"

"Uh… yeah! It's my only redeeming quality," he says with a grin.

"Is that a good thing…?" I ask rhetorically, an eyebrow rose. "That smells great. What are you making?" I stride over and peer into the pot on the stove.

"Beef stew. It's pretty much done. Do you want some? There's extra since Yukio's gone."

"Really? God Rin, you're awesome! I missed dinner at the cafeteria 'cause I was putting away my stuff. I was going to the convenience store just now…"

"Sure! Haha Mio, you're drooling!" He laughs.

"What? No I'm not!" I hastily wipe my mouth. I was drooling… God I'm lame.

"Wait do you always eat at the cafeteria? You can afford that stuff?" His eyes go wide in admiration that makes me a little uncomfortable.

"Uh… yeah."

"You must be like rich or something right? Cool!"

"Well… I do have to pay tuition. It's not a cheap school. Some of us don't get special treatment from Mephisto and freaking scholarships cause we're super smart." I lift my nose.

"Oh yeah…"

"Duh, Rin."

"Shut up! Do you want food or not?"

"Yes! Give me food~!"

"Say please then."

"Fuck you!" He laughs. A movement behind him catches my attention.

"Wait, what's that?" I grab his shoulder and spin him around. "Holy shit! Rin you have a goddam tail!" I let go of him and step back. The reality of it all comes crashing down on me, again. Rin's a demon; it's a fact that he's the son of Satan.

"Uh, yeah… I guess it comes with being the way I am," he says laughing nervously; he watches my conflicting expression and scratches the back of his head.

Augh! I hate this! I don't want to be scared of Rin! Hasn't he proved himself enough that he's a good guy? I shake my head frantically and he gives me a funny look.

"Mio?"

"I'm fine!" I say determinedly. "That's kind of cool actually." So what if Rin's a goddam demon. Who the fuck cares if he's the fucking bastard child of Satan? I don't. I'm tired of this shit, tired of acting nervous around Rin.

"Really?" He seems surprised.

"Yeah! Can I… touch it?"

"Uh…"

"I don't have to! Sorry if that's weird."

"No… it's not weird. I was just surprised. You can touch it of you want I guess." I bite my lip. They say that you have to face your fears so that's what I'm doing. I hold out a hand and stroke it once. It twitched under my fingers and I jump back startled. "You're scared of it!" He waves it around.

"Augh! Stop it! That's creepy!" I bat it away and run around the counter.

"Don't be such a girl, Mio. You asked to touch it!"

"I am a girl you dumbass!"

"Coulda surprised me," he mumbles stifling a smile.

"Fuck off!"

"See? You curse too much to be a girl." I squeeze my mouth shut and blush furiously. Then I promptly give him the finger. By this point he's laughing so much there's tears in his eyes.

The smell of something burning fills my nose. "Hey, Rin. I think you're burning something."

"Ah shit!" He rushes back to the stove and turns down the heat before stirring it with a wooden spoon. "I think its fine. It's your fault if it sucks now."

"Not cool!" I perch myself on the counter and watch him.

"It's done. Will you grab some bowls and stuff?"

"Yeah sure." I hop over the counter back into the kitchen area to retrieve bowls and spoons.

"Kuro! Stews ready!" Rin calls.

"Who's Kuro? I thought we were the only one's here."

"Oh, he's my familiar I guess. I told you guys about it back at the amusement park."

"Oh yeah! I thought you were bullshitting us."

"Of course I wasn't!" A black blur runs into the dining hall and into the kitchen. It jumps with a loud meow and lands on the counter. Kuro is a black cat demon—a cat sidh?

"Oh, he's so cute!" Kuro looks at me curiously and looks to Rin.

"Kuro, this is Mio. She's going to be living here from now on."

"Can you talk to him?"

"Yeah, demon telepathy I guess."

"Food time!" I cheer and walk over with bowls before realizing I need another for Kuro. I grab another and Rin serves us. The two of us sits down at one of the long tables in the dining hall. I sit cross-legged in my chair and take the first bite followed closely by the second and third.

"Holy shit, Rin! This is awesome! Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"Haha, thanks," he blushes with a wide grin, "I've always liked to cook. Since I was little, Dad always motivated me to keep working at it."

"So… Have you always known you were the way you are…?"

His expression darkens. "Uh! You don't have to answer or anything. You don't owe me any answers!"

"It's… okay I guess. It's normal that you would have questions, right?" He tries to smile but it's a pathetic attempt.

"They can wait though, if it's too early. I realize that I'm not really in the position to ask for answers…"

"It's cool, Mio. Don't worry about it. Uh… to answer your question, I didn't know until right before I came here…" I put the pieces together. So Father Fujimoto's death had something to do with Rin discovering his origins. In a moment of horror, I wonder if Rin possibly killed him. No! Fucking stop that, Mio! Of course he didn't kill him! Oh god, I'm sorry, Rin. I can't believe I even thought that for a second.

"So!" I clap my hands together, "Have you started that demonology homework yet?" He starts at my sudden change of subject.

He thinks for a moment and sweat breaks out on his forehead. "Err…"

"Me either," I sigh. "Stupid Mephisto making me move out and in on the same damn day."

"What was that Ms. Honda?" I spit out the soda that I was drinking and spin around. My obviously horrified face makes him grin, the bastard.

"Mio! What the hell?" Oops… Rin swipes a napkin and wipes his face in disgust.

"I thought I would come and check to see if you were all moved in! I see you and Mr. Okumura have already made up. How wonderful!" He throws up his arms in a mock relieved fashion. He eyes me and I can tell he can read the hidden anxiety in my expression.

"Uh… Thanks?" I try to school my expression but it doesn't work very well at his humored look.

"Anything for my trouble-making Ms. Honda!" My eyebrow twitches while Rin laughs his ass off.

"Do you want to die, Rin? Shut up!" I stand up from my chair to glare at him threateningly but he only laughs harder at the raging blush on my face.

"Don't be rude, Mr. Okumura!" chastises Mephisto with a finger. "And you, Ms. Honda, really need to control your temper." I sit back down on my chair and cross my arms across my chest. Maybe if I ignore him, he'll get bored and leave me alone.

"Where's Yukio?" asks Rin once he was done making fun of me.

"I sent him on a mission. He needed time to cool his head. It seems Ms. Honda rubs him the wrong way," grins Mephisto. "I haven't seen him this frustrated since he was training with Shura back when he was an exwire!" I lean my elbows on the table and turn away from him. I see Rin in the corner of my eye looking at me in mild concern and even pity. He obviously knows what it's like being on the receiving end of Okumura's wrath.

"Is that all?" I ask Mephisto with a slight edge to my voice.

"Not quite, I was just going to remind you that you will be on surveillance for the next week. So be on your best behavior~," he grins at my horrified face. I lose my composure.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me? Surveillance? Seriously? You've already moved me out of my dorm and now I'm going to have someone follow me everywhere? I'm not some damn criminal!"

"If you don't fix that attitude of yours, I can extend that period if you like…" I shut my mouth quickly, biting back a retort.

"No, sir," I grind out.

"Very good. Well then, I will take my leave. Behave you two!" And with that he disappears as abruptly as he appeared.

"I… lost my appetite." I stand up with my half eaten stew and walk into the kitchen to put the bowl into the sink. Kuro dashes after me to scratch at my leg and meows. "Oh, do you want the rest of it? Here." I set it down on the ground and Kuro all but attacks it. "Jeez, Rin. It's as if you starve him."

"Pff! Kuro eats a crap ton. I don't starve him." Rin stands up from the table as well.

"Hey, do you think your brother will hate me forever?" I ask leaning against the counter.

"Naw, he's just got a stick up his ass. He'll get over himself eventually." I snort and tilt my head back to look at the ceiling.

"Do you want to do the homework together? I can't guarantee that I'll be all that much help but we can work through it."

"Ugh, homework. Yeah, sure. You'll probably be more help that I'll be." He runs a hand through his hair.

"Let's go then. How about your room? My rooms a mess from moving in." I hear him hesitate and look back at him.

"Are you okay with being alone in a guy's room? You are a girl after all…" He looks embarrassed.

"Ha! As if, you dumbass. I've been in plenty of guys' rooms and even if you do try anything I'll kick your ass." His eyes go wide and his blush increases. He opens his mouth, "Don't ask," I interrupt. "I was a little different in middle school."

"Oh." He drops it to my relief. Ah, junior high… My rebellious streak entailed a little bit more than dying my hair red. I hadn't really told anyone about it. The closest I had gotten to telling anybody was Father Fujimoto.

We continue up the stairs to the second floor where he turns into the hallway.

"I'm going to go get my books. Be right back." He waves and I run up the next flight to the third floor. In my room, I grab my book bag, a couple sodas from my mini-fridge and a bag of chips for later when we get hungry.

It actually did make me a little nervous to be in Rin's room alone with him, but not for the reason that he's thinking. I mentally slap myself a couple of times. Rin would _never_ intentionally hurt his friends, I remind myself. But what if he loses himself again…? What sets it off? Is it random? Spurred by something? It has something to do with that sword of his. Where was it anyway? He didn't have it at dinner or the time I bumped into him on the stairs. "Gah! Stupid. I'm so stupid. Who am I to doubt Rin? He's one of the only friends I have."

I head back down to his room and plaster a smile on my face before I walk in to mask my hesitation. He greets me with one of his winning smiles. I relax but I also shove a door stop under the door to keep it open. "To air out the room. It smells like dude in here," I tell him at his curious look. I'm a horrible person.

"Just steal Yukio's chair. He won't mind."

"Err, okay." I dump my bag by his desk and drag the chair from Okumura's side. I yank out the demonology book and open it to where I had shoved in my homework.

"What are we studying right now?" Asks Rin. I give him an unimpressed look.

"Do you not pay attention at all during class? Seriously, how are you going to become an exorcist when you sleep during all the classroom stuff?"

"Don't you lecture me too! I get enough of it from Yukio," he groans. I slap him across his head with my notebook.

"If you don't want to be lectured so much then why don't you get it through your skull that this stuff's important?"

He pouts and looks away. "It's not like you can say anything, Mio. I see you sleeping in class too sometimes."

"S-shut up! At least I know what we're studying right now!" I furiously flip through some pages of my book. Rin clips his bangs up his the hairpin that Suguro gave him towards the beginning of the semester.

"Did I ever tell you that you look really dumb when you put up your hair like that?" He sends me a glare and picks up his book.

"I can't see my notes when my hair's in my face."

"Haven't you heard of a haircut?" He wrinkles his nose at the thought. I turn back to my notes.

"We're studying classes of demons and their importance in history," I tell him. "Also we're briefly going into the demon princes of hell and their kin. Like… Amaimon." I glance at him from under my eyelashes. He tenses at the demon's name, a tick forming on his forehead.

"What… happened today… in the park?" I ask softly.

"That guy, he stole my sword and unsheathed it, making my flames show up. Then he made me chase him across the park and fight him. It was like he was trying to get me to go insane." His hands clench at his sides. "And I couldn't do anything about it either. I was so useless against him. He stole my sword so easily."

"He was in a completely different league, Rin. He was a fucking demon prince. There was no way that you could have held yourself against him. It's not your fault."

"It is! Dad told me to never let go of that sword, and he took it like it was nothing. And now Shura has to hold onto it like I'm some kid."

"Oh, Shura has it," I murmur mostly to myself. "What did Shura ask you about during your questioning?"

"She tried to kill me." I almost laugh except for how serious his face is.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah. She said that she was on orders from the Vatican to 'eliminate' anything linked to Satan… meaning me of course." He looks bitterly out the window.

"Damn," I say surprised. "But she didn't obviously."

"Duh. She said that she's going to train me instead. Something about my old man's dying wish and that I'm too funny to kill or whatever." I hum and absently flip another page in my book.

"Mio, you're not really a spy are you?"

"Of course not! Are you stupid?" I look at him incredulously. He actually looked sort of worried there for a minute.

"Haha, I knew that!" His laugh seems forced… I narrow my eyes at him. His tail is twitching nervously. I still can't get over that tail of his…

"Ah! We're supposed to be doing homework! How much of this do you understand?"

"Uh…" He squints at the homework as if it's in a different language. "None?" I groan and roll my eyes.

"Okay… I'll do the first half, you do the second half. Then we'll compare answers, how about that?"

"Okay!" He gives me a thumbs up and grabs a pencil to start working. The corners of my mouth lift and I start on my half.

The homework really isn't all that hard. Plus the subject itself is pretty interesting. I pay particularly close attention to the bits about Amaimon. Earth king huh? Greenmen are his kin… like Shiemi's Nii? Bariyon are also his kin, those rock demons the teachers use to punish us. Amaimon was certainly weird looking. What was with that pointy thing on his head? Is that normal for demons? Hmm… I scribble down on the homework sheet. Okay, the lowest class demons are the coal tar we see floating around everywhere. They don't do much, just gather where there's a strong demonic presence. Byakko, like Izumo's foxes are demons that possess animals and serve as messengers for the gods indigenous to Japan. I write more stuff down.

I glance at Rin next to me to see how he's doing. Ah hell no…

"_Rin_! Wake up, you moron! We've barely even started!" I slap him across the head and he jolts from his daze.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Mio…" He rubs his eyes. "This stuffs so boring! Why do they make us do this?"

"Cause, you idiot, we need to know this if we want to be able to function as exorcists."

"Whatever…" He purses his lips. "I'm no good at this."

"Don't give me excuses! You're not even trying! If you fall asleep, I'll yank on your tail. It's a demon's weak point, right? See I learned that by reading the textbook."

"Leave my tail alone! You're scary!" He's whining so I slap his head again. "Stop that!"

"Then do your damn work! I'm not doing all this by myself."

"Fine! Jeez." I keep a closer eye on him as I finish up my half of the assignment. It's getting late and I need sleep. I'm exhausted from today. Way too much stuff has happened.

I'm about to stand up and tell Rin that I'm leaving when his brother walks in through the open door. Everything seems to freeze. Okumura's face is carefully expressionless as he takes in the scene before him.

Our eyes meet and my heart leaps to my throat. "Uh… hi?"


	12. Chapter 12

LOCO chapter 12

"Honda. What are you doing here?" His voice is perfectly blank and so is his expression. I don't really know whether it would have been worse if he did have an expression. Rin's hair is standing on end. The tension in the air is palpable.

"Uh… we were doing the demonology homework…"

"I see," he says and walks slowly into the room. None of us speak as he sits his brief case on his desk. His eyes trail from the empty spot where his seat is supposed to be to where I am and his eye twitches ever so slightly. I stand up swiftly.

"I'm… gonna go! I'll see you guys in class tomorrow. Bye Rin!" I sweep my homework in my bag in one arm motion and bolt out of the room.

I don't stop running until I'm up on my own floor. God Okumura's scary… I don't know what those fan girls see in him.

My room is way too quiet so I turn the music back on. I miss seeing Izumo sitting at her desk studying or reading. It's been a while since I've had a room to myself, aside from going home for vacation, it's kind of lonely. And not only my room, there's no one on this floor and only two other people even in this building, one of which doesn't exactly like me very much… I sigh and collapse onto my bed bringing my bag with me. I have to finish the rest of the homework now that I can't go back to Rin's room. How annoying. I wonder how long it will take for Okumura to forgive me. It was an accident after all. Is he the type to hold grudges? I hope not. Ugh, what a drag.

The next day, I have perpetual goose bumps due to the constant feeling of being watched. It was _pissing me off_. This is total bullshit! I understand that Rin's little secret is _hush hush_ but who exactly was I going to tell? If they've done their research, I wasn't exactly the most popular girl in school and of course I wouldn't betray Rin like that.

I arrive early to cram school where I'm hounded by Suguro and the gang.

"What the hell happened yesterday? You and Okumura were carted off by Mr. Okumura and that red-headed chick. Konekomaru says that you guys split up to look for the ghost during the mission." Suguro leans forward in his backwards chair. Shima is on the other side of me and Miwa is off to the side.

"Dude, she was so hot! Those boobs~" exclaims Shima in a dreamy way. I give him an unimpressed look which shuts him up. I don't say anything for a while.

"Come on, Honda! What happened?"

"She caught Rin and me making out." I keep my face completely serious when I say this and watch their expressions go from blank to shocked to horrified.

"_What_? Are you fucking serious? Honda, goddam, are you stupid or something?"

"H-Honda really?"

"Mio, why? I thought we had something going!" I keep a straight face until I can't hold it any longer and a smile breaks out. Suguro's eyes narrow.

"Of course not! Ahaha! Oh my god, no! You actually believed me? You idiots! I was totally bull shitting you!" I continue to laugh my ass off as their faces go slack-jawed. Suguro gets angry.

"Honda! What the hell! Don't say shit like that! What actually happened?"

"Oh yeah, it wasn't a big deal. We were just caught slacking off." Wow what lame fucking excuse.

"Why was Okumura so beat up?" asks Suguro accusingly.

"He… fell down some stairs."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! It was quite the fall, you should have seen it." Suguro raises an eyebrow and I smile and spin around in my seat to face the front.

"So then Mio, if you really didn't make out with Okumura, then we can still—"

"Shima, you if you don't want to get your face smashed in, then I suggest shutting up." He raises his arms in surrender and smiles sheepishly.

"Can't blame a guy for trying!" I sigh in relief when they finally leave to go back to their seats.

Rin and Shiemi walk into the class room and take their seats in front of me. They both greet me with smiles. Now that I think of it. How did Shiemi not see what happened yesterday? She was pretty much right in the middle of it. I roll my eyes and snort. Shiemi will be Shiemi I guess. It's a good thing that she didn't see though. I really don't want her mixed up in all this too. It would also just have caused even more problems for Rin. Hmph, I bet Okumura wouldn't be as pissed off at Shiemi as he is with me right now… Shiemi's got the twins wrapped around her little finger. Okumura is pretty good about hiding it, but I can definitely see it.

"Hey, Rin, did you finish that homework last night okay?" I lean forward.

He slouches against his chair with a groan. I take that as answer enough.

I get Shiemi's attention. "Hey, Shiemi, we need to hang out sometime. Do you want to go for ice cream or something after class?"

Her eyes go wide and sparkle. "Yes! Yes please!" Rin can't take his eyes off of her, I notice with a grin.

"I want to go!" he whines after snapping back to reality. I'm about to tell him to mind his own business but Shiemi nods happily.

"Fine, you can come, Rin, but you have to treat us," I tell him with a smirk.

"But you owe me for dinner last night!" He protests. Ah damn he's right.

"Well, then you have to at least treat Shiemi then. You did invite yourself." Both of their faces flush but he nods. Ah crap, now it's like I'm a third wheel. I should invite Izumo too. I look over at her. Her head's stuck in a book. I'll ask her after class.

Class starts soon after that, Shura of all people strides through the door and perches herself on top the teacher's desk.

"Heya, I'm yer new teacher. The names Shura Kirigakura. I'm 18." Everyone blinks at her. Did she really come to class wearing booty shorts and a bikini top…? Shima can't take his eyes off her tits. Typical. Isn't this why there's a dress code? Shouldn't the dress code extend to teachers as well? I thought it was at least implied if it wasn't in the actual handbook. Ha, look at me, being all goody-two shoes. I've never really cared too much for the dress code anyway. Hell, the teachers are always ragging on me about how I don't wear my tie half the time and wear my skirt too short. If I knew I wouldn't be thrown out of school, I would be walking around in bikini tops too. Not that I had anything to show unfortunately.

Class goes on normally, well as normally as cram school ever goes. Rin makes a big show of acting all cool when he's called on but screws it up when he can't even pronounce the first couple words properly. He and Shura seem to have some understanding based on their eye contact.

It's kind of strange seeing Rin in the regular class room environment now that I know that he's a demon. He acts totally normal, just like before. It's not like I expect him to spontaneously combust or anything, but I don't know. It's just weird. I can't help but stare at him. He's always so happy, no matter what. He's been through so much, he's the fucking son of Satan, and yet he always smiles. I don't think I would be strong enough to smile if I was in his place.

"Um… strawberry for me," I tell the man behind the counter.

"Strawberry? Seriously, Honda?" snickers Rin.

"What's wrong with strawberry?" I ask defensively.

"It's so girly!" I frown at him and take the cone that's offered to me. I sit next to Shiemi at a booth and ignore Rin.

"What's your favorite flavor, Shiemi?"

She thinks for a moment, sipping on her root beer float. "Vanilla!"

"That's kind of boring," I laugh and take a lick of my ice cream while she blushes intensely.

"I-it's not!"

"Relax, I'm kidding, Shiemi." I scruff her head and watch humored as she flails her hand in protest. Rin takes his seat across from us followed by Izumo. She looks mildly uncomfortable in this situation. I guess I did force her to come.

"Izumo, lighten up! It's ice cream!" I purse my lips as she glares at me. "Where's Paku? She's a bit late."

"She got caught up in something back at school. She'll be here in a little bit," she replies checking her phone.

"Since when are you two friends?" asks Rin with a raised eyebrow, "You guys used to be at each other's throats."

"It's a love-hate relationship. You know we were roommates," I state simply. Izumo looks at me annoyed at my comment and blushes slightly to my amusement.

"No way! Really?" Rin looks at the two of us surprised.

"Yeah! Where've you been? Under a rock?"

"Hey!" he protests. I hide my smile from behind my ice cream. He takes a mouthful of ice cream, pouting.

"Rin, you got ice cream on your nose!" says Shiemi pointing. She's trying not to giggle behind her other hand.

"Pfff… Do you want me to wipe your face for you, Rin?" I grin evilly. "Or… maybe you want Shiemi to lick it off…?" Rin sputters, his face turning into a tomato, and quickly wipes his face. Shiemi only looks in confusion.

"Lick it off…? Why would I do that?" I lose it and burst out laughing, much to the embarrassment of Rin and the annoyance of Izumo.

"Oh, oh my god," I gasp wiping a tear from my eye. Izumo rolls her eyes at me and crosses her arms.

"Aren't you going to have anything, Izumo?"

"I don't like sweets," she mumbles.

"Oh! You should have said something; we could have gone somewhere else!" She looks away with pursed lips.

"But everyone else wanted ice cream…" My eyes widen and I beam.

"Aw! You do care!" I exclaim.

"S-shut up!"

"Hey, you're not so bad, Funny-brows!" says Rin from next to her.

"F-Funny-brows? Don't call me that!" Izumo grasps at her forehead to cover her eyebrows.

I slap him over the head from across the table. "Rin! That's not nice! Don't give people funny nicknames."

"Ack! Sorry, jeez!"

"Sorry I'm late!" a voice calls. I look behind Rin and Izumo to see Paku arrive at the table.

"Paku! Thank goodness you here! These idiots were starting to rub off on me!"

"Aren't you just the kidder, Izumo, You know you love us!" I throw a victory sign at her with a grin. She only looks at me in a sort of nauseated way. She and Rin switch places so that she can sit next to Paku.

"Hey, Paku, long time no see!" I tell her with a smile.

"Yeah! It's great that we can get together like this!" She returns the smile. "How has cram school been going?"

"We're exwires now!" Rin says thrusting a thumb to his chest with a prideful smirk.

"That's great! I'm glad everyone is excelling. I'm sorry to have quit so early on, please forgive me!" She bows slightly in her seat.

"It's no problem, Paku! Exorcism isn't for everyone. It's good that you found out early." Rin and Shiemi nod in agreement. Izumo looks down solemnly. I guess she still feels bad about what happened to her.

"Hey, Paku, why don't you order something? We're almost done but we're happy to stay and talk and stuff," I tell her.

"Okay, thanks! Izumo, I know you don't like sweets but do you want anything else?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." Paku orders a parfait which ends up being a really cutesy affair with a ton of whipped cream and fruit.

I look around and grin slyly. "Hey, Rin, you're pretty lucky being surrounded by cute girls, aren't ya?" He chokes on his ice cream and the three of us giggle at him, even Izumo, though it's more of a snicker.

"Stop teasing me!" he whines.

"It's so easy though! You're so cute!" I chide him and pinch his cheek.

"Gah! Stop it!" I bite my lip to keep from laughing again. I polish off my ice cream with a lick of my fingers and sit back contented with a sigh.

"You're a really nice person, Honda," admits Paku with a small smile, "I don't know why everyone at school says those things about you." I look at the ceiling as all of their eyes settle on me.

"Hmm… It's because of those girls that I went to junior high with, I guess. There's always been bad blood between us. It's 'cause I dated the guy that they were all crushing on or something stupid like that. They didn't approve of my 'yankee' style and red hair," I recall bitterly. "What a load of crap."

"You're so strong, Honda," says Paku softly. "How do you put up with all of the horrible rumors?" I laugh which makes them look at me strangely.

"I'm not strong at all! I'm just used to it! I've had rumors surrounding me since I was little 'cause I could see demons and stuff, I'm sure you guys have gone through the same thing, am I right?"

"Actually no, I've only been able to see demons for a short while now," says Paku, "But Izumo's been through very much the same thing in elementary and junior high when we became friends, right Izumo?" She nods curtly but looks away. Izumo… I never knew that. Wow, so it's the same for her. I wonder if that's why she's so distant with everybody.

A silence descends on the table. "What's with this mood? We came here to have fun didn't we? Come on! What are you guys doing after this?"

"Well, I have to go home to study for exams coming up," mentions Paku tapping her chin thoughtfully. Izumo nods in agreement.

"Aw crap, I need to study too! I totally forgot the semester's about to end! Dammit!" My head falls to land on the back of the booth. "Shiemi, you're lucky you don't go to regular classes!"

"Eh? Oh no, not at all. I'm a coward for not doing regular classes. I've never been very good around other people…" she mumbles looking a bit sad and twiddling her fingers. Rin shoots me an annoyed look for bringing up a sore topic.

Izumo looks about to say a snide comment so I shoot her a look. "Shiemi, it's not a big deal. Everyone goes at their own pace." I sling an arm around her shoulders. "We like you for the way you are! Isn't that right, Rin?"

"Definitely!" She looks at us with watery eyes and a bright smile that melts my heart.

"T-thank you! I'm so happy to have such good friends!"

"Hey! Don't cry! What're you crying for?" Ah crap! What'd I do? I don't know what to say to a crying girl!

"I-I'm just so happy!" she says wiping her eyes.

Izumo rolls her eyes at the display. "You guys are all idiots."

"Izumo!" cries Paku, "Be nice!" Izumo looks put off but doesn't say anymore.

"Don't be such a grouch, Izumo, you know you had fun too!" Her eyebrows scrunch together and a light blush appears on her cheeks.

"Aw! She's blushing!" I chide and watch her face go tomato red.

"Shut up, Yankee!" she shrills, pointing at my grinning face.

We sit there for what feels like minutes but what is in fact a couple hours just talking and laughing. I really don't remember the last time I went out with a group of friends like this. It's a really great feeling. I study Rin's face from across from me. He's laughing at something Izumo said. He's so normal. Just a regular guy. Was he really the child of Satan? It's hard to believe even though I witnessed his powers first hand. But it doesn't matter. Why should it matter? Rin is a friend now. A good friend. And it shouldn't matter what sort of baggage a friend carries.

Shiemi checks the time. "I have to get going. Thank you so much for inviting me!" She stands up and bows.

"Yeah, I have to get going too. Is it really this late? Crap, I have to get studying." I sigh and slide out after her. Rin, Izumo and Paku also agree that it's getting late and together we walk out of the ice cream parlor.

"Honda, it was really nice getting to know you better," says Paku.

"You too. Hey, how about we swap numbers? Here's mine." I scribble down my number onto a napkin and hand it to her. "You're pretty cool, Paku, let's hang out sometime."

"Sure," she agrees with a smile. "Thanks again everybody!" Izumo mumbles a 'it was fun', and walks away with Paku, leaving Shiemi, Rin and I alone.

"Let's walk back together!" suggests Rin. "Shiemi, you have a key to get back to the supply shop right? So you can basically get there from anywhere right?"

"Yes, I do," she affirms.

"Great! Let's get going." I walk ahead a little ways and look over my shoulder at them. They follow soon after, basically shoulder to shoulder, I notice with another sly grin.

I lead the way back to the boys' dorm, letting them have a little alone time behind me. I smile wistfully. Rin would make a great boyfriend. I'm a little jealous of Shiemi actually. As much as I've told myself that I would swear off guys for the time being, the idea of having a boyfriend is a little bit nice.

"Mio? Is that you?" The world stops for a moment. My head spins. It can't be… " It really is you!" No. Fuck no. I turn slowly, my expression stony. Rin and Shiemi are looking at me curiously.

"Mio! It's been a long time hasn't it? A whole year, right? More than that!" A guy is standing a ways behind Rin and Shiemi. He strides up casually as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

"Yoshida," I say mildly. "You have some real balls addressing me so casually."

"Who is this guy, Mio?" Asks Rin eyeing him warily.

"Sorry, I'm Yoshida Yusuke. And you are? A friend of Mio's?" He sizes Rin up while smiling politely at him which makes my spine tingle with anger.

"Yeah, Okumura Rin… Nice to meet you. How do you know Mio?"

"He's my _ex_-boyfriend," I interrupt before he can say anything.

"Don't be that way, Mio! I'm sorry we ended thing the way we did. I was hoping we could forget the past and start over."

"Not happening. What're you doing here, Yoshida?"

"Aw, you're so cold! Why don't you call me Yuu, like before?"

"Cut the crap! What're you doing here? I thought you went abroad with your parents."

"I did, but I was oh so homesick and so they enrolled me here, at True Cross Academy, where I can stay in the dormitory!" He raises his arms and smiles at me in the way that upon a time had me swooning. My heart stops for a second.

"_What_?" I take a step back in shock.

"You heard me, Mio. I will be studying here, starting tomorrow." I feel the blood drain from my face. He takes a few steps closer to me but Rin stops him.

"Hey you, I don't know who the fuck are, but I can see that Mio doesn't want to have anything to do with you so back off." Yusuke looks at him mildly and pushes his arm away.

"This doesn't have anything to do with you," Yusuke says before meeting my eyes again. "I'll see you later, Mio. Give my regards to your parents." Then he walks away like he fucking owns everything. That fucking bastard.

"Mio? Are you okay?" I hear Shiemi ask me concerned. Her hand rests on my arm.

"Mio, who the hell was that guy? What an asshole!" He spits in the direction Yusuke walked away.

"I'm fine. That was no one, just the dickhead that I dated back in junior high. No big deal." I brush off their concerned looks and continue walking in the direction of the dorms until Rin grabs my arm.

"Mio! You are definitely not fine!" He takes in my pale face and slightly shaking fingers. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing! Just drop it!" I wrench my arm from his grasp and bolt, leaving them standing there. "I hear Shiemi call my name but I resist the urge to turn around. I don't stop running until I arrive at the front of the dorm building. I gasp for breath and trudge up the stairs. I meet Okumura on the second floor landing but I avoid his look and run up the last flight of stairs.

I shut the door behind me once I'm in my room and collapse against the door. I don't move for what seems like forever. I shut my eyes tightly and rest my head on my knees. But the only thing I see when I close my eyes is Yusuke's face from when he… ruined me. That smug, triumphant look from when he succeeded in destroying me from the inside out. He not only talked me into having sex with him, he owned me. I would do anything for him because he was the only one who would look twice at me and smile that fucking beautiful smile that all the girls in my class coveted. And then… he got bored of me and threw me away like some broken toy. I had told him everything, about my ability to see demons, my deepest secrets, everything. And he laughed at me, a cruel unmerciful laugh. It was like my heart was torn into pieces.

I don't cry. I don't have any more tears for him. But I am scared. Legitimately scared of him. More so than any demon that I had faced so far. I sigh raggedly and run my hands through my hair. I thought I was over him. I thought I was stronger now. I was wrong. Nothing has changed. He still owns my mind and knows it. The way he looked at me today. He knows that he still controls me. Why he decided to come back to haunt me, I have no fucking clue.

"Mio!" I feel the door shake behind me and try to open. "Mio, open the door and talk to me! I know you're in there."

"Go away, Rin. I don't want to talk about it." My voice sounds hoarse even though I haven't been crying.

"Mio… Tell me what he did to you. I'll go kick his ass." I laugh dryly but don't move from my spot.

"It's old news, Rin. There's nothing to talk about."

"It doesn't sound like old news, you stubborn idiot!" He doesn't say anything for a while. I hear him sit down on the ground outside my door and lean against it. He sighs.

"I won't force you to talk. But are you seriously ok? I've never seen you look like that before."

"I'm really fine, Rin. Don't worry about me. I'm made of tougher shit than that, you know that. No stupid son of a bitch will get me down. I've accepted that you're the goddam bastard son of Satan, I can get over a stupid ex."

He laughs in a dry sort of way. "You're right. You're the tough-as-shit Yankee Mio. Nothing can mess you up."

"Too right I am. But in all seriousness, Rin, I just need time. I'll be ok tomorrow, promise. He just shook me up a little, is all."

"You got it, Mio." A feel a shift through the door as he gets up. On an impulse, I get up, open the door and wrap my arms around his middle. He's warm, I notice. It's nice. This is what a real friend feels like.

"H-hey, what happened to tough-as-shit Mio?" He asks nervously and awkwardly puts his hands on my back.

"Just shut up. I needed a hug goddamit. Don't read into it too much." He snorts and wraps his arms more tightly around me.

After a minute I release him and step back to look him in the eyes. He scratched his head and blushes lightly.

"Thanks, Rin. I promise I won't tell Shiemi." His blush intensifies tenfold. I laugh and lightly punch him I the arm. "And if you tell anyone, I'll kick your ass, got it?"

"Got it." His blush fades and he grins.

"See you tomorrow, k?" I tell him with a small smile.

"Yeah," he says and turns around with a wave. I watch him walk away until he disappears into the stair well before heading back into my room to change into my pajamas and crawling into bed even though it's still pretty early.

I lay there and stare at the ceiling with my arm resting across my forehead. Jeez, what else could go wrong? Fucking Yusuke suddenly appearing and screwing things up. He better not cause any more problems for me…


	13. Chapter 13

LOCO chapter 13

"We have a new student transferring in today. Come and introduce yourself." My homeroom teacher motions for Yusuke to come forward. He writes his name on the board and then smiles politely to the class.

"My name is Yoshida Yusuke. I hope we can all be friends." I hear girls chattering excitedly at how good looking he is. I remember thinking that myself before. And he is good looking; with perfect dark hair; deep, penetrating eyes; and a gorgeous smile. Only now can I see the ill-intent in those dark green eyes of his. He does hide it pretty well.

"Make Mr. Yoshida feel at home, everyone. Now there's a seat open towards the back next to Ms. Inoue." All the way across the room, I notice smugly. The girls groan in jealously that the sexy new student isn't sitting next to them. I sigh in relief.

Class goes on normally. I take notes, answer questions when called on, take a pop quiz, and the other regular motions of class. I barely notice Yusuke is there with him all the way on the other side of the room, thank god, but every once and a while, I can feel his eyes on me, but I just shrug it off and ignore the shiver that runs down my spine.

Lunch time comes much too quickly and the students file to the cafeteria. Since we live in dorms no one, of course, brings their own lunch. I get in line like usual and buy the overly priced bento special and find a nice place outside to hide from Yusuke. Not that I thought he would come find me, it was just a precaution. I didn't want to face him now or ever really. I had said that I would deck him in the face the next time I saw him but now that the opportunity has presented itself, I just want nothing to do with him.

"Oi, Mio!" I jump, startled, and drop the piece of salmon I was about to put in my mouth. I look over my shoulder. It's Shima with Suguro and Miwa.

"Hey, guys," I greet. "What's up?"

"Finding a place to eat. Can we join you?"

"Yeah sure. I'm not saving space for anyone." They sit down on the ground with me under the tree. The shade helps with the heat of the sun. Summer was really coming fast.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself? Don't you sit with classmates?" asks Miwa.

"Naw. My classmates and I aren't really on speaking terms. But I'm out here 'cause I'm avoiding the transfer student."

"I see," he says but is clearly confused.

"Well, you don't really do anything about disproving the rumors circling around you, Honda," states Suguro, chewing on something.

"Well, Suguro, I think that people can think whatever the fuck they want to," I comment, slightly annoyed. He shrugs.

"You could at least start with wearing your uniform properly. People don't take you seriously when you don't button your shirt up all the way or hike up your skirt."

My eye twitches, is her trying to start something? "Ok then, Mr. Scholarship, people don't take you too seriously when you have chicken hair and a crap ton of earrings!"

"Screw you! My hair represents my dedication!" he growls.

"Pff…Ok." I hide a grin and stuff some rice into my mouth. A vein twitches in Suguro's forehead and he looks away.

"Ok, you guys, calm down," lectures Shima, "Wasn't this what Ms. Kirigakure was trying to tell us? We need to be able to get along with each other to be able to function as a group." Suguro and I grunt through mouthfuls.

"Anyway, Mio, why are you trying to avoid the transfer student? I heard the girls in class talking about him," inquires Shima.

"Yes, Mio, Why are you avoiding the transfer student?" I start choking on my food and take a swig of water from my water bottle before looking behind me. Fucking hell.

"What do you want, Yoshida?" I growl at him, already feeling my face paling.

"I was wondering if I could join you and your friends for lunch." He smiles his smile that only seems creepy to me now.

"No way."

"Now, that's no way to treat a new student, Mio," he says sadly. What a fucking creeper.

"I'm sure your new fan club would be more than happy to accommodate you."

"You know I never liked being with those twits, I'd much rather spend time with someone with a brain." I frown at him.

"I guess that excludes me then, because back then I was a part of that very fan club. So you can go find someone with a brain and leave us alone now." His grin widens.

"A sharp tongue as ever I see. And I see you have mostly male friends as usual as well. Not much has changed." He sits to my right. A little too closely, to my irritation. "Now," he addresses Suguro and the guys. "My name is Yoshida Yusuke. It's nice to meet you. And you are?" I glare at him hoping he would spontaneously combust and disappear out of my life.

"Er… Suguro Ryuuji. And this is Shima Renzo and Miwa Konekomaru," introduces Suguro, looking at Yusuke carefully, not really sure what to think of him.

"Nice to meet you too," says Miwa carefully with a polite smile. Shima nods in acknowledgement.

"What polite friends you have! Much better than the guys you used to spend time with," he comments, taking a delicate bite from his bento. I tense and my face heats up. How dare he bring that up here! I glare at him.

There's an awkward silence as we eat. I've lost my appetite and sit there, not willing to leave Yusuke alone with Suguro, Shima and Miwa. Who knows what he would tell them… Yusuke sits there like there's nothing wrong and eats his fucking bento. I want to shove it in his face.

Finally, the bell rings, after what seems like eternity. I stand and brush the grass from my skirt. The others stand as well.

"See you guys later," I say to Suguro and them with an apologetic smile. Suguro nods looking between the two of us. I grab Yusuke's arm and drag him away. I need to find out what the fuck he wants and end it. His fucking with my mind ends now.

I bring him to a secluded corner and shove him away from me. "What are you doing?" I demand.

"I just want to start over, Mio." He puts his hands in his pockets and looks at me steadily.

"Bullshit! Why are you doing this? It's been a year! Why now? And after… all that happened? You were clearly done with me." I clench my hands at my sides. The shaking is back with a vengeance. I try to hide it but I can tell he can see it by the way he smirks.

"Why, Mio, how can you think that? I thought we had something special!" He takes a few steps closer and I take a few steps back.

"What do you want?" I demand. "Cut this shit. You…" I close my eyes. "You…" I put my hands over my ears. I can't do this. Why did I confront him? He comes forward and takes my chin and lifts my face so my eyes meet his.

"Mio, don't you realize I'm sorry? We can be together again. Just like before."

"No!" I try to shove him away put he holds me tightly. "Get the fuck away from me, you asshole!"

"Don't you remember, Mio? We were happy. I made you _feel_." He pulls me around until my back is to the wall.

"Until, you fucking tore my heart out and ripped it to pieces, you asshole," I growl at him. "Read my lips: I. Hate. You." His smirk widens to a grin.

"Fine, then. You need time. I understand." he withdraws, taking a step back before turning to walk away.

I collapse to the ground and clutch my shoulders. I'm shivering like crazy now. That stupid motherfucking asshole… I clench my eyes shut and shake my head rapidly to get his face out of my mind. It doesn't work.

I was late back to class, not surprisingly. The rest of regular classes pass by in a blur. I don't remember much of any of them. Before I know it, I'm about to insert my skeleton key to head to cram school. Dammit, he's really fucking with my mind.

I walk down the hall in a daze and enter the classroom where only Izumo and Shiemi are waiting. I don't even greet them and plop down in my chair to stare at the blank chalk board. Shiemi turns in her seat to look at me with concern written all over her face.

"Are you ok, Mio?" she asks hesitantly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"I was really worried yesterday… You ran off after that boy left…"

"I'm fine, Shiemi. Thanks for worrying about me."

"It's nothing!" she raises her hands in denial. "You're a friend so… friends worry about each other, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." I smile at her.

Suguro, Shima, Miwa and Rin walk in together and take their seats. Suguro stares at me for a while before asking, "So… who was that guy? An acquaintance…?" Rin spins around in his chair to look at me and Suguro.

"That guy?"

"That guy," I nod. Rin's expression darkens. I look at Suguro. "He's just an ex-boyfriend from junior high. We ended on a bad note. That's all." I think back to earlier today and shiver involuntarily. I send him a smile that probably look a little forced but his eyebrows scrunch together. "It's really nothing to worry about, guys. I can deal with my own baggage."

"If you say so… But if you need any help, we're here for you, got it Mio?" assures Shima with a rare serious expression.

"Thanks guys. I'm fine though, really." They reluctantly nod and leave me to my own devices until class starts.

My eyes glaze over. Why did he come back? He was always a dickhead but to go to this length… it's like he's gone crazy or something. His hands were so _cold_. I don't remember them ever being so cold. What's he going to do?

The class is called to attention and class begins. I try to take good notes but my thoughts are elsewhere. I can't stop thinking about Yusuke. During P.E. we are training in hand to hand combat and I can't help but picture Yusuke's face on the punching bag that I'm currently kicking the crap out of.

"Fix your form, Honda," Tsubaki comments. "You're too stiff. Bend your knees and tuck your elbows in." I adjust myself a little and then spring into a rather powerful round house kick that send the bag almost all the way to the floor before springing up again.

"Exellent! Much better. But make sure you don't tuck your thumbs into your fist." Tsubaki moves on to help Shiemi with her form.

"Damn, Honda, that's some pent up anger right there," comments Suguro wiping some sweat away with a towel. I hum an affirmation and give the bag a good right hook.

"Just don't push it too much," he says.

"Yeah, yeah," I grunt. I drop my fists to my sides and take a towel to wipe my face on. Ew… I'm really sweaty.

"I'm serious! What's the point if you mess yourself up during training?" He frowns at me and I return it.

"Who are you my mom? I get it." I turn away ignoring his fuming. It kind of was bitchy of me… I'm so tensed up right now! God dammit, stupid, motherfucking, psycho ex-boyfriends… Next time I see him I really will punch him in the face.

I swipe a water bottle and chug it. When I bring my head back down, the gun display catches my eye. The other half of the gym we were in is dedicated to a shooting rage so that's why the display was there I guess. I think there's somewhere in this building where you can rent out weapons for specific missions if you didn't want to buy your own.

I look over my shoulder to make sure Tsubaki isn't looking before sliding over to get a better look. Wow… So many! I've never even seen half of these before. I recognize some of them from but I know next to nothing about firearms. I've never even held one before. Oh… I want to try them! Stuff like martial arts is not going to be of any use for defending against demons like Amaimon. Hand to hand with a demon prince? I would get pounded so hard, I wouldn't know what hit me!

My hand rests on the display case longingly.

"You look kind of creepy looking at those guns like that, Mio." I break from my daydream and look over to see Rin standing behind me laughing nervously.

"Hardy har. I just want to be able to fight like everyone else! I don't have a cool sword like you, and I can't summon like Shiemi or Izumo. I can't even really memorize scriptures like Suguro and Miwa can.

"You should talk to Yukio then." At my pale face he loses his grin. "You can't avoid him forever. He is our teacher."

"But—"

"No buts! Yukio needs to get his head out of his ass. He has to stop worrying about me. I'm the older brother dammit. I trust you so he should be able to." Oh yeah, Rin doesn't know about the party fiasco… I told Okumura that I wouldn't tell anyone but Rin is his brother…

Rin notices my conflicting expressions. "What?"

"Well, there was something else that happened…" I avoid his confused look and shuffle my feet. I walk over and take a seat on the floor against a wall. Rin follows and takes the place next to me.

"And? What happened? Oh! Is it something I can use against him?" he grins evilly at the prospect.

"No! You can't tell anyone!" I cry. Izumo looks over and gives us an annoyed expression before continuing her practice. Tsubaki is still too preoccupied lecturing Shiemi on her form to notice us. I sigh, "Well, you remember that one day when Okumura showed up to class really pissed off?"

"Uh yeah, the night before, he had gotten home really late and he wouldn't tell me what happened."

"Ugh, okay don't laugh. If you laugh, I'll kill you. That night my parents wanted me to go to this event, party, whatever, and they wanted me to bring a date. Well, my mom did so she could show me and him off to her friends…" Rin can't put two and two together so I continue, "I couldn't find anyone that would go with me 'cause all the guys in my regular classes are idiots and believe all the rumors about me… And, ugh, the point is I asked Okumura to be my date…" I watch as Rin's expression changes from confused to blank to barely suppressed laughter.

"Y-you asked Yukio to be your _date_?" I shove my hands over his mouth to keep him from saying anything more.

"_Yes_. Now shut up!" He nods with tears in his eyes from trying not to laugh too hard. I take away my hands and glare at him.

"And what happened?"

I close my eyes all remember everything that happened. "When I got him to go, it took some convincing; he made sure I wouldn't tell anyone. Ya know… he couldn't have his professionalism tarnished or whatever. But it ended up that Mephisto was there at the event; the event was for a scholarship fund or something. So Okumura was already pissed before real shit started flying. To sum it up, I got upset over something and started drinking, like alcohol. I got a little drunk, well, a lot drunk. I don't remember how many drinks I had. Okumura tried to stop me but I started blabbing about how I was suspicious about stuff going on at the school, like you. I also had found out that Shura was undercover so things were starting to get weird for me. I didn't know what the hell was going on. But anyway, I told Okumura that I was, I guess, 'onto you' or something. He got super pissed and told my mom that I was sick so we could leave early. I think I was kind of loud and obnoxious upon exiting."

Rin stays silent for a while taking I all in. "So, you knew that there was something going on with me from the start?"

"No, not really. I started putting stuff together I think after the exwire exam. It was kind of obvious that there was something going on with you. You aren't exactly the most subtle guy I know." He looks at me a little sheepishly and scratches him head.

"To go on, the next day I confronted him after class to apologize and he basically said not to look into it anymore. And so I basically broke his trust by finding out about you in the end."

"That was an accident though."

"It doesn't matter! I was still meddling a little. That's why Mephisto put me in the dorm with you. Remember? I'm still under the suspicion of being a 'spy'." I roll my eyes before leaning my head against the wall behind me. "It's so stupid."

We don't say anything and watch the others practicing. Shiemi's doing better than before but there is still so little power in her attacks. Suguro is, of course, out shining everyone else, that show off. I don't kid myself though, I do admire him. I still occasionally ask him to help me with homework. Miwa isn't looking to hot. Poor guy. He's so tiny.

"Honda! Okumura! Get back to work!" shouts Tsubaki.

"Gah, dammit," I sigh and stand up with a yawn. I offer a hand to Rin who takes it with a grin.

"Just talk to him, Mio. We're living in the same building now anyway. You can't avoid him forever," he tells me before running over to join Shiemi. I rest my hands on my hips and smile wanly. He's right. I can't avoid him forever, as much as I would like to. I eye the display case again. I don't think we're going to learn anything about it really in class. At least not the action stuff. Like, learning to shoot and whatever.

I go back to my punching bag and give it a good punch-kick combo that Tsubaki had taught us. It is good stress relief. I should come do this on my own time.

By the time class is over, I'm even more sweaty and disgusting. I don't even bother putting my uniform back on to go back to the dorm; I was planning on washing my PE outfit anyway.

Rin's outside already waiting for Shiemi and I. It's become sort of a habit that the three of us walk home together since Shiemi can get home from pretty much anywhere.

"Ri~n" I complain, "Carry me, I'm tired!"

"No way! You smell," he comments wrinkling his nose.

"You asshole," I grumble kicking him in the butt. "You would carry Shiemi if she asked." Rin's face flushes like a tomato while I laugh. Shiemi, of course, only looks confused.

"Stop teasing me dammit!" shouts Rin. I stick my tongue out at him and jog a few paces before them. I take off the track sweater and tie it around my waist, leaving a white tank underneath. Much better.

"Damn, summer's coming fast, isn't it?" I comment, looking up at the sky. "I'm getting excited about vacation, how about you guys?"

"Hell yeah!" agrees Rin.

"I hope we can all do something fun together!"

"Definitely! We can try to get everyone together and maybe go to the beach or something. I bet you'd look great in a bikini, Shiemi." I look at Rin and grin slyly. "Wouldn't she, Rin?"

"B-bikini…"His eyes glaze over during his mental imaging. He snaps out of it and glares at me with a furious blush. I snort and turn back in the direction of the dorms. I hear Rin trying to make excuses to Shiemi after she asks him if he was alright.

"Are you guys coming?" I call back to them. "It's getting late."

"Coming!"

We arrive at the dorms and Shiemi uses her key to get to get back to the supply shop. Rin and I walk into the foyer of our dorm and Kuro is there to greet us, well more to meow at Rin to make dinner for him. My stomach rumbles at the notion of food.

"Rin~ Can you make dinner? I don't want to go to the cafeteria."

"Fine, fine. But you owe me!"

"Sure thing! You name it, you got it. Whachu making tonight?" I follow him into the kitchen and sit on the counter while he busies himself looking through the fridge and bringing out vegetables and the like.

"Stir fry sound ok?" He glances at me while setting up a cutting board before washing his hands.

My eyes glaze over dreamily. "I don't even remember the last time I had a good stir fry. They have some at the cafeteria but it's seriously lacking in the taste department." Rin grins and tosses some cut vegies into a wok with spices and uses cooking chopsticks to flip them around with skill that I'll never even hope to have. I rest my chin on a hand and watch semi-enviously.

I hear the door creak in the foyer signaling someone's arrival—Okumura most likely. I peer over my shoulder and soon enough, Okumura walks through the entrance to the dining hall. My shoulders automatically stiffen.

"Good evening, Rin. Honda." I'm surprised at how relaxed he sounds. I offer a weak smile.

"Hey, Yukio!" greets Rin with a wave. "Hungry?"

"Very. Long day today," he says running a hand through his hair. He adjusts his glasses and I watch him carefully waiting for the annoyed glare or disapproving glance. It doesn't come. He simply heads up the stairs for a few minutes and when he comes back down, his coat, briefcase and holsters are missing and his tie is loosened. Rin whistles some nameless tune, totally aware of my discomfort as he finishes up cooking. Okumura sets the table—for three I notice to some surprise, I half expected him to ignore me entirely. I guess he really isn't that immature. That's more something I would do.

"Food's up!" calls Rin cheerfully. I kind of wanted to punch him. I sit awkwardly at a placement at the table while Rin serves. Okumura takes his place across from Rin and adjusts his glasses. He smiles politely in my direction. Rin plops down next to me and mumbles a 'thanks for the food', and digs in. Okumura follows suit shortly after in a more civilized fashion and I pick at my food a little before taking a bite.

The silence goes on, Rin seems almost oblivious to the tension, except for the fact that his tail twitches nervously every few seconds. He jabs me in the side. I almost curse at him but swallow it. He motions with his head for me to initiate a conversation. Ugh. I sigh. What should I say? This is so stupid. Okumura is younger than me!

"So… Okumura, when is the class going to start learning the basics about becoming a dragoon?" I mentally slap myself together and look at Okumura straight on. This predicament that I've landed myself in is not my fault. So I shouldn't be acting like it is.

"Well, unless a student makes a point of asking for advanced lessons, fundamental dragoon skills are taught second year by a specialist."

"You mean all I had to do was ask to begin my training?" I've been running around being useless while I could have been on my way already!

"Yes, it was stated in the syllabus handed out at the beginning of the year. Did you not read it?" Oh… He sees my sheepish expression and sighs. "It's part of a student's responsibility to take the initiative to succeed."

"Sylla-what?" Rin interrupts slurping a noodle. I snort. "_What_?" Okumura face palms at his brother's lack of a brain.

"Syllabus, Rin. It's the handout I gave to the class at the beginning of the year explaining the course material."

"Oh! That thing! We were supposed to read that?" Rin scratches his head with a careless smile.

"Yes, everyone was _supposed_ to read it," Okumura accentuates sending me a disapproving glance.

"Eheh… So anyway, say I ask you now to be my dragoon teacher… would you do it?" I lean forward hopefully and wait for the answer.

He clears his throat before answering. "Under normal circumstances, as you are doing satisfactory in your normal cram school lessons, I would accept. However, you are still under surveillance. As such, you would have to get permission from the principal, Sir Pheles."

"You don't seriously think Mio is a spy do you, Yukio?"

"Honda is as perceptive as it gets and she meddles in business where she doesn't belong… but no I don't believe that she is a spy. She's much too conspicuous to be a spy."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, Mio. You're too much of a yankee to be a spy!" As Rin points and laughs, I slap him over the head.

"What the hell, Mio!"

"Even if I don't believe that you are a spy, you still have to get permission from Sir Pheles." I groan and slump in my chair.

"Do I really? That guy is so creepy and gets on my nerves…" Rin nods in agreement.

"Have more respect for your superior, Honda." I cross my arms. It's not that I'm worried that he wouldn't give me permission. Well, actually I'm not sure what he'd do. I'm never sure what he'd do.

The rest of dinner continues on uneventfully. There's some light conversation and Rin making an idiot of himself, as usual. Okumura doesn't seem mad at me anymore. He does act a little more impersonally though. Well, even more so than usual.

I excuse myself from the table before taking my dishes to the sink and head upstairs, where a hot bath was waiting for me. I still smelled from PE today. Ew.

I sigh in content as I slip into the water to soak after washing myself. I could spend hours in a tub like this. It's so nice and quiet too. Not at all like the girls' bath at the old dorm. Looking down at myself, I definitely notice some changes. I've lost some weight from the crazy exorcist PE. Why can't I be as pretty and curvy as Shiemi?

"Why can't I attract better dudes than fucking Yusuke? What a loser." I dunk my head under the water sullenly and blow bubbles. "If he ever makes another move on me than I'll kick his ass. He better stay the fuck away from me starting tomorrow."

Once I'm finished, I dry my hair a little and pull a brush through it before wrapping myself in a towel. I don't mind walking to and from the bathroom in a towel since I have the floor to myself, and I trust the twins enough to know that they wouldn't pull anything nasty. I feel so much more relaxed now that I'm clean. It's like I don't have to worry about anything. I shuffle the stuff in my arms so I can have a free hand to open my door and enter and flip on the light.

Something catches my eye and I turn around to face the window. And scream.


	14. Chapter 14

LOCO chapter 14

"Gah!" My toiletries crash to the floor. _Eyes. Glowing fucking eyes_ are staring at me through the window! But when I blink once they're gone! What in the hell…?

The door behind me crashes open slamming into my back so hard I trip over a fallen shampoo bottle and face plant the ground.

"Mio!"

"Rin, what the _fuck_?" I groan on the ground. I realize the state of dress I'm in suddenly. "Rin! Get the hell out!"

"Honda! What happened?" Okumura, I guess, has caught up with Rin.

"You were screaming bloody murder a second ago! What the hell happened?"

"I saw something out my window. That's it. _Now get out_!" I shove the two of them out the door and shut it in their faces. I take a few seconds to calm myself before throwing some clothes on and tying my wet hair into a ponytail.

The window is dark on the other side of the room. I tip-toe over and whip the curtains closed. It was probably just a cat. Just a cat. Yeah…

The boys are still out in the hallway when I leave my room.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking? I was in a goddam towel!" I set my fists on my hips and stare them down.

"What was I supposed to think when you scream like that!" argues Rin. "It sounded like you were dying or something."

"I can take care of myself, thank you. I don't need someone to come save me." I roll my eyes. Who does he think he is, some knight in shining armor?

"Honda, what did you see outside your window?" interjects Okumura, rubbing the bridge of his nose, before Rin could blow a gasket.

"I don't know. Some eyes. Creepy ones. It was probably just a cat. Gave me a damn heart-attack." I sigh and lean against my door.

"I'll go look around just in case."

"That's really not necessary. It just spooked me is all. Maybe it was Kuro wandering outside somewhere."

"Kuro is down in the kitchen…"

"That's not the point. Thanks for worrying about me but its not a big deal."

"Ok then. I'm heading back to our room then… Rin?" Rin eyes me, annoyed still but follows his brother shortly after. I almost want to stick my tongue out at them but resist. Instead I roll my eyes and trod back into my room and shut the door with a groan.

"Stupid Rin being over protective over everything… ugh." The room is almost uncomfortably quiet do I switch on the radio. I know I should do homework but I'm so _tired_.

I dump out the contents of my book bag onto my bed anyway and sort through the mix of papers. Old quizzes, homework and notes tumble into a heap. I really should organize my shit better. I begin to sort the papers onto piles and paper clip things that belonged together. It was too much effort to do anything better. I take the homework and books I need to the desk and plop down on the chair to begin after checking the time. 8:30… I have plenty of time to finish.

An hour later, I'm of course still powering through some of that crazy French lady's aria drills for cram school when something taps on the window. At first I jump and my heart skips a beat before I tell myself to chill out. Until it happens again. By this point, I'm still a little, well not scared, but nervous about pulling open the curtain so I peak through the gap first. Look at me being a damn wimp. I flinch when something small hits the window. A rock…? I hesitantly pull the curtain to the side to peer out into the dark. Nothing. I look to the ground. Who's that? I lean forward more until my forehead hits the glass. Whoever it is, they have a pretty good arm to throw a rock at a third story window. It's a guy I think. It looks like he's motioning me to do something. Come down? Hmm… To say I wasn't curious would be a lie. What guy would come and throw rocks at my window like some romantic idiot? No one I know.

I ponder ignoring my mysterious rock thrower but I figure the curiosity would get the better of me anyway. Of course said curiosity is the reason I ended up in my current position, being stuck in a virtually abandoned dorm with a pair of obnoxious twins but… eh what'll I do?

I leave the window and the forgotten homework behind and slip on some shoes and a jacket. I also grab a baseball bat. Just in case. I don't actually play the sport. I just find the things useful in self-defense. The hallway is quiet, like always, when I leave my room. I try to stay as quiet as possible going down the stairs. I don't want to alert Okumura. I briefly wonder about my "surveillance" people but dismiss it. Surely they don't monitor me 24/7. Eh, whatever. It not likes it's a crime to leave the dorm for a little bit.

The lights stay on in the foyer at all times, so I don't make an idiot of myself fumbling around in the darkness. The door opens with a loud creak but about a few minutes of waiting, nobody comes charging down the stairs interrogating me about where I'm going. So I exit and shut the door softly. I make my way around the building, where my window is facing.

Back here it is dark and I stumble a few times over some small shrubs and the like. It's an old building and upkeep isn't the highest priority. I wonder idly what the hell someone could want right now. And how the hell they knew where to find me since when I had moved out, no one really bothered to ask where I was going.

The area outside my window is in range now so I squint in the darkness to make out someone there.

Finally, I decide to call out, "Is anyone there? What do you want?"

"I'm over here."

"_Yusuke_?" I make out his silhouette in the dim light from my window on the third floor. "How the hell did you know where I live?"

"I asked around. That boy with the glasses has a surprising number of fans that keep tabs on the place." I should have known. Ugh. I shift the baseball bat to my shoulder. He raises and eyebrow—I think—it's hard to tell in the dark.

"Is that really necessary?" he asks in a mock innocent voice.

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"To talk, that's all. Alone. I figured I'd give you some time to cool off. You seemed so tense earlier today."

"I don't have the slightest idea why that is," I snap sarcastically. "It's not like I hate you guts or anything."

"Don't be that way, Mio. I'm sorry that it ended the way it did before. Why can't we rekindle what we had before?"

"Maybe because there's nothing to _rekindle_. You pretty much blew everything to smithereens. At least I found out how much of an asshole you are."

He advances a few steps but this time I stand my ground. But I do adjust my grip on the bat. He doesn't seem to notice. "As they say, Mio, 'Forgiveness means to let go of the past.' Why can't you forgive me? We can start over completely if we have to."

"Why the hell should I do that, Yusuke? You laughed at me, called me _stupid_ and _useless_, and left me to wallow in my self-loathing. How can you expect me to just forget all of that and take you back?" My head is muddled. The majority and rational part of myself tells me, of course I can't forgive him, and he can go screw himself. But one small, tiny, fucking irrational part of me in the back of my mind still hasn't gotten over him in all this time and wants to forgive him and start over, that he has changed over time. No, No! I can't do that. I'm stronger now. I'm not going to let him walk all over me again.

"The answer is no, Yusuke. I don't want anything to do with you anymore, ever." I tell him firmly.

He's silent and I can't see his facial expression but I get a weird vibe off of him. Almost like he's impatient… or something. I turn away slightly. I drop my arm and the bat settles against my leg. "I don't want to see you again. Leave me and my friends alone… Find someone else to use."

"Wait, Mio," he calls.

"What? What could you possible want from me? Go find some other stupid, useless girl to harass."

"It doesn't have to be like this. We could be happy again." That small voice cries out to me, pleading to give him another chance. He has changed, it tells me, why else would he go through all this trouble? I shake my head furiously.

I turn my back to him stiffly and take a step. But I feel a hand grasp my wrist to flip me around. My mouth opens to curse out a protest but his goddam lips overtake mine and everything goes to hell. Of course I fight. I think to myself that there was no way on hell Yusuke could expect me to just fall into his arms. But… I find myself almost liking the feeling of his lips on mine again. The bat falls to the ground. I don't know what has come over me. His hand moves to the back of my head to pull me closer. A numbing buzz fills my head, not altogether unpleasant. Then memories rush past my eyes. Memories of Yusuke and I. At least I think they are. Did these happen? We were so happy. Everything was great. What happened again? Why… do I hate him? My head hurts.

My knees buckle from under me and the kiss ends. He catches me by my elbows and allows me to lean against him. He's hot, burning hot, an energy emitting from him. Coal tars dart around us in swarms.

"Yusuke, what's… going on? My head…"

"You're tired. My reappearance must have caused quite the strain. You love me don't you, Mio? You have always loved me. The breakup was all a misunderstanding." His eyes… glowing? No, I must be tired… yeah.

"Yes… misunderstanding… I'm dizzy…" I wrap my arms around his neck. It feels good.

"Shh… Mio. It's ok. I've got you." I lean my head against his chest, I feel him take out my ponytail and drag his fingers through my hair. He used to do this all the time… didn't he? Yeah. That's right. I love Yusuke. I've always loved Yusuke.

I wake up with a start with my alarm. My head jolts up from where it was lying on the desk. Ugh, I was drooling on my homework. I must have fallen asleep last night while finishing up my homework… Wait… last night…? What happened last night? I dreamt I think. About Yusuke. For some reason my head pounds when I try to think about him. It must have been a dream. But I want to see him. Really bad. I want to talk to him. Why does that seem weird? I haven't seen him in a really long time so it's natural that I would want to spend time with him, right? After all, I've always regretted breaking up with him.

"Oooow…" I groan and bend backward, stretching my spine. Several pops later I straighten up and get ready for classes. I brush out my loose hair—huh, I thought I put my hair up last night—and braid it back.

Downstairs, Okumura is eating breakfast alone. Rin must still be asleep.

"'Morning," I greet, sitting down across from him with my own breakfast—I wonder who cooks our breakfast everyday…

"Good morning, Honda," he replies with his usual immaculate manners.

"Is there something on my face?" He looks up with a raised eyebrow.

"No! Uh, sorry…" He hums to himself and watches me carefully. I fidget under his gaze and glare.

"What? Now you're staring at me."

"Did you go somewhere last night?"

"Huh? No. Why?" His eyes narrow the slightest. What's his problem? He piles his plates together and stands up from his chair to take them to the kitchen. I sniff with a frown and finish up the rest of my breakfast. It's oddly silent without Rin there eating with me. Have I really gotten so used to being here?

Okumura's heading out the door just as I'm putting the dishes away. I offer a wave which he returns with an emotionless smile.

There's a crash upstairs followed by a loud string of curses. Rin's awake.

My book bag is where I left it by the stairs in the foyer and I'm just about to head out the door when Rin charges down the stairs, with his clothes askew and tail hanging out.

"Hurry, Rin! You're gonna be late!" I call as he rushes past into the dining hall. He shouts something back but it's muffled. Okumura is already a ways ahead of me.

Clouds are rolling over the horizon. It is technically rainy season now. It's June after all. I wonder where my umbrella is…

For the hundredth time, I glance to where Yusuke is sitting on the other side of the classroom. And again, he catches my gaze and smirks. Ugh! Why am I getting so flustered? We broke up a long time ago! I know the only reason we broke it off was because of a misunderstanding but… I never thought I would still have feelings for him. I'm perfectly happy not having a boyfriend!

Somehow, I get through the rest of class without getting called on—no way I could have answered any questions as I was too busy being a love-struck idiot.

I almost have a heart attack when Yusuke walks over with his lunch and stands in front of my desk.

"Hey," he says casually, his lips curved upward.

"…Hi." I narrow my eyes suspiciously trying to look more confident than I feel. It takes all I can to force down a stupid grin.

"Will you come to the courtyard and eat lunch with me?" I swallow the nervous lump in my throat.

"Yeah, sure." I hear the whispers of my classmates around us, especially the girls that had stood up to me that one time. What had I told them? Oh well. It probably wasn't important.

I follow him outside, my heart thudding in my chest. What is this feeling? The rational side of my mind tells me that I'm being stupid. Why should I get so excited about Yusuke who I've been over for so long now? I watch the back of his head, his hair swaying slightly with his stride. He's pretty tall. Almost as tall as Suguro. I almost forgot how tiny I always felt walking next to him.

"Mio." I'm startled out of my conflicting thoughts. He's led us to a shaded bench in a relatively secluded spot in the courtyard. He's noticed that I was staring at him, a smirk playing at his lips. I turn my head quickly. I refuse to give him the pleasure of seeing my flushed face. I feel my hand swept up and the brush of lips across my knuckles.

"Gah! What are you doing?" I snatch my hand back, glaring lightly to hide my surprise.

"Don't you remember? You used to love it when I did that." He looks into my eyes earnestly, an odd expression on his face. I blink.

"Oh yeah…" I hold my hand to my chest, still feeling the tingle of his touch. He pats the space next to him for me to sit. Almost automatically, I sit down with my lunch.

"Mio… I know that we had something special before we broke up." He pauses, for effect I guess. I look down almost, _almost_ excited about what he's going to say. "I hope that we can, maybe, try again. I want to be with you, Mio." His looks at me expectantly, waiting for my answer.

"Uh…I—" His gaze suddenly shifts behind me.

"_Mio_?" I flip around to find Rin and Okumura with their bento boxes.

"Hey guys," I greet with a smile. I try to calm myself. "What's up?"

"What do you mean _what's up_? What are you doing with that guy? I thought you hated him." demands Rin, with scrunched eyebrows and a concerned frown.

"Hated him? Nah," I correct scratching my head. "It was just a big misunderstanding." Rin tenses and looks confused.

"What are you talking about? Mio, don't you remember? You were… scared. I'd never seen you like that." It's my turn to look confused.

"I was just overreacting… It's no big deal."

"I don't know what kind of preconception you had about me—Okumura Rin, is it?—but Mio and I had a shaky break up that had both of us pretty messed up. I hope the past won't affect the present." There is a tense silence. I look between Rin and Yusuke nervously. Okumura's look catches my attention. He is watching me carefully with a masked expression. What's his issue?

Yusuke stands up and walks up to Rin with his hand outstretched. "Mio's friends are my friends. So I hope we can get along." What's with this atmosphere? Yusuke's just trying to be nice.

Rin shakes his hand warily. "Yeah…" Yusuke smiles and turns to Okumura.

"And you to, Okumura Yukio, let's get along in the future." Yukio grasps his hand and smiles carefully.

"Likewise." They size each other up, like guys do, and let go of each other's hands.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, Mio and I were in the middle of a conversation."

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later!" I wave to them and Okumura nods and turns away.

"Come on, Rin." Rin gives one last concerned look before turning to follow his brother.

I turn to look at Yusuke. He's got this weird sort of satisfied smile on his face. "Yusuke?" His eyes dart down to me. What was that? They seemed to flash there for a second. It's probably the lighting.

He smiles for me which makes my heart speed up again. He sits back down next to me. We sit and eat for a while, sort of just enjoying each other's company. Yusuke… why did we break up? I don't remember… I…

"Mio?"

"Hm?" I look at him out the corner of my eye. A hand wraps around my jaw and pulls me softly to the side. His lips touch mine and an electric shock runs through me. The sudden feeling of déjà vu shoots through me but is quickly overshadowed. He's so gentle, but there's this feeling of animosity being held back. His fingers slip behind my head and run through my hair pulling me closer. But then, he pulls back slowly. I find myself craving more. I want him. I love him. But... my mind is conflicted. Like there's something holding me back. What is it?

His eyes are dark when they come into focus. He studies me thoughtfully and grins.

It looks…almost sinister.


	15. Chapter 15

LOCO chapter 15

"Why not? Why can't Mr. Okumura start teaching me? I'm doing well in classes and keeping up in PE!"

"Because, Ms. Honda, you are still not trusted. I can't very well let you start paying around with fire arms, can I? What kind of principal would I be?" Mephisto yawns lazily and regards me in his secretive way. I resist the urge to shout curses and throw something. It's such bullshit! I close my eyes for a second and let out a breath, expelling anger.

"What the hell! I—" I clench and unclench my fists at my side. He seems amused. I groan. He's just trying to piss me off. "This is so ridiculous. Why would I spy on the school? I realize that Rin's secret is… well—I mean who would I tell anyway?"

"Hard to say~ Just be patient for a while longer." He waves his hand casually. He pauses and looks back at me, a weird grin on his face. "The new transfer student is adjusting well, I take it? You have a past with him, I've heard. Yoshida Yusuke is his name?"

The change in subject throws me off. How did he… Oh yeah, surveillance… "Err, I guess so." My face warms at the thought of him. After lunch today, we had walked back to class together holding hands.

"Excellent." He looks thoroughly amused for some reason. "You're dismissed, Ms. Honda." He waves me away, with his head resting on his palm.

I don't even ask what his issue is because I know he would just give me some vague, useless reply. So I turn away and trod out the office doors. What bullshit.

I'm radiating pissed off waves when I exit his office so most people avoid me when I walk down the halls. I don't want to be useless anymore! I'm being held back for stupid reasons like being in the wrong place at the wrong time!

I arrive at the elevator to take back downstairs. Someone arrives behind me but I promptly ignore them.

"What's up yer butt, Princess?" Oh god. Please not her right now… I look up from the very interesting floor to meet Kirigakure's indifferent gaze.

"Nothing," I grumble and try to shrug her off. She hums and takes a swig of something. Is that beer?

"You want Scaredy ta teach ya about firin', right? That's why yer up here? To ask Pheles's permission?" I twitch, she notices and grins. Where's that damn elevator?

"So that's how it is, huh? It serves ya right for diggin' yer nose inta things where ya don't belong." She laughs at my tensed shoulders.

The elevator dings signaling its arrival and I sigh in relief.

"What's th' saying? 'Curiosity killed th' cat'?" She snorts behind me. We both board the elevator and I hit the lobby button. I can't believe this lady is actually a teacher… Speaking of…

"So… how is Rin doing? His training…?"

"Hm? Oh, th' idiot's completely useless," she replies simply, adjusting her bikini strap.

"Should you really be calling your student an idiot?" She shrugs nonchalantly.

"He's funny though." She grins. "And he has his head in th' right place." The elevator comes to a halt at the lobby and we walk out.

"Well, see ya later, Princess." She waves over her shoulder and trots off in another direction. I roll my eyes and exit the building, heading back to the dorms.

"Oi! Mio pay attention!" A blow to my side throws me down to the side. Dammit it all.

"What the hell, man?" I shout rubbing my side. I drop the wooden sword and stand up groaning.

"You asked me to spar with you and then you don't pay attention? What's up with that? Are you making fun of me?" spits Suguro. I growl and roll up my sleeves.

"Hey hey hey, you two. Cool it!" Kirigakure grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me back before handing my sword back. "Honda, stop yer day dreamin'. In battle you'd be toast already." I roll my eyes and get back into stance. Suguro follows suite.

"Swordsmanship is all about control an' predicting yer opponent's movements. The slightest error an' yer screwed, got it?" Kirigakure walks around inspecting all of our stances and adjusts elbows and bends knees. "Okay, start!"

I make the first move, thrusting my sword for Suguro's middle. He counters and brings his up to parry mine.

"Honda! Don' jus' charge straight in like that! Susguro's a hell of a lot bigger than you. You gotta wait and use that to yer advantage. Start over." Suguro and I drop our swords and retreat back to our respective sides.

"Get your head on straight, Honda!" Growls Suguro. "You're holding me back!"

"I'm trying, you jackass!" This time I wait for him to move. I sidestep before he can 'impale' me. I move to the left coming around to the other side and thrust, aiming for his side. He flips around and parries in time and before I can think, he moves from the parry to a thrust which hits me in the stomach, putting me on my butt again.

"Dammit! Again!" I shout and push myself up and return to stance. Suguro rolls his eyes and does the same. Just like before, I wait until he moves. We exchange several blows. Of course, Suguro has the strength advantage but Kirigakure told me to use that to my advantage. How do I do that? Hm…

Suguro aims a little high, so I duck under and move to the side. It would have been a good time to take a swing but Suguro recovers too quickly. He's good at predicting my movements. He even manipulates them to some extent, by moving in certain ways, he can make it so that I have no other possible options. What can I do to take him by surprise? In my ponderings, Suguro makes another move to thrust at my torso so I duck, on reflex, from Tsubaki's martial arts lessons, I swing my leg around to knock him off his feet.

"Gah!" He crashes to the ground. I blink. Woops. Oh yeah, I point the tip of my sword to his throat. "That's cheating!" He shouts, knocking my sword away. I shrug.

Shima whoops and claps the next circle over. "Way to get him, Mio!" I grin and bow dramatically.

"Bon got beat by a girl! Haha!" laughs Rin, doubling over.

"Shut up!" Suguro's face flushes red. I offer a hand to help him up. He accepts gruffly.

"Sorry , Suguro!" I apologize with a grin. "It was reflex."

"Hmph. Don't get you're lessons mixed up, idiot."

"Hey! At least it worked! In the battlefield, rules about fancy footwork and shit won't be worth crap." I sniff.

"Times up! Yer dismissed!" Shouts Kirigakure.

Rin trots up with Shiemi in tow. "That was great, Mio!" praises Shiemi with her hands clasped.

"Yeah, that was pretty badass," agrees Rin.

"Nah, it was a fluke. Plus it was against the rules." I wave off the compliments. "Sword fighting's really not my thing, too many rules and fancy footwork."

"Still! Just to pose a chance against, Suguro! I couldn't even land a hit on Izumo…"

"No worries, Shiemi. Sword fighting's just not your thing! You've got your own talents, like being able to summon Nii. I wish I could summon a familiar." Her face turns red as a tomato. She raises her hands up and waves them furiously in denial.

We exit the gym together and head to the locker rooms to change back into our uniforms. PE is the last part of classes, so after we'd changed, we could leave. I wait for Shiemi outside, looking at the clouds rolling in. A few drops land on my nose.

"Ah dammit…" I mumble. I backtrack to the awning and lean against the building wall. My eyes close, and I go over some mantras from class that day. Since I'm still not allowed to start with dragoon skills, I figured I should train myself in aria skills to make up for everything else. I can't lose to Suguro, Rin and the rest. I _can't_. How did that fatal verse go…?

"Mio." My eyes snap open. Oh, it's Yusuke. How did he know where I would be?

"Hey Yusuke, where did you—mmf." He catches me mid-sentence into an animalistic kiss. I'm quickly dominated, he pulls me to him by my neck tie, and he pushes against me, his knee moving between mine. Wait… Why is he doing this? It… feels… _Get away from me!_

"W-wait, Yusuke…" I gasp between breaths. "I…can't right now—" I feel him growl deeply against my mouth. He moves to my neck. My eyes close, my legs feel ready to give out. Why do I feel so weak?

"M-Mio!" Shiemi's high pitched squeak breaks my haze and I quickly push Yusuke away. What the hell was that? I turn toward Shiemi and see Rin also standing there with a shocked/mortified look on his face.

Shiemi had dropped her bag to raise her hands to cover her mouth. Her face is tomato red. Oh dear…

"Uh…I…" I try to explain but there really isn't anything to say.

"If you wanted to make out with your boyfriend, you didn't have to wait up for us," Rin finally says and turns away stiffly. "Let's go Shiemi."

"O-okay!" She replies and scrambles to pick up her book bag. "See you tomorrow, Mio!" She cries and stumbles after Rin. I raise a hand to stop but it's too late. They've already headed out into the rain. This is going to make for an awkward dinner tonight…

I rub my face and sigh. Yusuke just stands there behind me with a sort of satisfied look on his face. I narrow my eyes at him and push him lightly.

"Why'd you do that?" I slide down and sit against the wall. "You know I live with him. It's going to be so awkward tonight…" I look back up at him. For a second it looks like his glaring in contempt but that's gone in a flash. I rub my eyes.

"I wanted to kiss you. Is that a problem?" He crosses his arms and stares down at me, the edge of his mouth twitching up. I find it fascinating for a second…and then revolting? _Of course it is! _

"Yes! Uh… no! I mean, uh." I drop my gaze, my cheeks warming. What's wrong with me? My wrist is tugged up suddenly and pulled forward to my feet.

"Is something wrong?" He asks. I meet his burning eyes and everything goes blank.

"No…"

"Then let's go." He leads me away from the school buildings with his arm around my shoulders. He does have an umbrella fortunately. We pass the main building and gates and soon we've arrived into town.

"Where are we going?" I finally ask.

"It didn't sound like you wanted to go back so I'm taking you out."

"Oh. Okay." _Don't go. Get away, dumbass_! I shake my head to clear it.

He chooses a small café off the main street and we sit down by the window. He orders everything but I find myself not caring, it was something that I usually found annoying. No, it is annoying, but I don't say anything for some reason. The food is great, but conversation is lacking. Yusuke seems tense and I find him staring at me intently a lot. It's sort of unnerving. He looks frustrated again.

"Mio," he asks after a long silence.

"Mm?" I slurp a noodle.

"Do you love me? Would you do anything for me?" I choke suddenly and gulp down some water.

"_What_? Love you? I…I mean…" I trail off when his eyes grasp my attention. The depth of them sucks me in. I get lost in them. I feel cold. Do I love him? Yes? No? "I think so?"

"You _think_ so? Are you _sure_?" The dangerously low question snaps me out of my daze. I shake my head sharply to clear my mind.

"I mean yeah, I guess. I… we've only been like this for a while now and… the breakup was—"

"Ages ago. In the past. It doesn't matter anymore. We've started over, right?" His stare is back and I'm temporarily frozen. For a moment I can't think clearly. I shut my eyes and rub my forehead. What's wrong with me?

"Yusuke… I don't know! How long have you been back? A few days? How could I know?" His grip on his fork tightens, tightens so much that it bends—in half. His face transforms into something different. I don't know… Demonic? I stand up suddenly, scared. What's his problem? First that crazy kiss by the gym and now he's acting weird.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." He doesn't move. No acknowledgment. Nothing. A little creeped out, I retreat to the back of the restaurant.

In the restroom—empty, I splash my face with cold water. My reflection looks pale. Why does this happen every time I spend time with Yusuke? I feel so… wrong on the inside, even though everything else is telling me to be with him and love him. It's almost unnatural how much I _want_ to love him. It's like I need to love him. Why is that? I get this giddy feeling every time I hold his hand or when he kisses me. But that's not all. Deep down, way down, it feels like I want to throw up. Why would it feel like that? You shouldn't feel like that when you like someone. _I hate that motherfucker!_ No I don't, right?

I brush my hair back from my face. A clammy sweat has broken out. I feel gross. I want to call Rin and talk to him about it but I know he wouldn't want anything to do with it. He's made it pretty clear that he doesn't like Yusuke for some reason. Why is that? What did he do? He did something… Something… bad? No, he didn't right? I feel like ripping my hair out. There's something missing in all of this, isn't there. Why hadn't I thought of this before? My fist comes down on the counter.

I think of all that's happened over the past week since he's been here. That day when I first saw him… it's a little blurry but I think I felt happy to see him? Or was it something else? It was after getting ice cream with Rin and the rest. What was that conversation we had? And then the next day, during class, he introduced himself as a new student. I ate lunch with him that day—no I ate lunch with Suguro, Shima and Miwa and he sat down with us. Why can't I remember what I was feeling at that time? My head is spinning. Too many unanswered questions. And after that day it all becomes clear. We spent time together and everything was great. Right? Well, there was always that lingering feeling that something was off, but I would always dismiss it in the end.

_He's not human!_

A sharp pain shoots through my skull and I clutch my head. It feels like something is fighting for dominance in my mind. It's unbearable. I lean against a stall door breathing heavily. What's going on? I can't focus properly. Yusuke… I love him… I don't love him… which is it? Why do I feel so weird? Scenes shoot through my head. Memories, I think. Yusuke and I. That déjà vu feeling again.

The restroom door opens and someone walks in and stands before my crouched form.

"It seems that I've underestimated you." What's he saying? _Run away! _"Shh, it'll be okay."

"No, don't touch me!" The words come out of my mouth before I can even think. I slap his hand away on instinct. My head pounds. I stumble to my feet and move away.

"Mio, don't be silly. It's me, Yusuke." I wildly look around. With the pain in my head, I can't see straight. What's going on?

"What's happening? What do you want?" I shout at him.

"Mio, you are not well. We need to get you home."

"_Stop saying my name_!" It seems to set something off in him. I try to focus but he blurs. I feel an energy emitting from him. Coal tar begin to swarm. _He's a demon!_ He can't be! _Look at him! _No!

"Come with me," he says, in a mocking gentle voice. "I'll help you, Mio." _No!_ Go with him.

"_No!_" I bolt past him into the restaurant and out the door. The buildings are a mess of colors and lights as I pass them. I trip a couple times in my mad dash to get away. _Keep running!_ Why am I running?

When I finally stop to look around, I don't recognize the buildings or the street signs. Oh no… dammit! I still feel dizzy and sway a little as I walk. I don't know what to do so I just continue forward. I realize that I left my bag at the café, including my cellphone and any money that I had. I can't even use a payphone or get a cab. I end up in an alleyway, away from people in general. I need to sit and breathe. I don't know what to do. It's getting dark and I'm alone. Normally, I don't even give a second thought about wandering alone in the city but with my nerves fried and my head pounding in my skull, I feel like throwing up.

A new surge of pain washes over me. I cringe and bite back a moan so I lean against the filthy wall. Where am I?

_Demon! He's a demon, stupid! _

"Augh! No!" I don't want to believe it. There's something holding me back.

"Oi! You okay? Who is that?" I look up to see a few figures standing at the opening of the alley, silhouetted by the lights from the street. They sound young, maybe my age or younger.

"No way! It's Honda!"

"You know this chick, Fujiwara?"

"Yeah! She went to middle school with me."

"What's she doing here?" I rub my eyes to try to clear the dizziness. The voices sound distinctly familiar…

"Is that… Fujiwara?" From back in middle school, one of the few friends I had. I guess the high school he goes to now is close by…

"Yeah! You don't look so hot. What's going on?"

"Er…" I struggle to find words as I'm not even sure myself what happened. It hurts to try to think about it. "I-I feel sick. I'm kind of lost."

"Oh! You want us to take you somewhere?" He holds out a hand which I except gratefully. The guys he is with eye me warily. I must look like I'm on something.

"Could I just borrow your phone?" How do I explain what happened at the café? I sort of went crazy and Yusuke… I don't even know. He scared me.

_Demon._

"Sure," replies Fujiwara. He fishes his cell out of his pants pocket and hands it to me.

"Let's get out of this alley. This is sketch."

"Actually can we stay here for a little bit? I'm still kind of messed up." They look at each other a little nervously but nod.

I stare at the numbers on the phone in concentration, what was Rin's number? Yukio's number. Anyone's number! I didn't really care at this point.

"Hey, dude, we're getting out of here…"

"Aw, don't be like that! Come on guys, be cool."

"No way, this chick is freaking me out. See ya later." They turn tail, leaving Fujiwara and me behind. I could really care less of what they thought of me. Fujiwara, however, grumbles a few curses at their retreating backs.

"Sorry about that, Honda. What a bunch of dicks."

"It's no problem. Thanks for helping me out. I'm kind of in a bind right now." I try a number on the phone that sounds right in my head but a stranger answers.

"Dammit!" I snap the phone shut and close my eyes.

"What's the problem?"

"I can't remember anyone's cell numbers…"

"Well, I could take you to the nearest station. How about that?"

"I don't have any cash," I sigh. "This fucking sucks."

"It's no problem, Honda. I'll lend you some and you can pay me back later—"

"That won't be necessary." The suave, masculine voice cuts through the quiet of the alleyway like a knife. I life my head sharply to the mouth of the alleyway and the blood on my face drains. Fujiwara turns to look after seeing my reaction.

"Yoshida? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Mio. She's not feeling well. I'm here to take her back to school." I take a step back on instinct.

_Demon. Demon. Demon. Run away!_

"Honda?" Fujiwara looks back at me for confirmation. My eyes dart back and forth between the two. Yusuke's eyes burn in the dim light.

"Mio, let's go." He holds a hand out. I almost step forward but stop myself. What is wrong with me? My headache spikes sharply. My knees shake but I hold my ground. I want to curl up in a corner and disappear. I think Fujiwara notices my panic and asks me a question but I ignore it. I can feel my mind struggling to reach that final goal, to realize that something's missing from the big picture.

_It's an illusion! Open your eyes!_

Illusion? Illusion… Dreaming. Yusuke. Eyes. Glowing eyes. Baseball bat. Kiss.

I feel like my head is going to blow up. These images…

What did that Aria teacher say about lifting illusions…?

I raise my hands up and place them together. I drown out Fujiwara's voice in the background.

"No!" Yusuke takes another step and energy flairs up around him.

"RELEASE!" It feels like my head splits open. I clutch my hair and fall to my knees.

Yusuke roars and shoves Fujiwara away. I'm temporarily dazed before I notice Yusuke in front of me. He grips my neck and lifts me up in the air. The look on his face freezes my insides. Demonic. I can see the power surrounding him. Coal tar frenzy and fill the air. His face transforms into something animalistic. All of a sudden I remember. I remember everything. This _bastard_, not Yusuke, a _demon_, had locked away my memories and free will. I couldn't even recognize that I was telling myself that it was all a lie. That I really knew what he was all along.

"How dare you, a filthy human… I really did underestimate you, you little bitch." He shoves me against the wall of the alley. Fujiwara shouts a string of curses at and charges but Yusuke bats him away like a fly into the brick wall, knocking him cold.

"Let me go, you bastard!" I gasp and kick, trying to make him loosen his grip. If anything he tightens it, his nails, now long and sharp, cut into my throat. I mutter a couple barrier spells that come to mind but they do nothing to stop the tightening of his hand around my neck.

"Just a little longer and I could have gotten closer to Satan's spawn. You have proven yourself to be more of a burden than an asset."

"T-this was all about Rin?" I clutch at his arms. "Using me to get to him?"

"Stupid girl. Of course I was. Do you honestly think you're that important? You were only one of hundreds of human girls that I have seduced and had under my power."

"Why use me?" I squeeze out and gasp for breath.

"You were convenient. This body was the perfect vessel and you just so happen to be close to Satan's spawn and the exorcists. Just a little longer and I could have gotten close to him and dragged him straight to Gehenna, where Lord Satan would reward me for my efforts. Mephisto is a fool if he thinks he can play house with his little school forever.

"And so, I cannot let a stupid human girl ruin my plans. You can choose: submit to me or die here in this alley."

I cough and scratch at his wrists. "L-like hell Rin would let you drag him anywhere! And you're stupid if you think M-Mephisto would let you just waltz in and… screw everything over!"

"So be it, human." He leans in until his mouth is by my ear. His cold breath tickles my neck in a sickening way. "Do you even know who I am? How easily I can take away your life in the most painful way imaginable?"

"You sick asshole." I bite out. What am I doing? Do I seriously want him to piss him off? I can't even defend myself. None of the fatal verses I've learned so far would be effective for a demon of his caliber. My barrier spells didn't even make him flinch. To be able to mask his presence so perfectly that none of the senior exorcists could sense him is… crazy.

Yusuke, or rather the demon possessing him, raises his arm until his sharp finger nails are aimed for my chest. My heart beats wildly in my chest. I'm going to die here. What irony that it's Yusuke who's going to going to end me when just a few years ago I would have given him my life willingly.

"Honda!" A gun fires and I drop to the ground suddenly, my back scrapes against the wall painfully. Yusuke retreats further into the alley, cursing, when a group of exorcists file into the small space. The certified Arias already have him writhing in pain. Okumura appears at my side and tells me to look him in the eyes. I find that I'm shaking. I was going to die a second ago.

"—onda. Honda, look at me. You need to calm down." I finally focus in on Okumura's face, his blue eyes, and his eyebrows tilted down in concern.

"Okumura… how did you find me? I was sure… I was so useless and weak against him… Where's Fujiwara?"

"Your friend is fine. He's being taken to the nearest hospital. It appears he's only suffering from a mild concussion." I sigh I relief and fall back against the wall.

"Sir Pheles still had exorcists following you. When you disappeared suddenly when you were out with Yoshida, reinforcements were called in to help search for you. We know now that Yoshida Yusuke is being possessed by a demon, motives unknown."

"He was… he was using me to get close to Rin. He wanted to drag him to Gehenna." I pause for a moment to lean my face in my hands. "I'm so stupid! How could I let him? I put Rin in danger." Okumura is silent and watches me carefully.

"Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so…"

"Let's take a look. Lift up your chin." I do as he says and look to the darkened sky lit up by light pollution from the street. Okumura hums and lifts a hand to lightly touch the side of my neck. I flinch at the sting.

"It's nothing serious but we can get this patched up back in the dorms… But for now stay here. I need to go help the others take care of Yoshida." He stands and adjusts his glasses before taking his twin guns from their holsters. He nods to me once and starts off to where the other exorcists were battling Yusuke, leaving me to be watched by the two stationed guys stationed at the opening of the alley.

"The demon possessing the student, Yoshida Yusuke, was identified as Asmodeus, an incubus." Mephisto twirls a pen as he listens to the report from the head exorcist of the team. I stand a little behind next to Okumura, listening. Why is it that I keep on getting mixed up in these things?

"And what's the current situation?"

"We had a difficult time trying to exorcise the demon without inflicting too much damage to the boy. Okumura Yukio landed the final blow and managed to expel the demon. Yoshida Yusuke is currently in the infirmary."

"His motives?" The exorcists look at each other nervously.

"To get close to the son of Satan." I flinch. They all think it's my fault for allowing a demon get so close to Rin. And it is my fault. I was so easily put under his power.

Mephisto's eyes land on me and I tense on reflex.

"You're dismissed," he says waving them off. "Except for Ms. Honda and Okumura."

The rest file out sending me weird and somewhat distrusting looks. It's silent for a moment after the door closes.

"If I may speak sir. Honda's role in this situation was purely as a victim and as such I do not believe it is necessary any longer to have Honda followed under suspicion of espionage."

"I agree. Since this whole ordeal is over with, Ms. Honda is relieved from her surveillance." His quick agreement catches me and Okumura by surprise. I frown.

"You knew that I was under some kind hypnotism didn't you? That there was something going on with Yoshida?" Okumura sends me a look telling me to shut up if I knew what was good for me.

"Of course not! To accuse me of such a thing, Ms. Honda!" He grins slyly. "If you want my permission to allow you to receive extra instruction from Okumura, you better more respectful!" I flinch and grimace. Of course he knew…

"Yes, sir," I force out.

"And Okumura," Mephisto says addressing him. "There's no need to alarm your brother of this incident, understood?"

"Yes, sir," replies Okumura with a straight face.

"If everything is settled then, you're dismissed." He leans back in his chair and leans his chin on his fist. Okumura bows sharply and I hurry to follow suite.

We exit the office silently, neither of us willingly to break the calm.

It's well past ten when we get back to the dorm. I run a hand through my hair and sigh raggedly. Okumura holds the door open for me so I walk into the darkened foyer.

"Okumura?" I call out before he could pass me to head up the stairs.

"Yes?"

"What do you think… will happen to Yoshida?" He thinks for a moment.

"Well, he most likely will not wake up for another couple days from the trauma of being possessed. We will also have to keep a close watch over him in case Asmodeus comes back. We weren't able to exorcise him so there is a possibility that he will make a reappearance… He will also most likely have no recollection of the time he was possessed."

I nod and almost think about visiting him but shake it off almost as fast as it popped up. That week with Yusuke was all a lie for Asmodeus to get close to me and therefore getting close to Rin. The Yusuke in the infirmary is no different than the one that broke my heart back in middle school. The one I haven't talked to in two years.

I snap out of my personal thoughts and come back to Okumura who is standing patiently at the base of the stairs.

"Thanks, Okumura, for everything."

He nods and adjusts his glasses. Then he smiles in his kind, polite way. "It's my job, Honda, but you're welcome. Good night."

"'Night." As he ascends the stairs, I stay at the base and lean against the banister.

I absently touch the bandage wrapped carefully around my neck. I can still feel Yusuke's nails there piercing my skin. This demon was wearing Yusuke's face… transforming it.

That face will haunt me.


	16. Chapter 16

**PLEASE READ!**

**Sorry to mislead you but I split the first chapter into two, so this chapter is the one I poster a few weeks ago… If you want to, you can re-read my revised chapters! I've done some major editing and a little bit of re-writing, mostly on the first couple chapters. I've been meaning to do this so I figured I should go ahead and do it. Hopefully there are less painful typos and grammatical errors now. I'll post the real new chapter soon. I have finals next week so it'll probably be the week after that. **

**Again, I'm sorry this!**

**EDIT: I'm so sorry! I accidentally deleted a chapter like an idiot when I was replacing chapters... So I had to add chapter 15 again. Sorry about the extra emails x_x**

LOCO chapter 16

Yusuke isn't in class the next day.

Not that I expected him to be. It's just weird not seeing him there after spending so much time with him over the past week. I tell myself that I' being delusional. Why do I care that he is not there? Its only lingering false feelings from when that demon had me under his control. I can't get his face out of my mind. The demonic, horrible sneer as he held me by the neck suspended in the alley. The glowing eyes. The coal tar frenzying. It's not a surprise that I didn't sleep a wink last night. I stayed on that bottom stair well past two in the morning, unwilling to move myself.

I cannot forgive myself for allowing Fujiwara to get hurt. It's my fault that he's in the hospital right now.

My bag was returned this morning before classes started, along with my cell phone and uncompleted homework. I'm sure Okumura and the rest of the cram school teachers will give me an extra day, but Tachibana and the regular teachers will not so I spent the little time I had before class started and break to complete what I could, as half assed as it was. At least it was something.

This morning at breakfast, Rin did ask about last night. I waved it off with some vague excuse that I can't even remember. When Yusuke was brought up I just told him that it was over between us. He seemed confused but accepted it for what it was. It's not like he would go to Yusuke to ask what had happened. He never liked him all that much. I realize how bipolar I must seem. From before and after the Yusuke incident, going from hating his guts to making out with him by the gym and then back to hating him but I guess he passed it off as me just being a girl: something that will never be understood and it's best left at that.

Regular classes pass by painfully slow. I barely pay attention and find myself dozing off from lack of sleep. I feel Nakayama occasionally glance at me from his peripheral vision. I must make quite the sight with bags under my eyes, unkept hair and suspicious bandages around my neck. Here's me again fortifying the rumors about my yankee-ness.

When I catch him staring again, I glare and snap quietly, "Who're _you_ lookin' at?" He flushes and ducks his head so I focus my attention back to the board.

Movement to my catches my attention. A white, folded square of paper is set on my desk. I eye Nakayama suspiciously and unfold it.

_Is it true that you're dating Yoshida?_

My eye twitches. What the hell. That's none of his damn business! I send a scathing glare his way and secretly enjoy the way he shrinks under my gaze. I think about crumbling up the note and shoving it down his throat but instead I reply thinking it would stop some of the wayward gossip regarding Yusuke and me.

_No_.

I flick it back at him and it hits him on the side of the head. I roll my eyes. What a loser. I watch him out the corner of my eye as he unfolds it and reads it. Almost immediately he starts scribbling away at another question. I sigh. The teacher monologues at the front of the room, blabbing about something or another. I pretend to listen for a while before Nakayama puts the note back on my desk. He peers at me eagerly. What's with him? I thought he wasn't talking to me anymore because my classmates are douchebags and decide it's cool to ostracize their classmates.

_Are you really part of a gang? Did you get that injury from a fight?_—Hasn't this guy ever heard of tact? Just because I answered one question doesn't give him the right to interrogate me!

I decide not to write down anything and glare at him instead, crumpling up the paper and stuffing it in my pocket. He seems disappointed but recovers and tears a new piece to write something else on.

_Will you have lunch with me today? _I stare at the question for a moment, not really knowing what to think.

_Why?_

_Because I think you're cool. I'm sorry that I've been too much of a coward to talk to you. It's wrong to ignore people._

I shrug at him and he beams at me in a hopeless little boy sort of way. It's a little embarrassing.

"Honda, Nakayama, don't think I can't see you two passing notes." We freeze and glue our eyes to the front. Our classmates look at us with a mixture of curiosity and contempt. Nakayama looks mortified. I'm not going to put too much hope into a friendship but it would be sort of nice having someone to talk to during break I guess.

The teacher drones on, I catch myself dozing off a couple more times before lunch comes around. When that bell finally rings, I stand to stretch. Nakayama follows me outside to the courtyard and we pick a seat off to the side by some trees. He fills the silence with mindless chatter that I find more soothing than annoying. It's good to take my mind off everything.

I see Rin walking around aimlessly so I wave him down.

"Nakayama, Okumura Rin. Rin, Nakayama."

"You finally did find a friend in your class! Good for you, Mio!" Rin grins and ruffles my hair.

"Shut your trap," I growl, not unkindly. "Do you want to sit with us or not?"

"Fine, fine." He sits on the other side of me and leans over to swipe an octopus wiener.

"Hey!" Rin smiles widely while chewing.

"Don't forget who made that for you!" He says slyly. I frown and offer him more while sulking.

"How do you guys know each other?" asks Nakayama curiosity written all over his face. He's never seen me interact with anyone outside of class I guess.

"We live together," I answer automatically. Nakayama starts to choke and my face flushes when I realize how that sounds. "Not like that! Dumbass! In the same dorm." Rin starts laughing.

"I've never seen ya so flustered, Mio!"

"Shut up, you! Where's your brother anyway?"

Rin shrugs, "Probably with his fan club, the lucky bastard." I snort.

"You're jealous of him getting a shit ton of food forced down his throat every day? I doubt he can get a moments rest during school hours. Those fan girls are pretty scary not to mention annoying."

"Who is your brother, Okumura?" asks Nakayama.

"Okumura Yukio, the freshman with the glasses who scored the highest on the entrance exam," I answer before Rin can say anything. "He's always got a stick up his ass. I don't see what those girls see in him. Plus he acts all high and mighty!" Nakayama nods slowly, not really sure how to respond to my reaction. Rin looks at me funny.

"You sound… kinda jealous, Mio," Rin says with a sly grin. I give him the most unamused expression I can manage.

"You must have hit your head. Don't be stupid." I shove some food into my mouth angrily. "He's totally not my type."

"Y-you have a type?" Nakayama squeaks.

"Of course I do. What girl doesn't?" I wave a hand, nonchalantly. Rin and Nakayama share a wary look. "And you guys don't have a type? Come on." Rin thinks to himself and Nakayama only looks to the ground with bright red cheeks.

"Anyway, are we seriously talking about this? You guys are dudes; go find yourselves a girlfriend or something. You've had one before, right?"

"…o-of course! Loads of them!" Rin stutters his face reaching a close color to a tomato. Nakayama shakes his head quickly, still not making eye contact. I send Rin a dead pan look.

"Mmhm…" He looks away, cheeks still burning. For a moment I can't look away. I call him my friend and I so easily allowed myself to put him in danger… How could I do that?

"Honda?" Nakayama calls out to me concerned. I realize my expression has gone melancholy. Rin meets my eyes and I shake my head to clear my mind.

"It's nothing! Just wondering how I'm going to get through the rest of the day without passing out."

"You do look tired today, Mio. Didya not get any sleep last night?" The overhanging question: "What were you really doing last night" is left unsaid and I ignore his questioning look.

"Er, yeah…" I trail off and before he can ask, the first bell rings.

"Well, I better get back to class…" Nakayama gathers up his stuff and stands up awkwardly.

"Yeah! Well, see you later, Rin." I rush off before Rin can say anything.

I catch myself watching Rin throughout the start of cram school. The guilt eats away at me from the inside out.

"Honda. Read this passage," calls out the teacher, Nishida, from the front. I'm jolted up and stand on instinct.

"S-sure!" I scan the page that I was flipped to and realize I had no idea where we are. "What page were we on…?"

Nishida sighs and scratches at his blonde hair. "Someone help her out…"

"135, second paragraph," mutters Suguro from across the aisle, I ignore the irritation in his voice. I find the spot and start reciting the very boring history of some of the most famous exorcists or today. A bunch of old crack pot if anyone asked me.

Nishida waves me to sit down and continues to lecture. Suguro looks at me and raises an eyebrow. I turn away and lean my head on my palm and zone out instead. I hear him growl and mutter something. I grind my teeth and look to the front.

When it's Okumura's turn to lead the class, I watch him carefully to see if there is any sort of different behavior. I mean, his brother could have very well been in danger up until last night. But he is his normal poised self. It kind of pisses me off. How does he do that?

I entertain myself for the rest of class just watching him as he teaches the properties of some rare foreign herb. As always, Shiemi is giving him apt attention, whether it's because of the subject matter or for _Yuki_, I don't really know. Next to her, Rin is fading slowly, with his head leaning against his palm.

I sigh and doodle in my notebook. When's summer vacation again? I want to go to the beach.

After PE rolls by, we're released from cram school and allowed to go back to our dorms. I throw my bag over my shoulder and exit the changing room. I'm so burnt out.

"Honda." At Okumura's voice, I turn around slightly surprised he would seek me out.

"Yeah?"

"Follow me. You're not done for the day just yet." I groan and start to protest but he gives me a look. So much for visiting Fujiwara in the hospital today.

"Fine, fine." I follow behind him and he leads me to the training room where I had previously asked him to the charity event. I twitch at the memory.

"So, uh…"

"You have been approved by the president to begin your extra lessons." He smiles at me in his way. "So starting today, I will be tutoring you in your dragoon skills. Despite our age difference, I will not be lenient. And you will address me appropriately in these sessions."

I school my expression and swallow down the trepidation. Yup, definitely a stick up his ass.

"You may not practice firing outside of this premises. And all practice will be done under supervision until you have gained adequate skills." I nod and he sets down a suitcase that he was carrying on a bench and unlatches the locks. He pulls out a basic looking semi-automatic pistol and inspects it thoughtfully for a moment.

"I'm going to have you first try to aim and shoot on your own at the target after I give you a demonstration. Once you have mastered the immobile targets, we will move to the battle simulator…"

Battle simulator? I grin. Like X-Men?

"Pay attention, Honda." He hands me a pair of ear muffs and I snap to it and watch Okumura move to take his place in one of the shooting stalls. I take note of the way he aims and then fires. Despite the muffs, the bang catches me by surprise. I blink and then look to the target. Dead center. Well, I shouldn't expect any less I guess.

Okumura motions me forward. When he hands me the pistol. I only hesitate a second to take it. It's cold on my hands. And heavy, well heavier than I expected. But then, I start to get nervous. My hands start sweating. Could I really use this to kill something?

Okumura touches my arm and says something that's muffled. I shake my head and look at him with a frown. What the hell am I acting like a pansy for? I turn away and take aim, my hands shaking slightly. I grit my teeth, hold myself steady and fire. I feel the recoil and I step back a little, surprised. When I don't see a mark on the target I'm a little confused.

Where'd it go? I see a hole in the back wall. Er… My face flushes. Where did I go wrong? I had it aimed right, didn't I?"

I take off the muff and look at Okumura sheepishly. His expression hasn't changed.

"Handguns, although more convenient, are more difficult to aim than say shotguns or rifles. You're form looked good but you slipped a little last minute. Are your palms sweating?" I look away and wipe my palms against my skirt quickly. He hums and comes up me.

"Take aim again." I nod a little nervously and do as he says and do the same form as I did before.

"Your hips and shoulders need to be square to the target." He waits as I adjust myself. I was slightly sideways to the target. "Relax the shoulders and hold the gun straight out for extension." He notices something and comes up closer to me. He adjusts my two hands and my fingers wrapped around the base.

"This way, you have more control over where you aim." He puts his muff back on and I do the same with one hand. Then I get back into the position he taught me and take aim and fire a couple times this time. To my satisfaction, they hit the outer circles.

I look to Okumura and he motions me to continue. But this time he comes up behind me and adjusts my arms. I tense up, not expecting it but relax soon after. His finger lies across mine on the trigger. I focus and he pulls it. Even better this time. He releases me and I hold my position and shoot again and hit about the same place. I grin and wipe my hand on my skirt again. I try again but nothing comes out. I look to him and he collects the gun and flicks something on the side of the gun and a black box comes out the bottom of the base and replaces it with a snap. I take off the muff.

"This is the magazine. You fill these with clips of rounds before you would go out on a mission." I nod. "The Vatican supplies us with specialized rounds made for exorcism." He hands it back to me and I take my place back in the stall.

An hour or so later, we finish up and Okumura packs up the pistol and refills the magazines with clips. I'm pleased with my progress and finally feel like I can be something of worth in the world of exorcists. Hell yeah, I gonna be a badass! I stretch and yawn loudly. There aren't any windows in here but I can tell it's late. Rin is probably cooking dinner already. Too late to go visit Fujiwara…

I wait for Okumura so we can walk back together. He may be an ass but he did agree to help me.

It's a silent walk back to the dorms but not unpleasant. The night is warm and a little muggy.

"Do we have any missions coming up soon?" I ask out of curiosity.

He looks at me out the corner of his eye. "Not in particular. I have started to prepare for the summer training camp that you and the other esquires will be attending during summer break." Ah dammit. More training shit even during summer break… So much for the beach.

Back in the dorms, not even wanting dinner, I collapse in my bed, dead tired. I shot a gun today. I'm gonna be a dragoon. I grin and curl into a ball. I'm gonna help people and exorcise demons and be able to fight with Rin and the rest. I will be strong! I refuse to be useless anymore!


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I kind of died there for a while... It's summer now and I'm back at home in California. I went to Alaska and Canada last week which was really cool but I was cut off from internet the whole time. I was pretty much having withdrawl symptoms by the time I got home XD**

**I received a message from a reader asking when I would be updating and that they really want to read more and it made me so happy to know that there are people out there that actually care about this story. Thank you so much. I love writing it even though I get writers block a lot and I occasionally get lazy and unmotivated.**

**I hope everyone has read through the revisions! I would really like to hear what you think! And look me up on DA! **

**DA account- hinakoki. deviantart .com **

**LOCO chapter 17**

I stand outside the hospital with a feeling of trepidation. What if Fujiwara hates me? It's all my fault he's here after all. God… why did he have to get mixed up in my shit? Fujiwara's a good kid. One of the best I know. I was kind of a slut back in middle school and he was one of the only guys that saw me for me and not some piece of ass, even though I sort of treated him like dirt. That was before Yusuke. Ironically enough, it was because of Yusuke that I stopped all that. But Fujiwara was always there. He helped me out of that dark place I had secluded myself to after everything was over. And now, I finally thank him by essentially putting him in the hospital.

I really don't like hospitals… the smell, all the sick people, the depression in the air, and most of all—all the fucking white.

Hesitantly, I step through the doors, shuddering when the smell of antibacterial washes over me. The plastic wrap from the flowers crinkles loudly under my grip. Yeah, I bought him flowers. I figured it was appropriate. In a lame sort of way.

"Where is Jun Fujiwara's room?" I ask the receptionist. She smiles in that fake way that hospital employees usually do and clacks away at a computer.

"Name and relation?"

"Mio Honda. An old classmate."

"Of course. Mr. Fujiwara is staying in room 454. Visiting hours end at nine PM sharp. The elevators are to your right."

"Thanks…" I smile wanly and leave the desk.

Inside the elevator, my feet tap incessantly, annoying the patient that's also in the elevator with me. I kind of wish Rin was with me but I know that I need to do this alone. It's my mistake that I need to fix.

I hear the screaming before the elevator doors open.

"Why can't you see them?"

I look around. Its chaos, nurses rushing around trying to keep order but one door is particularly busy.

I grab the arm of one of the nurses. "What's going on?" She sighs and adjusts her clipboard in her arms.

"It's the patient in room 454. He's acting up again. If you would, please don't get in the way." I let her go and she rushes off.

I stand frozen for a moment not thinking. My stomach sinks. No. No. No. I tear passed the nurses, the flowers forgotten on the floor, and push into Fujiwara's room. He thrashes in his bed, screaming at the nurses who are trying to subdue him. His mother is standing off to the side, her hands covering her mouth.

"I'm not crazy! I can see them! They're everywhere!" He points at floating coal tar. They really are everywhere. They cling to the death in the air. His moment of still was the second it took to inject him with anesthesia and he soon dozes off. "Why won't you believe me…?" He's asleep in seconds and I finally notice the scratches on his face where Yusuke, that bastard Asmodeus, hit him. It's a spirit wound technically I guess… Since Yusuke was being possessed. Oh god… I lean heavily on the door frame. Fujiwara's mother sobs loudly and a nurse escorts her to a seat outside the room, passing me.

"Miss? I think you should leave." I shake away the hand and walk to Fujiwara who is breathing steadily now, the heart monitor beeping at a slow pace. There are bags under his eyes. God… Fujiwara. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. I shove a hand into my pocket and pull out the charm that Father Fujimoto gave me and look at it with a grimace. It's the only thing I have from him to remember him by. Fuck. I scrub away a tear and tuck the charm into his hand before I can hesitate any longer. He needs it more than I do now.

"Miss, you should really leave."

"Fuck you," I snap. I'm pissed off. She gasps and probably gives me some nasty look.

"I will call security. You need to leave."

"God dammit it all." She's about to grab at me but I shrug it off and trudge out the door on my own.

Fuck.

Back on campus, I lock myself into my room and burry my head into a pillow and scream. I'm going to kill that asshole if I ever see him again. Fucking Asmodeus and stupid me for being so goddam stupid all the time. Fujiwara's suffering because of me and he didn't even do anything except try to help me at the wrong place at the wrong time. Now he's cursed to see demons forever. He can never unsee them. I want to talk to Father Fujimoto…

"You're not focusing." Okumura eyes me as I ignore him and shoot at the target a few more times, hitting the outer circles. "What's on your mind?"

"None of your damn business." I eject the magazine and shove another one in before cocking it.

"Whatever it is, it's affecting your performance, therefore making it my problem."

"Nothing's wrong."

"You're lying."

"Whatever," I spit out and turn away from the target.

"I thought we were passed this. Stop acting like a child."

"I'm not!"

"Then prove it. Tell me what's wrong with you."

"I don't have to tell you anything!" He rubs a hand over his face and adjusts his glasses.

"Be that as it may be, you are my student. I would like to be able to help you if you are in some kind of trouble."

"I'm not in trouble…" I pick up my arms again and aim. Not quite the bull's-eye, but closer. Okumura hums in acknowledgment.

"You're form is still lacking. Adjust your elbows," he instructs. I oblige and fire once. My palms are getting sweaty again.

"It's… not me. It's just. My. Fucking. Fault." Four bullets fired consecutively, each closer to the bull's-eye. "I'm such a screw-up," I say finally setting the gun on the counter. "If only I had told Fujiwara to scram, like I usually do, he wouldn't have received the spirit wound. And now… he's being treated like some basket case. Not even his mother would stick up for him. Damn it all." I slam a fist onto the wood. "Why did it have to happen to him? Of all people."

"It's not your fault, Honda."

"The hell it isn't!" I push away his hand. "If I had been strong enough release myself from Asmodeus's illusion sooner, none of this would have happened!"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" I flinch and open my mouth to scream at him but he grabs my arm. "Look at me!" I hesitate for a moment but meet his eyes, the deep turquoise blue burning with anger. "What's happened has happened and there is no going back. All you can do is move forward. You want to be stronger? You want to protect your friends? Make it happen. It's as simple as that." He lets go of my arm and turns away to collect himself. I'm a little shaken. It's the first time I've seen him so visibly angry.

Is he really right? Am I really just feeling sorry for myself? What good am I really doing, just lying around and moaning and bitching about all the stupid shit that I've done?

When Okumura turns back around, his facial expression is back to his normal poker face, no semblance of his previous outburst in sight. He clears his throat and straightens his tie.

"Let's get back to work. You have a long way to go until you will be able to use firearms in the field. And until then, I suggest focusing on your cram school classes and increasing your knowledge. Practicing Aria scriptures would also be a good idea."

I swallow thickly and nod, not trusting anything that would come out of my mouth. I pick up the gun again and stare at it for a second. What am I doing, whining about how I'm not strong enough instead of actually doing something about it? Okumura is right, I am just feeling sorry for myself.

"Let's work on your technique and then I want you to demonstrate proper cleaning and oiling of a standard 9mm."

I stretch my arms over my head and yawn loudly. Exams are finally over.

I wave at Nakayama as he walks in the opposite direction. He's going home for the break. I was supposed to go home too but with the camping trip, I had to tell my parents that I would in fact not be going with them overseas.

Rin told me that he would wait out front once classes were over so that we could walk to the train station together but it doesn't look like he's here yet… So I lace up my issued boots that we received for missions. I kind of think it's ridiculous that we have to wear our uniforms. We should at least be able to wear our gym clothes.

"Oi! Mio!" I wave at Suguro and the guys.

"We've barely seen you all week," grins Shima.

I scratch my head. "Well, yeah. I kind of holed myself up in my dorm room to study for exams. I really needed to do well this semester or else my dad would have had my head. How did you guys do?"

"Eh… good enough I guess," laughs Shima nervously.

"I did ok but Bon aced all of his, like usual," smiles Miwa. I force a smile, holding back a snide comment. It's all so easy for him, isn't it?

"I just study a lot! It's not like I'm some genius," says Bon defensively. I roll my eyes.

Rin finally comes down the steps yawning so we start walking in the direction of the station. Kamiki calls out at us to hurry up and as a group we arrive, meeting Okumura and Shura who are waiting for us along with Shiemi and Takara.

"Ms. Kirigakure and I will be the leaders of this training camp. It will serve as a test, the first half being strength training and the second half will be to see whether you are ready for actual missions… So let's all get ready and get going."

We all board the train and it takes us to the lower campus forest section. We are given our camping supplies to carry, so we begin our trek to the site.

"Why is it so damn hot out?" I whine out loud, adjusting the straps on my backpack.

"I feel more like a marching soldier than an exorcist," grumbles Suguro. "We're carrying twice as much as you, Honda, stop complaining."

"Yeah yeah," I yawn.

We carry on, most of us dragging behind from exhaustion but Rin is just as energetic as usual.

"Where does he get all that energy?" I ask, watching him run up to a waterfall. Suguro grunts in agreement. Shima shrugs.

Later that day, we set up camp in a clearing. Us girls, well Shiemi, Izumo and I—Shura was busy beating her high score—were in charge of lame stuff like cooking and painting the defense circles.

"Goddam it," I curse sucking on a cut finger. "Stupid potatoes."

"I can't watch this anymore! You really suck!" The knife is plucked from my fingers.

"Hey!" I yell at Rin as he plops down next to me and peels the rest of the potato. He snorts and gives me a look.

I roll my eyes and sit back to watch him finish. Shiemi, Izumo and the rest watch wide-eyed as Rin mixes all the ingredients expertly into an industrial-sized pot. Only Okumura remains nonchalant and continues with whatever he is working on.

Rin seems so at home cooking surrounded by friends. It really looks like he's having fun. I know he's had some kind of rough past at school. Father Fujimoto told me about his rebellious older son who always got into trouble. Is this really the same guy? He's so goofy and awkward most of the time and he always has this sense of duty to take all responsibility whenever shit hits the fan. Stupid Rin. One minute he's acting all ignorant and the next… he's this cool guy who saves the day. I bite my lip and narrow my eyes. What's with him? Why can't he make up his damn mind?

He catches my stare and raises an eyebrow. I turn away abruptly and burry my head in my arms. I feel a heat in my cheeks. His eyes are really nice. Stupid pretty eyes…

Ok… just get through this test and then I can finally get some real missions! I take a deep breath and shrug on the backpack full of three days' worth of supplies. I half listen through Okumura's briefing and think through all the lessons I've learned thus far that would benefit me in this situation. I've really progressed with my dragoon lessons with Okumura. We've moved on to moving targets in the simulator. Even though it looks more like a batting cage, it has really helped me improve my aim. But since I can't use a gun in the field yet, I have to rely on my aria skills and hand to hand combat… I'm confident enough in my aria skills by now that it should be fine. Okumura did say there would only be low level demons in the forest.

"Honda." I look up from tying my boot laces to see Okumura standing over me carrying a small case. He kneels down next to me and opens the latches. Inside is a pistol. My eyes light up.

"Is that really…"

"It's a BB pistol. I believe you are far enough into you're lessons to be able to use one of these outside of the practice room at least in training."

"Wait… aren't BB guns toys…?" I look at it dubiously.

"No. They are traditionally used for bird hunting and evolved into the airsoft guns that are sold today as toys. This however is outfitted for exorcists in training. The BBs are made of blessed silver. It is ideal because, while painful, they will typically not kill a human upon impact but will exorcise lesser demons that you will come upon in the forest." I pick it up and inspect it. It had mostly the same structure as a regular gun with some minor differing details. I eject the magazine and look at the round slender canister that is there in place of a clip.

"This holds the BBs themselves. It sort of works the same way a clip does. Each one holds a maximum of 18 pellets." I nod and shove the magazine back into the butt of the pistol and switch off the safety. Okumura lets me take the belt holster that is also inside the case before standing up and returning to where Shura is guzzling down another beer. The rest of the exwires are gearing up for the forest, lost in their own heads.

It slightly worries me that the test is designed to turn everybody against each other which kind of goes against everything they teachers have been telling us in class. Is there something else to this thing? In stirred out if my thought when Rin screeches at Suguro about something he said. I sigh and stand up, looking towards the forest. Camping has never really been my thing but at least my dad believed in roughing it every once in a while. He says 'getting spoilt on luxury is the downfall of many a wealthy man. It is good to stretch your legs every once in a while.' Too bad Mom is a lost cause to anything that has even a little bit of dirt on it.

But besides that… Rin. It's really dark out. If he uses his flames even a little bit, he'll be found out almost immediately. What then? He doesn't have a very good hold on them yet. But it's not like I can do anything. He's not stupid enough to use them on purpose. And, as bad as it sounds, I'm not about to lose my chance to move forward. Sorry Rin. But it's every man for themselves now.


	18. Chapter 18

**Aren't you surprised? I got a chapter out in less than a month! :D It's a little shorter than the other chapters but I felt bad about not updating very regularly so I decided to cut it short and post it. Hope you like it! **

**LOCO chapter 18**

I find myself getting almost nervous as I stare into the forest—the really dark and creepy forest. I yank my hair into a bun on top of my head tying it with a tie around my wrist that I always keep handy and double check that the BB pistol is loaded before flicking off the safety. I can't wimp out now, that's stupid.

Okumura gives us the final briefing and safety guidelines before pointing his gun to the sky. I take one last look at Rin who is standing several feet away from me. He's oddly serious. He catches my stare and gives me a thumbs up and a grin. I smile weakly in return. The gun goes off and I sprint into the trees. I curse my lack of navigation skills. I'm going to get lost so easy.

Not even five minutes into the forest, a cloud of _something_ descends on me. I screech and flail my arms over my head, feeling brushes of wings and stinging of teeth or claws. "What the fuck?" I almost run straight into a tree when I automatically squeeze my eyes shut. "Goddammit!" I can't even use my gun to shoot at them because they are too fast and too close. I try to see what the hell they are while running. "Demon _moths_? You have got to be kidding me!" I vaguely remember reading about _chuchi_, or blood-sucking demon moths. I holster my gun because it's pretty much useless at the moment and instead recite the fatal verse I remembered. They disappear in an instant and I take a breath, slowing down to a stop.

"Okumura had said that the forest would be a demon nest but come on! I've only just started!"

I suddenly hear a rustling sound and the flutter of wings and decide it's time to scram. "Oh yeah. The light would be attracting them. Stupid." I switch off my flashlight and I'm engulfed in darkness, only having the meager light of the moon to make out outlines of the trees and shrubs. I sigh and continue on at a jog.

"KYAAA!" I grind to a halt. Was that Shiemi? Oh no. Come on, girl. I know you can do better than that! My head falls back and I look at the sky. What do I do? Go and help her? Or continue looking for the lantern? I groan. What if she's really in trouble? I'd bet on my life that Rin is already there. I hesitate.

Would he do that for me?

I shake my head violently. Why does that matter? We are friends, that's what friends do! I would do it for him!

Dammit it and Shiemi's my friend too. I need to go see if she's okay. I've never been very good at following instructions anyway. I'm such a hypocrite.

With that decision made, I nod to myself. Wait, which direction did the scream come from?

Something catches my eye in my peripheral. A blue light. Flames.

"Rin! You fucking idiot!" I switch my flashlight back on and dash in that direction. That would be where Shiemi is anyway.

What would happen if everyone found out about Rin? We're all pretty close now. Friends I would say. But Rin is a demon, and not only that, the son of Satan. That's a pretty dangerous secret to keep from everyone. And while it honestly doesn't mean all that much to me, I had only known about Satan and his offspring up until recently, anyone with any exorcist background would see him as an immediate threat, being raised to hate Satan and all. It was scary at first to me but Rin has always been just that: Rin. I really never had any reason to hate him for being what his is. But Suguro, Shima and Miwa come from a temple in Kyoto. And Izumo comes from a line of shrine mikos. What would their perspectives be? Even if they know him, would they still trust him?

I'm getting closer to where I believe I saw the flash of light but suddenly my foot catches and I fall face first into the dirt. My flashlight flies somewhere to my left. The sounds of moths are there again and I scramble to stand up just as they descend in a swarm. "Stupid bugs." I'm about to mutter the fatal verse when something much larger appears. The swooshing of its wings send my loose hair flying away from my face.

"Ah shi—" It lunges for an attack with a cry and I just barely lunge to the side, landing in a bush. Fuck fuck fuck. I whip out the gun as the cloud of smaller moths start swarming around me again. I yell out their fatal verse and they poof away but the much larger one needs something a little stronger. It screams hideously at me, probably angry that I killed its friends or something. I struggle out of the bush and start running in the opposite direction. It's behind me instantly. I point my gun in its direction and let it rip. The BB gun it a hell of a lot quieter that an actual gun but it seems to do its job well enough. A few silver pellets hit home as I run but it's insanely hard to try to aim and fire while being chased by a monster moth. It screams again but this time, in pain. I can hear the sizzling from where the BBs hit the moth's body. They don't seem to do much though. They are too small and the gun doesn't allow for enough projection. Worthless thing. The moth has only slowed down a tiny bit. I do some evasive action around some trees to try to lose it. I cry out a defensive spell. I don't know what level this demon is but I'm guessing its way higher than the little chuchi from earlier. What in the hell is this thing doing here? Okumura would tell us at least that there would be something of this caliber in the forest.

"Ah fuck it." It's not going away. I spin around and fire some more silver BBs at it, this time stopping all together and aiming. It roars at me and continues straight for me at high speed. At the last moment. I duck away and it crashes into a tree, its razor sharp feelers graze my arms. I don't wait up for it and run as fast as I can in the other direction.

I gasp for breath and lean against my knees. I don't know how far I ran but I don't hear it anymore, so I guess I lost it. I collapse against a tree just as my stomach rumbles loudly so I fish a sandwich out of my backpack and scarf it down.

I wonder where everyone is? "I was supposed to find Shiemi and Rin! Now I'm lost, there's no lantern in sight, my flashlight is gone and—" I check my phone, its dead. Of course. Where do I go now? I don't know how to work a damn compass so that's useless to me. I could trace my steps back in the direction I came from but there would be the chance I would run into the moth bastard again. Ugh.

The forest is dead silent around me, like I'm the only one in the entire world. What a creepy feeling. Goosebumps spread down my arms. It's too silent.

I stand up from my spot against the tree and stretch my aching limbs. The cuts sting but nothing that's too horrible. The deepest are from the giant moth's feelers that grazed me earlier. Those moths really suck. With the backpack back on, I continue on my way in the direction that I believe to be towards the campsite but I'm completely disoriented now.

I wander around blindly for a while, not having any luck finding either a lantern or another human being. Not having a flashlight really sucks. At least the chuchi aren't swarming anymore. The tree branches swish when a wind picks up and sends my now loose hair in a whirl.

"Yo." A figure lands in a tree in front of me. The moonlight lights up enough for me to make out an outline and a distinctive pointed hairstyle. I do a double-take and stumble back a few feet.

"Ah fuck no. This is getting ridiculous," I cry out. No no no. Dammit. This isn't happening. I feel my stomach in my throat. I fumble to take out my gun again and point it at him and fire, even though I know it's beyond worthless against a guy like him. He dodges each one easily but I don't wait to watch and dart in the opposite direction. But he is on me instantly, throwing me into a tree. I collapse into a heap and his foot lands on my back.

The breath is knocked out of me and I try to suck in air and choke. I try to reach behind me and grab the demon repelling firework from my backpack but his foot in in the way. I struggle uselessly, sweat and blood pouring down my forehead.

"You're pretty annoying for a human. I really want to kill you."

I crane my neck around to glare at him. "Then why the hell haven't you done it yet? What the hell do you want?" He thinks for a moment and taps a finger against his chin.

"Nah. Brother told me not to kill anyone. But I can use you to play with Rin Okumura. You mean something to him right? The chuchi were supposed to plant their larvae in you but unlike the other girl, you got away."

Use me? Against Rin? My mind goes numb. It's happening again. I clench my fists against the dirt.

He leans down and peers at my face. "The other girl sure is cuter. Ah well." He shrugs. "I'm going to have to hold you down so that the chuchi can lay their eggs in you. What a pain."

"No! Stop it!" I scream as I feel the moths land on me. "Get the fuck away from me! I'll never allow you to control me, you bastard!"

"Oh right! You were the one that Asmodeus tried to control with his illusion. I guess I can't underestimate you then. You're a pretty interesting human, to be able to break an illusion like his so quickly." I kick and grab at roots or something to pull me out from under but he just applies more pressure. I'm already feeling woozy.

"I'm not going to let you hurt Rin!" I gasp out. It's déjà vu all over again. First Asmodeus and now this asshole.

He ignores me and watches me with that same blank face. "I'm going to see that you don't wake up until the larvae have hatched. You'd ruin all the fun if you ran off to the others too soon." Fuck! I'm screwed. The edges of my vision blur. I need to scream. Maybe someone will find me before I lose control.

"Damn you…!" He kicks me in the side throwing me into the tree again. I spit up some blood from the impact, it dribbles down my chin, what a disgusting feeling. I sit myself up and glare at him balefully, feeling the last of my consciousness fade away.

Gunshots echo through the trees, shaking me from my black out. I pry my eyes open and try to sit up. "Ow…" My head hurts. Something rustles in the bushes behind me and plows into my back. Two pistols skitter across the dirt.

I groan loudly and so does the person on my back.

"Honda? What are you doing out here?" He rolls off of me and offers a hand to help me up. I lean on the tree heavily griping my head.

"What happened?" He looks around with a serious expression and picks up his twin guns before holstering them.

"The chuchi have gone crazy. They should not be attacking exorcists like this. There's something big going on."

"That's—augh!" I double over in pain.

"What happened to you, Honda?" He holds my shoulders and helps me lean down on my knees. He assesses the damage in my arms and legs.

"It's my head. It's killing me." Okumura moves behind me and probes my head for lumps. "The green-haired guy. He did something to me, the bastard! He's after Rin again."

"Green-hair? You don't mean Amaimon—? What's this?" My hair is moved from my neck. "Parasite… I'm going to have to remove this immediately."

"Ew…" I feel a nick on the back of my neck and something pulled from underneath my skin. "Oh god… I'm going to be sick."

"_You're_ going to be sick? I'm the one pulling a worm out of your neck," mutters Okumura.

"So he does have a sense of humor." I hold back a wave of nausea. My awareness slowly returns once the parasite is removed. I hadn't even noticed it fading away. If Okumura hadn't found me, I probably would have flounced right up to the green-haired bastard and jumped into his arms.

"We have to hurry. Rin is in trouble and so is Shiemi. There's a parasite in her too. Amaimon is going to use her." I turn to face Okumura. His face has gone ashen. He packs his medical implements and stands up. I follow but stumble and fall against the tree.

"Honda, go back to camp. I'm going to find Rin."

"Fuck that! I'm coming too! I can help!" It's not like I know where camp is anyway.

"No arguing! You are hurt and will be of no use against Amaimon. This is a direct order: go back to camp and warn the others, then evacuate the forest immediately."

"But—!"

"Honda!" His face instantly shuts me up and I look away, grimacing.

"Fine." He nods and gives me one more look-over.

"Your injuries aren't serious so I will properly clean and dress them when I get back… I'll be leaving now. Go straight to camp, no excuses." With that, he disappears into the trees.

I sigh raggedly and fish around in the dark for the BB pistol that fell somewhere earlier. I find in underneath some shrubs and check the magazine. Empty. I eject it and shove in another one. At a distance, it may not be much use but at point-blank, it would definitely puncture the skin. Ok… I holster it and rake up my hair back into a ponytail, making sure it's secure this time.

All that being done, I give myself an internal pep talk and start into the trees, after Okumura. Fuck going back to camp, screw the consequences. I don't know exactly how I'm going to help but I'm not going to sit around!

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try really hard to update faster and more regularly. Just be patient with me <strong>

**But REVIEWS will always always help me stay motivated. It's so easy now too! The box is right there!**

**It's my goal to reach 100 reviews so help me out! Review review review~ please?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yes, I am alive... I'm sorry . I was all prepared to update regularly during the summer but then my job got in the way and then it was my birthday and then I had to fly back to Hawaii for school and classes started and just ugh _ But I'm here now and I'll try my best to update as regularly as I can. Now that school is in full swing I feel like I can get into more of a routine-ish thing. But anyway, I do have a plan for this story, I promise. It'll just take me a bit to get there. Just bare with me for a while!**

Loco Chapter 19

Trees crash somewhere in the forest up ahead. What is…? I wave of fear has me stumbling, a sinking feeling in my gut leaving me gasping for air. Even… even if I trust Rin… what if he goes crazy again…? That's not Rin anymore. That's a monster. I… can't let that happen. But what am I going to do? That green-haired bastard is Amaimon for god's sake. He... could kill me with his little finger.

The sound of a gun firing bursts through the trees. Okumura must have gotten caught up dealing with the moths again… I run around and past the area where I hear the gun shots and towards the place where I guessing Rin is by the sounds on trees splitting.

A loud cry echoes in the night air and I wince. My hands are shaking. Think, Mio, there has to be something you can do. I mentally slap myself and shake my head violently. All I have to do is somehow get to the bastard at a close enough range so that the BBs actually penetrate the skin… That'll do enough damage to stop him for a least for a moment. Yeah, if only it were that fucking easy. I'd probably hyperventilate before I even got close to him. I wipe my sweaty palms on my skirt while running.

The sounds of the fight are getting closer and closer and soon I can clearly see the damage already done to the trees from the two demons. Please, please let Suguro and the rest not have seen him yet!

I arrive in a clearing where rocks are piled high and Rin is collapsed and trying to lean up and yell something at Amaimon who is carrying Shiemi on his shoulder. Oh god…

Before I have time to think, Rin notices me and his eyes get big. His stricken face freezes me in my place. What am I doing? I have to help him. But seeing him there beaten up… What am I going to do? I can't just stand here. Just… breathe. Ok. I take the first step out of the bushes and take off in a sprint straight in their direction. I see Amaimon turn his head to face me but I push the fear into the back of my mind.

Rin screams at me but I reach them on the spot on the rock in a matter of a few seconds, in range, at the last possible moment, I leap in his direction and fire as many times as possible. I blink but where Amaimon once was, he is no longer there. I land right where he was a second ago and freeze. He appears in front of me, and before I can life my gun up again, he is gripping my wrist until I drop the gun with a cry.

"GAH!" I feel and hear a snap in my wrist and I know it's broken. "D-dammit! You bastard!"

"Mio!" I look at Rin through watery eyes. He struggles to get up but Amaimon just kicks him down again.

"You're annoying. I really should just kill you or I could break all of you bones. One human shouldn't matter…" He twists my arm so it's around my back and I'm on my knees facing away from him. My vision blurs as I feel my shoulder socket strain to the point of dislocating.

"AUGH!" Tears spill down my cheek.

"You _bastard!"_ yells Rin. "Get away from her!"

A shrieking firework bursts next to Rin, surprising all of us. I crane my neck to see where it came from and see Suguro huffing with rage. Shima and Miwa arrive shortly after both carrying demon repelling fireworks.

"What the hell are you guys doing?! Get away from here!" Shouts Rin. Miwa yells to us to get away when possible. Another firework bursts a little too close to where Shiemi's head is. When the smoke clears, a poof is left where Amaimon's hair comes to a point. He drops my arm and I collapse, my face hitting the rock painfully. I groan and clutch my arm to my chest. I hear through rushing blood Shima's and Miwa's screams. Dammit… I feel Rin scoop me up and hold me against his chest. I hear his heartbeat, it drowns out all of the shouting.

Rin stands up after setting gently back down, I look up at his face and I immediately know what he's going to do.

"Rin! Don't do it! You don't know what will happen!"

"I can't let this go on any longer. I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt because of me. It's time for me to use my power for something better."

He unsheathes his sword in a burst of blue flames that blind me for a moment. I can feel them brushing against my skin but instead of burning heat, they're _warm_.

He steps in front of me and calls out to Amaimon and leads him into a one-on-one fight. They're gone in a split second, in the sky visible in only flashes of light. I fight the urge to cry. I couldn't prevent it. I tried to help his and I only turned out to be more of a nuisance than anything else. I'm so stupid.

Someone comes up behind me and uses my good arm to put over their shoulders. I stumble down the slope of the rock and see the rest of my classmates gathered with Kirigakure. I glance to see its Okumura helping me. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't have too. His disappointment and stress is palpable. He hands me over to Suguro so he can pick up Shiemi. I keep my eyes downcast and refuse to say anything as we are filed out of the forest.

We are lead up into a tower that leads directly into the school's slopes. A heavy silence weighs down our group, the sounds of Rin and Amaimon's fight raging behind us. Rin's screams get more and more animalistic as the time went. I grit my teeth.

On the bridge connected to the school building, we are stopped to wait out the rest of the battle. Blue flames cover the forest, blanketing the trees. Mephisto looks to have put an end to the destruction at least.

Suguro and Shiemi ask Okumura questions about Rin but I'm not listening. I'm looking for Rin in the blur of blue flames.

Someone appears on the roof of the tower on looking the burning forest. He introduces himself as Angel or something…

"He's the new paladin," explains Shura. He laughs with a stupidly bright grin on his face.

"And you direct superior, Shura. Were you not supposed to investigate and report on Fujimoto's and Mephisto's secret plot?" Dammit. What's going to happen to Rin now?! Shura was going to kill him!

A cloud poofs into existence and with it Mephisto clinging onto a growling and screeching Rin. Suguro and the rest gasps. Shiemi puts a hand over her mouth in alarm.

I want to go to him but I'm _scared_.

"If what you found… had anything to do with Satan you were to exterminate it immediately. Wouldn't you say this flame spewing beast has something to do with Satan?"

Mephisto grabs the sheath of Rin's blade and sheaths it, extinguishing Rin's flames. He goes limp in his arms. I jolt seeing him pass out and move to get closer but Suguro doesn't let go of my good arm that's wrapped around his shoulders. I glare at him but he ignores me and focuses on Rin and Mephisto with an intense expression on his face.

Suddenly the paladin is in front of Rin gripping his neck with one hand and sword poised at his neck in the other.

"No!" I cry but Shura has already gone into action and attacks Angel with her own sword. He disappears in an instant . Shura's sword transforms into a much larger more snake-like shape and swings another attack. He disappears again and reappears behind her with a hand seizing her sword arm and his sword at her neck. They argue to each other about something that the rest of us can't hear until Angel stills, listening to something. I notice an ear piece.

"That was a message from the Grigori. Mephisto is to undergo immediate questioning with the boy as evidence," announces Angel. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and slump into Suguro's side.

"Bourginon, escort the exwires," Angel orders.

"I'll take them," Okumura insists, "I'm their teacher."

"Ladies and gentlemen, go with your teacher to the infirmary."

Rin seems to finally notice that we are standing here. "Is everyone alright?!"

Bon tenses next to me and his face contorts with confusion and anger. "What's the child of Satan… doing at a school for exorcists?!" He doubles over coughing before he can say anymore. I duck under his arm and move away from him, clutching my useless arm still hanging from its socket. A wave of pain finally comes into focus. The adrenaline has finally worn off. I squeeze my eyes shut.

"I will explain later but for now come with me," directs Okumura, leading him away. I follow after them leaving Shiemi to face Rin alone. I offer a weak smile. It's really all I can do at this point.

* * *

><p>"AUGH! DAMMIT STOP!"<p>

"Settle down, Honda. I have to relocate your arm. I can't do it if you're moving around."

"DON'T TOUCH IT!"

"It'll only take a second. Suguro, will you hold her down?" Suguro grunts and stands up from his seat and walks over. He's still in a foul mood. I feel my blood chill. How could he talk to Rin like that? I glare fiercely at him.

"Don't you dare touch me Suguro or so help me—!" He secures me by holding my legs down and putting all of his weight down. He seems to refuse to meet my eyes.

"Owwww! Dammit, not so hard!" Okumura takes my hurt arm, careful of my wrist, and bends it at the elbow at a right angle. I take deep shaky breaths to attempt to calm myself. Tears have welled up in my eyes ready to spill again so I cover them up with my other arm.

I feel him move my arm to the side until it's reached its limit. I grit my teeth and fight the urge to scream when I feel the joint pop back into place. Immediately there is relief but the pain is still there. I stay still and refuse to move and focus on my breathing. Suguro removes his weight from my legs.

In the background I hear Okumura talk about Rin. He sounds too formal to be talking about his own brother. But that's Okumura I guess. I listen, trying to concentrate on something other than the throbbing soreness. Now that think about it, it's the first time I've heard Okumura talk about his brother's heritage at length. I wasn't about to ask when I found out a few weeks ago.

"How come Honda knew?" I open my eyes and turn to glare at Suguro. "She wasn't surprised when Okumura drew his sword."

"Honda found out during the incident at the theme park. And she was strictly told that under no circumstances was she to tell anyone about what she had seen."

"That's why she was moved out of the girls dorm," Izumo pipes up, eyes wide in realization. I turn away again and stare at the ceiling.

"But why was he even here? Why did they raise him?" demands Suguro.

"How can you ask something like that?!" I screech at him, sitting up. "Ow… you know Rin! He's the same as he's always been. The same impulsive idiot who's been in our class for the past three months!"

"Whatever," grumbles Suguro.

"I don't know the detail, I'm sorry. That's all I know," Okumura finally replies and gets up to leave. "Miwa and Honda, you both will need to be checked into the hospital to get your arms x-rayed and cared for properly, we will have an escort to drive you to the hospital. Everyone else, you are dismissed to go back to your dorms."

We are left sitting in the infirmary, an awkward silence chilling the air. I refuse to make eye contact with anyone. Izumo is the first one to get up and leave. Shiemi leaves soon after bowing quickly and rushing out nearly in tears leaving the Kyoto trio and me alone.

We aren't left waiting long as an exorcist that I'm unfamiliar with walks in and introduces himself as our ride to the hospital. I'm helped from the bed and lead out of the room and outside where I'm put into an official looking black car. Miwa gets in on the other side holding his arm carefully. I don't see Suguro or Shima so I assume they will be at the hospital later to visit.

During the ride, Miwa obviously wants to say something but doesn't know where to start. I look at him in the corner of my eye. He's fidgeting.

"…Honda?"

"Hm?"

"I-I'm sorry about Bon… He's… well…"

"It's fine. You don't have to apologize for him."

"It's just going to be hard for us to… It's all messed up now… Okumura being who he is, I—"

"Who he is? That is not who he is."

"He can't be trusted!"

His sudden outburst catches me by surprise and I just stare at him for a moment. He's biting his lip and shaking. Tears look like they're about to fall. I look away and instead let my hair fall around my face to hide my expression.

We arrive at the hospital and are ushered into the lobby to check in. I suddenly get a sick sinking feeling in my stomach when I realize something.

They're going to have to contact my _mother_.


	20. Chapter 20

**Look I got a chapter out :D Sort of a transition chapter but I hope you like it anyway! Oh my gosh that last AnE manga chapter :O Holy craaaaaaap it was so good 3 If you haven't read the manga yet I really recommend it. Plus it's ongoing! Yay!**

LOCO chapter 20

I stare ruefully at the MRI dubiously, scrunching my eyebrows. I have never before this have broken a bone, or done anything warranting any sort of hospital medical treatments. Even during the overnight study camp, I didn't have to go to the hospital since it was a demon wound so I was treated in the school's exorcists' special infirmary. This big white machine looked less than trustworthy and much bigger than it appeared on TV.

The nurse prattles about procedure and what's going to happen in the next ten minutes. I tune her out and focus my attention elsewhere—like my hideous hospital gown. After she finishes, she instructs me to lie down on the bed thing. I do as told and wait for the machine to whir to life and suck me into its gaping white mouth. I hold back a shudder and try not to think about it.

The whole thing doesn't take longer than fifteen minutes and soon I am lead into a room where I guess they cast broken bones. My wrist was indeed broken by Amaimon as well as my shoulder being dislocated, all on my right arm. Stupid bastard. I now can't even use my right hand let alone be able to use a gun. Fuck. What the hell am I supposed to do now…?

The doctor comes in and begins to wrap my wrist in cotton in preparation for the cast.

"Now, this fracture will take up to four weeks to heal properly, so no excessive activity. As for you shoulder, it will take up to 12 weeks for it to be completely back to normal…" the doctor rambles off about care of the cast and such. I've zoned out again. 12 weeks… I sigh deeply and mentally scream at myself for being a stupid, reckless and useless idiot. The doctor finishes up the cast and helps me into a sling and finally I'm put into a hospital room with Miwa. I don't say anything to him.

I rest my head on the pillow and realize how exhausted I am. My eyes just about droop close just when a commotion outside the room startles me out of it.

The door all but bursts open with flourish and my mother comes in frantically. Oh boy…

"_Mio_! Oh my little girl!" She's at my side in seconds coddling me and crying hysterically.

"Mom, I'm ok. Calm down, _please._"

"B-but—!"

"I'm _fine_."

"But what _happened?_!"

"Er…" I fish for something to say. I can't tell her it was because of cram school. "I… fell down some stairs! It was really bad. Two whole flights."

"M-Mio!" She blubbers, tearing up again.

"So…where's Dad?" I ask trying to distract her. I've always been uncomfortable when mom starts crying. It's embarrassing. She's so _dramatic_.

She dabs her eyes with a handkerchief and sniffles. "He's in a meeting with some important people. He's going to give you a call when he's finished. He's such a busy man." I really do roll my eyes this time. I'm not surprised in the least. Of course he wouldn't even bother to visit when his daughter landed herself in the hospital.

Suguro and Shima enter the hospital room and walk up to Miwa's bed. I watch them and a twinge of disappointment hits me. Shima waves at me and grins and Suguro ignores me. Miwa just looks down awkwardly. I huff and look away. Mom looks between us in confusion.

"Friends of yours?"

"Sort of. They go to cram school with me… We've had an argument recently."

"Oh… that's too bad. How did the boy in the bed get hurt? What a coincidence that both of you are in the hospital at the same time."

"I… uh… yeah coincidence." I force a laugh. Good thing my mom isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. I clear my throat. "So, when can I get out of here?"

"As soon as the results from the MRI come in. Honey, are you sure you don't want to come home? I would feel better if you stayed with us for a while."

"I'm fine, Mom. I need to be at school. I can't just run home after something stupid like this."

She smiles softly. "I understand. But you know that your father and I are just a call away if you need anything."

"I know. Thanks, Mom. Oh and tell Dad not to work himself to death. He makes time for you right?"

"If course, silly. He might not be the most romantic man but he has his moments. Why do you think I fell for him?" Her smile broadens into a whimsical grin. I sigh and shrug, shaking my head.

* * *

><p>Later that day, after Mom drops me off, I'm staring at the ceiling of my dorm, the oranges and reds of the sunset painting the walls. Rin and Okumura are gone somewhere; surely the trial is over though… I wonder how Rin is doing… Mephisto better be protecting him. If something happens to him…<p>

I've been… thinking about Rin a lot lately. I bite my lip and throw my good arm over my eyes. Shit. This needs to stop. I'm no blushing innocent. I know what happens when you start thinking about a certain someone more than usual. And in my case, it never turns out well. Rin is my friend and I don't want to fuck that up. I can't fool myself into thinking anything more than being friends can happen between us.

I have to ignore the clenching of my stomach at the thought. Have I been suppressing this until now? After all that has happened… I don't even know anymore.

A sudden knock on my door jerks me out of my thoughts and I sit up from my position on my bed, much to the protest of my shoulder. I let out an audible whine and shut my eyes for a moment—the pain killers must be wearing off—before moving again.

I open the door, still half in my own thoughts, until I see Rin standing on the other side. I nearly jump out of my skin.

"R-Rin! Hey!" I feel a blush creep across my cheeks, seeing him standing there just after thinking about him. I try to cool my thoughts and calm myself.

"Hey… Mio." He scratches his head awkwardly. I see him look at my sling and a somewhat pained expression appears. "I'm, uh, just seeing how you're doing… It seems like you're one of the only people that will actually talk to me…" His eyebrows scrunch together. He finally meets my eyes.

"I'm doing fine I guess. But… what about you? Rin, what's going to happen now?" He rakes a hand through his hair and sighs.

"I'm going to have to pass the exorcist exam in six months."

"Can you do that? Is that even possible?" I ask cautiously.

"Of course! It's me we're talking about." He grins and I can't help but smile in return, the warmth coming back into my face. He has a nice smile…

"Are you sure you're ok? You haven't caught anything have you? Your face is all red."

"No! No no. I'm just fine. Don't worry about me!" He looks at me funny but dismisses it.

"So where's your brother?"

"Downstairs. There was an incident down in the low-income housing area. I got to go." He smirks. "But only 'cause I can't leave their sight now." He grumbles the last part out grudgingly. I give him a pitying look.

His expression sobers up. "Thanks… for not hating me."

"Rin…"

"You were scared at first. But then you were ok with me. Like it didn't matter."

"It does matter!" He stops and looks at me with confusion. I continue, "No matter what you say, it does matter that you are a demon." He moves his mouth to protest. "But! You are you. And I know that now. But I also don't come from an exorcist background. Think about it, Rin. Remember that one PE with the giant frogs? Remember when Suguro told everyone he was going to defeat Satan? And about the blue Night?" He nods. "Think about how he feels."

"Why are you taking his side?" I flinch when his voice rises a little.

"I'm not! I'm just as pissed at them as you are but I feel like I understand a little now. I talked to Miwa on the way to the hospital this morning and that's when I understood…"

I see him clench his fists and I want to say something more but I can't. His face… I feel tears welling up. "Rin…" This is all so messed up. I don't know what to do. He's looking away so I reach up and turn his face towards mine to meet my eyes.

"You'll get through this. It'll just take some time." I wrap my arm around his shoulder and pull him close. "It'll be ok. You were here for me so now it's my turn to be here for you." His arms come up and squeeze my lightly, his breath letting out a sigh by my ear.

After a moment, I back away and look at him in the eyes. "It'll be hard but just be patient. I think they'll come around eventually. In the mean time we need to resist punching their lights out."

He laughs roughly, the mood lightening up a little. "Now that sounds more like the Mio I know.

I glare at him, punching his arm. "You don't think I can be emotionally adept? I'll have you know that I am actually very smart and detail oriented. Shura told me I would be a good investigator someday." I stick my nose up and turn away.

"Maybe, if you learned to keep your temper under control."

"What's that supposed to mean?! Says the person who lights shit on fire whenever he's pissed off." He pouts and scratches his head.

"It's not like I do it on purpose…"

I shrug. "That's not the point really. But whatever." He opens his mouth to say something but I interrupt. "I'm starving. Are you making something tonight?"

He thinks for a moment before shaking his head. "I haven't been to the store for groceries. Looks like instant ramen for dinner tonight."

"Aw," I groan and turn to turn off the light of my room and close the door with a quiet snap. "Let's go then. At this point I could eat anything anyway." Another weary smile and we head downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Thanks for all the great feedback everyone! I love you guys so much ;-; Reviews give me the motivation to go on!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Surprised you, didn't I? :D An update in a week! Just like old times… Anyway. Not too much action happens in this chapter again so I wanted to get it out sooner rather than later. Plus it seems that I get the most down on this story when I should be doing other stuff… Like studying for the midterms I have tomorrow… sigh… I hope you like this chapter anyway. And of course I appreciate any comments you leave me so feel free to review, flame, whatever. I'll love it anyway 3**

**LOCO chapter 21**

That night I can hardly sleep. What with my arm and everything that has gone on. It has become a regular thing, not being able to sleep at night. Well, I used to have trouble sleeping when I was young too. Right around the time when I started seeing the demons. They used to haunt me at night, making noises in my room and pulling at my sheets. I cried and whimpered until my mom or dad would come for me. Dad would for the most part scold me or something of the sort. Mom would hold me try to comfort me even though she didn't understand and would sometimes get frustrated.

I wonder where I would be right now if I had never met Father Fujimoto. I would still be attending True Cross but I would never have met Izumo or Shiemi, Suguro and the rest of the guys. Rin. Maybe I would have passed by them without even a second glance. But then again, I wouldn't have the scar on my stomach from the ghoul and I never would have dealt with Amaimon and those demon moths. Fujiwara wouldn't be in the hospital…

I'm startled out of a half dozing state by a sound on the roof. What the hell…? The pre-dawn light only barely lights up the trees outside my window. The sound, like a whoosh of air or something. It doesn't sound like wind.

I slip on a jacket over my pajamas and shove my feet into some shoes and make my way into the darkened hallway and up the stairs to the roof. Man, this dorm is creepy at night… I clutch my jacket closed and finally reach the door leading outside. I push it open, letting the cool morning air in. The sound of the whooshing air is louder now but a string of curses follows soon after. What the hell is Rin doing up right now? I walk out onto the roof and look around but don't see him immediately. He's up on the higher roof. I can hear him mumbling something to himself.

There's a ladder to the right of the door. I sigh and decide to try it anyway. Stupid arm. I can't even climb a stupid ladder right. I clutch the highest rung I can reach and climb up carefully. I'm about to stick my head over the side and call out to him but a wall of blue flames greets me instead. With a shriek, I lose my grip and begin to fall backwards. Shit! I squeeze my eyes shut, bracing myself. But instead of falling, I'm jerked up by my arm and land on my feet.

"What the hell are you doing? You're going to get hurt." I push away from Rin and glare at him.

"You're the one who's playing with fire. Don't yell at me, asshole!" I adjust my sling. He rubs his face with his hands, an exasperated sound coming out muffled. I look around the roof, seeing dozens on melted candles littered all over. The hell..? I move away from him to pick one up.

"What are you doing with all these candles?" He sits cross legged on the ground and leans his chin in his hands.

"It's training. Shura is having me light candles."

"That's kind of lame. Shouldn't you be doing something cooler? Like advanced demon swordsmanship or something?"

He sighs, with his eyebrows scrunched together. "That's what I said… But she said I have to do this first."

"It's not going so well, is it?" I ask mostly rhetorically, looking around at the mess. He grunts and glares at a candle, it bursts into flames shortly after. After the initial shock, I look at the flames and admire the color. What a pretty blue. How can something so pretty represent _Satan?_

"What are you doing up so early?" He asks, looking up at me. For a second, I can't look away, the flames almost hypnotizing. They're the same color as his eyes. He gives me a funny look and I shake myself out of it, embarrassed.

"Can't sleep. My arms bugging me…" I trail off, looking to the side, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Plus you were making a god awful racket up here," I add quickly before he can say something.

"Sorry! I figured that I should train in the mornings before school." Training… I guess I won't be able to train with guns for a while now that I think about it. I hmm and turn away and look at the rising sun in the distance, absently playing with the candle I'm still holding. I can feel Rin's eyes on my back but I ignore the feeling.

There's a meow behind me and I find Kuro poking Rin in the side with a paw.

"Hey Kuro!" I say and kneel down next to them and pet his head.

"What do you and Kuro talk about?" I ask out of sudden curiosity. Kuro looks at me with an expression that I can't quite read. Which is strange because I shouldn't be able to read any expression off a cat. It's obvious that Kuro's intelligent. I wish I could talk to him too.

"Lots of stuff," Rin replies vaguely. I roll my eyes.

"Like what? What does a cat talk about besides eating and sleeping?" Kuro lets out an irritated sound and ducks away from my hand.

"Like that he's annoyed that humans always underestimate him," Rin smirks. "He's over a hundred years old."

"Oh… Sorry." I smile sheepishly at Kuro who hmphs. And trots to Rin and sits at his side.

We sit in silence and watch as the sun rises. Simply enjoying the others company, something that is rare for me. Before high school, I never thought I could be friends with guys. I was only interested in the romance stuff. Well, more like the attention than the romance but I digress.

"Well," I say standing up, "I want coffee. Do you want me to make you some?"

"You drink that shit? I thought Yukio was the only one who liked it." I laugh at his expression and roll my eyes.

"Coffee is good for the soul. You'll understand someday when you're older," I tease and move to go down the ladder.

"You calling me a kid?! Just because I don't drink that stuff, doesn't make me a brat," he pouts, sticking out his lip. I snort and disappear down the side, being careful to not trip and fall on my face.

"I'll be down in a while!" He calls. "I'm gonna try to train some more."

"Got it! Don't burn yourself!" I hear a snort before the door to the stairwell closes.

Downstairs, I find Okumura in the kitchen reading the newspaper, facing away from me. I suddenly feel the urge to turn around and walk away. He's probably going to give to the silent treatment. I _hate_ the silent treatment. But I had disobeyed his direct order back in the forest. I had gone off and looked for Rin instead of going back to camp… On top of that, I had gotten injured and now I won't be able to train with him with firearms for at least twelve weeks, granted there are no complications with my shoulder. I've watched enough doctor shows to know that now there will be really big chance that I could dislocate my shoulder again if I'm not careful. Not to mention my wrist as well. I'm going to have trouble writing let alone firing a gun.

"How's your arm?" I nearly have a heart attack when his voice comes out of nowhere. He doesn't turn around.

"F-fine. Painkillers and all…" I clear my throat and walk into the kitchen to pour myself a cup of coffee from the already made pot. Not bothering to put any sugar or milk in it, I take a careful sip, not wanting to burn my tongue.

"I know it's hard for you to follow direction, but try not to move your arm too much. You don't want to risk another dislocation." The not so subtle jab makes the atmosphere ten times heavier.

"Y-yeah…" I stand there drinking my coffee and a sudden realization comes over me. Okumura is younger than me. I shouldn't take this shit from him. Who cares if he's my teacher? I never used to be scared of teachers and suddenly this guy comes and I'm a cowering wimp.

"I'm not sorry," I announce. That gets his attention. He finally looks up from his paper with an unreadable expression.

"To what are you referring?"

"Back in the woods. I'm not sorry I went after Rin." I take a breath. "Even if I got injured, I don't regret trying to help him."

Okumura is silent for a while, staring at me. Then he adjusts his glasses. "You endangered yourself and your peers. You did nothing in remedying the situation plus you have prevented yourself from excelling in your skills training for the time being." i.e. you were stupid and useless. I bristle.

"It was better than sitting on my ass at camp."

"Where you would have stayed safe and out of the way."

"He could have gotten killed! Amaimon might've killed him if I hadn't distracted him. I wasn't able to distract him for long, I know, but it was long enough for Suguro and the others to get there and help." Okumura rubs the bridge of his nose and sighs.

"How can you be so cold about all of this? He's your brother! Don't you care at all?!" I flinch when his chair screeches across the floor as he stands.

"Of course I care! How dare you suggest that I don't!" He walks over until he's towering over me. He's pissed. "I'm 'cold' because every last one of you doesn't seem to take anything seriously! It's about time you grow up. It's not about what makes you feel better in the end. It's about whether we all make it out alive. Rin is a hair's breath away from getting executed. One mistake and he could be locked up for good. And I'm trying my damnedest to keep him alive and with relative freedom." He freezes and seems to collect himself.

"You don't understand Rin enough to know to what extent he will go to protect those around him, especially those he cares about. And for this reason I need you to promise me that you will not endanger yourself for Rin's sake anymore."

"I—"

"Yukio? Mio? What's going on?" Rin… I hastily wipe my face in case there are any tears. Okumura backs off and sighs again, walks over to the table to get his coffee and leaves the room. When he's gone I lean heavily on the counter and put my face in my hands. Shit.

"What's his problem?" I hear Rin ask. "What's wrong? Did he say something weird to you?" His hand lands on my shoulder and I jump and spin around.

"Nothing's wrong!" I say too quickly. I try to smile but I know it comes off as weak. I… can't do this right now. I need to get out. "I… need to go." I try to rush away but he grabs my wrist and turns me around.

"Mio! You need to stop this. You can tell me what's wrong. We're friends remember? What happened? Do I need to go and punch Yukio in the face?"

"No! No, you don't have…to do that." I feel the emotions build up and overflow and with them the tears. Damn! No, I can't… I try to wipe them away but more come and soon I buckle under my knees and crumple to the floor, sobbing.

"Mio! What…? What's wrong?" His voice is drowned out by the roaring in my ears. Rin… Rin… Dear god. What if…? He can't. I knew there was a possibility when Shura came but it never really truly sunk in that it could happen. How could he be executed? He's so…It's Rin. He's pulls himself up after anything that comes at him. And to think that I was a part of the reason that he could be…

A pair of arms wraps around me and pulls me into a chest. It only makes me cry harder. I clutch at his sleeve.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," I struggle to say.

"What are you sorry for? It's ok if you cry sometimes. You don't need to be a badass all the time." I laugh which really just sounds like a choke.

"You better not die on me ok?" I tell him. "If you die, I'll kill you." He goes still and then lets out a loud laugh.

"You're really weird, you know?" I look up at him in disbelief. "And I thought I was bad at expressions."

"You idiot. A girl is crying in your arms and you laugh at her? What kind of guy are you?" I drop my head against his chest and sniffle.

"I promise." I almost don't catch it but I look back up at him. He's oddly serious.

"Huh?"

"I promise I won't die." I sigh in relief even though it's a weak promise. How can anyone promise that? But it makes me feel better all the same. And right now that's all that matters.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews~~! They make my day that much happier. I just love them. Thanks for all of you who review regularly. I love you guys so much 3<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back :D Sorry for the wait as usual haha It's officially holiday season again! I can't believe it's been more than a year since I've put this story up! My god! And only chapter 22… Sorry I'm not more efficient about updating. I need to stop making promises that I know I probably won't keep lol Please bear with me ;-; I'm trying. The semester almost over and I've got finals coming up in two weeks… I just want to curl up and die. Fuck microeconomics. Fuck calculus D: **

**Btw, I've been watching the Blue Exorcist dub as they come out and I think they did a really good job with the voices! Mephisto's a little meh but everyone else's are great. Plus it just gives me reason to watch the anime again lol.**

**Anyway, I'll stop my blathering and let you to it. **

**Chapter 22**

I hesitate before opening the door to the cram school classroom. Maybe I should just skip. I'm just not feeling up to it today. I sigh and back away from the door until I'm leaning against the opposite wall, my head tilted up to look at the high ceilings. Where is this place anyway? I use the key on any door and I always end up here. There's so much I don't know about… well, everything.

"Ms. Honda. Long time no see! Not thinking about skipping are you?"

"Gah!" I jerk away from the wall and nearly trip over my own feet. Dammit him to hell that creepy bastard. "No…" I grind out sending him a glare out of my peripheral.

"If that's the case, then you better hurry in. I have an important announcement for you and your classmates." The white-clad demon with a grin opens up the door to the classroom and ushers me in. I take my seat at the table behind Shiemi as always and avoid all eye contact like the plague.

"Hello there, exwires!" Greets Mephisto from the front of the classroom. "Congrats on passing your recent test!" I scowl. Everything is all fine and dandy for him isn't it? He's getting a real kick out of everything that has happened isn't he?

"You have all earned the right to go on a real mission…to Kyoto!"

"…Kyoto?" I whisper. For a moment the excitement of going on a mission lightens my mood. A real mission!

"The mission briefing will commence in a day's time so begin packing as soon as possible. Today's classes are suspended in preparation for the upcoming mission so prepare yourselves and study to make up for the missed class time. Good luck!" And with that, he disappears out the door in flourish. We're left gaping, not really sure what had just happened.

I lean back in my seat and finally look around at the occupants in the room. Everyone, except Rin, is present. Even Takara. Suguro looks stressed out for some reason. Miwa and Shima look worried. What's their problem? I shrug and dismiss them, standing up and leaving the room. So much for all that. We weren't even here for five minutes.

"M-Mio!" I small voice calls out behind me. I turn and see Shiemi catching up to me. I wait up for her and adjust my bag. I'm not mad at Shiemi but for some reason I not as happy to see her as usual, something twists in my belly.

"What's up Shiemi?" I ask trying to keep my voice light.

"Mio… How's…how is Rin? Is Rin ok?" She sounds almost desperate. My false expression falls.

"He's fine. He's training to gain control over his flames. But you should ask him yourself. He's upset, you know? About everyone not talking to him." She flinches and fiddles with the sleeves of her kimono. Her bangs cover her eyes. I sigh and take her into my arms—well arm since one is still in a sling. She shakes and I realize that she is crying. I stroke her back until she stills. She backs away finally and wipes her eyes with a sleeve.

"I-I'm sorry!" Her face is flushed bright red with mortification.

"You should apologize to Rin, not me." I tell her gently. She nods her head. "Listen, we're going on a real mission soon, you need to be strong, ok?" She nods again with a more serious expression on her face.

"I-I'll be strong!" This quirks a small smile on my face.

"There you go. Now go and pack, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"O-ok! Bye, Mio!" And with a smile, she hurries away with a little more vigor in her step. I scratch my head. That girl… I swear.

Once she's gone, I'm left alone in the hallway.

* * *

><p>That night, I'm alone in the dorm, getting ready for the mission. I also start doing my rehab exercises with my arm to make sure it will have a full recovery. My doctor told me it's important that I do regular exercises so that my arm doesn't freeze up when the time comes that I can take it out of the sling.<p>

I never found Rin so I just went back to the dorm instead. He's probably busy training with Shura anyway.

My phone rings from my desk so I pick it up and cradle it between my shoulder and ear while pulling out things I'll need for the trip.

"Hello?"

"Mio, Honey! How is your arm? You aren't in pain are you?" I sigh and smile.

"I'm fine, Mom. What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok and I… wanted you to reconsider coming home to stay with us for the summer. You know we're going to the beach house in Okinawa for a few days. Maybe a few days off is what you need!"

"I'm sorry, Mom. But actually I'm going to Kyoto with my class. So I can't go anyway…"

"Kyoto? You didn't tell me that. When are you going?"

"Tomorrow…"

"Mio! You never tell me anything!" She whines.

"It's ok, I just found out today anyway. I was going to call you."

"Do you have everything you need? I'll wire you some money so that you have some spending money for souvenirs!"

"Oh sure, Mom. Thanks." She's probably going to send like three times as much as I'll need but I've learned not to fight her about stuff like this.

"Oh and Mio, don't forget to call your father every once and a while."

"I know, Mom."

"Ok, Honey. I got to go, so call me soon! Be safe!" She hangs up so I toss my phone on my bed and finish stuffing things I need into the duffel.

I hope Father Fujimoto doesn't look down on me too much for lying… well, I'm not exactly lying. Just withholding the whole truth. Anyway, Father Fujimoto has other things to worry about up there than wasting his time looking after me… I hope he's protecting Rin… Thinking about Father Fujimoto, I'm such a horrible person. After all he's done for me; I haven't even bothered to visit his grave.

* * *

><p>"Mio! Mio wake up! You're gonna be late, you yankee!" I blearily blink my eyes open and prop myself up with an arm. There's barely any light coming in through the windows.<p>

"Mio!"

"What?!" I cry out, scratching my head.

"Wake the hell up! You're going to miss the buses!"

"I'm up!" I throw off my sheets and begin changing into my uniform and shoving my feet into knee highs and my boots. It would have been a record of I hadn't been crippled by my damn arm. I can't even put my hair up. The fading red strands hang in my face when I attempt to tie my laces.

By the time I'm downstairs with my duffel, I'm huffing. Rin takes one look at me and bursts out laughing.

"What the hell happened to you?" I swing my duffel at him and it hits him with a satisfying thump.

"Shut up! I forgot to set my alarm. Let's go."

"I could have left you behind!"

Shura is waiting for us right outside the dorm, impatiently tapping her boot and yawning loudly. Someone isn't a morning person. She greets us with a nod and pushes us along to the buses.

We run to the front of the front of the school where the shuttles that are taking exorcists to the Shinkansen station are waiting. The last one was about to leave when we get on. I all but collapse onto a seat and Rin follows suit. Kuro, who I guess was following behind us the whole time, takes a seat between us and purrs when I scratch him behind the ear. I lean my head against the back of the seat and sneak a peek at Rin. He's enthralled with a Kyoto tour guide. I stifle a snort and look around the rest of the shuttle. Shura sits in the seat in front of us. Not many more exorcists are left to be taken to the station but the few that are here are obviously avoiding the seats around us. One of the closer exorcists, an unfamiliar one meets my eyes and gives me a particularly condescending look. I think about flipping him off but decide against it and glare at him instead. What the hell is his problem? Surely it's not because I'm with Rin…? Well, fuck him then.

Most everyone is already on the train when we arrive. Shura gets off the phone with Okumura and ushers us onto the train.

"Oh, Honda, you need to get vaccinated. It's in the third car. Go and find it. And another thing," She pulls my tie closer to her and leans down. "By careful from now on, got it? Word has gotten around that you were aware of Rin's little secret before everyone else. Don't do anything suspicious or you might attract the attention of the higher ups and that's not something you want to deal with. Now git' goin'." She pushes me away a little rougher and needed and I send her a nasty look.

I shake my head and slide open the door to the next car. Not this shit again… Do I really look that suspicious? These guys sure are paranoid as all hell.

The a few cars up, they have a make shift vaccination area set up. Groups of doctors are attending lines of exorcists who need to be vaccinated. I get in the back of the line. Up ahead, Suguro and the others are sitting while a doctor issues them their shots. I cringe mentally. I hate shots. I know nobody likes them, but I _hate_ them. When I was little, I even kicked a nurse in the face and had to be held down.

Eventually I get up to the front and I look away when the exorcist doctor sticks a needle into my arm. I flinch a little and she puts a band-aid over it and then quickly leaves to go to the next exorcist. Fast work.

I leave the car and rub my now sore arm. I'm aware of eyes on me and move along quickly. Freaking paranoid dumbasses…

On my way back to the car, I bump into Shiemi, who just came from the car Rin is in. She looks distraught.

"Hey, Shiemi. Going to get vaccinated?" She nods and meets my eyes, her lip pouting a little.

"I couldn't say anything to him!" She says, voice shaking. I sigh and look to the ceiling. I take her arm and pull her to the side, where the door is.

"It's ok, Shiemi… It'll just take some time."

"It's not ok! I'm such a terrible person!"

"You're not a terrible person. Don't say that. It'll just make yourself feel worse." She just shakes her head feebly.

"Come on, Shiemi… It'll be ok. You should be excited! It's our first real mission! Keep your head up high, ok?"

"Ok… I'm sorry for troubling you, Mio…"

"It's fine," I smile at her. "Now go on. I'll see you later." She nods and turns to continue onto the vaccination car.

I reenter our car and notice pretty much everyone's already seated.

"Aw! Izumo, I was going to sit there!" She took my seat next to Rin!

"Too bad, yankee. I got here first. Find your own seat."

"Why's Okumura have girls fighting over the spot next to him?!" complains Shima from a couple seats down. "Mio! There's plenty of seats over here!" I grimace.

"No way I'm sitting with you, Shima. I plan on sleeping during the trip. I don't trust you enough to sleep anywhere near you."

"So mean!" I roll my eyes and sit in the row ahead of Izumo and Rin, setting my duffel in the seat next to me.

"Whatever, you perv."

I set my chin on a fist and listen as Shura calls attention to the front of the car and tell one of the other exorcists to give the briefing. Someone betrayed the True Cross Exorcists and broke into the Deep Keep to steal the eye of the Impure King, some ancient demon from the Edo period. Some guy named Todo was in on it. This is serious. No wonder there are so many exorcists here. Makes me almost worried about what we're getting ourselves into. Dammit all. I probably won't be able to do shit with my arm in its condition.

"The mission is to care for the wounded and support the office's defenses. Exwires will assist," concludes Shura. "Everyone work together! And make this as painless as possible for me…"

Good luck with that, with this crowd it'll be a blessing to just get through the train ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I still want to get to a hundred ;-; It's like a dream of mine!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Yes, I am alive… I'm sorry I never updated during the holidays. Lots of things happened that really aren't worth mentioning and I just never got the chance to work on this. I'm not quitting, I promise. I still love AnE and it still inspires me so there will still be updates… eventually :) I know this chapter isn't that good and it's pretty short but I figured I just needed to put it out now since it's been so long… I hope you enjoy anyway for those who still read this!**

LOCO chapter 23

The cram school hallway is quiet like usual as I walk down to the courtyard. Where is everyone? The halls seem to stretch in front of me endlessly, the lights flicker and the sound of foot falls begin somewhere behind me. I spin around but see nothing besides eerie darkness.

"This isn't funny. Who's there?" No one answers. An anxious feeling settles in my gut and I continue forward at a cautious pace. What the hell's going on here?

"Mio…" I freeze and turn around again. No one. A shiver runs down my spine like cold fingers. Movement in my peripheral vision. I hesitate before facing forward again. Leaning casually against the wall is Yoshida—wait not Yoshida. The _demon_. The horns twist from Yoshida's crown and a tail flicks back and forth. He has a terrible grin on his face and blood spattered across his cheek. He stands up straight and faces me full on, stretching out a hand also dripping with gore. I flinch and stumble back a few steps. Whose blood is that? A light rumble of cruel laughter tumbles from his lips.

"Stupid little Mio…" Another form emerges from the shadows and stops a little behind Asmodeus. The familiar green hair and dead eyes crumbles any sort of bravado I might have had. He's dragging a limp form behind him, I recognize the shaggy light brunette hair of Fujiwara. Without thinking, I rush forward but Yoshida halts me by taking my arm and wrenching it behind me and putting me on my knees.

"Stop! Let him go! He has nothing to do with this."

"…Honda?" Amaimon drops him to the floor and Fujiwara weakly leans on an arm and peers up at me with an expression of suck pure hatred that makes me flinch backward.

"Fujiwara? I'm so sorry! I'll get you out of this, I promise."

"…It's all your fault."

"…what?"

"It's your fault. Everything that's happened. I can see _monsters_ now because of you. I can't sleep and I'm haunted by things during all hours of the day."

"I-I'm sorry! I'll fix this!"

"How can you do anything? You're worthless. Worse than scum that can't even protect her friends…"

"…no. Stop! Stop please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Tears gush down my cheeks in rivers. "No more!" I break free from Yoshida and stumble forward.

"Get away… Get away!" I cry out and finally turn to run. Terror and uncontained despair courses through my veins as I tear down the hall.

"You can't run forever!" The mocking voice echoes in my head.

_Make it stop!_

Finally a light shines up ahead of me and I have a burst of desperate speed. I can feel hot breath down my neck. After what seemed like eternity I burst from the darkness into the light of day and gulp in the fresh air. I look behind me but the two demons are gone. The fountain in the courtyard is in front of me and two people are sitting on its ledge. A boy and a girl. My eyes adjust to the light and I see Rin and Shiemi. Shiemi is saying something to Rin and he grins. I almost collapse from relief. I'm about to run but then Shiemi takes Rin's hand and looks into his eyes. He smiles softly and leans down sealing their lips in a kiss.

There's a falling sensation.

"Isn't that just sad," I voice whispers in my ear. I look up and Yoshida is standing to my right. "You really just have no luck when it comes to love." A pain bursts in my chest and I look down seeing a clawed hand sticking out from my ribs. I choke, hot blood dribbling from my lips.

"Rin…!" I gasp out.

As my vision fades, I see Rin break the kiss and meet my eyes for a second only to look away again, back to Shiemi.

"Coward…!"

"GRAAAGH!"

My eyes pop open and I jolt with a force that sends me falling from the seat. My mind runs a hundred miles an hour. I run a hand over my body and not feeling any sort of gruesome wound, I take a shaky sigh, still trembling and run the hand through my hair. It was a nightmare. What a fucking nightmare. Yoshida _and_ Amaimon… I've never had them both in the same dream before.

"I sentence you all to Bariyon punishment!" my surroundings finally sink in. The train. I'm on the train with everyone. I stand up with some difficulty and look around. Suguro is standing from his seat behind Rin. He looks ticked off. Izumo looks sort of pleased with herself. Not this again…

"Everyone to the back of the train! Move it!"

"Are you ok, Mio?" I finally take notice of Rin who's looking at me with some concern.

"I…" I push the nightmare to the far reaches of my mind and take a sigh. "I'm fine. Just a messed up dream." He sort of nods and we gather our things to follow Shura to the cars behind us.

We are put in the aisle of an empty car and bariyon are summoned to sit on our laps. Everyone groans collectively from the pain of the weight. I sit behind Rin and sort of next to Izumo.

"Collective punishment again?" whines Rin.

"I told you guys to work together!" scold Shura. "_This_ should cool your heads until we get to Kyoto. Got it?! Now don't wake. Me. Up!" Now that's a scary face… I swallow thickly. She exits soon after that and we're left alone.

"This again?! You guys are complete idiots!" I say through clenched teeth.

"You can't complain, Mio! This is the first time you've had the bariyon. Last time you just had to write a damn essay."

"You know why that is? I keep on getting my ass kicked by fucking demons," I snap.

"And whose fault is that?! What's your problem?! You're bitchier than normal." He asks. I look away

"It feels like déjà vu…" laughs Shima, breaking the tension. "It was Bon's and Izumo's fault last time too. You guys are hopeless."

"Be quiet you," spits Izumo. Bon makes an irritated sound but says nothing.

"But… Why'd she leave Okumura with us?! If he acts up… Our lives are in danger!"

"I understand that you guys have reasons to be less than trustful of Rin, but do you have to be so goddam rude to him?! He's sitting right there! What the hell is you problem?!"

"Mio…" Rin looks back at me but I don't make eye contact.

"Don't yell at him!" retorts Suguro. "You don't understand shit."

"You're all being assholes! You can't just judge someone for where they come from!"

"You want to start something, Honda?!"

"Yeah I want to start something! I sick of this _bull_shit!"

"Why are you so defensive, Honda? Are you in _love_ with him?!" Suguro demands sarcastically. I feel my face flush up faster than I've ever felt before. I want to kill him. I don't even dare look at Rin. I hear him choke on something and sputter something incomprehensible.

"You son-of-a-b—" I begin to yell.

There's a groaning sound and suddenly Miwa's bariyon flies into the air and falling on top of Shiemi, pinning her to the ground. She cries in pain and clenches her eyes shut. There's a moment of shock but then everyone pushes their bariyon off and gets up to help her.

"It'll crush her!" cries Shima.

Suguro and Shima take two sides of the bariyon and try to lift it off of her but of course bariyons can't be lifted off.

"I'll go get Ms. Kirigakure!" offers Miwa.

"She said not to wake her up," counters Suguro, scratching his head.

"I think this is worth waking her up for!" I protest. He glares at me fiercely and I glare right back.

Shima grabs Suguro's shoulder. "Now is not the time, guys. I think you have to burn or break bariyons." He snaps together his staff and pokes at the bariyon, testing it before stabbing it sharply.

"Careful! Don't hurt her!" I shout.

"It's too hard!" Shima cries, giving up.

"Leave this to me." Rin says confidently.

"Are you sure? Do you have enough control?" He grins at me.

"Just trust me. Step aside." He walks up to Shiemi and takes a hold of the bariyon. He tries to lift it up and the strain is obvious in his face. Suddenly, blue flames engulf them both. I automatically lift my arm to shield my face. But being close to him, I don't feel the burning heat of fire I should have.

"Stop it!" Shouts Suguro seizing Rin's arm, surprising him. Rin loses control of a flame and it flies onto the seats, bursting them into flames.

"Ah shit," I curse. "You think it's a good time now to wake up Shura?!"

"Wait! Rin hasn't lost control! The flame is…" Shiemi tries to begin. I bend down to help her up and let her lean on me.

"We can put it out with holy water," Izumo says, pulling out a summoning circle. Her familiar appears and asks for sacred sake. Wouldn't sake, an alcohol, be flammable…? But it seems to work and the flames are put out.

There's a moment of silence in the car except for the hissing of the dying flames.

"Why'd you interfere?! I was doing fine!" Demands Rin taking Suguro's collar.

"It didn't look like it was 'fine' to me!"

"You have to _trust_ me!"

"Trust you? Why would I do that? Six years ago… the followers of my temple died because of that flame! That blue flame kills people! Like my grandfather, and Shima's grandfather, and Konekomaru's father!" Suguro makes a point to send a death glare at me before continuing. "My temple's followers are like family to me! How can I trust you…. When you endanger my family?!"

"I'm sorry those things happened. But what about it?! What's that got to do with me?!" demands Rin.

"Oh _right_, I forgot. You're gonna defeat Satan," grinds out Suguro with a terribly strained look on his face.

"That's right. So don't lump me in with him!"

"Stop it!" Miwa pushes them apart. He addresses Rin, "Get away from Bon! And you too Bon! If we really are like family… then don't do this! Please! If something happened to you… we couldn't show our faces at the temple!"

"Bon! Above you!" The bariyon rolls out of the luggage compartment and comes flying at Suguro's face.

Lightning quick, it's smashed to pieces by a katana. Shura makes her appearance and stands on top of the seats.

"Can't you kids even handle a pipsqueak like this?! You gonna trip each other is battle too?! You do and you're dead!" She stares down on us in contempt. "Now get ready to arrive 'cause we'll be in Kyoto soon. And try not to kill each other!" She jumps down from the seats and sheaths her sword back in her bust. "Back to the front of the train, apparently you bunch of idiots need supervision 24/7."

* * *

><p><strong>I still love getting reviews in my inbox so please just type a couple words or something please! They've made it super easy now; you don't even need to click a link! There's a text box right there for you! :D<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm aliiiiive! Haha and I'm supposed to be studying… but I'm not… oh well. It's about freaking time I updated. I just had instant inspiration and had to write! So enjoy and leave a review while you're at it!**

LOCO chapter 24

The bus ride to the inn was brutal. Just awful. Not one person talked the whole way, except for Shima commenting on the terrible atmosphere. When we finally arrive, we are greeted by Suguro's mother of all people. Apparently the inn the True Cross exorcists are being hosted by is the inn that Suguro's family owns. Go figure. She seems nice enough. Though I can see where he gets his temper.

We are put to work almost immediately, helping out with the injured and infected. The sheer amount of affected exorcists is astounding. It's just us girls left to really assist the doctors, Suguro, Shima and Miwa go to see their families and Rin is dragged away by one of our teachers and disappears into one of the many other rooms. At least I can talk to Shiemi without getting into an argument.

I have Izumo help me put my hair up into a neat bun on the top of my head so it keeps out of my eyes while I work. At first she looks at me like I'm asking her to do something disgusting or terribly imposing but eventually she agrees and actually seems to enjoy playing with my hair, though she would never admit it in a million years.

Shiemi looks so stressed out running around trying to be helpful but really only seems to make things worse. She's dropped the tea pot twice already and tripped a number of times. I feel bad for her but I know she's trying her best to get back up on her own feet so I can't coddle her at every screw up.

"Honda!" I look up from grinding tea leaves and herbs to address our exorcist in charge. "When you're done, take some tea to the Shima's and Hojo's room."

"Yes, sir." I set the tea to steep and pick myself up. I grab one of the premade pots and exit the room. The inn is bustling with activity, people going from room to room doing various jobs. I feel kind of lost in all the activity.

Rin's standing in the doorway of the room I'm supposed to deliver tea to. There's a lot of commotion, yelling and things breaking coming from inside.

"What's going on in there?" I ask Rin coming to stand beside him. He looks over his shoulder at me, gives a lopsided grin and shrugs.

"Some kind of family feud I think. And I thought Kyoto was supposed to be more elegant than this."

"Elegant? What the hell's that supposed to mean?" He looks about to answer but things get interesting inside when one of the identical-looking girls with weird hair, the Hojo's, I presume, has a snake come out of her arm. I blanch and almost drop the tea pot on my foot.

But the situation is quickly handled when Suguro steps in and breaks things up.

"Now is no time to be squabbling!" He shouts at them. The blonde boy on one side protests, one of the Shima's I think, glaring at the snake girls on the other side of the room.

"You may have the head priest's blood… and pull rank on me… but the one you should be talking to is your father." I can't help but flinch at the accusation in her voice. I look at Rin worriedly and he meets my eyes and shrugs with an equally worried expression.

Bon is silent and looks at her evenly.

"You can't talk to Bon like that!" Blondie shouts at snake-girl.

"No… Mamushi's right," states Bon, closing his eyes. There are protests around the room but he waves them off. "Anyway, knock it off. You'll disturb the patients." He turns and exits the room with Miwa and Shima close behind. There is a long moment of awkward silence once he's gone.

"Ok, everyone, show's over," announces an upper-ranked exorcist. "Back to work." Soon people are in motion, back to busywork, but the tension lies heavily in the air.

"Honda! That means you."

I snap to attention. "Yes, sir!" With a last glance at Rin, I start my job of re-filling tea pots. I eavesdrop on conversations to pass the time. Most of it is whisperings about the "immoral priest", or Suguro's dad, and his supposed involvement in the heist of the Impure King's eye. There were also the rumors about guy who made that mess back at True Cross. Todo was it? Yeah. It's all very interesting and suspicious, like there was a piece missing. There's a traitor in the Myohda group and all the fingers are pointed to Suguro's dad but it just doesn't seem likely to me. From what I've heard, he just sounds like an incompetent leader, not a traitor. It's too easy, only a stupid person would leave their alibi so open to questioning. But that aside, it sounds more like the feuding families, the Hojo's and the Shima's just want an outlet for their frustrations, of course it doesn't help that it looks like this Tatsuma Suguro hasn't done anything worth-while in a long time. But everyone's so busy squabbling, they can't get anything done.

"…Hey. Hey you, strawberry head." My thoughts crash to a halt. Strawberry head? What the mother-fu—?

"You want to say that again?" I growl. I spin around and glare at the asshole. Oh it's Blondie. "What do you want?" He looks at me a weirdly focused look. Creepy.

"You're one of the exwires in Bon's class."

"Is that a question or a statement, genius?"

"Funny. What's your name, Strawberry?"

"It's Mio Honda. Quit it with the weird pet names. And how old are you? Are you some kind of creeper?"

"Creeper?!" He looks alarmed. "I'm only 20, dammit!"

"You're a little old to be hitting on your younger brother's classmates." I watch him sputter like an idiot, smirking a little bit. Over his shoulder I see his brother, I'm assuming, rubbing a hand over his face trying to stifle a laugh.

"Who says I was hitting on you? It's called making conversation. Don't flatter yourself!" His red face ruins any sort of rebuttal in his words.

"Great conversation. I'm gonna go now so drink your tea and try not to hurt yourself." He frowns at me and I smile sweetly in return.

"You're kind of vicious, Strawberry. So not cute." I don't know why this ruffles me up the way it does but my face turns into a scowl. I turn away, nose in the air and stalk away.

"Like I care what you think," I mutter under my breath.

* * *

><p>Later that night, everyone is dead tired. Thankfully I wasn't needed in the Shima's room anymore after that fun episode. I mostly replaced drip bags in other rooms and helped pick herbs with Shiemi and Izumo. Now it's getting dark out and I was let off to go get food. For some reason Shiemi decides to stay back and help more. I don't question it. She needs to figure herself out. Especially now that she told me that she hasn't been able to summon Nee since the moth incident. Ugh, everything's gone to the shits. I haven't seen Rin since earlier either. I wonder how he's holding up. I hope Suguro's not being a douche to him.<p>

Speak of the devil. I walk into the kitchens I find everyone together. The three stooges, and Rin and Shiemi.

"Oh, Ms. Honda. Thank you for all the help today," Suguro's mother addresses me. "And you're injured to boot!"

"It's my pleasure, ma'am." I smile and use my hand to wave off the comment. "Thank you for having us. If there's anything else, I'd be happy to help."

"Goodness, how polite!" Suguro mutters something under his breath and I shoot him a glare. Shima elbows him in the ribs.

"Okay, boys! Get to work! Ms. Honda you may take the rest of the night off. But all of the soft drinks and are at the field office's guardhouse with your teacher, Ms. Kirigakure, so you'll have to follow the boys."

"Ok," I say with another easy smile.

I follow the guys out the door to head to the guardhouse. They're silent except for Shima trying to start up a conversation.

"What was all of that, 'Oh thank you so much, won't you let me kiss your ass too?' bullshit, Honda?" growls Suguro from up front.

I sigh, suppressing the urge to kick him from behind. "It's called being polite, Suguro. Maybe you haven't heard of that before?" He grumbles and continues walking and for what seems like forever we make it inside without casualties.

"Good job guys! Now go get some rest. Oh, and here's boxed lunches and soft drinks," Shura hand the plastic bag with soft drinks to Rin who grins happily. "Now off with you. I'm getting a headache." Suguro asks Shura about going to see his dad in the mountains but is refused. He's obviously pissed off but doesn't argue.

"I'm leaving," mutters Suguro and turns to the door.

"Hey wait, Suguro. Have some dinner!" says Rin as he follows him out. I sigh and begin to follow them out as well but Shura catches my wrist.

"Honda, keeping yer nose out of where you're not wanted, right?"

"Of course, Ms. Kirigakure. I've been a perfect angel." She snorts and releases my wrist.

"Keep it that way, I've got grown-up business to do and I can't keep all you idiots out of trouble." I grin lopsidedly and walk out of the guardhouse to catch up with Rin to get my food.

Rin and Shima seem to be talking when I walk up. "Hey, guys…" I greet.

"'Mio! Hi! Want to sit with me to eat?" asks Shima with a pleading smile. What's with him? I look at Rin. He's in a pissed off mood. Miwa and Suguro are nowhere in sight.

"Nah, I'm going to go find Shiemi or Izumo. I don't want to sit in on your boy talk anyway." Shima looks about to cry. He's going to crack spending a little bit of time with Rin anyway. He doesn't do well under stress.

I grab my bento and a drink, giving Rin an encouraging smile, which he doesn't return, poor guy really must be down. I wave bye to them and leave the courtyard to find a nice place to eat on my own. I really just want to think and be alone.

I find a spot close to the garden, on the steps back into one of the buildings. I take a seat and just sit for a moment and look up at the stars. What a long day… I think about everything that has happened in the span of a week and just sigh. I'm gonna start growing gray hairs if this keeps up, geez.

Before I know it my thoughts are drawn back to the whole Myodha affair. What a mess. I run over what I know about it and all the players involved. Under the hereditary system, there seems to be four main families, out of those four, the Suguro's are at the top, Tatsuma Suguro being the high priest. The Shima's, Hojo's and Miwa's—or Miwa, since he's the last one, are followers of him. Now they're trying to keep order since Tatsuma doesn't seem interested. But now everything's in chaos since the deep keep was attacked. There's no more trust in the factions. But who's the traitor out of everyone involved? I crack open my soda—a difficult affair with my wrist wrapped up—and take a swig, only to almost spit it all over myself.

"Beer?!" Did Shura really swap up our drinks? Holy hell, that lady…

I take another long drink anyway. It's a day off tomorrow and I'm certainly not one to refuse booze when given. I also open up my bento box and begin scarfing it down. It's not like there's anyone to impress here.

"Wow, you don't even eat like a girl." I choke on a piece of beef that I quickly wash down with some beer. I whip around and glower at the person standing behind me.

"What the hell do you want, Blondie?" He smiles all cocky and shit and leans against a wooden support beam.

"My name's Kinzo Shima."

"Okay, Kinzo Shima, what the hell do you want?" I'm not in the mood to deal with this idiot right now.

"Geez, you've got a bad attitude!" My eyebrow twitches with irritation. I decide to ignore him and continue eating. He's silent for a while, it's almost like he's not there until I lift my can to take a sip and it's lifted out of my hands.

"What the hell, man?!"

"Isn't this beer? Who gave you this?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. He sniffs the opening and grins.

"None of your damn business! Give it back!" I stand up to take it back by force but he lifts it higher than I can reach, that asshole.

"I don't think so." And then he has the gall to take a drink from it.

"Asshole! That was mine! Now it has all of your idiot germs all over it!"

"Idiot germs?" He laughs. "Like cooties? What are you twelve?" I fume as he laughs at me and turn around to collect my bento to leave.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? You stupid creep!"

"What the hell?! Wait, Where're you going? Hey, I didn't mean it! You can have it back, if you want."

"Keep it!" It's dark and I can't see much but I continue to go further, too pissed off to care.

"Wait!" I ignore him and pick up the pace. I don't even know why he infuriates me so much. He's just… ugh! "You're headed straight for the—" He grabs my wrist, I yank it away violently, trip on my feet and fall backwards.

"AUGH!"

"—the pool…" I burst out of the water, sputtering and coughing and goddam I'm angry.

"Of all the goddam—who put this pool here?!" I scream. I lean over the side, minding my wrist. Ah hell, I'm gonna have to have it re-wrapped.

"Here, let me help." Blondie offers a hand and I take it, only to pull him sharply forward so he falls in after me. But I slip again and fall back in.

"Dammit!" I shout at nothing. I lash out at the water. "You're such an idiot!"

"I'm the idiot? You're the one who fell into the pool!"

"Whatever!" There's a moment of silence and suddenly he chuckles and bursts out laughing. "What the hell's so funny?!"

"Y-you're really something, you know that?" He gasps. I grumble and wade around the side of the pool to find the ladder.

"Shut up!" I start shivering. "D-dammit, it's cold!" I hear sigh and movement behind me. "You better not come near me!"

"Just hold on. Your shoulder was dislocated before, right? Don't move it too much." He pulls me closer by my waist and I'm made very aware of how warm he is.

"Don't touch me!" I screech, heat flooding to my face.

"Would you shut up already?! I'm trying to help you."

I snap my mouth shut and let him guide me to the stairs. Where he picks me up easily and carries me out. But he doesn't put me down immediately and continues walking.

"My legs are fine. I can walk."

"I'm taking you to the infirmary. You need to have your arm looked at." I don't argue. My teeth are chattering too much. I look up at his face through my eyelashes. I frown; he's actually pretty good looking… when he's not being an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinzo Shima! He's so cute, right? I wish he would appear in the manga more… <strong>

**Leave a review! Please please please?**


	25. Chapter 25

**So I'm alive... there's really no excuse for my absence besides the usual "Oh school sucks and too much homework blah blah blah" except I never updated over summer either... Well I working a full time job at a hotel with crazy hours but- I'm sorry! Please forgive me T_T Here's a longer chapter...**

**Loco chapter 25**

"Oh my! What happened?!" One of the nurses rushes up to us once Kinzo carries me through the door, sopping wet.

"Dummy fell into the pool." I elbow him sharply and he grunts but grins all the same.

"That's the third one this year. They need to properly light that area," mumbles one of the nurses with a sigh.

"Bring her over here and set her on this chair." She asks someone to fetch some towels, blankets and dry clothes while Kinzo sets me down carefully.

"I just need my wrist re-wrapped. It's no big deal," I tell her.

"And her shoulder was dislocated recently," Kinzo interjects.

I scowl at him. The other nurse returns with the towels and blankets.

"I'm going to help you change into this yukata behind the curtain," she tells me indicating to her right.

Kinzo is bare-chested with a towel wrapped around his shoulders when we come back out.

"See something you like?" I snort and sit back in the chair. The nurse rolls up my sleeve to look at my wrist. She probes it tenderly. I wince but let her do her job.

"It looks to be healing nicely and no extra damage was done. I'm just going to rewrap it in a splint and gauze and then we'll look at your shoulder." I nod, only half-hearing her words. I feel her slide the collar of my yukata down over my shoulder.

"No bruising. That's a good sign." She lifts my arm and moves it around. "Good movement. It looks like you're just fine. I recommend wearing your sling for a while longer though." Where is my sling anyway? Oh yeah, I took it off back when I was eating.

"You left this." My sling lands in my lap. I look up at Kinzo who had tossed it to me. "Figured you'd need it."

"…Thanks." The nurse helps me slip it on

"I'll have your clothes washed and dried and taken to your room so you can go and rest now."

"Oh, thank you." I stand up.

"Take care of yourself!" She calls after me. I wave and smile and notice Kinzo following behind leisurely.

"Something you need?" I ask once we're outside.

"Came to make sure you don't fall into any more pools." I whip my head around to glare at him before quickening my pace. He catches up easily and matches my stride until he's at my side.

"Are you always this annoying or am I just that special?" He laughs and shrugs.

"I've never met a girl like you before."

"With your charm and tact I doubt you meet many girls at all."

"That's funny, coming from you."

I look up at him with a glare and his grin catches me off guard.

I suddenly think of Rin and in my mind picture him smiling at me like that. Rin will never look at just me like that. God, I'm an idiot.

"What's wrong? Don't have anything clever to say?" I stay silent. Rin's eyes, his grin flash through my mind. The dream I had in the train. Dammit. I really _do_ care about him.

Kinzo stops and takes my wrist halting me too. I look up at him. His expression is worried. Hell, this guy is obviously interested in me and I'm thinking about some other guy that I can never have.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Let go."

"No." I glare at him.

"What do you mean no?"

"Need a hearing check? I'm not letting go, not until you agree to come see my band." I struck speechless.

"_What_?" He rolls his eyes.

"Do you want me to repeat myself?" I stare at him, my eyebrows scrunched together.

"Aren't you a little old to be in a garage band?"

"It's not a garage band!"

"So you have a studio?"

"Yes! Well, it's a converted studio. Used to be a garage…." I hummed at him and give him a look.

He sputters, "That's not the point! We have a gig in a couple weeks and everyone's going."

"I guess I can go…Now let go of me! You stubborn idiot!"

Kinzo finally releases my wrist and steps back to give me a victorious grin. I look away, my face flushing.

"Why?" I finally ask.

"You needed something to take your mind off of whatever you were thinking about… did it work?"

I roll my eyes and step around him.

"I gotta go… See you…tomorrow I guess," I mumble and walk away.

"You better look forward to it! It's going to be awesome!" I hear him shout behind me.

I flash him a smile and with that I sprint away before he can say anything else.

I feel somehow giddy as I walk back to the girls' rooms. Giddy why? I have no idea.

Something distracts me from my confusing emotions—what was that sound? A…snore? I cease pacing and listen. Definitely a snore.

I look around the courtyard and spot a form passed out against a tree. Upon closer inspection I see that it's Rin. What the hell…? There's a stupid grin on his face and a flush on his cheeks. Ah, he drank what Shura gave us. I pick up the can to look at it. His was some kind of cocktail. He passed out from just this? What a light-weight. And this is the idiot that I _may_ have feelings for?

I roll my eyes and then they come back to rest on his face. I crouch down next to him. On a whim, I brush the bangs away from his eyes.

"Mm, Shiemi…" My hand drops. My eyes close and I smile bitterly.

"Come on, you idiot, let's get you to bed." I take his arm and pull it over my shoulder. "Wake up, Rin."

"…Wha? 'sthat you, Mio?" He grumbles something unintelligible. "What're you doin' here?"

"Taking your ass to bed, so stand up." He groans and stumbles to his feet, almost toppling me over from leaning on me too heavily. This would be a lot easier with two working arms.

"M-Mio, yer such a good frieeeend, y'know that?!"

"…I know. Now walk straight. Not much farther."

Somehow I manage to lead us to the boys' room. As silently as I can I slide the door open with my foot and pull Rin through. The hardest part is trying to navigate around the sleeping forms to the side of the room where the other exwires are. We finally get there and I basically let him fall onto the futon. He starts snoring again almost immediately. Hopeless idiot.

I retreat out of the room as fast and quietly as possible. I do not want to be caught walking around here.

'_Mm, Shiemi…'_

My stomach clenches painfully. I sigh and enter the room the girls shared. I do my nightly rituals before crawling into my futon, pulling the comforter up to my nose. It takes a while to finally get his voice out of my head but it when does I fall into a restless sleep.

The next morning I wake up on my own, a fantastic feeling after being woken up at the crack of dawn the past week. It's our day off today. I roll over on my futon and stretch my limbs, yawning before getting up to do my morning ablutions.

I throw on a loose tank and cut off shorts, comb and braid my hair and then head to the dining room for breakfast. I take my time and let my eyes wander on my way. Everyone's busy as usual. I wonder if it gets hot in those dark traditional clothes?

Inside the dining hall is more quiet, most everyone had already eaten by now. I do see Rin with the other exwires though, also getting a late start apparently.

I still wasn't too keen on Miwa and Suguro but I still nod at them and sit close by. "That's some crazy hair you got there, Rin," I tease. "Feeling ok this morning?"

"…Yeah. I don't remember last night."

"Somehow I got drunk and fell asleep," muttered Suguro.

I snort and giggle. "How the hell did you not notice you were drinking something alcoholic?"

"It's not like I would know, Honda!

"All right, I'm going," announces Suguro, standing up.

"To the Nightingale Room?" asks Miwa.

"Yeah."

He leaves the dining hall leaving the three of us in a slightly awkward silence until Shima walks up and greets us, well more specifically, Rin. I smile into my tea. He finally came around. I didn't think it would take much. I glance at Miwa, who is looking at Shima with a slightly affronted expression.

"Honda! Did you drink the cocktails that Shura gave us?"

"Mine was beer actually, and of course I did! I'm not to pass up free booze," I smirk.

"Spoken like a true yankee," laughs Shima. I punch him in the arm. Rin laughs.

"Renzooo!" A voice calls.

"That voice…" Shima's face barely has time to pale before he goes sprawling from dramatic flying kick by Kinzo.

"What the hell was that?!" cries Shima.

""What… I kicked you. What are you stupid?"

"You're the stupid one, dumbass!" retorts Shima. I roll my eyes. What was that saying? 'The one who calls others a fool is the true fool'… or something like that?

"Koneko! What're over there for? Come eat with us!" Shima's older brother—Juzo, I think—calls to Miwa.

Miwa gets flustered and stutters out, "Um… I…I'm finished eating!" before collecting his things and rushing out.

"What's with him?" asks Juzo. Shima shrugs.

"Who's this guy?" Kinzo asks suddenly gesturing at Rin.

"Oh! This is my friend Okumura. And this is Honda," Shima says, pointing us out respectively.

"Oh, right right. I'm Juzo, Renzo's big brother! And That's Kinzo. He's a moron. Renzo's the runt of the litter. And a real perv. Go easy on him."

"That's an understatement," I tease.

"Mio!" Whines Shima. I smile innocently. Shima's older brothers take seats next to us.

"How's your arm this morning?" asks Kinzo.

"…It's fine, just a little stiff." Rin and Shima look at us in confusion.

"Do you guys know each other?"

"We met yesterday. I wouldn't say I know him," I say, glancing at Kinzo.

"I'd say we're pretty well acquainted by now. You look pretty good in a wet shirt." He grins cheekily. Water spurts out of Rin's mouth, Shima gets a stupidly perverted look on his face and I'm too shocked to say anything and my mouth just hangs open. Juzo just smacks his forehead.

Kinzo bursts out laughing at our faces. "I'm kidding, princess. I didn't see anything." My mouth snaps shut and my face burns bright red. I glare at him fiercely and make an obscene hand gesture.

"So… what kind of relationship… do you two have?" asks Rin after a moment after wiping his mouth.

"No relationship!" I snap. "I fell into the pool last night after _he_ pissed me off."

"You make it seem like it's my fault," Kinzo grins.

"It was your fault! If you had just left me alone, then I wouldn't have gone off into the dark and fallen in." He shrugs, still grinning like an idiot.

"Ok then… Okumura! Speaking of pools, it's our day off today, why don't we go? I'll invite Izumo if you invite Shiemi? You're invited too of course, Mio." Shima says with a smile with a boat load of double meaning. Why do guys even invite girls to pools at all? One word: _bikinis_. I give him a withering look.

"_Unfortunatley,_ I've had quite enough of pools, so you'll have to go without me." I really just didn't feel like seeing Rin ogling Shiemi in her swim suit. I glance at Rin and his eyes are glazed over and drool threatening to spill over. I sigh.

"Am I invited?" Shura waltzes up and hooks an arm around Rin's neck. "Sorry to disappoint but you've got training to do, mister. Did you do it yesterday?"

"No… I don't remember anything after—"

"Yer slacking!"

"You're the one who gave us alcohol by mistake!"

"…Well, that's your fault for not training enough! You're gonna work extra hard today!"

"She really doesn't give up, does she?" Laughs Shima.

"Sorry Shima, I guess I can't go today."

"It's cool, man."

"Get a move on!" snaps Shura, smacking his back.

"Dammit, woman, I'm moving!" Rin shuffles off behind her, sulking.

I drink the rest of my tea and stand up as well. "I'm out of here too, guys. See ya later."

"Where are you going?!" Shima whines.

"It's my day off. I'm going to enjoy it, duh."

"How about I take you out? We could enjoy it together." He waggles his eyebrows.

Kinzo smacks Shima across the head. "What was that for?!" He demands.

"For being _you_."

"What's that mean?!" Shima cries. Kinzo winks at me. I flush and turn away quickly.

I leave the Shima brothers to squabble and go to find Shiemi and Izumo. Maybe they would want to hang out today. Girl time sounds really great.

I meander around the outside of the complex watching monks and exorcists rush around. If I were Shiemi, where would I be?

The garden, of course.

I make a circle back towards the kitchens at a leisurely pace staying outside and walking around the buildings. It's nice not having to worry about anything at the moment. This is really my first real day off since summer started. I sigh, of course I remember the whole reason why we're here- The eye of the Impure King. I guess as an exorcist, there's always _something_ to worry about. Since there will always be demons. Thoughts of the mission bring me to the Myodha's internal issues. The traitor puzzle. My gut feeling tells me it's not Suguro's dad. It's just too damn easy. But then who would it be otherwise? And what would the motive be? I need to know more. It's killing me. Ugh, now I'll never be able to relax.

I find myself outside the garden. I peek inside and see Shiemi working on something. Someone calls for her insde and she rushes off. So much for a day off. I leave her alone and walk back inside to the kitchens and through the hallways. I have no clue where Izumo would be. The girl's a brick wall. What does she even do with her time off? Probably studies. I probably wouldn't be able to get her to hang out with me anyway.

Wandering through the hallways, I find numerous unused meeting rooms and sitting areas-just how big is the place anyway? I begin to hear voices coming up in one of the rooms. There are also a couple monks standing outside the room to stand guard I guess. Whatever is going on in that room it's important. I think I heard earlier that the heads of the families of Myodha were going to gather for a meeting today, this must be the room. I fein disinterest, despite my bubbling curiosity and walk past, ignoring their looks, and turn the corner. As soon as I'm out of their sight, I press my ear to the wall, hoping to hear _something_. Mumbling. I move further down the wall and the voices get slightly clearer. Something about Tatsuma Suguro and... recounting the incident. Which incident? I hear Todo's name so it must be the theft of the eye. I also hear the name of a Hojo and a Shima. I think it was Mamushi and Juzo. Do they have something to do with him? I guess that would make them the likeliest traitors if they did already know him. But what was the motive?! If it was one of them they would be betraying their families as well as their friends. But they would also have the most accessibility tot he Deep Keep. But Juzo seems like a pretty decent guy, one of those natural leaders. The Mamushi girl though... The only time I saw her was when she was about to attack the Shima's. Not really the best first impression of her. She was willing to attack them like that though. Is that motive enough? A family feud?

They're arguing again, their voices raising and becoming even more illegible. I huff and stand straight. I better not push my luck too much sneaking around like this. Who knows how much trouble I'd get in. It gives me chills just thinking what Shura would do to me.

I'm going to just go find somewhere to chill for now I guess. What would I do anyway if I did discover something anyway? Who would believe me?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who reviewed and started following me on my hiatus. It really means so much to me and UGH! I wish I was a better author to you guys!<strong>

**Please if you're kind and want to make my day leave a review, I love reading what you have to say, it doesn't have to be super eloquent or anything. Just a quick whatever is great! **

**Thank you!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm baaaaack :D I don't even know haw long it has been since I've updated haha... don't kill me... So that manga though- crazy stuff yeah? Won't spoil that far ahead but go read it! I want to remind everyone that I'm following the manga storyline and I am taking some lines straight from the manga. I don't own any of those lines. Eventually I will be splitting away from the canon but for now that's how I'm flying so bear with me for a while. Be wary of spoilers for those who have not read the manga!**

Chapter 26

Later that day I find myself sitting on a porch listening to music. The sun is setting now. Since eavesdropping on the meeting, I've kept my ears open to whisperings around the compound. News traveled fast about the possible traitors. The Hojo's are naturally furious about the accusation. All except the leader, Mamushi's father, oddly enough. It seems he is the most level headed of the bunch. I've only caught glimpses of Mamushi herself and Juzo. Maybe I'm biased but Mamushi had a pretty worried look on her face. But that's only understandable, she was accused of being a traitor. I have to stay objective.

The problem was I really don't know anything about Todo himself. I know he was a True Cross exorcist and teacher and rumors say he was pretty useless on the field. He comes from some prestigious family. What was _his_ motive? Power perhaps?

I need to stop meddling. All of this is way over my head and will probably kill me if I find myself in the wrong place at the wrong time.

A loud crash nearly scares me to death. What the hell was _that_? I look around and spot smoke billowing from the field office in the dying light.

"Oh shit."

On instinct I run towards the chaos. I see Rin up ahead with Shura but they're too fast and they soon disappear into the throng of people.

"Rin!" I call out to him but my voice is drowned out by chatter of the frantic monks and exorcists crowding the area. I push my way through and get to the doors leading into the field office. This is where the Deepkeep is located isn't it? With growing trepidation, I run down the stairs avoiding people as I go.

Shouts echo around the room I come to when I finally come to the bottom of the stairs. That's Suguro's voice. I stand on my tip toes to try to peer over the heads of those already there but have no luck. Not even a glimpse of the commotion.

"Dammit," I whisper. I look around. I need a better vantage point. That's when I notice the crumbling ceiling. Just what the hell happened here?

"Enough with the caring father act!" Suguro's voice flares above all of the other voices drawing my attention back to the front. I start pushing my way forward again whispering 'excuse me's' along the way. When I'm almost there and can finally see Rin, a hand clasps my shoulder, startling me.

"Princess, where are you going?"

"Kinzo? What the hell happened here?".

"It was Mamushi. She was the traitor. Todo broke through the ceiling and they stole the right eye."

"And they got away?"

"Yeah, they disappeared soon after." I nod, my eyebrows scrunching together. So it was Mamushi after all. We were too late. I look back to Suguro and his father but instead see Rin intervening clearly pissed off.

"Goddammit!" I nearly shout and rush forward. Kinzo calls my name but I ignore him. Rin's going to do something stupid! Right as I think it, he punches Suguro right in the face.

They yell at each other. I don't get much of the argument but it's about Suguro's father. He's so emotional. What triggered his anger so much?

There are gasps and shouting around the room when Rin's fire sparks up and flares.

"Shit! Stupid idiot! Rin! Stop!" I cry and shove through the rest of the crowd.

Shura has the same idea and has already broken through. I see that Juzo has gotten in between Rin and Suguro ready to fight Rin but Shura has already begun chanting.

"Gah!" Rin screams out. in pain and drops to his knees, quivering.

"Rin!" I finally get past the last of the monks blocking my way and run up and almost trip over myself.

"Mio? What are you doing here?"

"Honda! Get back," orders Shura.

"Shura! What the hell?! He gets it!"

"He does not!" Shura comes up and kneels by Rin. "Have you forgotten the conditions of your release? If you lose control, they will exorcise you! Get a hold of yourself."

"I'm having an important conversation... so butt out, Hag!"

"Rin!" I rasp out. Shura, seething, chants more of her seal and Rin jolts before dropping unconscious.

"Why would you do that?! Shura!" I shriek. I pull Rin up and cradle his head on my lap, trying to shake him with one arm. Kuro paws at him fretfully, meowing.

"Wake up!"

"Honda!" The back of my shirt is yanked up, forcing me to stand. Rin slumps to the floor again. "Quit it. He's fine. You're making a scene."

"_I'm_ making a scene?!" I screech.

"Shut up. You're making it worse." Shura hisses. "Hey! Someone!" she calls out. "Help me seclude him. Don't worry, he's out like a light."

"Seclude him?! You mean lock him up?! He's not a damn criminal!" Shura whacks me over the head.

"What did I tell you?!" She growls.

"Chief Kirigakure!" Coughs the Shima head.

"Director! Sorry for the disturbance!" smiles Shura, suddenly bubbly.

"You _will_ explain this to me later."

"Oh, of course!" Her sickly sweet voice gave me the chills...

"Fine," the director grumbles then he turns his attention to his eldest son.

I return my gaze to Rin who is being gathered up by a burly looking monk.

I yank my shirt back from Shura's hands and straighten it. She sends me an annoyed glance but doesn't say anything.

"Ms. Kirigakure, you are Rin's guardian, yes?" The high priest, Tatsuma, comes up from behind us, smiling pleasantly, as if nothing had just happened. It's a little unnerving.

"Nice ass you got there," he grins and gets a good feel of Shura's butt. "Take care of Rin."

"Oi!" Shura retaliates and sends a round house kick in his direction but he's pretty agile for an old guy. He winks at me and jumps away into the shadows, effectively disappearing. Shura whips around, confused.

"He's pretty cool." She glares at me but answers her phone when it starts ringing.

"Oh it's you, Yukio. How's the recovery going? Things have gotten pretty bad here."

"What?" Her raised voice sends my head reeling. What's going on? Shura snaps her phone shut, seriousness creasing her brow.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Not yer concern," she waves me off.

"That's bullshit! I'm on a mission here too."

"Look, princess, it's cute how you stood up for Rin and all but you need to learn when to shut yer mouth. You are an exwire and your mission here is to be of use to us grown-up exorcists. Not to cause a scene and not to get in the way. So you are gonna go to the kitchens and help the wounded for the time being and not stick your nose where it's not wanted."

"But Rin..." I curse my voice for wavering.

Shura sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about Rin. I've got it handled and Yukio isn't going to let anything happen to him either, despite his... Yukio-ness."

"That doesn't even make sense."

She rolls her eyes. "Get going. I've got it handled here."

"Fine." I keep my mouth shut so I wouldn't say anything else to make her angry. I can't believe I yelled at her like that. I'm so completely stupid. I couldn't do anything for him again.

I wait until Shura leads the monk carrying Rin away before punching the wall.

"Fu- ow..." Why does anybody actually do that in the movies? I shake my hand out and glare and the offending wall.

"Mio." I turn to find Kinzo standing there with an unusually unreadable expression on his face.

"Kinzo."

"What... was all that? The blue flames. I..."

"Rin is my friend. So I do my best to defend him. No matter what."

"But he's-"

"My _friend_. End of story. I gotta go." And with that I turn away from him and leave the deep keep.

* * *

><p>Later, I find myself delivering fresh laundry to the different rooms where patients are being other helpers were extremely grateful that I offered to help. I was just glad they gave me something mind-numbing to do. I'm too worried about Rin to do much else.<p>

I just wish there was _something_ I could do for him.

Everyone is buzzing about what had happened in the Deep Keep and I've received several weird looks. The fact that Rin is the son of Satan has spread like wildfire. He's being held in solitary confinement. I'm tempted to go see him but I'm positive Shura's already there giving him an earful.

I sigh and drop off another load and I'm given a bag of dirty rags to take to the kitchen to get boiled.

Shiemi and Izumo are in the kitchen. Shiemi is already doing the washing. I pause when I see them. They need to know.

"Honda, You're working too? This was our day off."

"Yeah... Shura kind of made me..."

"Ms. Kirigakure? What did you to to piss her off this time?" I sigh and drop the laundry next to Shiemi.

"Well-"

"Okami!" Shima bursts through the curtain doorway, startling Izumo. "Bon got hurt-" he looks around in confusion and his eyes land on Izumo.

"You look so cute in a yukata! Bon's hurt so can we have some ice?" Izumo gives him a dirty look.

"Uh sure," says Shiemi as she moves to put some ice into a clean rag. I slip my arm back into its sling to rest it and lean against a counter top.

Suguro comes in to sit at the kitchen table. Shiemi gives him the wrapped ice.

"What happened?" asks Izumo.

"Rin did a number on him, that's what happened," I mutter. Suguro doesn't glare at me like I expected him to, he does nothing actually.

"The right eye was stolen."

"But... That's..."

"They've also arrested Okumura."

"What?!"

"He flared up and everyone saw."

"What are they going to do to him?" asks Miwa.

"I don't know. Ms. Kirigakure used a spell to knock him out and they locked him in a cell."

"He's going to be exorcised if the Grigori vote it. He's violated the terms of the agreement by showing his flames," my voice cracks. I glare at Suguro fiercely.

"What did you say to make him so angry?! If he hadn't blown up like that, none of this would have happened."

"Are you blaming me for this?! Okumura butted in when it wasn't his place to do so. So don't you dare blame me for something you don't understand! He was the one who lost control."

I turn away from them and there is an awkward silence in the kitchen. I feel like bursting into tears but I refuse.

"So... uh... that means Okumura's in trouble?" Shima breaks the silence. I want to hit him.

"Yes, that's exactly what it means," I say. "It means they might kill him based on the vote by a bunch of old farts holed up in the Vatican."

I shut up when I see the stricken look on Shiemi's face and feel bad. There's another period of silence.

My eyes flick to Shiemi when she moves to finish the laundry. Her hands are shaking quite a lot.

There's a commotion outside, people running around and shouting something.

"I wonder what happened?" Shima wonders aloud.

Someone outside stops in front of the doorway and talks to someone else unseen. They mention Mamushi Hojo and Juzo. He's caught her and brought her back.

Suguro stands up and quickly makes his way out of the kitchen and to the front hall.

"Bon! Where are you going?" Miwa calls after him.

The rest of us chase after him to find out what was happening.

We run up to the field office and enter coming up behind Juzo Shima and Mamushi Hojo. The foyer is filling up fast with exorcists and Myodha monks, all gathering around the Hojo girl who's slumped over and bleeding heavily from her eye. Juzo Shima and a couple other Myodha's are flanking her.

"Everyone…" starts Mamushi before coughing violently. "…I am the traitor…But please listen to what I have to say. Saburota Todo and I used the right and left eyes…to reawaken the Impure King!"

There is a collective gasp through the crowd gathered and desperate whispers turning into shouts grew.

"Silence!" shouts Juzo form the front.

"Right now the head priest Tatsuma Suguro is fighting him all alone!" pleads the Hojo girl. "Please send reinforcements… to defeat the Impure King!" Her statements invoke the shouting from the crowd again and Juzo has the calm then before calling them to order. I look up to Suguro to gauge his reaction. His teeth are clenched and eyes are wide.

"This is no time to argue! All exorcist units, security squads one and two and first squad of the keep deploy to subdue the Impure King!" At his command, the Myodha exorcists burst into activity, fleeing from the foyer and going to wherever they are needed to be.

"Mamushi!" Suguro moves from his spot next to me and goes to where Mamushi is kneeling by Juzo.

"R-Ryuji… I…I'm so sorry! Please help Ossama!" With that, the pain seems to be too much and she drops into Juzo's arms.

"Bon… I'll take her to the infirmary and then I'll catch up with the first squad. You guys stay at the inn." He turns to Shima and Miwa, "Renzou! Koneko! If anything happens to him, I'll tear you a new one!"

Juzo disappears off with the Hojo girl and we are left in the empty foyer.

"Bon… It's too bad but Juzo told us to stay here, so…" Shima says scratching the back of his head.

"We're not actually going to stay here and do nothing are we?" I ask incredulously. "Like hell I'm waiting here twiddling my thumbs while everyone else is fighting."

"But Mio, this is way over our heads. We could _die."_

"Of course we could die, Shima. What do you think we signed up for when we joined cram school?" Shima stays silent after that, his face turned away.

"Oh there you guys are!" Shura appears around the corner carrying several folded, beige colored garments of some sort,

"Ms. Kirigakure?"

"Rin had been given the death sentence for using his flame."

"_What_?" I gasp. I knew there was always a chance for for his to actually be sentenced to death…

Shura glances at me, her expression as serious as I've ever seen it.

"The Vatican's orders…cannot be overturned."

"So we do _nothing_?!" I snap.

Shura ignores me.

"Suguro I'm giving this to you," she says handing Rin's sword over to him.

"The Kurikara…!"

"And here's a letter your father wrote to Rin. It says that we need Rin's power to defeat the Impure King. Rin wants to help. So will you help _bust him out_?" I feel my face lift in a smirk. Shura really does care deep down. "He'll have to prove himself if he's going to escape execution. Take these camo-ponchos, they'll hide you so you can reach the solitary confinement block without the guards noticing."

Shura's name is called in the distance.

"I'm the Order's dog so I can't openly cross them. So I'm counting on you! The rest is up to your judgment."

She gives us a grin and then she's off, leaving the ponchos behind.

I lean down and grab one of the ponchos and so does Shiemi. I pull mine on. "Which way is solitary confinement?" I demand.

"We have to go help Rin!" Shiemi cries.

"I'd love to, but… that would be crossing the Vatican."

"Fuck the Vatican," I spit out. Mentally I know that's not a good thing to say if I want to become an exorcist but I can't find myself caring at this point, they've made some pretty shitty decisions as of late.

"_Honda_," chastises Miwa. "_You_ could be executed for saying stuff like that."

"If we don't e-ever see Rin again… I know we will regret it!"

After a moment Suguro takes a poncho as well and turns, walking away. "Solitary confinement is this way!"

"Now we're talking!" I cheer following him, not waiting for the others.

It's time to save Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>We're getting pretty deep into the Kyoto arc :D <strong>

**OHOHOHOH! We've gotten past the 100 reviews milestone! Thank you all so very much! I love you all and I love hearing what you have to say so keep up with those lovely reviews!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Surprise! Super fast update (at least in my case...) **

**Thanks to all those whom have favorited/started following this story. Reviews are beautiful things, but don't think I don't appreciate you guys too 3**

**Chapter 27**

Suguro and I walk briskly towards solitary confinement when a blonde blur passes us and then skids to a stop several meters ahead. Kinzo spins around and gives us a wide 's in full battle regalia complete with his gold staff.

"Bon! Strawberry Girl!"

"What are you doing here, Kinzo?" I ask impatiently, ready to get going.

He sprints over and grabs me by the shoulders suddenly and I blink.

"I don't know what your relationship is with that other guy but if I'm going to die valiantly for the Myodha tonight, I'm going to die with no regrets!"

"Kinzo, what are you—-?" He silences me with his lips that land on mine abruptly. I feel my face turning red as a tomato as he pulls away, a victorious smile spread across his face.

""K-Kinzo!" stutters Suguro somewhere over my shoulder.

"I…I—I" I can't seem to form words.

"You guys stay here and be safe. I gotta go! Catch you later, Strawberry Girl." And with that he's gone, disappeared around the corner.

My hand moves to my lips unconsciously before I shake myself out of it. He just _kissed _me! That _idiot_!

"Honda, let's go! You can be a lovesick idiot later!" Suguro snaps and grabs my arm to pull me forward. I stumble forward before matching his pace and he lets my arm go.

Did that really just happen? Kinzo, that blonde, loudmouthed idiot _kissed_ me? And I _liked _it! What the hell is wrong with me? Sure he's pretty good looking and funny—even though I would never admit it to him. What about Rin? I shake the thought from my head.

_He's never going to see me like that anyway._

"That idiot _kissed_ me! I'm going to kill him!" Suguro shakes his head in contempt.

"Who kissed who?" calls Shima as him and the others catch up to us.

"Nobody!" I screech. "Nobody kissed anybody!"

"Shut up!" Suguro hisses. "Be quiet and fasten your cloaks. There are guards up ahead and we have to sneak past them." I take a deep breathe and shove all the unnecessary thoughts from my mind. I don't have time for this. I'll kick his ass later.

The rest of us do as he says and I almost gasp in surprise when everyone suddenly disappears. It's like Harry Potter! We follow him silently, only able to follow his quiet footsteps. When the guards come into view I instinctually hold my breath as we tip toe past them.

"_Ow,_" a voice hisses behind me. My breath hitches. Who said that?

"Did you say something?" asks one of the guards to the other.

"Nah. Thought that was you."

We get past them safely without anymore hiccups and once we are a safe distance away, I smack at whoever the loudmouth behind me was. A satisfying thud and a curse appeases me. All of us take our hoods off and I'm happy to see that is was Shima behind me this whole time.

"You idiot! We could have been caught!" I chastise him. He scowls and rubs his head.

"Koneko stepped on my foot!" Shima snaps.

Miwa winces and smiles in apology. "Sorry, Shima."

"Shh! It's up ahead," says Suguro from in front of me. There is a break in the rows and rows of wooden bars with the appearance of a strange looking door made entirely of metal scrap. A whistling sound echoes through the hallway and I wonder where it's coming from until I notice that it was actually the door itself that was whistling. The thing is alive.

"Is that it?" As we get closer it becomes apparent that it's some kind of demon especially when it starts talking.

"_I unlock from the outside but not from the inside! So riddle me this! Why am I so strong? Fight me and see!_" It giggles is a weird demonic way and suddenly I'm fully aware that I have nothing to fight with. I'm pretty damn useless on offense without a gun! And while my shoulder is somewhat ok, as I ditched the sling when we started on our mission to save Rin, my wrist is still out for a count. Aria defense spells will have to do.

"It wants us to fight!" Suguro growls and everyone gets into a defensive position.

The thing screeches at us and in an instant everybody freezes. For a moment I think they are waiting for the demon to makes its first move but then when they don't move at all I stand straighter, looking around in confusion. I see Shiemi do the same behind me.

"_Hee hee! The answer is… because I can freeze anyone who approaches me as an enemy! That's why I'm the strongest_!"

"What the hell?! Then why didn't I get frozen too?!" I growl at him. Mentally I tell myself that's stupid to take offense to this but I'm push that aside.

"_You two aren't enemies! You're weak and unarmed! This one's even injured!_" It's giggles turn into full laughter and I feel rage bubble up inside me.

"_Motherfucker_! I am too an enemy!" I snarl and start kicking the damned thing which only seems to make it laugh harder.

"_Heehee! Such dirty language from a puny human girl_!"

"Fuck you stupid demon thing! You can't even walk! Legless, useless demon asshole!"

"Mio! Calm down!" cries Shiemi, grabbing my arm and pulling me away. I huff and look at her. She's obviously upset as well. "I haven't been able to summon Nee since the training camp… I'm completely powerless…"

"Aw, Shiemi…" I sigh and rake the hair away from my face.

"But… you open from the outside, right?" asks Shiemi addressing the demon door. I look up at it with a nasty glare.

"_Oh yeah, sure. But you'll never get out_!" it cackles. Shiemi has a determined look on her face and suddenly I understand.

"Are you sure you can get out of there?" I ask her.

"Yes! Rin is in there!" she replies, looking at me.

"Ok… Then I need to go look for something for me to fight with. I'll be back as soon as possible!"

"Ok! Be careful, Mio!"

"You too." I bring her into a hug and them release her to run in the opposite direction we came, pulling the cloak back over my head.

Shiemi has a really strong belief in Rin… I wonder if she feels the same way he does for her. I shake the feeling and sneak past the guards again only to find that they have left sometime while we were in there, probably to help fight the Impure King.

I race through the halls and look into all the rooms I come across only to find them either empty or full of injured people. I curse and continue until I find a place where there is more activity. True Cross Knights and Myodha exorcists are pretty much gathered around a few rooms in particular. I sneak up and peer into one of them to find weapons being distributed by dragoons and other exorcists calling out orders. Flamethrowers catch my attention and I grin. Perfect for fighting the kin of Astaroth. Rot is most susceptible to fire than any other element. That's exactly what I need. I look around, looking for an opening to filch one of the things but see none but I do see Okumura close by. My stomach drops.

The last real conversation we had was our fight over Rin after the camping trip… After all that, I feel sort of ashamed for my behavior. I was angry and upset and still in shock. I blanch at the thought of asking him a favor after that.I can't do it.I can't talk to him yet.

"Gah!" one of the exorcists almost run right into me and I have to back up rapidly to avoid him only to back up into another. I cover my mouth with my hands and I tip-toe in the other direction when she looks around in confusion. Shit. Shit. Shit. There's so many in here.

I finally see an opening when one of the exorcists doing handouts walks away on the other side of the set-up so I book it over there. I have to dance around several more meandering exorcists before I get to the pile. I kneel down and grab the long barrel of the flame thrower that's leaning against a wall and pull it under my cloak, looking around cautiously. I was thankful they brought the guns and not the ones with the tanks. Those would have been a little more difficult to sneak under my cloak.

I stand up, about to leave but then I see the glocks and I knew I had to grab one with a couple magazines. I'm so done with BB guns. It's time for the real stuff. They're what I've been practicing with anyway. It's been a little while since I've practiced with my arm but I'm confident that my shot hasn't been affected too much. I stuff the gun into the waist band of my skirt and the magazines go into my boots.

While I'm at it, I also snatch a belt of holy water grenades.

Satisfied with my haul I don't waste any time getting the hell out of there. I take a breath and some of the tension leaves my shoulders now that I was out of there.

But once I'm a ways away I'm positive that I hear footsteps behind me but before I can look behind me I'm pushed into a room to the right of me and I let out small screech. I fumble and catch my footing. I look behind me frantically and my eyes land on Okumura who is shutting the door quietly. He turns around and his eyes dart around searching for me. His gun it out and prepared to fine. My heart pounds in my chest.

"Who is there?" he demands. I decide it's best to just get it over with and slowly take my hood off and raise a hand in surrender.

"Honda?" He looks bewildered.

"Hey, Okumura. You scared the shit our of me. How did you see me? I thought I was being pretty sneaky…" I laugh awkwardly.

"What's the meaning of this? Where are the other exwires?"

Mentally I debate whether I should tell him everything but I know that he wouldn't snitch on us. Not when we were helping his brother. I groan and fidget under his intimidating stare. "We're in the process of busting Rin out of jail. We sort of need him to defeat the Impure King. Or so Shura says—she totally told us to do it so don't look at me like that!" He grits his teeth and veins throb in his temple. But then he just rubs his temple and sighs. He almost lost his cool just then… How scary.

"What were you doing in there? You're lucky it was only me that noticed you. Your stealth skills leave something to be desired…"

"Shut up! I was doing my best. I needed weapons to be able to help everyone out. I—I don't have anything else. I'm not particularly good at offensive Aria chanting yet. I have some good defensive magic circles but that's about it. It's not like I can summon like Shiemi and Izumo. So I borrowed a flamethrower gun because I knew that was what would be most effective against the spores."

He nods. "…Ok," he finally says to my surprise. "Do you know how to use it?"

"More or less. I've been doing the reading you told me to do so I know the essentials. It's pretty straightforward."

"Good. What else did you 'borrow'?" I lift the cloak showing him the glock and the belt of holy water grenades.

"I stuffed magazines into my boots," I tell him and he nods again.

"Will you be able to handle them properly? How's you arm?" he asks, coming closer to examine my shoulder a little bit.

"Nothing I can't handle," I say a little nervous under his scrutiny.

"I think with what you have you will be acceptably prepared. Just be careful, Honda. Don't do anything stupid. And try to keep Rin from doing anything stupid too."

"No promises, but I'll do my best." That get's a half smile out of him.

"Thank you," he sighs. "Now go find the others. I need to get going. We're about to go try to control the damage from the rot of the Impure Kind from getting too extensive."

"Yeah… I need to get back to Rin and the others." I hesitate before looking up at him.

"Okumura… I'm sorry about before. I was out of line." He doesn't need to ask what I was referring to.

"I understand. I accept your apology and I will continue your training once we return to True Cross."

"Thanks," I sigh in relief. "Ok, I have to catch up to the others. Knock 'em dead, Okumura!" He smiles again and opens the door to exit. I pull my hood back over my head and leave after him and sprint in the opposite direction.

I feel relieved now that some of the awkwardness is dissipated between Okumura and I. I also feel more confident knowing that Okumura has approved of my battle preparation.

I find my way back through the hallways and end up in the solitary confinement again. The guards still have not returned luckily. I don't have to sneak past and just run straight through the entry way.

"Yo!" I call, seeing everyone up ahead. "I'm armed and ready to kick some Impure King ass!" I skid to a halt next to Izumo and grin. Shiemi beams in greeting. I notice that there is some tension in the air. Suguro looks pissed off, but when is he not honestly?

"Mio! You're here to help too?!" Rin asks grinning.

"Of course I am, dumbass. I was the first volunteer to bust you out! I just needed to pick up some supplies," I smirk lifting up my cloak and holding up the flamethrower with pride. "Wow, you really did a number of that demon door thing," I add seeing the scraps of metal strewn throughout the wooden floor and the massive hole where it used to stand.

"What the hell—is that a flamethrower?!" asks Shima and the others exclaim their surprise.

"Is that safe?" Miwa looks almost frightened as I wave it around.

I boast, "Of course it is. I know how to use it enough. Perfect for killing some rot, yes?"

"Enough?" I hear someone mumble.

"Where did you get that?" Izumo looks at it with uncertainty. "Can you really handle that properly?"

"While you guys were frozen, I snuck into one of the meeting rooms where they were distributing weapons and 'borrowed' it. This along with the glock and some holy water grenades. And yes, I can use it just fine."

"If you weren't frozen, that means the demon door didn't think you were a threat," Izumo snorts and I twitch ready to yell at her but I rethink that.

"That's not important," I dismiss her with a wave. "Now I'm ready and I think it's time we get the hell out of here before somebody finds us."

"Agreed. Let's go," agrees Suguro, to my surprise, and begins walking away towards the exit.

"What's up with him?" I ask Izumo. She shrugs in response and I decide to let it drop. There are more important things to worry about that the delicate emotions of Suguro. He's been on edge this whole trip.

"We have to get to Kongoshinzan in Rakuhoku to defeat the Impure King!" announces Suguro.

I notice Izumo is still in a kimono and I nudge her. "Shouldn't you get changed into something more battle friendly? That kimono is going to get in the way. She nods on agreement.

"Hey we need to stop by the rooms to grab some stuff," I call out to them. "We'll meet you guys in the back!"

"Sure thing," Suguro says. "Just be quick about it!" We nod and go off in the direction of the rooms we were put in.

"You don't have to come with me," sniffs Izumo. "I can go on my own."

"I know. I need to fix my outfit too and do something with my hair. The last thing I want is for my hair to catch fire," I laugh.

"I uh… also wanted to thank you for not avoiding Rin after everything that happened at the camp… I mean you didn't even hesitate and treated him like normal."

She rolls her eyes. "What was there to hesitate about? Half demons are uncommon but not unheard of. The fact that he comes from one demon or another doesn't matter really. He's never given me a reason to distrust him. Frankly, he's too much of an idiot to be a real threat." I laugh out loud and she has to tell me to shut up before someone notices us. And finally we arrive at the rooms.

Izumo hurries off to change and I shrug off the coat and grab my discarded neck tie from my duffle. I tie it as a headband around my head to keep my hair out of my eyes. The rest of my hair gets tied in a messy but secure bun. I take off my collared school blouse, leaving the tank top I wear underneath. The fire is going to be hot and any loose clothing is at risk of burning. I adjust my socks and retie my boots, making sure the magazines were in place and in as comfortable position as they were going to get. Satisfied, I put the cloak back on and pick up the flamethrower.

Izumo is done changing in record time and we nod at each other.

"Got your summoning papers?"

"Of course I do, Yankee. Are you sure you're ready for a real mission? You could still stay here hide under the covers," she teases. She's _teasing_ me!

"Ha! Fat chance. Like I'd miss out on using this baby."

"Pfft. You're such a trigger happy idiot."

"You know you love me," I grin and punch her arm. "I may not be able to summon a familiar but I sure as hell can pull a trigger."

"Then lets get going, the boys are waiting for us."

"Lets do this."

* * *

><p><strong>And hereeee we go. I want to hurry up and finish this arc haha. <strong>

**As I said above reviews are beautiful things so leave a few words before you go! **


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm back! And with a super long chapter! I just wanted to get this arc over with so that's why it took so long haha Thanks for all of the reviews and the followers! I love you guys lots 3 **

**The manga is getting pretty intense, yeah? Sooo good, it's unbearable to have to wait a month per chapter. **

Chapter 28

My heart thumped in my chest and adrenaline thrummed through my veins. This is the real deal. There is a real chance that any of us could die on this mission, especially now that we had disobeyed orders from the higher-ups and gone off on our own.

Now that we have reached the foothills of the forested mountains where the Impure King was said to be, we can hear the battle cries of exorcists and the roar of flame throwers. The glow of fire is seen over the tree line. My grip on my own gun tightens in anticipation. No one talks much as we ascend into the hills. I at least needed the concentration to not run into anything in the darkness.

All to soon we begin to see the affects of the rot on the forest. The smell is god awful. Fungus clings to trees and plants, sucking their life energy away to grow, spreading the disease. We reach a clearing and there is the center of everything in the distance—the Impure King, or what I guess it is, reaches above the tree tops, glowing in the moonlight. A concentration of the spores that we had previously seen all clumped together and _moving_, seemingly trying to take form into something extremely large. I feel my stomach drop in worry. This thing is a fucking _monster!_ How are we supposed to beat something this big?

The others express similar worries.

"Shit! It's like a damn fortress," grumbles Suguro.

"What're we going to do?" I ask. "I know we have Rin… but this is a little out of our pay grade."

"We continue trying to find my dad and we'll go from there. Are you giving up so early Honda? This isn't like you," he taunts with a grin.

"No way, I'm just worried about Shima back there. He looks like he's about to piss himself…" Suguro grunts and shakes his head but the corners of his mouth turn up into a dry smile.

"That guy's hopeless, but he's stronger than he gives himself credit for."

This guy… he puts a lot of faith into his friends. Friends that he essentially grew up with like family. I guess if I had anyone like that I would put just as much faith in them. I was such a selfish brat back in the day. What the hell was I doing? Making a scene trying to get attention from parents that didn't know what to do with a bratty, rebellious girl? Mom tried to pretend nothing was wrong creating a semblance of a family life but it wasn't enough for me. Going out and messing around with guys just to try to feel intimacy with another human? What a farce. I should have been trying to create real relationships with people. Not feeling sorry for myself. Maybe I wouldn't have felt so goddam alone.

Except now I do, I have these guys. These dorks wormed their way into my life after I joined cram school. I was shown that I could be important and do something worth while.

"Mio, are you ok?" Rin asks falling into pace with me. Especially _this_ dork.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Rin," I grin and face forward and new surge of confidence washing through me. As long as I have Rin and everyone else, everything is going to be fine.

* * *

><p>"Is that your dad?!" Izumo exclaims suddenly pointing out to the right of us.<p>

Suguro's sharp intake of breath is all the answer we need and we hurry over to the collapsed figure laying in the grass. At first my mind goes directly to the worst scenario and thinks he's dead but then I see his chest shudder in a breath and I sigh. Suguro kneels at his side and takes his arm.

The dude's definitely seen better days. Todo, that bastard, really did a number on him.

"I'll call Ms. Kirigakure!" Miwa informs while dialing.

A burst fire erupts from the priest's chest, illuminating the surrounding area. Suguro covers his face from the flames with his arms and falls backward.

"What the hell?"

A figure forms from the flames. A small body and a pair of fiery orange wings. It emits a pleasant sort of heat that reminds me of Rin's flames.

_"I am Karura, servant of Myo-O-Dhharani head priests,"_ it says.

"Dad's familiar?" asks Suguro, recovering from the shock.

_"I was, but the secret was revealed and the agreement broken. Now it is merely by personal agreement." _

A sputtering cough and a groan draw our attention back to Suguro's dad. His eyes squeeze before blinking open blearily. Suguro helps him sit up against the tree.

"Ryuji! What are you kids doing here?"

"We're came to help," he explains.

"That was reckless," he wheezes and coughs into his sleeve.

"_I healed you wounds, but you must not move_," the fire bird informs. He sounds pretty apathetic about the whole situation.

The priest seems surprised to see it. "Karura? I thought we were both dead. You're so small now."

"_I am the Immortal Bird. I will always be reborn. Besides, the agreement still stands, I will not let you die._" I can't help but think how cool it would be to have a familiar to keep you alive.

"Rin!" The priest suddenly calls. "You're here! Did you read the letter?" I assume he means the letter Shura was talking about earlier—the one that talks about Rin's power to defeat the Impure King.

"I read it too," cuts in Suguro.

"You did?"

"Everyone here understands the basic situation. Now tell me _everything_," Suguro demands. I watch the exchange warily, not really knowing what else to do but stand there. I adjust the flame thrower on my shoulder and shift my footing. The magazines in my boot are chaffing.

His dad sighs and he meets his son's hard stare.

"Allright. I will tell you how to defeat the Impure King." The anticipation of finally knowing put us on edge.

He begins with describing the matured Impure King from the historical tellings. That it forms into a castle with a spore sac in the middle. It correlates with what we had seen hiking up the mountain. It did look like mound of spores were forming into a castle-like shape. He goes on talking about how if it matures and the sac ruptures, it releases the noxious gasses that would end up killing much more than the 40,000 that it had back in the Edo period. The only weakness the demon has is it's heart which is inside the sac that we're supposed to keep from rupturing, and there lies the problem. It would be impossible to hit the heart without splitting the sac, which of course would release the poisonous gas.

The story about Karura is I guess he's partnered up with the priest in order to produce something called the Aeon Wave Flame that is supposed to convert the user's lifespan into flames. Suguro's dad then used his life flames to hold the Impure King in place, not able to destroy it like he had originally planned. This would have killed him. It all sounds like a pretty march to martyrdom to me, surely there was another way of going about it. But of course, I don't voice my inner workings. It was a little insensitive to the situation.

"There isn't much left," he continues. "With the remaining flame, I will stop the gas from spreading when the sac ruptures. Rin, I want you to use the Koma sword to destroy the heart."

"I… would but…"

"I understand, you could die but…"

"No! That's not it… It's just that I can't draw my sword right now." This is news to me. Why wouldn't he be able to draw his sword?

"It's some sort of mental hang-up or something," he explains.

"What do you mean mental hang-up?" I ask. "What are you worried about? Your flames?" I ask. He avoids the question but his eyes tell me everything. He suffered a blow to his self-confidence when everybody tuned their back on him.

"Even I get worried sometimes. But for now, I'm no use. Sorry, Gramps."

"That is a problem…" he muses. "I can at least put up the barrier."

"_You must not, Tatsuma. You've lost too much blood_," The fire demon warns. The priest attempts to pull himself up but precedes to collapse again. Suguro manages to catch him. "_If you attempt a barrier spell now… you will surely die."_

"It doesn't have to last long. This is more important than my life!"

Suguro looks about to yell at him but instead turns to Miwa. "Have you reached Ms. Kirigakure?"

"Nothing but static," he answers.

"Dad, is there anything we can do?"

"_You are Tatsuma's son? That is perfect. I can transfer the Aeon Flame to one of the high priest's blood._"

"No! You can't," his dad cries. "He's still a child, do not involve him! I swore upon my life that all of this would end with me."

Something comes over Suguro, some sort of realization. "That's why… you've carried that burden all alone until now."

"I wanted to bear it on my own."

It suddenly occurs to me that we've just been standing here talking when we should be killing some Impure King. This is really touching and all but…

"Hey… I'm really sorry but we should really get going. the longer we wait, the larger the Impure King will get."

"_She is right. There is little time. Tatsuma, I will now transfer the Aeon Wave Flame_." The defeated look on his dad's face makes me feel like shit and I'm not even related to him.

"_Prove your blood if you are indeed the son of Tatsuma Suguro,_" instructs the demon. Suguro bites the skin of his thumb until it bleeds and holds it up. The demon is pulled into Suguro through his hands and the flames spread over his body. the demon reappears before him. "_You do bear the blood of Tatsuma Suguro. Ryuji Suguro, you now possess the Aeon Wave Flame_."

"Ryuji, I will teach you the strongest barrier spell known only to the head priest. Come here," the priest waves him over. Suguro kneels by him and begins to memorize the hand signs. Right up until the last sign, the priest drops. Suguro checks him over to see that he is breathing.

"Moriyama and Kamiki, would you stay here and look after him?" he asks looking over his shoulder.

"Okay!"

"Sure."

"Shima, Konekomaru, go tell Ms. Kirigakure and everyone in Myodha what we just learned."

"What about you?" asks Miwa.

"I'm going to put up the barrier so I have to be close to the spore sac."

"No way! You can't get close to _that_!"

"Bon, I've been keeping quiet because of your parents but I've got to say something… You're going to die, you know that?"

"Shima! Don't say that!" I yell at him. "I'm no happy-go-lucky optimist, but I know an attitude like that is a sure way to getting killed."

"Don't worry, I'll protect him!" announces Rin.

"What?!" screeched Suguro.

"It's ok, right? I can't draw my sword, but I can use my flame a little! I'm strong enough. Will you trust me Konekomaru?" Miwa scrunches his eyebrows but nods curtly. Then he bolts away, presumably to go and alert Shura and the others of the situation.

"Hey! Wait!" calls Shima. "Ugh, you guys better not come crying to me later!" He darts after Miwa and they soon disappear into the trees.

"Honda, do you think you could stay here with the other girls and watch over my dad too?"

"No way, I'm coming with you guys. You could use the extra fire power, right?"

"Tch, this isn't a game, Honda. This is dangerous."

"You don't think I know that?" I frown at him. "I'm coming with you guys."

"Mio… Are you sure?" asks Rin. His frown is out of character and makes me nervous. Seeing him serious is strange.

"Of course I am!" I point at Rin. "Your brother asked me to make sure you don't do something stupid. How am I supposed to do that here?"

"You talked to Yukio?! When?!"

"Augh! Fine. We're wasting time. Let's go," Suguro finally growls and starts in the direction of the Impure King.

"Be careful…" wheezes Suguro's dad. "I truly am sorry. Forgive your worthless father, Ryuji."

"I always liked the way you chanted the sutras. So you better not die on me, old man," Suguro admits. He doesn't turn back to look at him, just continues forward. Rin and I follow him. I wave at Shiemi and Izumo before we too disappear into the foliage.

* * *

><p>The smell gets worse and worse as we get closer to the Impure King. It gets hard to breathe as the fungus in the air fills my lungs. Suguro is having the same problem but Rin doesn't seem affected in the least. I pull my bandana down to rest over my mouth to use as a mask rather than a headband. It's not much but it does help to filter the air a little bit. For once I am thankful for the wider girls' neck ties rather than the more practical boys' ties.<p>

"How's your breathing, Suguro?" I ask him.

"I'm fine… for now. I don't know how long we'll be able to actually stay here. We aren't like Okumura. The longer we're exposed to the rot, the more likely we could die from infection. And it's only going to get worse as we get closer." I nod in agreement. The reality is that I am physically smaller than Suguro therefore I will be even more susceptible to the effects of the rot. I have to be careful how much I am breathing.

The towering spore sac gets even larger as we approach. How are we even supposed to get up there? It's toxic to the touch so it's not like we can climb. Just like Suguro's dad had said, the mound of fungus begins to form into buildings. The detailing gets more intricate every second. It has a palace-like feel to it, even though the smell is god awful.

There is rustling in the bushes that surprises us. I tense, prepared to shoot if something bad appears but it's only Kuro that jumps out.

"Kuro!" Rin exclaims. They seem to have a conversation but we can only hear Rin's side. Suguro and I look at each other in confusion.

We jump when Kuro suddenly triples in size and meows—or roars?

"You're the best, Kuro!" Rin shouts excitedly. "Hop on you guys— Oh, Kuro, you can carry three of us, yeah?"

"We're going to ride Kuro?" I ask, shocked. I glance at Suguro who is sweating bullets. "You nervous?" I ask elbowing him.

"N-no way!" he protests quickly.

"Heh, you sound pretty defensive," I tease, hiding a smirk behind my hand. "It's ok to be scared."

"Screw off, Honda."

"Let's go!" calls Rin, already mounting Kuro. He offers me a hand which I take and jump up behind him. Suguro struggles behind me so I grab his arm and help him up. He grumbles his thanks and settles in, trying to get comfortable. I shift around too and I wonder briefly where I'm supposed to hold on to. Kuro probably doesn't want his fur tugged on. Glancing up, I'm met with Rin's broad shoulders and back. My face flushes red. It'll be like riding a motorcycle? My arms wrapped around his middle…?

"Are you guys ready?" asks Rin who turns his head around to look at us. "Are you ok, Mio? Your face is all flushed." Suguro snorts from behind us and I shoot him a nasty glare.

"I-I'm fine." I adjust the flame thrower in my arms and avoid eye contact with Rin. I take a few breaths and I feel the blush recede.

"Let's go then! Hold on but try not to pull Kuro's fur. Kuro, onward!" Kuro jumps and we're airborne almost in an instant. I can't help but let out a cry of terror at the sudden height and speed at which we are going. I didn't even notice my grip around Rin's torso.

"It's ok to be scared, Honda!" calls out Suguro. Bastard, making me eat my own words.

"Shove it, Suguro!" I yell at him. I keep my tight grip on Rin. But he seems a tad bit tense and his neck and ears are red.

"Y-your grip is a little tight, Mio," says Rin.

"Oh! Sorry." I loosen my arms a little.

Kuro hops from tree to tree and soon we reach the edge of the Impure King. He sprints up the side of the forming walls and whatever the Impure King is made of seems to lurch in our direction, trying to grab us.

"Will we even be able to land? Suguro needs a place to do his chanting thing," I ask.

"Kuro! Is there any place to land?" Rin asks Kuro. I here him meow in response.

A giant mass comes into view when we leap over a wall. It's obvious by the bulbous form that this would be the spore sac that needs houses the heart of the Impure King. It's pulsing with energy and oozes globs of shit that we've been seeing everywhere. It's goddam huge.

"It looks like a giant manapua*!" Rin drools in front of me.

"Ugh, don't make me puke, Rin. That's gross," I tell him and smack his head.

"Hey! I haven't eaten dinner yet!" he moans.

"Can't you take this seriously?! I'm completely terrified! You can't even draw your sword, you're just a strong kid with a stick!"

"Can you keep it a little more optimistic, Suguro?! You're sounding like Shima!" I yell at him.

Suddenly Kuro jumps and we're falling. He lands on his feet on a boulder that doesn't have any spores growing on it.

"We can set up here!" says Rin with a grin.

Suguro hops off Kuro followed by Rin. I kick my leg over but my hand slips and I'm falling. I yelp in surprise but I'm caught in a pair of arms.

"Hey, be more careful. You don't want to screw up you arm again," Rin smiles at me with a tinge of red on his cheeks.

"Y-yeah," I laugh nervously. He puts me back on my feet. I didn't realize that I had a tight grip on his cloak when he caught me and I release him with a jerk. My face bursts into heat again and I turn away so he doesn't see. I'm actually thankful that I have a mask covering my face.

I hear Suguro snort again and mutter something from where he stands a little aways from us.

"We can't give up yet, Bon. I bet everyone else is doing their best right now… so we have to! So Princess Suguro, get a move on with that barrier!"

"P-princess Suguro?! I'm gonna kill you!" shrieks Suguro.

I burst out laughing so hard that I double over.

"Stop laughing, Honda! I don't care if you're a girl, I'm gonna kill you too!" His threat only makes me laugh harder.

"And you!," Suguro turns back to Rin, "You don't tell me what to do!"

"Than go do it!" points Rin. "Mio, help me protect Princess Suguro!"

"Yes, Sir!" I salute Rin, trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm going to kill you both!"

"Ah suck it up, Suguro," I tease him. He glares at me violently in response but gets to work. Rin and Kuro get to work fighting off the spores that are starting to creep up onto the boulder and I follow suit. I prepare the flame thrower making sure everything is in place and no leaks were coming from the gas chamber. The thing is heavy as hell. Frankly, I was proud that I didn't drop it on our way up.

I begin blowing away the blobby little shits with streams of fire. They melt away with a hiss.

Behind me Suguro begins chanting his barrier spell. He really is impressive, being able to memorize it just from hearing it once.

Bright light shoots up from Suguro and I realize that it's Karura flying up into the sky. I have to stop and stare as the barrier falls around everything around us, encompassing all of the Impure King.

"That was awesome!" Shouts Rin from where he and Kuro were standing.

"Good job," I smile at him, offering a thumbs up.

Globby fungus grabs my leg. I scream and fall backward—a bubble pops and it sprays all over me. The stupid spores crept up on me! I roll over, stand and pull the trigger to burn them away. I shake my leg to rid myself if the globs. I notice boils beginning to appear. Ugh, gross.

"Mio!" Rin shouts and tries to come over but he is busy keeping them away from that side.

"I'm ok!" But I can already feel the effects of the spores—blurry vision and slowed movement. I keep up the stream of fire though. I look up at the spore sac towering over us and it's definitely about to burst.

Karura tells Suguro not to break the Touch Earth Sign behind me. All we can do it keep protecting him but the spores are getting faster and I'm getting slower.

"Suguro yells behind me and I see a glob rising up in front of Suguro ready to envelope him but Rin whacks it with his sword. They're getting closer and soon I am being back up closer to Suguro. Shit! It's getting out of control!

"Honda, your face!" Suguro gasps. I know he's referring to the boils that have been growing.

"That's rude, Suguro. Don't comment on a girl's face unless you're complementing her!" It would of sounded cool until I start coughing uncontrollably. I drop to one knee as I clutch at my chest.

"Honda!" Suguro calls.

I wheeze, "I'm ok. I can keep going." I stand up again and continue beating back the fungus from growing.

"Oh shit," I hear Suguro mutter. I glance at him but he's looking upward. The spore sac is pulsing rapidly and suddenly it bursts, washing us in gas and spores.

"Ugh! It stinks!" I hear Rin through the rush of wind.

My knees go weak again and I collapse, dropping the flame thrower again. When I look up again, something had formed where the sac had been. This would have to be the heart of the Impure King. But it looks like giant slug or something. Suguro begins coughing as well and almost falls over. I crawl over to him and try to hold him up.

"Keep your hand down, Suguro!" I tell him.

"Suguro! Mio! Are you ok?!" yells Rin. I try to answer but I start coughing again. My eyes are clenched shut.

I feel a hand grab the back of my cloak and drag me over. "Hold on, Honda."

"Mio!" I hear Rin shouting. And arm wraps around my middle and holds me close. I look up with blurry vision at Suguro.

"Protect us, Karura," Suguro demands.

"_As you wish_," the demon replies. We are enveloped by flames that form a vortex reaching up into the sky.

"_Ryuji, somehow we've held the Impure King at bay but using the power for two things at once severely depletes the time we have_."

"Suguro, what is he talking about?" I ask him. He coughs some more, his body shaking over mine.

"Are you guys ok?" Rin asks coming up to stand close to the fiery tower. "What did you do?"

"_I've taken a little power from the barrier to protect these two. It is imperative that the summoner not collapse. The girl's meager fire power did little to keep the Impure King away but this will keep him away for a while longer_."

"Oh, I see," says Rin hopefully.

"But now… the barrier will only last 15 minutes," Suguro admits.

"What?!"

"My body has reached it's limit. The guys didn't reach the others in time. I hope they're ok."

"Suguro, what are we supposed to do now?!" I ask. Fear is starting to creep up on me.

"You should go with Okumura and run while you can. I will hold the barrier for as long as I can."

"Fuck that! We're not leaving you behind, Suguro. Don't try to be some sort of martyr." He doesn't answer.

Rin had gone to try to help Kuro who was begin overpowered by the spores.

It's looking pretty hopeless.

"This is the end," Suguro declares, defeated. "You guys need to get out of here. Evacuate as many people as you can."

Rin is silent for a bit, worrying his lip. "Kyoto Tower!" he says suddenly. "Take us there tomorrow! You must know all about it, being a local. I hear there's even public bath there. We'll invite everyone else too. So wouldn't it suck if we couldn't save everyone?"

I stare at Rin with wide eyes. He never fails to amaze me. He acts like such an idiot half the time and then he comes out and does shit like this. Acting all cool and collected while slowly being taken over by the fungus. God, I love this boy.

"We're going to win this."

"Kyoto Tower?! That's what you're worried about?!" screams Suguro.

"I've never been there!"

"Out of all places, why there?" he asks, shaking his head.

"Well, I don't really do temples, I like other places…" What an idiot. I inwardly sigh.

Suguro bursts out laughing suddenly, almost desperately.

"What're you laughing at?" Rin asks a little defensively.

"Who cares? What does it even matter? I'll go along with your ridiculous optimism. We are friends after all. Okumura, I believe in you."

"We believe in you, Rin," I chime in, meeting his eyes.

Above Suguro and I, a mass of fungus descends, ready to fall on us. I Suguro crouches over me and I clench my eyes closed.

But nothing ever comes and a familiar warmth envelopes us. I crack open my eyes to see the light of blue fire.

Rin was able to unsheathe his sword! But spores still overpower the fire and covers Suguro and I. I let out a shriek as the darkness comes.

The darkness is short living though. The spores are burned away and we can see Shura in a prayer stance.

"Leave Suguro and Honda to me," Shura says, addressing Rin. "No human can defeat that monster, only you can. Prove to me that Fujimoto did the right thing. All you lack is confidence."

"Rin!" I call out to him. "We believe in you. I have always believed in you." He smiles at me. The brightest I've seen and then he leaps away.

I cough violently some more and Suguro tries to support me but he can barely hold himself up. The blurriness comes back with a vengeance.

"H-hold on, Honda…" Suguro trails off and suddenly there's a weight on my back and a thump.

"Suguro!" I scream. He collapsed next to me and immediately the barrier begins to fall. I crawl out from under him and pull him onto my lap. "Wake up!" I try to rouse him but the infection is getting to me. I feel myself slipping, my body rocking.

"Honda stay awake!" Shura demands from her position. She is still chanting to keep the fungus away for as long as possible. From here I can hear Rin fighting the Impure King. It's only been a few minutes but it feels like it's been forever.

Right as I feel my consciousness fading, a blue light bursts from where I knew Rin was fighting. A wave of fire begins destroying the spores and clearing away the demon castle and the Impure King. The wave of blue fire washes over me and I feel the cleansing properties and sigh into it. It's Rin. He's done it.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, pretty much the end of the Impure King arc. <strong>

**Oh *manapua is a steamed bun with meat inside that we have here in Hawaii. They sell them at convenience stores and I looove them. First time I tried them was freshman year, they have them at the campus minimart. Rin calls them something else in the manga but I forgot what exactly so I went with what I was familiar with haha**

**Please leave a review so I know how you guys are doing and what you think! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! I have exams coming up though so I can't promise anything right now... **


End file.
